Dubh Croi
by Zadien
Summary: “Do you think there’s an actual quota for how many times I’m allowed to hit you in one day? Because let me assure you there’s not!” - “Go ahead, hit me but that won’t hurt nearly as much as you walking out that door.”
1. City of Fairies

****

Title: Croi Dubh

****

By: Zadien

****

Rated: R

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Beyblade nor do I own any of their circumstances should I choose to use them. I do however own Amber Benson and her family and Ruin Mulryan. Miyami Kinomiya is the creative invention of ChibiTari/ Unlucky_Star though I do intend to steal her. ::snickers and clutches Tahnees' leash:: Aspin Grant belongs to Animerle and any of the others who happen to appear well, I'll disclaim them later. But if you don't know who owns them by now I don't know why I bother disclaiming. 

****

Summery: Amber is a member of the Dubh Croi Clan; but she ran away at the age of 18 to hide from her family and from her destiny. But now destiny wants her back and with her body weakening each day she realises she must head home, no matter what. Major AU, and many OC's as well as OOC's including magic and supernatural beings. Give it a chance people, you may even like it. Amber/Kai/Tiffany; Johnny/Miyami; Tala/Ruin; Kane/Aspin; Kirby/Mikel; Russia/Zareth and so on and so forth.

****

A.N. Okies this fic has NOTHING to do with LOVE/HATE!! It's slightly darker than Love/hate and is very different. Amber is 20 years old, she's a demi-fey and she's been hiding from her family. If you don't like magick or fighting then get out of the kitchen oh and everyone's going to be out of character at sometime. I'll try to keep it as minimal as possible. Hope you like this, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. ::Rubs hands with glee::

Chapter One. The City of Fairies

They say that Los Angeles is the city of Angels; heck there's even songs about it. But in my humble opinion there are very little angels in LA, perhaps none even. People come to the big city to find fame and fortune. To meet the rich and fabulous, to become someone and make something out of their mediocre lives. Wish I could claim to have come here for the same foolish reasons. But no, not me, not Amber Marie Benson. Nope I came here to hide. Actually LA is definitely a good place to hide. No one knows your name here; no one cares unless you actually let them. And that's the operative word, let. Just because you want someone to care doesn't mean they will; in fact they'll probably do the exact opposite. I don't really understand why I came here; it's not like I can really hide. But I guess I just needed to feel like a could. And in LA you can hide. I mean you can be murdered here and no one would actually notice until the body starts to decompose and people start to complain about the smell and that's when they call the police in. 

In other words me. I'm a police officer, or that's what I started off being but I have a knack for seeing the supernatural in the some what natural murders. So I became a retainer to the police force, better hours not pay. I don't even get danger money and I go up against the real danger. And I'm not talking about your run of the mill murders or muggers either. I still can't get how people can walk around in this town and turn a blind eye to the things that go on here. This world isn't just composed of humans. There are Fey; vampires; werewolves; ghosts; devas; spirits; changelings and my personal favourite, demons. They walk around with the best of us and no one really knows. Well ok maybe I slightly exaggerated. I haven't actually seen a Vampire, nor have I heard any rumours of people being bitten in the neck and 

I don't actually know if there are any werewolves, or not true ones. 

There are loads of Fey who can manipulate their bodies and transfigure themselves into animals, usually only one kind because it does too much damage to the body for it to change into too many forms. I saw this one woman who tried to change into five different animals (not at the same time) and it took its toll on the body by making the bones weak and disfigured and she had to walk with a hunch and her facial structure was pretty screwed up. I also know this boy from my childhood who changed into a tiger so often that his eyes are gold with slit like pupils and fangs and even the mouth is that curled shape of felines. His name was Rei. He was pretty cool, but I haven't talked to him in a while. 

And Deva's and spirits are hard to come by these days. Some believe that they've gone back to the forests to never interact with humans because the humans have ruined their world. As for the rest of my little list: the Fey (also can be spelt Fae) or Fairies (Fairy's or Faerie depends where you are in the world and what you're dealing with) are the most common but you'd be a good one if you came across a pure bred. Most have mingled with humans too much that their blood has been diluted and their powers have diminished while others have revoked the old ways. There are still some old families, most of whom have some Irish blood in them, who respect the old ways and generally live by the old ways and have moved to form clans in the country. There aren't many in America and fewer still here in LA. 

LA is the bad apple. We deal with changelings and demons. While it's true that Changelings are fairies (you can tell by the elongated fingers and amazing metabolism) they aren't members of the fey council and so they have been exiled from the fey community. No fey will stand by a changeling, which makes it easier on the police to prosecute them when they don't have a high ranking fairie king standing for them. 

Anyway, Changelings aren't exactly a threat to adults; they just have a habit of abducting babies and child molesting, because most changelings have a taste for young boys and girls. People still blame the Fey for stealing children, but the Fey have no need for babies. Changelings are just sick minded, sometimes they even impregnate young women to bare children for them because they're a dying race. I've even heard that they're forming an army to remove the fey council from power; of course the man who told me this stank of whiskey and something like red weed. 

On to Demons… what can you say about demons? The most feared of all supernatural creatures because they worship the devil. That's a myth by the way: that all demons worship the devil. No they don't worship the Christian god or Buddha or anything that moralistic, but the ones I've come across worship materialistic things like most humans. Money or fame or vanity things like that. I don't think they are fallen angels either because that would imply that there are angels and I have yet to see one. Most common demon I've ever dealt with has been the incubi. They're sexual demons from the mediaeval world who prey on women or Succubi who prey on men and contrary to popular belief demons aren't red faced men/women with warts and red eyes. No most are very handsome or beautiful which makes it easy for them to prey on women and men. Easiest way to defeat a demon is to trust your instincts, never go out alone or with a man/woman alone unless you know him/her well. Prevention is the best policy and if you have been caught by one, keep your faith. You're faith in what ever it may be is the only thing that defeats them. Say a prayer or something but just have faith. 

Some demons can't be seen; they can manipulate their bodies to be invisible. It causes a lot of trouble for me trying to use my power against them. Yeah I have magic. I'm a Demi-Fey. My father is a full blooded Fey, though he doesn't have the traits that most seem to have. Most Fey I've come across have green eyes, the colour of Ireland the land we herald from. My father has blue eyes. A really vibrant blue, but blue none the less. 

My mother was a witch. She's dead now, died giving birth to me. In fact I killed her. I drained her life force to bring myself into the world, quite literally. It's hard to explain. The fey in me fights the witch in me constantly. It takes up most of my energy and each day it gets harder to fight. More so since I came to LA. While I lived at home I was surrounded by Fey who I could feed off enough to keep my energy, but here I haven't got that. There aren't many fey who are strong enough to feed me, and those that are… well lets say I don't feel comfortable going to them. There is one Fey who can sustain me here, my best friend Miyami Kinomiya. And no the feeding is nothing sexual, well it can be but it doesn't have to be. In fact I prefer it not to be. I just have to be in Mimi's company for an hour or so each day and that keeps me going. But I don't really know how much longer I can keep going like this. 

Not many of my friends know of my secret. They would freak if they did. The only ones who know are Miyami and Aspin Grant. Aspin knows because her husband Kane Suzoru is a demi-fey and she herself is ¾ blood fey, though don't ask how that came to be. And well you know why Miyami knows. She's not a fey like myself though. She descends from the line of fey who can manipulate their bodies into an Animagi form. Her preferred form is a dog. And judging from her colouring and looks, I'd say she's pretty high ranking in her species. She doesn't talk much about her clan, but I don't get the feeling that she's ashamed of them, more that she misses them. I miss my family too but I can't go back. Not while he's still there. 

So until he decides to leave my family home, I'm staying here. 

*

"Hey what took you so long?"

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and confidant. She stood in front of me, hands on hips, silver eyes watching me, a silver brow raised while silver hair dyed burgundy was pulled back from her face leaving it unframed. Her face was definitely pretty; she's a model/designer and actress and she doesn't use Glamour to enhance her looks. Her beauty is natural brought about by… well I'm not sure because she eats as much junk as I do, but she does a lot of exercise, every day we go for a jog and once a week we play soccer for the woman's team. Her skin is pale and her features are Japanese (as if you didn't guess by the name) though there is a hint of canine to it. She's one of those fey who can choose to morph themselves into an animal, but she doesn't do it very often. Doesn't need to, as I said she's a high ranking person in her clan so therefore she can use the strength of the dog without having to change. 

She also can manipulate time. I've seen her do it a couple of times. She can't go back to the past or speed time up for everyone. She can only do it for herself and in intervals; otherwise she could seriously injure herself. All Fey have limits on their power so it's very rare that they call on their powers. They only use them in duels, but there is no such thing now, well not that I've heard. We only use incantations now if we do use magick. I rarely use my powers and if I do it's to banish a demon but mostly I prefer to kill them with weapons. Lead bullets are lethal to fey; nothing else will do it. We also have a serious allergy to Iron. I can't wear anything with Iron in it or Lead, it makes me come out in a rash but it's only a minor one because I have human blood in me. 

"Wyatt had something important to tell me." 

Wyatt is my long term boyfriend. I met him when I got a little up close and personal with a demon shortly after joining the force and he asked me out, Wyatt that is, not the demon. We got on well and we've been together ever since. He's everything I'm not. Enthusiastic, sometimes a little over enthusiastic; generous; kind and very stubborn but also open and caring, not to mention honest. He's lovely. He has these soft chestnut eyes that make you want to melt and a thick mop of brown hair almost the same colour as his eyes only a few shades darker. His skin is a New England beige and his features are soft and well proportioned to his face. And his mouth is wide and full. Coupled with the athletic body he's the perfect man and he's a doctor. Can a girl ask for anything more? Well possibly. He's just a tad too nice, but I wouldn't replace him for anything. I knew his complete opposite and I hadn't done too well with that relationship. 

"Which was?" she prompted as we wandered up the street. 

Already her aura was moving over mine, moving over the gaps and covering them, but not plugging them. Only a certain person could fill the holes in my aura and strengthen it. I knew I was putting myself in danger by leaving myself vulnerable to attack, but I had to. This was the lesser of the two evils. 

I shrugged. "I don't know. He got called out and so we're leaving it till tomorrow."

"We're going out tomorrow." Mimi reminded me and I winced. 

"Right well I'll call Wyatt later and tell him to reschedule."

She nodded. "So what time are we meeting up?"

Again I shrugged. I'm a really indecisive person; I usually just go with the flow and let everyone else make the decisions. I guess that's why I'm so desperate to stay in LA, I made the decision to come here on my own and I don't want my decision to be in vain. 

"Fine how about we meet up at ten?"

I nodded and we wandered up to a queue of people standing outside '_The Bloody Mary_' the newest club to open. I was a bit apprehensive of the name; so Detective Tanaka had ordered me to go and see what the big deal was.

"So how's work been lately?" I finally asked for lack of anything better to talk about, my gaze was trained on the multitude of teens in front of us. I didn't want to talk about anything that would make people suspicious. I just wanted them to be normal, and if they happened to be suspicious by being normal then I would consider that a plus.

"Well I've been inundated with scripts from a group of directors, or their casting crew wanting me to star in their films."

I smiled hearing the news. Ever since Miyamis' first premier became a box office hit her career has really taken off and it's nice to see. Besides her job is so much safer than mine, at least I don't have to worry about her being attacked on set. She's always been watched by body guards, both fey and human. I glanced over my shoulder and nodded at the two guys dressed in black who followed us at a safe distance. They were far enough behind to give us privacy but should we be attacked then they'd be close enough to help us out. Though to be honest I'd say Miyami would be the stronger out of the four of us. I wish I had her strength sometimes, but my power is based on Light or the Fey part is anyway; I can up a mighty storm with my witch powers. 

I tucked a stray strand of black hair away from my face. I take a lot after my mother. Same whiskey eyes heavily lashed, same black hair –though mines is tipped gold-; the same refined, chiselled bone structure, the same heart shape face with the acutely pointed chin, the same dusky gold skin and the same slender body, though I'd hardly say that it was as curvy as my mother. I guess I took after my father in that way and I got my mouth from him, small and disapproving though my lips weren't nearly as thin and I definitely got my attitude and temperament from him. 

Though maybe if my mother had been still alive I might have inherited her gentle, kind and generous nature. She was a virtuous person, always giving of herself and never hesitating to help a friend in need. She wasn't selfish, not like me. Instead I'm cynical, sarcastic and bitchy at times. I don't trust easily but once I do I give them everything, and that has failed me many times. I am loyal; I won't deny that. It's one of my best traits, but also one of my flaws. Being loyal to someone means believing in them and that no matter what they do; they'll always come through for me. It doesn't work that way. But I've been careful here in LA and I trust Miyami explicitly but there are things I keep from her. Little things that aren't really important, but things anyway.

"That's really cool."

"I like to think so. I just hope that by accepting them I don't put you in danger."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You need my aura to heal yours. If I'm out of the country I won't be able to do that."

I felt my eyes widen slightly as I thought of that possibility. "Shit." I whispered. 

I felt her sympathy in her aura, but she kept it over mine a sort of extra protection while she sniffed the air suspiciously. "Do you smell that?"

I sniffed but all I could smell was the smog and the steam which rose from the grate in the middle of the road. I felt a tingle at the back of my neck, but turning round I saw nothing. Frowning I turned back to the crowd which had began to move slowly towards the door. 

"Well do you?"

"Huh?" I questioned unintelligently like I often do.

"Do you smell that?"

"What?" I asked with a shake of my head while fiddling with my wrist bands. I felt out of place in the queue, but looking around I realised that I didn't look out of place. I was dressed like all the other twenty year olds here, so I guess my feeling of nervousness was for no real reason.

"Blood." She murmured. 

I sniffed again. My senses aren't as good as Miyami but just under the smog I could smell the coppery undertones of blood. "Mood enhancers." I informed her and then continued at her raise of a silver brow. "They add the scent to dry ice to make the place more atmospheric."

"Morbid." She replied with a grimace. 

"What the club or me for knowing that?"

"Both." She shot back with a grin which prompted one of my own. 

Just as we moved up to the bouncer a girl snagged Miyami's hand and clasped it in hers. "Oh my Gawd, you're Miyami Kinomiya right?"

"Actually it's _Me_-ya-me Kinomiya." Mimi corrected her instinctively while shooting me a 'What? It's-my-name' look over her shoulder when I snickered.

"Like, that's what I said." The girl said with an exaggerated roll of her blue eyes. 

I muffled a chuckle as Miyami smiled blandly at her. Really Miyami's great around her fans; but when they intrude on her private time with her friends or they just invite themselves along with us she gets irritated. 

"Great well do you want an autograph?"

Man, I mused impressed; she really is a good actress. She seemed welcoming and civil, go Mimi. 

"Uh yeah sure. My friends will be so jealous. You're like their idol." 

I blinked. Great, she sounds like a child, so what the hell is she doing at a club? I quelled the urge to just ask her age and then show her my badge. Sure I'm not officially a police officer, but I do get to carry a badge. Means I can get on to a murder scene without having to wait for the tiring and also time wasting procedure of waiting for someone to clear me through. 

Miyami just smiled and took out a pen. "Where do you want me to sign?"

I watched warily though slightly bemused –an expression I'd picked up from an old friend- as the girl raised her top. I could feel the humour mingled with horror in my friends aura. The girl revealed a tattoo of the three furies on her just under the curve of her breasts. The tattoo reminded me of Miyamis' and I found my self exchanging bewildered glances with her. 

"Nice." It was all I could think of to say.

Miyami gaped at it then blinked out of her stupor. "Isn't it."

"Will you sign just under the tat?"

"No problem." Quickly she scribbled her name over the girls tanned flesh and the girl grinned wildly before rushing off down the street. 

I watched her leave with a frown. She shouldn't have been out on her own, it just wasn't safe, but glancing at my watch I figured she might be ok. It was well past sunset but no demon came out until after midnight. I don't know why but it seems to be the case, I'm never called out to work until after twelve, but I was hoping tonight I'd be left alone. I hadn't had a night off in ages, and I intended to enjoy it. If that made me selfish then so be it. 

"Well shall we?" Miyami asked looping her arm through mine.

"We shall." 

We both flashed a grin at the bouncer and we headed into the throbbing noise and the pulsing lights which swirled over the crush of bodies.

*

****

[A photograph left by my feet/Reminds me of times once left behind./A distance, A well worn fact/These things left to past but I feel that/I've seen too many complications, /Never going to waste my time/You might find out/Never will doubt/Harder to pretend]

I wove my way though the crowd of people who were now swaying to the music. Up on stage a woman was murdering one of my favourite Lost Prophet songs and it took all of my will power to stop myself from storming up to the stage and dragging her off before placing her under arrest. No matter how satisfying it would be. Pity I didn't actually have any power over electricity, I could just cut the mike and she could sing her heart out and not put anyone in any physical danger, nor would she add to the noise pollution. 

****

[Tell me that it's worth fighting/Tell me that I don't hear/Tell me that I'm alive/And I don't need happiness]

I'd lost Miyami somewhere about an hour ago. I'd gone to the washroom while she continued to dance her heart out with some red head. A small smile tugged the corner of my lips. Miyami has a very big thing for red heads; it's kind of amusing. It's like she zeros' in on them and they don't have a chance. 

****

[This station, So empty/Find safety in your broken heart/A steady smile, A well worn frown/Time gets you down but I know that you/Seen too many complications/Never going to waste my time/You might find out/Never could doubt/Harder to pretend]

I glowered as a hand fell on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, before turning to the owner of the hand. He was tall; but then again compared to my 5-foot-3 height, everyone's tall. Even Miyami has a half inch advantage over me. Not a lot, but she still flaunts it over me. He gave me a rather too friendly look before I glared my best Ice Queen look complete with a flare of my aura and he frowned sensing something. Stepping back he regarded me warily until I turned away and blended into the crowd. He must have had a slight physic capability because he felt my flare of power. It's one of my best non-violent defences against invitations I don't want. They mostly attribute the strange prickling feeling to my glare and they'll back off not liking the strange sensation. If they don't get the hint, then I usually resort to showing them my badge and if that doesn't work then I show them the my holster. They usually get the hint then and they'll give me a wide berth.

****

[Tell me that it's worth fighting/Tell me that I don't hear/Tell me that I'm alive/And I don't need happiness,]

I pushed my way through a group of people and headed up the stairs for an over view of the dance floor. Some where oblivious to the music and just swayed with their partners lost in each other; others were smashed on drugs and were too far gone to even hear the music; and others were just jumping and singing with the band. All the dark red booths along the wall were filled with couples making out and there were a few I'm sure could be hauled in for engaging in sexual acts in public. I rolled my eyes warily. The more time I spend with the cops, the more I start thinking like one, though technically I am one. I just don't get to have a rank and I don't have to report to cop central every morning. Oh joy!

****

[You don't/You don't/Don't/Don't/Don't/Don't --- You might find out/Never could to doubt/Harder to pretend]

I scanned the crowd for the familiar silver head ignoring the curious or leery looks I was receiving from the other occupants of the balcony. I needed a drink, I decided. Nothing alcoholic. Not after the last time. Alcohol and I don't mix well, in fact oil and water mixes better then alcohol and I. The first time I got drunk –which was also the last time- ended up with me sleeping with my cousins lover. There is definitely a reason I don't get drunk, last time was painful enough to stop me from ever doing it again. I wandered over to the bar. 

****

[Tell me that it's worth fighting/Tell me that I don't hear/Tell me that, Tell me that what's it's that I feel]

I'd just received my bitter lemon when I turned around and literally walked into Miyami. She reached out to steady me and grinned. 

"This place is… wow!" she had to pitch her voice over the music to be heard but even if she didn't I'd know what she was talking about by the gestures. 

"I didn't think _wow_ was in your vocab." I replied sipping my drink; I didn't have to raise my voice since Mimis' hearing was so much better than mine.

She grinned again and I led her away from the noise. The tingling started again on my neck. I cast a glance over my shoulder but saw nothing. Shrugging I stopped by a fountain which seemed to be spurting blood. 

****

[A permanent smile with a well worn frown/(tell me, tell me)/But I know you'll be gone when I walk on down/(tell me, tell me)/And I'm sick of the feeling that you're not around/(but I know)/Nobodies falling apart/(that I)/Don't need to know what you're thinking now/(don't care) --- You don't/Don't/Don't/Don't,]

"So what happened to your red head?"

"He had a girlfriend."

"Ooh. A possessive one?"

A smirk played on my friends lips. "A little too much for her own good." 

****

[No sleep/No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer/Won't stop/Won't stop before I find the cure for this cancer/Sometimes I feel like going down, I'm so disconnected/Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted]

"Come on, I love this song."

Tugging my hand Mimi led me out on to the dance floor. I'd barely had time to leave my glass down on the table. Faces flashed past my vision and most seemed to be having a really good time. I guess my suspicions of this club were wrong; the name was just a gimmick as was the blood in the fountains. Actually the whole idea was pretty cool.

****

[I've been watching, I've been waiting/In the shadows for my time/I've been searching, I've been living/For tomorrows all my life]

We began to dance to the chorus as the strobe lights swirled over us illuminating various faces for split seconds. A pair of hands slid round my waist drawing me unerringly close to a hard chest. I glanced down at them; they were large and tanned, with calluses. I rose to gaze at Miyami who raised a brow. With a slight smirk, I let my aura travel up his hands to play with the very vapid thin aura of his. He gasped and I watched with satisfaction as goose bumps rolled over his arms. I turned into him and smiled into his dark bottle green eyes heavily lashed. I called my power and felt the heat in my eyes. His eyes widened fractionally and I could see in my reflection, how my eyes glowed a bright amber and my skin seemed to have a white light hidden underneath the bronze of my skin as though a candle had been lit inside me. 

****

[They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe/But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave/Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder/Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder]

He pulled back and if I hadn't been expecting it I would have stumbled but instead I just grinned at him, absorbed my power back into my veins and feeling energised I began to wind my body to the music. I caught Mimis' eye as she shook her head at what I'd just done. I technically shouldn't use my power to back people away from me, but I couldn't resist it. 

****

[I've been watching, I've been waiting/In the shadows for my time/I've been searching, I've been living/For tomorrows all my life]

Miyami caught the eye of yet another red head and she moved off to him, running her hands though his hair and he moulded her body against his. The body guards who'd found a booth were now watching her fixedly. The young Japanese actress has to be the worse person to be a body guard for; she really does just do things to piss them off. I chuckled and then decided that I needed to get some air. 

[Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles/Watching, waiting for something/Feel me, touch me, heal me/Come take me higher]

The music became dull as I walked down the corridor towards the washrooms. The walls were white and smooth. They reflected the light and sound which made the hall seemed cooler, or maybe that was because my cheeks were flushed from the stifling heat inside. I listened to my footsteps echoing down the corridor and revelled in the isolation. The buzz from using my magick had worn off, and now I was left feeling drained. Usually that never happened, but I was weak now. There are days I come home from work and just collapse from exhaustion. Wyatt thinks I may have some kind of anaemia, and true there's very little iron in my blood but that's not the problem. With my aura being so full of holes my magick is working over time to sustain me and by doing that it's using up all my spare energy. 

****

[I've been watching, I've been waiting/In the shadows for my time/I've been searching, I've been living/For tomorrows all my life]

I felt a wave of dizziness, and I placed a hand on the cool wall to steady myself. Dark pots danced on my vision while smaller dots swirled and spiralled creating little patterns which distorted my vision. The air seemed to be wavering as though there was a strong source of heat nearby, which there wasn't. My arm began to tremble from supporting my weight and before it gave way I managed to turn my back to the wall to lean on it. I wanted to clutch my head but I didn't have the energy to lift my arms so they dangled limply at my sides. 

****

[I've been watching/I've been waiting/I've been searching/I've been living/For tomorrows... --- In the shadows...---In the shadows...---I've been waiting...]

I just needed a few more minutes and then the dizziness would fade and I would be fine. This has happened loads of times to me; it's no big deal. Sometimes I'd just be sitting at my table eating breakfast resting my head on my fist and the next moment my arm would flop to the table and I'd end up face first in my cereal. I'm lucky I haven't drowned yet. Hence why I've stopped eating cereal, well that's one reason the other's that I don't like eating soggy food. My head began to spin lazily and my temples throbbed. Squeezing my eyes shut I tried to concentrate on my surroundings. I couldn't faint, I wouldn't. I needed to find Miyami; obviously I'd worn myself out today. I just needed to go home. 

Suddenly a light switched on inside me and I was roughly grabbed from behind and pulled back against someone. Gasping I spun round to face my abductor, already knowing who it was. I opened my eyes and when my vision cleared, I found myself staring into blistering mahogany eyes. One thought flashed through my head. He found me.

"Kai." was all I managed to whisper before he crushed his mouth to mine.

****

*

Well do you like; do you hate? Review and tell me people. I need feedback!!! 

REVIEW!!!


	2. Soul Bond

****

Title: Dubh Croi

****

By: Zadien

****

Rated: R

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Beyblade nor do I own any of their circumstances should I choose to use them. I do however own Amber Benson and her family and Ruin Mulryan. Miyami Kinomiya is the creative invention of ChibiTari/ Unlucky_Star though I do intend to steal her. ::snickers and clutches Tahnees' leash:: Aspin Grant belongs to Animerle and any of the others who happen to appear well, I'll disclaim them later. But if you don't know who owns them by now I don't know why I bother disclaiming. 

****

Summery: Amber is a member of the Dubh Croi Clan; but she ran away at the age of 18 to hide from her family and from her destiny. But now destiny wants her back and with her body weakening each day she realises she must head home, no matter what. Major AU, and many OC's as well as OOC's including magic and supernatural beings. Give it a chance people, you may even like it. Amber/Kai/Tiffany; Johnny/Miyami; Tala/Ruin; Kane/Aspin; Kirby/Mikel; Russia/Zareth Shahero/Hitoshi and so on and so forth.

Chapter Two: Soul Bond

Oh fuck. It was the first words that sprang into my head as his lips pressed against mine, his hands sliding along my back pulling me closer. My body froze, and I clenched my fists at my side to prevent my self from giving in and winding my arms round his neck to bring him closer to me. I wanted to sigh, to just relaxed and give into something I'd been dreaming about for the past two years. His taste, his touch, his scent. His tongue caressed my lower lip and I would have parted my lips when something struck me. I hadn't given my permission for him to kiss me. He'd abducted me and then he was trying to kiss me. I placed my hands on his chest, having every intention of pushing him away when two things happened at once. He bit my lower lip causing me to gasp and part my lips allowing his tongue entrance and his aura swept over me to mingle with mine. 

I moaned low in my throat, desire making its presence known. Heat flooded through me making my head feel light and dizzy. His tongue tangled with mine and his hands ran over my body reacquainting himself with it. I could feel his touch burn through the thin material of my top. I felt light headed, woozy but at the same time complete. He was healing me and again without my permission. I tried to regain control but it was like I was swimming through something thick and luxurious in my head. It was like fur was rubbing against my body and I felt amazing. Kissing Kai always did weird things to me; of course sex with Kai was better. That thought had me snapping to consciousness. With every intention of breaking this off before something bad could happen I started to pull away.

Of course Kai had other ideas, didn't he always? Before I could pull away he forced his aura into me. A hot flush of power punched through me; filled me and touched things within me that couldn't possibly be touched physically. My body bowed back in pleasure and I cried out. My whole core felt shaken and as his aura was pulled back I was left a quivering mass of needs in his arms. I couldn't stand because the rush left my legs weak, all I could do was drape my arms around him and cling to him. I buried my face in his throat breathing in his scent. He smelt like something earthy and spicy but soothing. He smelt like home. I could almost taste him on my tongue like he coated my taste buds. Desperately wanting him I drew the tip of my tongue over the smooth porcelain of his skin, just to taste him. My action froze his wandering hands and made him tremble. 

Power, not of magick but of knowledge flowed through my veins. Knowledge that I could and did make the always-in-control Kai Hiwatari tremble. I could make him lose that so important control and I wanted to make him lose it. Faintly in the back of mind something was nagging me. But it wasn't important; right now all that was important was Kai. My head was spinning but it wasn't anything to do with feeling weak, actually I felt stronger than I ever had. No my head was spinning due to his nearness after so very long. Why did I leave him? Whatever the reason it didn't matter. All he had to do was to ask me anything and I'd do it, I'd even leave. I mean what did I have here in LA? Nothing. Kai wasn't here, so I had nothing.

No that wasn't right. I pushed away shaking my head feeling nauseous. "No, no." I whispered.

Kai made a move to pull me back into his arms, but I held up a hand to warn him off. I backed into the wall and slumped against it in order to keep my balance.

"You bastard." I hissed. "How dare you?"

My rage had suddenly come back full blast and with it my aura flared. I knew my body was beginning to glow. I could sense the power flowing through my veins, and since the room he'd dragged me into was dark the only reason I could see him had to be from the fact that I was glowing like a fire fly. 

"How dare I? What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're killing yourself, little by little. Why?"

I shrugged then sighed. "I'm not killing myself."

"What about those gaping holes all over your aura?" he pointed out his tone and demeanor was as cold as ice. A nice comparison since his power comes from fire. 

"If you had taken the time to scan my aura you would have seen the fact that another aura is shielding me. So yes maybe my aura is depleting but I'm not killing myself."

His lips curled in disgust. "You sicken me."

I flinched as though he'd slapped me. I hated that tone and he knew it. I hated disappointing him, anyone and he knew it. And because he knew it I knew he was only doing it to hurt me. I wasn't going to let him see that he'd succeeded. "Is this where I apologize and beg your forgiveness?"

His temper which had been held on a very fine leash snapped and he covered the gap I'd put between us in less than a second to grab my arms and pull me roughly to my feet. "You're coming home right now."

I wrenched my arms from his iron grip and resisted the urge to check out the bruises on my arms. 

"No I'm not and you can't tell me what to do."

"I'm your guardian."

"A foolish mistake of my fathers, one I intend to rectify. But I'll tell you now. I'm twenty years old Kai, you no longer have a say in my life. I'm not a naive little child anymore-" and because I was feeling bitchy I shot in a zinger. "You made sure of that."

I got the desired reaction as he looked to the ground and a muscle twitched in his cheek. Smug I leaned back against the wall and folded my arms. My strength was completely back to normal and I felt whole again. My aura was replenished. I felt good. I took the time to observe him in the light that was still coming off me but it was no longer as bright. The two years had been good to him. He was still as tall as I remembered. Still almost a foot taller than me at 6ft 1". Thank God it's no taller because it would have made things difficult. I winced; I was thinking like my old self. The child who'd complained that people were always taller than her. There was one person, my best friend who isn't taller than me. She's kind of like a sister. Actually that doesn't tell you much because I had three very close female friends, but one is shorter than me so we'd stick together against those who'd mock our size. 

Kai's hair was still that stone blue at the front, styled to look as though he'd just woken up. The back was a dark blue just shades lighter than navy. His face was strikingly handsome with hints of Russia in the sharp features and Japanese which softened them. His skin was flawless, perfection. It was the color of alabaster which made his heavily lashed, dark auburn eyes stand out. Then again the intensity always seemed to make them stand out and draw you in. There always seemed to be a fire within them, if you looked closely enough you could almost see the flames, and you could always feel the heat. That's how you knew he was looking at you; you'd feel the heat of his gaze burning into you. I suppose if he was feeling seriously malicious then there's a chance he could leave you with very minor burns. His lips were… how did Tiffany describe them? Oh yeah kissable. Well we both know they are that, but constantly they were curved in a smirk as though he believed himself to be superior to everyone. You give Kai some authority and it goes to his head. Well his face was devilishly sexy and his body didn't let him down. Broad shoulders, a chest that's as hard as granite, a wash board stomach, and his legs are long and lean with subtle muscles all covered in alabaster. He's a modern day Adonis, except not blonde. And there's a tattoo of a phoenix on his shoulder blade. The guy just screams sex but in a very dignified way of course.

"Why?" 

I glanced at him and covered my embarrassment with confusion and hostility. "Why what?"

"I woke up that morning and you were gone. You never told me why, I didn't even know you were planning to leave."

"And if you knew you would have tried to stop me?" I made it a question even though it was more of a statement.

"Of course I would have. You're my best friend."

"Was." I corrected automatically.

"Are." he countered.

I sighed; I didn't have time for this. "Why are you here, Kai?"

"I wanted to see you, to make sure you were ok."

"First of all as you can see I'm fine, I can take care of myself. Second how did you-"

He laughed and when I realized what I was about to ask him I felt foolish. "How did I know where you were? I always know where you are. Just like you always know where I am."

What he said was true. It's like this tiny light in the back of my mind, something that's just there; I don't have to think about it. When he's close, like right now it's very bright, when he was back home then it was very dim but still alive. I'm always aware of it, if it goes out then I know that something's wrong. Hey-

"You shielded me! That's why I never felt you here, you shielded me." He didn't react just calmly took my accusation, a clear sign that he was guilty. "You bastard."

"I think we've already gone through this."

"That's not fair."

"Fair, what would you know about being fair? I come home from College to see how my best friend is doing and I wake up the next morning to find she's gone and when I ask anyone about her, because she won't let me visit her or contact her, they just shun me."

I smirked. Yeah I've trained my family well. The only ones who were allowed to visit me where my direct family, and my girls -Ruin, Shahero, and Russia- and of course my boys -Tala and Johnny- were the only ones allowed to contact me. MSN has become my greatest possession. 

The rest of the clan wasn't allowed that. I love them all but I just couldn't afford for them to tell Kai what was going on with my life. It was too risky.

"This is my life Kai, and you're not a part of it. Not anymore." 

Taking that as my final comment I went to leave then frowned when I couldn't find one. I cast a glance to find Kai smirking at me. 

"I'm not through with you yet; we leave when I say so."

"This is kidnapping. I could have you hauled in for that."

"You're police?" disdain dripped from his words.

"Yeah I'm police. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope as you said, it's your life."

"Yeah it is, so let me go."

"No." he replied; lowering himself to sit on the ground. He patted the ground beside him in invitation but I rejected it and choose to sit as far away from him as I could and still see him.

"What do you want?"

"Whose aura is all over yours? They aren't one of us."

"No she's not."

"A female?" the shock on his face nearly made me laugh.

"Contrary to your opinion Kai, the feeding doesn't have to be sexual." if he got the insult he didn't show it. "Miyami's my best friend." I caught the way his muscle in his cheek twitched at the term. "She's a member of another clan, descended from animagi."

"What type?"

"Lupine."

"Kinomiya?"

"Correct, you win the free trip to Maui. Why don't you get on the plane?" I drawled knowing of his disdain for planes. It wasn't that he was scared of them just that he was uncomfortable in iron made vehicles. Though for some reason he seems fine in cars, huh maybe he has a slight fear of heights. "How did you know she was Kinomiya?"

"If it was another family, then I would seriously doubt your character judgement. The other lupine animagi clans aren't exactly trustworthy nor are they very respectable."

I made a face. "I'm assuming there was a compliment in there somewhere. Anyways, she's been using her aura to shield mine."

"She's not been doing a good job."

My temper rose at that comment no matter how calmly it was delivered he was criticizing my friend who had saved my life. "Well I'm still here aren't I?"

"You didn't look too good out in the hall, if I hadn't been there-"

"What were you doing there?"

"I came to check up on you." not that I doubted that reason, but there was something off about this.

"Uh-huh, why now?"

"I had a dream." that would have sounded a little weird but I've had plenty of dreams come true. 

"You were in trouble. I had to make sure that you weren't."

"Well I'm not in trouble."

"Of course you are. Do you remember that time after your seventeenth when I was away at college? Well you had Fey around you constantly, but still you ended up so sick that you had to stay in bed. There are very little fey in LA." 

I grimaced. I didn't want to think about that period in my life. It had been the deciding factor on why I should leave. "Well you can see how powerful Miyami is, and she's going to be looking for me. Go home Kai."

"Not without you."

Exasperated I gaped at him; then ran a hand through my tangled hair. "I'm not going home, I live here now; I have friends here and a job to do so I'm not going."

"Fine then neither am I."

"Fine. Let me out."

He smirked smugly. "You'll have to come here."

I walked over to him and held out my hand for him to take. That's all it usually takes. He looked at it bemused for a while though the look in his eyes didn't quite meet his expression. Without saying anything he threaded his fingers through mine and immediately I felt the jolt of electricity race up my arm making goose-bumps rise on my exposed flesh. I absorbed the purely sexual shock, having felt it numerous times though out my life and as usual I pretended it hadn't happened. His aura rolled from his hand over my hand and up my arm like a velvet heat before pouring over my body almost like heated syrup. That was the feeling his aura always gave me. It was thick, hot and comforting yet still had the power to make me react. 

My body temperature began to rise till I became so warm I felt I might just fade away. I don't know if blacked out or what but the next minute the heat was leaving and instead I was left feeling cold and empty. I opened my eyes to find the light-filled world spinning before me. Nausea welled up inside me and I bent double clutching my gut and wishing for the pounding in my head to stop. 

Some where through the roaring in my head I heard Kais' almost satisfied chuckle followed by some ones shoes slapping against the lino. Sweat sprang up on my skin and rapidly cooled it. I settled myself on the ground without any help and placing my head between my knees began to take deep settling breaths to regain my composure. After a few seconds I began to feel somewhat like myself again, I rested my head back against the wall and blew out a breath. 

"Amber?"

I recognized the voice as Miyami's and she sounded concerned so I opened my eyes and regarded the two Miyami's' staring down at me.

"Are you ok?"

I felt as though there was water in my ears. I swallowed audibly and heard the click that signalled I had my hearing properly back before sound rushed back into my ears. I nodded not knowing how much my voice had suffered. I looked around. Kai was now leaning against the wall in that casual stance of his but his body was braced to fight if necessary. We were back in the corridor I'd almost fainted in.

"You don't look ok, you look sick." she stated as she then bent closer to me to check my temperature. "You're not having a relapse are you? Do you want to go home?" she whispered.

"More than anything." I managed to croak out. 

"She's not going anywhere." Kai suddenly spoke up. 

Miyami rounded on him. "And who are you?"

I almost smirked. That tone of hers, which sounded so pleasant, was very deceptive. I could see her sizing him up and she wouldn't have much trouble kicking his ass, but there was a little thing in that she doesn't know; he's Fey so she might underestimate him. Which would be a real shame. An ass kicking is what Kai-pai needs.

"Kai Hiwatari." he declared as though that should mean something to her. It won't. He waited for her to put two and two together, but if she hasn't got one of those two's, then she can't do the math. After a few seconds of Miyami looking unimpressed his brow furrowed and he shot me a meaningful look. It was meaningful but I was damned if I knew what meaning it was full of. But I decided to inform Miyami.

"Kai's an old acquaintance from my old Clan."

Her demeanor changed from wary to welcoming. "Nice to meet you. I'm a friend of Ambers', Miyami-"

"Kinomiya, right."

"You know me."

"Amber told me about you."

Oh and that had to stick in his craw! Two years I've known Miyami and she hasn't heard of Kai, but he's been here what a couple of minutes and he's already heard of her. Oh yeah that has to sting. 

Miyami grinned at me. "Hope it's been all good."

"You're her best friend."

"Yup. Hey Ams how about I take you home, you don't look so good." she offered me her hand while she glanced back at Kai. "Why don't you come with us? Then you and Ams can catch up."

I stared horrified at her; of course Mimi wouldn't have a clue about what she'd just done. Sure she knows about my past with Kai, but she doesn't know that it was Kai. I never mentioned his name, heck I never mentioned him. Oh fuck. 

Kai noticed my look and smirked. "Sure, but I'll have to follow you, I brought my car."

"We'll take your car Ams and my body guards can take mine back."

I nodded dumbly still staring at Kai as she easily pulled me to my feet. I forced my legs to lock so they wouldn't buckle again. 

"I'll call Wyatt on the way over so he can come over and give you a once over."

I caught the look Kai sent me and I tilted my chin up so I held my head high. So what if I had a lover, big deal. He has one; so there was no need for the look he was sending me. I was about to pass him when he caught my elbow ignoring my hiss of pain as his fingers bit into my flesh. He sniffed at my neck and growled under his breath. I swatted at his face before letting Miyami usher me out. I was grateful that she didn't ask any questions about his behavior while he was there, but I knew I wouldn't be safe in the car

****

A few minutes later Miyami was guiding my car out of the parking lot and behind us Kai followed in his Viper. Every so often his head lamps would sweep over the inside of the car and be reflected in the mirror. He had dipped them so they wouldn't blind Mimi when she was looking back. The car was silent except for the radio which was playing my _Franz Ferdinand_ CD on loop. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to even bother with enjoying the current song which was _Matinee,_ one of my favorite songs. The rain sprayed the windscreen before it was wiped unceremoniously away by the wipers. My gaze followed the hypnotic way they swept from one side to the other sending a stream of water down the sides which the wind blew onto the door windows. 

My aura was flawless and as strong as ever. My whole body was energized and I was as healthy as ever. So why was it that I needed Kai to be like this? It had once been that I just needed to be surrounded by Fey, but now that wasn't enough. This was much more than just the witch and Fey in me fighting; though that was a factor. No something happened that night three years ago, almost four. 

"So when do you plan to inform me of what that was between you and Kai?"

Miyami had finally broken the silence. "He's a clan member. That's all."

"Oh really? Well then that would explain the tension in the air."

I groaned and slammed my fist against the dash board.

"Beating up the car is not going to help you out of this one."

"I know." I moaned. I took a deep breath before exhaling loudly as I scrubbed my hands over my face leaving it raw and red. "Fine. Kai was the reason I left." I ignored her look that told me she'd already figured that part of for herself. "We were best friends. He turned up at the age of fourteen, and I was twelve and I was this annoying little brat who thought everyone should like me. Kai came with his cousin Russia, they were abused by their Grandfather and Dad took them in. They both weren't anything like the people I was use to and I was intrigued by him. He didn't adore me and basically he looked at me like I was a pain in the ass, which I guess I was. But I've this little tendency of growing on people. So he began to tolerate me and I befriended Russia. Wasn't hard we have things in common. We liked the same music, had the same disdain for school and authority, but Shahero was the main link. She and Russia gelled instantly and Hero and I were raised like sisters."

I paused to think of all those I'd left behind in my desperation to leave Kai behind. Shaking my head I continued. "So I had Russia on my side and all the others adored me, but Kai still had his reservations. After all he was _so _mature and he was a boy, he didn't see me as anything. I wasn't a challenge and I wasn't to be beaten up. Then one day at high school in my first year, Russia and Hero had detention and no one was around because Johnny and Ozuma had soccer practice and Ruin and Tala were suspended for some prank or other. I was sitting on the steps on my own sucking this lollipop. It was cherry, my favorite. I'd stolen it from my cousin Ozuma.

"This girl, I can't remember her name but she was blonde and had legs up to the arm pits and everything guys want. She came up to me and started slagging me off, and I opened my mouth before I could think and insulted her and she shut up pretty quickly, but then she came back with her friends. They all started making fun at me, saying stuff about how I wasn't pretty; didn't have a mother; would never be kissed; didn't have any breasts just stupid immature stuff like that. Dumb really, but it hurt because they were all things I'd worried about."

"That's stupid Ams' I mean you are pretty-" Miyami started coming to the aid of the vulnerable little girl I'd use to be, but I wasn't her anymore.

"I know that now, I knew that then, but it still got to me. Kai came out and he was what those girls wanted, and I watched how they immediately flocked to him, ignoring me. And it bugged me. He flirted with them and laughed with them, just like Tala, Johnny and Ozuma did. But they always laughed with me and Kai never." I smiled wryly and glanced at Miyami who was listening even though her eyes were glued to the road. "It didn't help me feel very secure. So I just got up and walked off on my own and I went to the beach for a few hours. I didn't realize I'd been gone so long, so when Kai came down to the beach and started yelling at me for making everyone worry I just broke down. Couldn't handle it anymore. I don't know who was more uncomfortable, him or me. I didn't like crying; saw it as weak and I certainly didn't want him to think that I was feeble or weak.

"When Shahero came down and found me sniffling, well to say she went off on a rant would be an understatement. She was one extremely pissed 13 years old. Kai just stormed off and she brought me home. I stayed up in my room for ages that day. I wouldn't even come out for Ruin or Tala. I waited until the house was quiet and empty. Aubrey, my uncle's wife, had taken the baby brats out to Daichis' soccer game, and most of the older ones went with. Bryan was out with his girlfriend and all the others had gone to town or whatever. Main thing for me was the house was quiet and I was starving. So I snuck down the kitchen." I tucked my tongue in my cheek remembering it all.

"And?" Miyami prompted.

I chuckled dryly. "That's when Kai pounced. Figured I'd have to eat sometime. So he'd waited down in the kitchen. I was sure I'd seen him walk out the front door but I guess he'd come back in the back door. Anyway I just ignored him, started fixing myself a sandwich. And it was fine we were going about our own business in silence, he was reading some car magazine though I doubt you can call that reading because most of the pages are covered with half naked women."

"You looked?"

"Yeah when I was trying to pick a car for my cousin Daichi and I didn't realize that there where half naked women in there, and obviously Daichi knew because he was watching me like a hawk while blushing. But anyways back to my story after making my snack I headed for the den to watch some animes. Me and Shahero had joined together to gang up on Dad to get cable so we could have anime whenever. That was like comfort eating, some women like chocolate and romance movies; I like a sandwich and a good anime. So I just curled up on the couch and was content to watch my favorite bishi. I was so absorbed I didn't realize Kai had entered till he'd sat down on the couch beside me. I guess that day we'd just bonded over the animes; him making fun of them and me defending them like my life depended on it. After a couple of weeks he'd asked me about what had happened that day and I ended up telling him. He laughed, said I was stupid but it wasn't insulting. He was good at that, he could call me an idiot and I wouldn't feel insulted."

"So what went wrong?"

"Well things were great; he became my best friend even over Tala. Sometimes we'd just stay up at nights to watch TV together and talk and shit, and I'd end up falling asleep and he'd have to put me to bed. We became really close. And then when I was fifteen my cousins, from my moms side started visiting a lot. They were there all the time. I didn't much get on with Tiffany, she looked so much like her mother as did I, and with our mothers having been twins..."

"You looked alike." she concluded.

"Yeah there were major differences, but people always thought me and her were twins instead of her and Whitney. I realized after a while that they visited because Fanny had developed this major crush on Kai. And for some reason that hurt. I was jealous of them flirting and I hated it when he'd do it right in front of me."

"You had a crush on him." she teased as she punched the gas to overtake an eight-wheeler. 

"Yup, but I didn't realize it at the time, and when I did, well it was too late. They were together and Kai and I were more like brother and sister than anything else. It was wrong; I just thought it was a childish crush. But after two years it still hadn't gone away, I had to admit to myself if no one else that I was in love with him. I use watch all my friends go out with guys and I had no one. Not that I wasn't asked, I had guys coming up to me and commenting on my appearance. Most times I didn't think they were serious so I treated them with disdain and when they were friends I got uncomfortable and pushed them away. I never knew how to let them down. And if I felt betrayed by my male friends having crushes on me, how would Kai react? But deep down what truly bothered me was what did Fanny have that I didn't? We looked alike; I mean same coloring and everything. Sure she was more developed but I couldn't believe that was what he went for, but he's a guy what did I expect?!

"He once asked me why I never went out with any guys, and I threw something at him and told him I never wanted to talk to him. He'd won me over by dinner but he never asked that again. Anyway, on my 17th birthday we had a beach party and I got a little drunk. And then I got sick and Kai volunteered to take me home. I was upset I was missing my birthday so Kai got some liquor from Dad and Seth's' private store and we got drunk and getting drunk led to us having sex."

"Was he still with...?"

"Yup."

"He took advantage of you."

I shook my head. "We were both drunk. I still knew what I was doing though, and I didn't care. I mean she wasn't special, why should she get to sleep with him? I saw him first. But I felt bad in the morning, even worse when I found out that he'd gone back to college. I acted like a love sick fool, or so I thought, until it got really bad. I started acting as though I was suffering from withdrawal from a drug. Shaking, needy, mood swings, temper tantrums, I'd be hot one minute, cold next, dizziness and vomiting. Doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with me, and after a while I was confined to the bed."

"What was wrong with you?"

"I still don't know." I shuddered with the memories of how I'd felt during that time. 

"So what cured you?"

"Kai. He came back from college when he'd heard something was wrong with me. Dad and everyone really thought I was dying. But after I spent time in Kai's company I started feeling better. A couple of weeks, and I was back to normal again."

Miyami took her eyes off the road to stare at me. "What?"

"Odd huh? He went after I was better, and I started craving for him, having weird dreams and I generally wasn't myself. I think Aubrey noticed what was going on. When Kai was there, I was fine. When he wasn't I started deteriorating. She approached me asked if me and him had done something. I felt so ashamed because even though Fanny isn't one of my favorite people, I still went behind her back and slept with her boyfriend or lover would probably be the better term."

Miyami frowned at the road. "A soul bond." she murmured and I nodded.

"That's what Seth thinks. Which is why I left. I can't be around him. I have no control."

"But a soul bond has to be performed. Did he perform it or..." she trailed off.

"No I didn't do it. I know better than that. But the thing is that Fey are immune to it and even demi-fey with human blood have some immunity to it. I shouldn't be reacting like I am, and he doesn't seem to be affected at all. I mean I have no real human blood; I'm half fey/half witch. He on the other hand is half fey, half human."

"Maybe he isn't."

"Maybe." I sighed and slumped in my chair. A soul bond is a spell that fey placed on humans to have them worship them. It's illegal to do so now. It has to be performed during sex but those with fey blood are immune to it, but I was showing all symptoms of the spell. I had fey blood in me but I was acting exactly how a human would act. But I know Kai, he would never perform such a drastic spell on me, he wouldn't. 

"So you left and came to LA and had nothing to do with him."

"Mmm-hmm. And now he's back."

"What does he- fucking bitch look where you're driving!" she yelled at someone in a fiat. "So what does he want?"

"Supposedly he wants me to go home with him. He says he had a dream in which I was in danger."

"Your aura, you think he sensed it?"

"Yeah, I mean we've always been tight. He seems to know when there's something wrong with me before anyone else does."

"Except when you were confined to a bed."

I scratched the curve of my eyelid before answering. "I think Seth told him to stay at college until they knew it was something bad. Maybe the grown ups knew something was wrong and wanted to see how long I could go without him."

"Interesting guardians Ams. Um how do you think you've lasted so long without him?"

"You're stronger than you think Miyami, since you've been the main one shielding me. You may not be able to make my aura hole but you've convinced many demons that I'm perfectly fine. And since Kai's replenished it, I won't have to go back for another two and a half years."

"Our little visitor won't be very pleased with that plan." tough shit on him. "So where's he going to stay?"

"In some shop doorway, I don't really care." I muttered as Miyami pulled into the parking garage underneath my apartment. Kai's viper pulled in behind us. I glanced at my best friend. "It's show time."

"Let's do it."

I shoved open the car door and crossed to the lift well aware of Miyami on my heels and Kai following. I was severely tempted to close the elevator door before he could get in but that would be immature, and I wasn't immature. Well not as bad as I use to be. We stood in the lift and waited for it to rise; me in one corner, Kai in another with Miyami in between us. The tension in the air was palpable, as was the hostility. 

"So you told her then."

I crossed my arms and raised my eyes to the ceiling. "Told her what?"

"I have a name."

"Sorry." we both apologized at the same time. 

When the lift opened again after reaching my floor I led the way down the corridor to my room. Dance music pumped out of one of the rooms which belonged to my neighbor DJ Robby Dee who I've called the police on, on numerous occasions. We really don't get on very well. Artistic differences, but it mainly has to do with him being a pain in the ass lay-about. I'd just slid my key in the lock when a door to my right opened and Spyder Matthis -our local seventies reject- strolled out. 

"Hey Detective Bay-bee! Hey foxy lay-dee!"

"Hey Spyder." Miyami and my self chorused in unison while Kai glowered at him. If Spyder wore a tie, he'd have loosened it because Kai looked as though he wanted to strangle him. 

"And I've told you already, I'm not a detective." instead of answering that he just winked cheekily before sauntering off down the hall.

Miyami rolled her silver eyes as she chuckled. "He does not give up."

"Nope." I grinned and with my hip opened the door to my apartment. I crossed to the counter and dropped my keys in the little bowl before crossing to the coffee jug. I made a face when I noticed that I was out and I was too tired to head down to Starbucks at this hour. I placed my cell on the counter before connecting it to the charger to refill the battery.

When I glanced round Miyami had made herself comfortable on her favorite chair while Kai was sprawled over my couch. Biting back a sigh I crossed to them and took a seat beside Kai but making sure there was space between us. 

"So what are we supposed to do?" I wondered out loud.

Miyami looked up from the magazine she was looking through which she was also in, her face smiled at me from the front cover. Obviously Kai just noticed it. 

"You're the actress?"

"Last time I checked."

An awkward silence descended again. Miyami's loyalty was to me so she wasn't going to be her usual talkative self to Kai, while he knew he was on enemy territory and he wasn't going to act up until Miyami was gone, which was why Miyami was going to hang about as much as possible.

"How are you feeling?"

I flicked my gaze towards him. "How do I look?"

"I don't know." he muttered.

"What does that mean?" my voice was low and dangerous, a hint that I was tired and pissed. Miyami must have felt the shift in the air as she placed the magazine away and sat straighter in her seat.

"I mean I don't know what you look like because you're wearing glamour."

I hissed. No one had ever noticed before, in fact I'd been so use to it that sometimes I even forgot about it. "What gave me away?"

He smirked. "I know you."

"Is that true?" Miyami asked.

I bit my lip then nodded. "Yeah I've been using a slight coat of glamour. I haven't been feeling myself recently and I don't want the guys at work, or Wyatt for that matter-", we both glanced at Kai when we heard the low growl. "-or Wyatt for that matter worrying about me. He already thinks I'm suffering from anemia, I just don't want him worrying unnecessarily about me."

"Take it off." she ordered quietly. 

I nodded, and peeled the glamour of myself. I wiped my hand over my face and absorbed the power through my skin back into my veins. I heard the gasp of horror from Miyami and the curse from Kai. I sighed heavily. I knew I wouldn't look my best at the moment, because even though my aura had been replenished, my whole body had to have time to renew itself. That would take a nights' sleep at the most. Curious I got to my feet and wandered over to the mirror hanging on the beige wall. My hair was limp and had lost its luster. My skin was pale underneath the bronze tint; the healthy hint of rose along my cheeks that I'd inherited from my father's Irish-ness was gone. There were smudges underneath my dull ochre eyes. My lips were pale and chapped. I looked sick.

"Yeowch." I quipped, then pulled my hand up along my face again feeling the warmth and tingling sensation over my face as I redid the glamour. The luster returned like it does on those shampoo adds, the sheen just moved down to coat my hair making it look shiny and silky again. My skin became it's usual bronze with the flush of color along my sculpted Irish cheekbones. My mouth even though it was small was the shape of a cupid bow and suited the heart shape of my face perfectly. Its' natural color was reddish rose. My honey eyes framed regained the glint to them that was completely me. I turned back to them but now that they'd seen how I'd looked, they weren't fooled.

"You knew you were getting worse." Kai accused quietly.

I nodded. "Yes I did and it was my decision to cover it up."

"You were slowly killing yourself."

"Yes Kai I was slowly killing myself, if that makes you feel better." I stated dryly.

"That decides it, you're coming home."

"No I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"This topic is not up for debate."

I opened my mouth to retort when Miyami stepped in. "Maybe you should Amber, I mean I didn't know you were so bad."

"Mimi!"

The door opened before I could say anything and Wyatt strode in. He looked from one face to another and whether he felt the tension or not he just beamed cheerfully anyway. He crossed to me and kissed me in greeting. The tension crept up a notch. I tried to smile as cheerfully, but I failed miserably, he didn't notice. Thank Goddess.

"Hey honey, Miyami, and who is our guest?"

"Kai Hiwatari." Kai introduced smoothly offering his hand. "I'm Ambers'-"

Sensing trouble I jumped in. "Cousin. Yeah Kai's my cousin from back home."

Wyatt pumped his hand heartily as he sent me a strange look. "I thought I'd met most of your close family."

"Kai's been at college." I answered quickly for him; I just knew if Kai opened his mouth he'd cause trouble. 

Miyami was wisely keeping her mouth shut, but I noticed that her foot was resting on easily on his. I knew that move, if she thinks you're about to say something, then she'll press down hard on your foot and you'll end up with a bruised foot. Believe me I've been on the end of her boot many times. It hurts.

"Doing what?" 

Usually I love how Wyatt is genuinely interested in people and what they're saying. He's an amazingly good listener and that makes him an extremely great doctor, but right now I wish he didn't give a shit about people. And I know he was making an effort for me but Kai is... one of those people who doesn't give a shit about people. This was just going to turn out bad all round.

"A course."

I closed my eyes in a silent prayer. Could he be anymore rude? Then again yes he could. He could just reply. Wyatt didn't get it -well he probably did but he usually by passed peoples rudeness, how do you think he deals with me when I've been woken up early in the morning because of my job? But Wyatt just ignored the rudeness and chuckled, before sitting down on the couch and pulling me down onto his lap. I snuggled into him seeking comfort from him. 

"You're not in college are you...? I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"I told you his name is Wyatt." I reminded Kai and though my tone was mild, if he knew anything about me then he knew that it was a thin disguise for my annoyance.

"Oh right, I must have forgotten. So, _Wyatt_, you're not in college are you?"

"No I'm not. I've finished a med course and am now working as a doctor in the local general hospital."

"Not a surgeon then?"

"No I'm just a lowly doctor."

"Who happened to save my life." I added pointedly but I managed a fond smile for my boyfriend as I laid my head on his shoulder and played with the hair that brushed his collar. 

"So you're older than Amber then?"

"I don't think age should matter in a relationship."

"So you wouldn't care if she was fifteen then?"

"We're in a mature relationship Kai, it shouldn't matter about the age difference. Besides there isn't much of one anyway." I snapped irked at my ex-friends behavior. He glowered at me and I held the gaze letting him know his tactics wouldn't work on me.

Miyami took the opportunity to look at her watch. She cleared her throat. "Well it's getting late. We should leave Kai, don't want to over stay your welcome." 

Again I admired her acting. She sounded friendly and cheerful but her voice was like honey coated steel. She was basically saying 'fuck off Kai', but in a totally nice way.

"Where are you staying Kai?" Wyatt inquired.

"A hotel."

Wyatt shifted underneath me. "That's an awful lot of bother. Why don't you stay with us, we have an extra room you can have that."

"Ah no he can't."

"Sure he can. It's not as though anyone's using it." confusion showed clearly in Wyatt's brown eyes as he looked down on me.

"No I mean he really can't."

"Well if you have no problems with it Wyatt, then I'd appreciate the generous offer." Kai answered with a smug glint in his eyes.

"Then that's settled, while you're here in LA, you'll be living with us."

I looked from one man to the other, then to my best friend who looked as surprised and worried as I was. Why can't my life be simple?

~~~O~~~

****

Oh and now I remember, I want to ask readers of Love/Hate what chapter they'd like me to write from Kai's POV, because it's for a friend of mine. Oh and Love/Hate won't be updated till Rehabilitating Russia is updated. Lol, didn't know that did you Zimo? Anyways slán!


	3. Glamour

A.N. I'm so glad people like this fic. I really like the whole cop part to it, as everyone who knows me can tell you I'm an avid detective mystery fan. So yeah Wyatt has invited Kai to stay at Ambers' which you know is a very, very bad idea. So um on with the fic oh and check out Smells like Team Spirit, you won't be disappointed if you like a good school fic with ICE HOCKEY and many fights. Oh and contrary to popular opinion, Wyatt and Kai do NOT make a good couple; this is only for the sake of the fic guys. ::looks directly at Yoshi and Alex:: Oh and also, leave Hitoshi alone, Coors if you're reading this, they want to castrate him while you weren't there and I tried to defend him but they ganged up on me. Lol.

Chapter Three: Glamour

"What's wrong? Usually your family stays with us when they visit unless there's too many of them. I mean Kirby's bunked here many times, as has Ozuma and his wife and even Daichi, so what's the big deal?" Wyatt asked as I paced in front of the bed in our room.

I groaned and rubbed my hands over my face. Miyami had left to go home and Kai was getting settled in the guest room while I tried to explain my reaction to Wyatt.

"That's different, they're family."

"So is Kai." he reminded me.

"Right, but they're close family. He's like..."

"The older cousin that always teased you right? Always tried to embarrass you?" he asked with a hint of warmth to his tone. Wyatt doesn't have any family, I mean no siblings so he likes to hear about mine and he's sort of adopted them as his.

I managed a twitch of the lips and shrugged. "Not really. But yeah he liked to embarrass me."

"So you're afraid he's going to embarrass you in front of me?"

It wasn't embarrassing stories I was worried about but embarrassing intimate details he would know about me. Oh I was being melodramatic. It's not like Kai would try to jeopardize my relationship with Wyatt, but he might just use it to threaten me to come back. Oh well all I can really do is wait for Kai to make his move, and whatever it was I'd counter it. I wasn't going back. I liked LA, and I didn't want to go back.

I shook my head as I took a cleansing breath. "No it's not that. Or maybe a little. It's just weird for him to be here, we weren't exactly close before I left and now he just turns up out of the blue. I'm just wondering, why? I mean maybe he's running from something."

"You think that he may be in trouble?"

Smirking inwardly, I nodded. "It's a possibility. I mean Kai was never prefect material when he was at school. He has a tendency to attract trouble." that was true, he did get in trouble a lot with his attitude it was unavoidable.

Wyatt frowned. "Well he's your family, so I won't do anything unless you ask. But if I think he's acting suspicious then I'll have to ask him to leave. I don't want you put in danger because of him."

I smiled weakly. I hated to use Wyatt's loyalty to me and his good heart but Kai can't be trusted. Not one bit. "Well we'll see what he does, ok? In the mean time I need to get some sleep while I have some time to myself."

He nodded and began to change while I headed to the bathroom. I crossed to the sink and filled it with cold water. Splashing it against my face I looked up in to the mirror. I looked tired, fed up. Which, in a way, I was. I'd thought it was bad enough that Kai was in the same town as me, but now he was in the same house as me. That was not good. Wyatt wouldn't be here twenty-four-seven and I couldn't expect Miyami to keep coming to my aid. But did I really believe Kai would try to do anything to me? No, no he wouldn't. It would only piss me off further, as usual I was over reacting.

Brushing my teeth I crossed to the window which over looked the town. I really liked my apartment and how the sun managed to find a way through the sky scrapers to invade it at 5:45 in the evening for five minutes. I heard a rustle in the room to my left and frowned. I didn't need him to be so close, but I could deal with it. I'd loved him for a long time and I'd kept those emotions to myself even though we lived in the same house. Crossing back to the sink I rinsed out my mouth. Yeah I could deal with it. I headed into my room and extinguished the light. Climbing into bed, I snuggled closer to Wyatt's warmth.

"You took a while in there." He murmured running a hand up my back.

I nodded sleepily nuzzling closer to him, breathing in his scent of vanilla. It was a constant comfort to me.

"You seem preoccupied."

"Nah, not really. I'm just really tired."

"Too tired for this?" he asked as his hand trailed up to cup my breast.

I sighed and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of his hands stroking my skin. I slid my hand round to cup his neck to bring his mouth down to mine. His lips caressed mine, then nibbled them apart so that his tongue could slide in to meet with mine. I strained against him, to bring him closer to me. I groaned softly as his tongue stroked mine.

A thump from the next room stilled our movements. Slowly we broke apart.

Wyatt smiled. "Maybe we shouldn't do this with Kai in the apartment."

"Yeah I guess. After all, don't want him overhearing."

He chuckled. "I don't want to be the cause of you being teased unmercifully."

I smiled but inside I was fuming. Hiwatari would have to learn to keep his attitude in check. If he thought that I wouldn't know what that thump was about, he had another thing coming. Then again maybe I was just being paranoid. What I needed to do was get on the phone to Hero, then I'd have a clearer picture of what's going on. What was bugging me was that she hadn't phoned me to give me a heads up. It wasn't like her at all.

With those thoughts I fell asleep.

-O-

I woke the next morning to the smell of chamomile. Groaning I rolled over in the bed and came in contact with an empty space. Wyatt must have gone to work already. Oh god, now I'd have to face Kai, or not. Sneaking a quick peek at my clock I was relieved to see it was 09:06. Oh nice. I could spend a few minutes in bed, then some in the shower, get breakfast and then meet up with Mimi. Oh yeah that'll work. But I still had to phone Hero and get the heads up from home.

I pushed myself up into a sitting position and rubbed my hands over my face, shoving my hair out of my face.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up."

I hissed at the voice, even as my heart stumbled and began to beat quickly. I rolled my head to look at him. He was standing in the door way, hair slightly damp from the shower and he was dressed in snug jeans and a black T-shirt.

"You better not have taken all the hot water." I snapped having every intention of getting up and in the shower before Kai could engage me in a pointless conversation.

"I should think that would be the least of your worries."

"Well funnily enough, it isn't."

He entered further into the room letting his gaze wander over my room. "Your friend's gone to work, by the way."

I cast him a 'no-shit' look. "He's a little more than my friend, Kai and you know that very well."

"He's not right for you." he stated.

"Not your decision to make, Kai." I told him pointedly as I shrugged the comforter off me and pulled on a pair of socks.

"What can he possibly offer you?"

"That's none of your business, and you should be grateful because if it weren't for Wyatt-" he winced at the name. "You wouldn't be here, you'd be living in some 2 star motel. Which is exactly where I'm tempted to throw you at the moment."

"Yeah well you can throw me there later. Come here."

I rose a brow at his command. "What?" but I didn't move.

"I want to check your aura."

"Check it from where you're standing."

"I'm not going to try anything, Ember, I'll at least wait until you've brushed your teeth first. I don't particularly want to taste him on you."

"You come anywhere near me with those kind of intentions, and I will not hesitate to banish you from this flat. Don't try me, Kai, because you've already used up all my patience." I snarled getting to my feet and shoving past him into the bathroom slamming the door and locking it. Muttering a few well chosen words I stripped off my clothing and stepped into the shower not even bothering to test the temp of the water first. I hissed as I got blasted full force with scorching hot water, but a few twists and the temp was down to my usual preference.

I didn't have to worry about Kai intruding. Because I'd been smart to put a ward on the door and I cast a circle of banishment around the bathroom so he wouldn't be able to move through the wall unless he wanted to risk getting stuck in it. Man I love being a witch!

I fumed as the water beat against my skin. How dare he imply that Wyatt wasn't good enough for me. If anything it was the other way round. Wyatt was good, decent and caring while I was selfish, bitchy and dangerous to be around. Kai would be finding that out soon enough for himself. I wasn't the same girl who left. I didn't care what he thought, I didn't care about him and I was quite able to take care of myself. I didn't need to live in the safety of my family, I was independent and I wouldn't take him trying to ruin everything I set up here for myself.

Thoroughly washing myself I turned off the water and wrapping a towel round myself, walked to the mirror. I'd peeled off my glamour as soon as I entered the shower and I had to admit, Kai did a good job fixing my aura for me. I looked as good as new, healthier than I had when I left home and so much better than yesterday evening. Now all I had to do was convince him that he wasn't needed here and that if I needed his help I'd ask. Like that was ever going to happen, but I could at least try to convince him of it. Besides there was no real reason for him to stay here and he had a job back in Bakuten or he did the last time I was there. Maybe he was fired.

My reflection smirked evilly at me. Seeing it made me frown. When did I become so bitter? I was never the bitter one, I left that to Ruin and Russia because they had more need to be. I'd been the one brought along to provide a few laughs with my antics with Shahero as my comedy partner as well as body guard. What the hell have I become?

I sighed and twisting the faucet watching the water run down the enamel sink to the drain. Scooping up a handful I splashed my face letting the coolness refresh my skin and my head. The best way to convince Kai I belonged here was to show him I was perfectly happy here.

Happier with my decision, I examined the tips of my hair. I needed a trim. Maybe Alec would do it for me. I'll phone him later. And Shahero, must remember Shahero. That thought had a pang stabbing my heart. I missed Shahero, and Seth and Ruin and Russia; I missed everyone. I hadn't seen Ozuma or Bryan in ages, Bryan didn't come visit me and I knew it was because he didn't like me being so far away. He didn't agree with me leaving. I was betting he was in league with Kai who was a member of the 'Amber's-being-stupid-again' club.

I headed back into my bedroom and began to sort out some clothes for myself. I chose a black turtle neck and denim jeans with my hiking boots which were scuffed and spattered with blood which happens to be a very hard stain to remove. Believe me I've tried everything, and I would use the cold water trick but it only really works on wet blood and secondly my boots are sort of suede. But they are old so it doesn't really matter all that much. I dried my hair and brushed it until it fell silkily to my mid back. Then I tied it back up high on my head so it wouldn't fall into my face more than usual. Finally examining myself I felt I was ready to go. Though part of me chided myself on getting dressed up with no where to really go. I tried to convince myself that it was for hanging out with Mimi but I knew better. I was dressed up for our guest. He'd seen me last night at my worst, now for him to see me at my best. Plus black always gives me an attitude and I need one to deal with Kai.

When I was finally sure of myself I headed back out of my room and into the living area.

Kai was lounged over the couch eating cereal and watching cartoons. This is what I don't get. Kai, Mr. Stoic, Mr. I'm-too-mature-to-talk-to-you spends his mornings watching cartoons? Is it a possibility that hanging out with Shahero and myself has had a bad effect on him? I don't think so, Kai's not the type to be influenced by others so I'm thinking he just likes cartoons. Oh the horror!

Stomping over to the kitchenette, I pulled out the coffee pot and frowned at it. I can't for the life of me drink black coffee, I need it to be very milky. But it was the way I was brought up. If the older ones were having coffee, they gave me lattes and that kind of thing. They said it would help me grow a few inches, they did the same to Shahero. In fact now I think about it, they treated me and Shahero pretty unfairly. Since we were closest to being the youngest, we were the ones told to do all the chores they didn't want to do and when we argued they threatened us with all manner of things. Of course then Aubrey had Daichi and Anne moved over from Ireland with her three girls and they were the youngest so we left them with all the chores. I really do miss home.

I yawned and reached over to grab my cell checking it for any new messages, seeing none I placed it back down on the counter and proceeded to make myself a very milky coffee. I glanced up as the door opened and Miyami breezed in with a box in her hands.

"Mimi, you are a life saver."

She smiled as she placed the box on the counter. "And what makes you think these are for you?"

"Well they're hardly for my guest are they?"

"No, I'll not be that harsh. So where is he?"

"I'm sitting right here Mimi."

I rolled my eyes as I heard Mimi's low growl. "Only my friends call me Mimi, last time I checked you weren't one."

Kai sat up on the couch and looked over at us. "Look I'm not trying to make enemies here."

"Really, because you're really not making friends." I snapped back as I opened the box and gazed hungrily at the variety of pastries inside before picking out a jelly doughnut.

I heard Kai's sigh. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

I smirked. Too easy. "Leave."

"Wouldn't your friend get suspicious?"

"Kai I'm really going to have to teach you the difference between friend and lover, because you really seem to have the terms mixed up."

He winced as he got the double meaning while Miyami ignored us and set about making herself some coffee.

I grabbed my coffee and my doughnut before walking over to the couch and dropped onto it placing the bakery box onto the coffee table beside my feet and turned my attention to the TV where a really old Spider man series was playing. I actually like Spider man but this one dimensional series that basically has been made from the comic is so not entertaining. Grabbing the remote from Kai I scanned the channels.

"I was watching that."

"No you weren't, besides my apartment, my TV, ya getting this. I say what we watch, otherwise you can clear off and I don't care where you go."

"Somehow I doubt that."

I glowered but said nothing. Instead I looked to Miyami. "Hey what time are we going out today?" I called out to Mimi as she began to grind her coffee beans.

She shook her head then tucked a stray strand of silver behind her ear. "I don't know, what time do you want to go?"

I shrugged indecisive. "Whatever time. I have all day." I said stretching out.

"Ah the life of a crime fighter." she joked taking her usual seat opposite me and curling her legs under her body.

I stuck my tongue out well aware of the fact that Kai was listening to what we were saying. "Says the actress."

"Excuse me it so happens that I have a very busy night ahead."

"How busy?"

"I've got a charity gig to go to. Very flashy and filled with rich hotties. You should come with except-"

"I/You already have a hottie." we finished her sentence in unison chuckling then shooting Kai a glare when he made a sound of disgust.

I sighed heavily. "Kai fuck off."

"Hey come on let's go and leave the sour puss to... well I'm sure he can amuse himself."

I chuckled and let Miyami pull me to my feet. Just as I was about to leave the phone went. Growling I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Benson where the hell have you been?" Detective Tanaka Li snapped down the phone.

"Tanaka, what's up?"

"We have a problem."

"Ah jeez Tanaka, you have the worst timing."

"It's not like I want these murders to turn up." my whole body went on alert.

"Murders?"

I heard him sigh on the other end of the phone. "Not your problem Benson, I want you to check out a little girl. She's been violated by a changeling, I want you to hunt him down. I've got a court order for it's execution."

"How come you got it so quickly?"

"Her Daddies very high up in the social ladder."

"Ah. Right I'll get my ass in gear. I'll see you in a few."

I hung up and smiled apologetically at Miyami. "Sorry."

"You being called out?"

I nodded somberly as I wondered about the little girl. I'd have to give her aura a quick run over to make sure she was the little girl and not some fiend in disguise. "Yeah, I've an execution to deal with. I'll call you later and then we'll hang out. Hey we can even go out to the 'Bloody Mary' again."

Miyami perked up at that. "I wonder if it's the name that attracts the cute red heads?"

"You need to settle down Mim's but not at the moment. I'll call ya." I called to her as I made my way into my room to gather my stuff. I'd need my gun, my lead bullets, liquid Iron was always good, salt, St. John's wort and my bullet proof vest. Just because they're magickal beings doesn't mean that they won't use human weapons. They do and once I made the mistake of believing they didn't and ended up with a slight scar under my rib cage. I began to shove everything I'd need into my duffel bag. Crossing to my closet I pulled out my bomber jacket. I shrugged into it and turned round.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, placing my hands on my hips to prevent them plowing into Kai's perfect face.

"Your friend allowed me to stay, remember?"

"I mean in here, what are you doing in my room?"

"Where are you going?"

"To work, Kai."

"I'm coming with you." he suddenly stated.

"No you're not. I can't worry about you while dealing with this." I snapped grabbing my duffel and going to push past him but Kai caught my arm, his fingers digging into my skin sending a warm jolt through my body making my limbs weak.

"You can use my help."

"Well yeah I suppose. I could accidentally shoot you and everyone would be happy."

His eyes darkened and intensified. "I'm going with you."

I snarled at him, throwing off his hand. Why didn't he just leave me alone? Didn't he realize that I wanted nothing more than to be away from him? This job would give me the perfect opportunity to get away from him for a few hours.

"You don't have any authority to be there. I on the other hand do. I have a badge. I have every reason to be there. So you are going to sit in front of that TV all day and be a couch potato."

I pushed past him and out to the front door, lifting my cell and straight into elevator. I'd just pressed the G button when Kai slipped in. I let out a resigned breath. I hated that power of his. You can't close the door on Kai because he can just walk right through it.

"What do you want?"

"Well I might as well see what's keeping you here because so far nothing I've seen has convinced me that you're better off here."

I rolled my eyes but said nothing. Instead I leaned my head back against the cool surface of the lift wall. I closed my eyes against the searing light and tried to ignore the guy beside me.

"Don't blame me if you get shot." I muttered getting annoyed with the stupid elevator music. I thought they only got that in stupid hotels, but no, ours has got it too but only some times. Depends on whether the elevator was in a good mood or not.

He smirked. "Bullets don't really affect me, you should know that."

I winced. Damn he was right. They tended to pass right through him. And usually took a turn towards me. I shook my head, bad memories. "Fine, no killing you by bullets, but I'm sure something will happen to you." I growled.

"So what exactly is your job?"

"It's none of your business."

"That's where you're wrong. I'm interested in what you do, Ember."

I glowered at him. I hated when he called me that name. I had nothing to do with fire so I didn't know why he called me it. But I do know one thing, I hate that term. He uses that term instead of my name, so he can say he loves me, but if he doesn't use 'Amber' then it doesn't mean much. It's like guys calling a girl, sweetheart or darling because they can't remember her name.

"You don't give a shit about me." I snarled and stepped out of the elevator and stalked over to my car not giving him a chance to speak. I had just started the car when he got in as well.

"I do care. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Honestly, I don't know. And I really don't care."

"You seem to be saying that a lot recently, which is a good hint that you do care. Too much for your own liking."

I scowled, but kept my eyes on the road. I hated how he knew me so well and still I had no clue what was going on in his head.

"So where are we going?"

"I'm heading to cop central, and you're going to stay in the car."

"Why are we heading to cop central?"

"To get my court execution."

Kai's head whipped to look at me and I grinned. I love saying that. I get a reaction every time, it was all I could do to not laugh at his look.

"Execution?"

"Yeah, it's a nicer word than murder. Basically we have a rogue changeling on our hands, maybe more than one." I heard his hiss of disdain. "But they've molested a child and it's my duty to hunt the perpetrator down and kill him."  
  
He gaped at me. "Now I thought Ruin would be doing that kind of job, hell Shahero or Russia would like that job but you... what the hell am I thinking of course you'd like that job."

I chuckled and we lapsed into silence. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and berated myself. What was I thinking? I shouldn't even be thinking of him let alone looking at him. Damn Kai, he was still as gorgeous as ever. I felt my stomach muscles clench then tightened further when his gaze locked with mine. I let out a slow and controlled breath before turning into the parking lot.

"Ok I want you to stay here, besides you'll not be able to…never mind." I keep forgetting about his power. Such a pest.

He sent me a smirk and I glowered. Getting out of the car I glared at him one last time, just for good measure.

-O-

I strode down the corridor nodding to colleagues I recognized. Most smiled while others turned away knowing who I was. They were the ones who dealt with normal murders and lived in a normal world where people like me don't exist. They were the idiots. I headed to the back of the station directly to the SHIT offices. That stands for 'Supernatural Homicide Investigation Team'. I like calling them Shit better.

"Benson!"

I groaned and looked round. There stood a rather too tall for his own good, ginger headed pain in the back side. Detective Brooklyn Adams. He's a pretty good cop and has some decendency from the Daoine Sidhe which is the highest ranked members of the Fey Council but his blood has been diluted through several generations. You can still see the resemblance's peeking through. I mean how else could he look as good as he did? Though I once wondered if he used Glamour to enhance his looks but I had seen him while wearing both a four leaf clover and several times when he was wearing Saint-John's-wort and since both plants protect you from glamour I know that his looks are very much natural.

The strong, serious but gorgeous face. The orange hair, which was lighter from the sun, was thick and cropped short. Unlike most guys I know who have a tendency to spike their hair to the extreme, Brooklyn goes for the more natural look possibly due to his job. Though once undercover, he messed around with his hair and I nearly injured myself laughing which didn't put me in his good books since it was the first time we'd met. I guess that we've learnt to respect each other on a professional level but that doesn't stop us from bickering every so often.

His eyes are a very light aqua blue which can darken to a moss green at times another trait of the Sidhe. I descend from the Sidhe as well but you wouldn't know it to look at me. I don't resemble a fairy at all but I do have some of their qualities. Kai once compared me to an Imp. He's not far wrong. Brooklyn is also well built and it's going around the office that he has a mighty fine ass too... I never actually looked to see if they were right. I'm not an ass type of girl, I prefer eyes any day. If they're brown I'm happy. Brooklyn meets none of my criteria so therefore we will never cross the friend/acquaintance line.

"Brooklyn. What do you want?"

"Your friends number for one."

I shook my head at him. "Get over it, Ris doesn't like to be man handled, last time I checked."

"Look I wasn't man handling her."

"What ever, she doesn't want to know."

"Talk to her for me then."

"No! Get over it and move on Brooky-baby, besides I have a job to do."

"Need help, back up?"

I stared at him. "From you?"

"Yeah, I know how to handle myself."

"Uh-huh." What the hell is up with him now? Brooklyn sure likes his mood swings, then something clicked. We're going to have to do an aura reading on the little girl to make sure she's ok, and I'm guessing that they've got a certain witch in to do the reading. I smirked. "Not a chance Brooky."

He glowered. "I was offering my services as a detective, a good one I might add."

"You're a goddamn brilliant one but I'm not letting you on the team just so that you can hit on 'Ris. That's not how it's gonna work. Besides this shouldn't take very long, I just need the name and then I'll hunt him down."

"You know I could order you to let me on the team, I do outrank you."

"I'm basically a civilian so technically you have no power over me." My gaze moved to the window which was slightly open so that air could come in an circulate around the office. I was hit with inspiration. "Plus I think you'll be a little busy cleaning up your desk to come with me." I smirked as he frowned puzzled. Then he followed my gaze to the window and a look of dread crosses his handsome features.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would." I concentrated on the air until I could feel it against my skin. Closing my eyes I focused on steadying my breathing. The wind began to rise and a small gust came in and focusing my power into it I guided it to his desk. The pages fluttered, the corners lifted then dropped again, then lifted further peeling away from the others. Calling on the wind, I strengthened it. It's like twisting a volume knob very carefully till you reach the exact volume you want or need. That's what I imagine I'm doing every time I'm calling on the elements. Of course the elements can ignore you or turn against you if you abuse them, but I'm a strong enough witch that I can call on the element of air without too much trouble. Other elements and other spells are a little more complicated. But since the elements seem to relate to light then I have a little more control than most witches of my level of power. As I pulled in the wind the papers and pages lifted off the desk.

Brooklyn made a sound that sounded very much like cursing in Gaelic before striding over to his desk in a weak attempt to save his paper work and while he did, I made a run for it as the wind died down. I strode to the end of the corridor and ended up at Tanka's office. Knocking smartly on the door, I waited for the usual command to enter. It's not good to enter into a superior officers office uninvited. The last time I'd barged in shouting the odds the chief of police had been in there and he and I don't get along. Basically he doesn't approve of Supernatural Beings being used in police investigations but since he sort of needs us he generally keeps his opinions to himself unless he's brought face to face with one of us. It's the same with some judges, they can be biased against a supernatural being, if they know the person wields magick. I've seen drunk drivers being sent down for a good couple of years because it's been leaked that they are magickal of blood. The Fey council is doing all they can to work with the various human committees but it's a tough job and they rather keep to the shadows.

"Come in."

I opened the door and walked into the all too familiar office of Tanaka Li, or Li Tanaka. His first name is Li but he's always introduced himself in the way he was brought up to in China. Li is definitely a typical cop. Everything about him screams cop. The aura of authority and calmness. The somber molten orange or ember eyes. They are the color of a lions eyes caught in the light on a dark evening. His hair is a charcoal black cut, thick and longish, with a long pony tail which he refuses to cut. It's something to do with his Chinese heritage. His face is strong and serious, and always attracts some female attention but he's married to his job. It's a great pity to the women in the work force, but oh well, each to their own. Admittedly I'd say Li has a less complicated life than I do because he doesn't have to worry about making someone else happy but I often find myself wondering when I'm leaving at night and he's still huddling over his desk working on reports, does he ever feel lonely? But a job in the police doesn't make relationships easy, in fact it's probably the worst job for a relationship to survive in. These days each time you leave your partner, it could be the last time you see them but you just have to get on with life and pretend that tomorrow will come no matter what. The alternate is just too depressing to think about.

"Ah Amber, come in."

"Tanaka-San."

He smiled briefly but it didn't quite meet his eyes. I took in the other figures standing in the room. A couple stood there, both well dressed. The woman had red rims around her bottle green eyes, a clear indication she'd been crying while the mans' face was stoic and very cold but his eyes were soft and saddened. I was guessing these were the parents. The big political man and his wife. They matched, he was dark and tanned, she was blonde and pale.

The other figure was one I knew only too well. Arista Belyaev, witch and friend. She had aided me in so many things that I couldn't list them all to thank her. She was Miyami's cousin on her mothers' side which was how I'd met Miyami, well part of how I met Miyami. I'm glad I did. Arista is a stunner, she has the pale peachy Russian skin, not the snow white of Tala but a healthier tone and she has the features though not the big nose. Her nose is small as is her mouth, though she sometimes sticks her foot in that mouth. That's something that I admire about her. She's not ashamed to be herself, I guess I see a lot of my sisters in her. She has the silver hair of the Belyaev's only hers' is tipped with gold and it flows to her elbows. Too long to be manageable in my opinion but it really suits her. I don't have the patience to grow my hair long which is a pity, I'd like longer hair. Just below my shoulders is all I can do. She has a good figure which she tends to hide under jeans and hockey shirts and the like which annoys Brooklyn to no end. And lastly are her eyes. Deep navy but when the light shines on them you can see the flecks of amber. They stand out against the paleness of her other features like the darkest sapphire.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson this is our resident supernatural expert and witch Amber Benson. Benson, this is Mr. Kiefer Anderson and his wife Nadine, Elaine's parents."

I nodded and smiled at them in greeting. The man merely nodded, the woman managed a brief twitch of her crimson lips as she dabbed at the corner of her eyes. I turned back to Tanaka. "How is Elaine?"

"Well on appearance she looks fine, but..." he motioned for Arista to continue.

She nodded and swiveled her chair round to face me. "As I told Mr. and Mrs. Anderson I'm not quite sure myself, I wanted your opinion. But I don't think it's just Elaine in the interview room."

"If it's not Elaine why is it in the interview room?"

"She's not an it, she's my daughter." Mrs. Anderson cried.

I looked at the distraught mother and tried to understand her, but I couldn't feel but a little agitated with her. She's not magickal in anyway so she wouldn't feel what Arista had felt, all she would see is her little baby who'd been abducted and returned to her and if the child showed any differences then the mother would turn a blind eye to it and that could result in her death should the child be released to her custody.

"Mrs. Anderson I can understand-"

"Are you a mother?"

I hate this line of questioning; each mother does it not realizing that we're doing every thing in our power to help her. "No I'm not."

"Then you can't possibly understand." she hissed angrily.

"Shush now Nadine, let the detective do his job." her husband comforted.

Oh and guess who isn't big on witches. "Li, why is the child in the interview room?"

"It's ok Amber, I guarded it so the child can't leave." Arista answered to reassure me.

"So do you want me to check her out?" I asked Li, who nodded.

I was about to leave when I felt a tugging on my jacket. I glanced round to see Mrs. Anderson clutching something in her hands. "Mrs. Anderson?"

"This is a picture of my daughter. She's wonderful, such a vibrant child. So full of love for those around her. Can you honestly tell me that someone could copy my child?"

"Not someone, something." then I frowned. "Have you seen your daughter?"

She stepped back as though confused to where I was leading with the question. Arista sat up straighter in her chair while Tanaka straightened so that he was no longer leaning against his desk. Both were wondering where I was going.

"Well no, but I saw her through a mirror."

I nodded processing that information. "Maybe if you were in the room with your daughter, you'd be able to tell if she's your daughter or not."

Li frowned. "I'm not sure about that Benson, I don't want to put her in any danger."

"She won't be in any. Me and Arista will be in their with her. No uniforms though, we can't risk the child being hurt."

Li nodded, but Mrs. Anderson was shaking her head. "How can you make me do this? That's my daughter, she won't hurt me."

"Mrs. Anderson this is usual protocol when dealing with changelings. They can use possession on the victim and sometimes they can adopt the form of a human making it very difficult to tell if they're human or not. Please just bear with us." Tanaka answered making me grateful that he would back me up. I don't know if any other police officer would do that, except for maybe Brooklyn because he generally trusts my capabilities and those of Arista.

Mrs. Anderson sniffed and nodded. She was about to stand when her husband clamped a hand on her shoulder. For a brief second, I can admit, I thought he was going to refuse. What he said next stunned me more. "Let me go, I'm her father. I should have spent more time with her, let me make it up to her."

I smiled nodding. That comment hit a little too close to home. "Ok then if you would like to follow me."

I led the way out of Tanaka-san's office with Arista bringing up the rear. We headed to the next level which is where all the interview rooms are placed. We entered the small viewing room where the guys usually sit and observe while another interviews the suspect. I walked to the mirror glass and looked in at the little girl who was sitting by the table, her little legs swinging as she hummed to herself silently. There was bruising around her neck and on her chubby little arms. Her frilly dress was stained with mud and water and ripped near the hem. Her hair was probably darker than usual, but it looked to be an ash brown which was falling out of the pony tail which had been tied up high on her head with a silk emerald green ribbon which brought out her moss green eyes. The eyes were dark and dull, as was her English rose complexion. She looked like she'd been through the wars but she was sitting there happily with the uniform officer, one I recognized called Salima (she's very nice and kind, great with kids), playing 'I spy'. I really hoped this was the Anderson's daughter, though she didn't look to have been violated.

"She's very brave." I murmured.

"I don't know where she gets it from. Not from me anyway, must be from her mother. The women in our families are very brave, my great something grandmother was a suffragette."

"You're English decent?"

Mr. Anderson nodded. "It's all my fault."

Both Arista and I exchanged a glance at his choked up tone. And here's me thinking he was an emotionless bastard. I guess first appearances are deceiving.

"Why do you say that Mr. Anderson?"

He didn't look at Arista as he answered her question. "It was Elaine's birthday, I was supposed to be there. But a meeting came up, I promised her I'd be there, and when I was late she was very upset with me. She yelled, screamed and threw childish tantrums, and I said some very harsh words. When I finally went to apologize she was no longer there."

"You didn't get to apologize." I concluded.

He sighed, running a hand down his time worn face. He was still handsome despite the fatigue that dulled his features and hardened his expression. "I regret that one aspect. I prayed that Elaine would be ok, and God answered those prayers."

I didn't say anything. I'm not a great believer in god or any religious sect. It's just a personal preference of mine, nothing against anyone. "Well let's go see if God did answer those prayers."

I walked out of the room and into the interview room to hear Elaine's childish voice. "I spy wif my wi-il eye somefin beginnin' wif..." her large dull green eyes searched the room then locked on me. "L."

Salima laughed and placed a pale slender finger against her mouth pretending to think. "Um... Amber?"

Elaine laughed. "No silly, dat doesn' start wif L."

Salima frowned again, her pretty face seemed puzzled but her navy eyes were sparkling with laughter, though I caught the wary glint. Her red hair was pulled back in a low pony tail which fell down the back of her navy uniform. "Um... Lady?"

Elaine nodded, clapping her hands with glee. "Yes, pwe-ii ladee."

I smiled at the child noticing the two missing front teeth. "Who kissed your teeth out?"

Elaine tilted her head to the side, confusion clear on her face. "What?"

I exchanged a glance with Arista but I didn't say anything because Elaine caught sight of her daddy and with a bright beam she got of the chair and ran to him, hugging him tightly around his leg. Salima got to her feet.

"I'll leave you."

"Thanks." I answered and watched her leave the room as Mr. Anderson ruffled his daughter's hair and lifted her off the ground making her squeal in delight. Hard to believe that this child could be under possession of a changeling or one in disguise. But it's a possibility. Changelings will wheedle information out of their victims and sometimes watch them before kidnapping them to see how they react in normal circumstances so they can imitate them.

"Elaine, can I ask you some questions?"

She turned to look at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Amber, a friend of your fathers."

"I haven't seen you before."

"No you haven't, I haven't seen you before either."

"Just answer Ms. Bensons' questions, Elaine." Mr. Anderson ordered her calmly, placing her on the floor.

"Ok Daddy."

"This is Arista, she wants to ask some questions too."

"All right."

"Elaine, can you tell me about what happened to you that day you were taken away from home?"

Elaine frowned and looked entirely to mature for her age. "I can't remember. I was asleep and then I woke up and I was in a strange place."

"Was there anyone with you in the strange place?" Arista asked as I felt for the child's aura.

It was faint but it was there. This slight shimmer of her life force surrounded her but it was tainted. Tainted by something dark and menacing, something evil that reached for my own aura as I probed at hers. I frowned and shuddered involuntarily. I caught the glint of what looked like desire in Elaine's eyes which sent a cold rush of dread to my gut.

Mr. Anderson was watching his daughter but there was something in his eyes. He didn't look too easy around his daughter anymore. "She's not my daughter." he whispered.

Confused I exchanged a glance with Arista. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy?"

"That thing is not my daughter."

"Are you sure Mr. Anderson?" Arista asked.

"Yes." He confirmed with such confidence that it was hard to doubt him. But I wondered. I knew that his daughter wasn't Elaine exactly, but I wanted to know how he knew. There was no real clue to tell him that it wasn't her; so I wondered had he seen something I hadn't.

Elaine's eyes suddenly flickered and behind her skin I could see the flicker of another face. It was as though there was another face beneath hers and her face was an almost transparent mask. It was scary to see Elaine's mouth move while the other mouth beneath it smirked. It was unnerving since the mouth was larger than hers.

"Very clever daddy." the thing praised.

Arista rose and flung a herb at the thing opposite while I drew my gun. I had no intention to shoot, but just to contain the child while Arista broke the possession. I hoped it was possession. Yet I knew as the bayberry root sizzled into the child's skin that it wasn't. The skin melted to reveal the greenish skin underneath. Oh fuck.

"What did you just throw at her?" Mr. Anderson demanded visibly upset.

"Bayberry root." I told him as I moved in front of him and used my body to manoeuvre him away from the changeling and to the door. "It's a herb witches use to break demonic possession."

Arista had pulled her own gun and was backing away warily while chanting. The Changeling shed it's skin and it pulled back its glamour. It had thick green hair and a short stubby body. His eyes were wild and purple. I'd seen many changelings, most of them were changeling spies, not real fey changelings. Spies are humans or half mortals who have been raised by changelings. They have a deformity of some sort. Ruin has changeling blood in her. Her forefinger is the same length as her middle finger and she has a speedy metabolism and a healthy appetite as well as a morbid sense of humor and control over the darkness. This guys head was unnaturally large for it's body and his smile was wide and feral revealing rows of jagged teeth. I gulped looking at him as I tried to keep my gun steady.

"What is that thing?" Mr. Anderson demanded in a harsh shaky whisper.

"That's a fully bred changeling." I answered barely audible but Arista heard me and shot me a surprised look.

I could understand her disbelief. Heck I could barely believe it but that thing in front of us had wings. Fey use to have wings but then lost them when they bread with mortals or other creatures. Some say it's a legend that the Sidhe had been disappointed with us for breeding with lower beings and there fore took our wings as a curse. I prefer the more scientific explanation. It's genetically impossible for a half mortal/half fey to have wings. And this thing in front of us had wings and glowing molten lavender eyes and pale green skin. It was definitely a full blooded changeling.

Oh, goddess help us. I looked around for the back up that should have been bursting into the room right about now, but there was nothing there. We were on our own. Why won't Li come in here? Doesn't he see we need help?!

"Filthy rotten witch." it hissed at Arista. I braced myself in my gun stance, legs slightly parted. I held the gun in both hands, safety still on until he made a move then I would slide it off and shoot, but I really didn't want to do that. Not unless I had a good reason because I needed to find out where the little girl was.

"Freeze." I snapped. I hate saying that, it sounds so gay. No offense to the police but come on, Freeze? Well I guess it sounds better that 'Halt' or 'Stop'.

It didn't listen to me, well what do you expect with a order like Freeze?! Instead he lunged at Arista. I watched in horror as everything played in slow motion before me. Arista couldn't slide of the safety in time, it was moving too fast for her. I couldn't get a clean shot. If I fired there was a 50/50 chance I'd hit Ris and I wasn't willing to do that and I couldn't move in case it turned it's attention to Mr. Anderson and why the fuck wasn't that door opening? The police should be swarming in here.

"Arista!"

I was too late.

****

Well there we go. This cliffie is in order of Xanny, queen of cliffies. Lol. Will try to post soon.


	4. Grounded

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade. I don't own Shahero Kaeto-Coors. Miyami Kinomiya-Unlucky-Star. Kirby Preston-Lee-Kindred Insanity. Every body else that you don't recognize belongs to me.

A.N. I know that I haven't updated this in ages. I'm really sorry but I lost interest but now I have loads of ideas and inspiration for this story. I was put off by the actions, majorly sorry guys. But I hope you can all forgive me. Hope you all enjoy this and review. Oh and inspiration came from various things, Irish Mythology and Celtic Gods and my original novel from my childhood and also from the Merry Gentry Series by Laurell K. Hamilton but mine won't be so based on porn or violence Sorry Merry fans.

Chapter four: Grounded

All hell broke loose. I really couldn't explain all that had happened. One minute she was there, the next she wasn't. And the changeling looked just as confused as I felt. The door swung open and Brooklyn came in low, his first shot catching the changeling in the leg. Two men in blue took Mr. Anderson out of the room while I... I stood there completely bewildered. Where was Arista? The Changeling fell to the ground screaming in agony.

Suddenly a hand clamped on my shoulders and I jerked in stunned reaction. I looked up into Li's calming yet anxious amber eyes. His mouth was moving but I heard nothing. I shook my head and swallowed feeling that audible click which told me I had my hearing back and with it came my temper.

"Where the hell were you guys?" and then I rounded on Brooklyn as the uniforms restrained the changeling. It took about four of them to hold the tiny man down. "Are you idiotic? You could have killed him and secondly what were you trying to do, take out my hearing?"

He studied me with moss green eyes and nodded silently. "I'll let this pass since you're only bitchy when you're scared." with that he brushed past me.

Scared? Me? Well maybe a little but I wouldn't admit it to him. "What the fuck just happened?"

"We saw you in trouble but couldn't reach you, some sort of barrier. Your cousin turned up and he got Arista out in time and in doing so broke the barrier so that we could get in."

I processed that information. Ok, well that answered everything, my cousin saved the day. Yippee, just another thing for him to hold and gloat over me. "Where is my dear cousin?"

"Over there talking to Adams and Belyaev."

I nodded. He was shielding his aura from me again, which was how I never felt him. I growled and gritted my teeth. No need to make an idiot of myself in front of my colleagues. I'll save it for later. "Oh Tanaka, where's Mr. Anderson?"

"Salima took him out to get him a cup of tea. He's suffering shock." I nodded, so would I be as well. "Benson?"

"Yeah?"

"You did good today."

I do better when I only have my own life to protect. Of course Arista wouldn't like the idea that I was protecting her, after all she is a stronger witch than I am. The only reason I have more authority than she is because I have fey blood which is discriminating in a way.

I crossed to them slowly. Kai's eyes locked on mine and I felt the familiar internal tug I always felt when his gaze locked with mine. It was volatile and distracting. It made me itchy and needy, something I hadn't felt in so very long. I schooled my face not wanting to betray my emotions to my colleagues, of course Kai could tell what I was feeling, he always knew. But still it didn't mean everyone else should know, besides I'm with Wyatt and Brooklyn is Wyatt's friend. Not really sure how that happened.

"Hey Amber, you never told me you had such a hot cousin." Salima stated coming up to my side.

"He's ok, I have other cousins who are way hotter, just depends on your taste I guess."

Her eyes rounded for a slight moment before she blinked and headed back to the Andersons.

"I hope you're here to apologize." Brooklyn stated loftily as I approached.

I gave him my best 'Fuck-you' gaze. "No I'm here to talk to Kai."

"Funny I'd never have guessed you two were related. He actually has magick which is useful."

"Oh believe me she's useful." Kai stated his gaze never leaving mine, though mine often wandered.

"Oh really."

"Yeah she can banish your ass, so shut the fuck up. I didn't see you coming to my aid so back off." Arista snapped.

I felt a pang at what she said. I hadn't been able to help her. It didn't even occur to me to use my magick. I'd spent all my time hunting with man made weapons pushing away all my knowledge and power as a fey.

"I'm sorry Ris, I should have been able to do something."

She glowered at me. "You may have more authority than me, but I can handle myself just fine."

"Which is how you so deftly saved yourself from that changeling." Brooklyn snapped.

"How do you know that I didn't foresee this hottie, here, coming to my rescue?" she stated sweetly, winking at Kai making Brooklyn flinch.

"You didn't, did you?"

"Might have."

"Kai can I have a word?" I asked with as much restraint as I could muster. Kai smirked and nodded.

We stepped out of the room and out into the almost deserted corridor. I balled my fists in an effort to not lash out but still my aura flared and darkened as Kai's reached out to caress it.

"Control yourself." he murmured.

That was it. I rounded on him. "What part of stay in the car did you not understand?"

"You were scared, I came to help."

"I wasn't scared. Stop saying that. How am I supposed to keep my rep if everyone keeps saying I was scared."

"You were scared. I could feel it." I hated the tone of his voice, the calmness of it.

"Stop it!" I shoved my hand through my hair and sighed heavily. I could feel the build up of a pressure headache. I hate those kinds, a simple spell won't ease the pain, I can either take a tablet or bear with it. I'd rather do neither. Though Lavender is pretty good, it wouldn't be much of a help in this case.

"You're stressing yourself."

"Stop-" I broke off at how pitched my voice sounded, so desperate. I took a deep breath. "Stop trying to know me, Kai."

"I do know you, you're just so stubborn that you'll defy me at every turn. Don't you get bored of it?" he demanded, his eyes reddening the way they usually did when he got angry, which was rare, Kai prefers cold indifference to blazing anger. Funny since he's of the fire element. Johnny is formed of fire and he prefers blistering rage to anything else and when he gets hot headed, he literally does. He can become an all consuming fire, it's really amazing to watch but usually he just uses simple things like turning his hand into a living flame or just causing a fire to become alive. Kai on the other hand can only manipulate his body into gas so he can move through objects but though it's limited it's a very useful power like Brooklyn said.

But because he was angry it was easier for me to be calm, besides I had a suspect to question. "Not really. This time just stay out of my way, tag along with Adams or someone. I have a job to do. And a life to live that doesn't involve you."

"You forget who I am, Ember." he growled stepping closer so I could feel the heat radiating off him.

"I forget nothing. But fine, if you're going to throw a hissy fit about it, then you can sit in but don't try anything." I snapped resigned.

I pushed past him and stumbled when he caught my wrist and yanked me against him. My heart beat quickened as I felt the length of him pressed against me. His fingers scalded my skin and sent heat spiraling through my system. My breath caught in my throat and my legs almost buckled. The pure strength of his grip kept me steady against him. His gaze burnt into me. I couldn't breathe properly, couldn't drag enough air into my lungs. There was a ball of need inside me and all I could think about was how close his lips were. All he had to do was lower them to mine and everything would be ok. Or maybe not but for those moments it would feel good, so very good. I parted my lips, almost able to taste him on them, in a struggle to get oxygen into my system, but the simple act had his gaze dipping to them and darkening. The heat in them was intense. He raised a hand and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the lower lip. I sucked in a breath at the sudden contact as my eyelids lowered. The muscles in my stomach contracted as the ones in my thighs went lax. Desire whipped through me as his long capable fingers trailed over the vulnerable skin of my neck to thread through my hair, tilting my head back. I wanted him with a ferocity that scared me, it was so much stronger than two years ago. My nerves were screaming for him to close the gap and I couldn't think straight. I needed to think straight but it was becoming harder and harder.

"Kai stop!" I tried to make the words sound forceful but instead my voice came out shaky and no louder than a whisper.

"You don't want that."

If I was being honest, then he was right, I didn't want him to stop. But my best friend is self denial so, "Yes, I do. I have a suspect to interrogate. You either behave or get the hell out of here."

He gaze me one last searching gaze before he sighed and dropped his hand. "Fine, we'll play it your way, but you can't deny me forever."

"Sure I can. I'm damn good at denying."

I walked into the interview room, Arista had placed a ring of protection around the Changeling and around the interviewers' chairs. I could feel the ripple of power as I crossed through it before it sealed behind me. I looked to her.

"Salt?" I wondered idly.

"Of course." she quipped her gaze momentarily lingering on Brooklyn before turning to me again. "He was wrong to say that. I've seen you work before, you're good. Don't let him make you doubt that."

"I froze Ris, I shouldn't have. And I've been neglecting my own heritage. If I hadn't, I'd have been able to defend you without even brandishing my gun."

"Yeah and have yourself found out. People distrust those with magick, they're willing to acknowledge us of the wiccan way, but not those who show actual magick the way you can. Besides most think all fey are the same."

She was right. Meh, usually I'm the one that was right. But this time she was the one who was correct. Civilians and most humans alike believe all fey are the same. But they aren't. Picts, Brownies, Domovoi, Sidhe, Fairies and Changelings are all very much different races with very different customs which is why we have to have a fey council so that each race has a say in how they can make everything better for themselves.

"OK you guys clear out." Brooklyn ordered. "Benson you're staying in."

"Sir." I muttered with a nod in his direction. He once told me to salute when he gave an order, I told him to drop dead. "Mr. Hiwatari would also like to sit in. I feel he'd be a valuable asset to have in the room." Gee, it's all so formal!

Brooklyn nodded. "Fine. Take a seat Mr. Hiwatari."

Kai took a seat by the door so that he could keep an eye on things. Arista smiled as she passed me and placed a hand on mine, a comforting gesture, before she left and headed out to the adjoining room with Li who would watch the whole thing from behind the mirror. I took the other seat beside Brooklyn by the table feeling bad for the man in uniform who was the only one of us who had to stand. Brooklyn set up the tape to record the interview, recording his name, mine and the time and date. He read him the revised version of the Miranda and informed him of his rights. The Changeling waived all legal representation, good for him.

"For the record of the tape would you please state your name?" he directed the question at the Changeling who sat opposite us. He was glowering at us both, but every so often he would let his gaze wander to the mirror and either he really liked his reflection or he was grinning madly at the Andersons who I imagined were behind it. There was a maniacal glint in his eyes, something given to him by something stupid like E or some other drug.

"Kevin Wong."

"Do you understand your rights?"

"I said I did, didn't I?"

"I'm just trying to keep it all on record, Mr. Wong."

Kevin shrugged. "Can't I have something for my leg? It hurts."

"Well it would, you got shot attempting to assault a police aide."

"She's a witch," he spat, "not like you though." he added contemplatively gazing unnervingly at me. "You're not a witch, or are you?"

"We're not here to talk about my colleague but you, Mr. Wong." Brooklyn told him calmly.

"What do you want to know?"

"The whereabouts of Elaine Anderson."

Again Kevin shrugged. Was that all he was going to do when not asking questions himself? I caught Kai's eye. He didn't seem too bothered with the changeling.

"Do you know anything about her whereabouts?"

Kevin smirked. "Nope."

I stretched, and sipped the coffee the uniform brought in. It's nothing more than glorified sludge but it gave you a jolt, which was what I was needing. "Of course Kevin -you don't mind if I call you Kevin, do you?" Kevin gave a graceful roll of the shoulders, which was impressive for such a stumpy guy, I took that as confirmation. "Of course Kevin wouldn't know, he's only a lackey. Fodder you might say, a sacrificial lamb. They knew he'd get caught and so they didn't tell him anything."

The changeling didn't rise to the bait as I had hoped he would, but I guess that was ok. Kai's nod told me I was aiming for the right sore point, I just had to press harder.

"Who's they?" Brooklyn asked.

"Whoever he's working for. I'm guessing you're not working on your own Kevin, this stinks too much of an organization. Do the council know of your little group? I doubt they approve."

Kevin sneered. "We do not answer to the fey council." he said it as though it disgusted him, then again, the fey spoke of the changelings in the same tone.

"I wasn't talking about the fey council, but _They-of-Shadows_."

"And they are?" Brooklyn queried.

"Something similar to the faerie council. When the changelings left, they wanted to be a democratic group, they didn't want to answer to any other species but their own. So they formed their own council, _They-of-Shadows._" Though on saying this, it didn't seem like something _They-of-Shadows_ would do. I was betting on a branch of group from them. They'd label themselves as a member, but would be working independently. All the same, _They-of-Shadows _would be sending in one of their representatives to make sure Kevin didn't say anything incriminating, so since he'd waived all representation, we had to work fast to get the information we needed out of him, otherwise this would be all wrapped up in red tape and we'd never get Elaine.

Brooklyn rose a brow. He usually keeps me close at hand because one thing Brooklyn didn't do was pay attention in Fey History. Politics is not his strong point at times, he can handle human politics but not Fey, so I usually deal with it myself.

"Do _They-of-Shadows_ know of this plot, Kevin?"

"Of course."

"Why did you do it Kevin?" I asked resigned.

He sneered. "We-of-Shadows have watched you all merging with the human world tainting your blood and reducing yourself to their level. We are better than them, superior. We-of-Shadows will not lower ourselves to your level, we will not mingle with dirty humans." he rhymed it off as though it was a speech he'd heard a lot, yet the blankness in his eyes hinted that he may not agree. And that was his weak spot. The only thing to use to reach him and save Elaine.

"You don't really believe that do you? Wouldn't you like to be able to go out in daylight and have a normal job and friends?"

His mouth curled in disgust. "I despise the light, and how could I go out in the normal world. Humans look at me as though I am nothing but shit they stood on."

I shook my head. It was true he was anything but pretty, but he had a certain charm and seriously reminded me of Ian. Ian was a gnome who lived at home, he wasn't eye candy but there was something special about him and though most people would stare at his nose, those who were worth it, looked past it to see the charming yet annoying man beneath.

"You could glamour yourself up if you wanted to Kevin. You could go out in the real world, in daylight and night and have yourself a life. You wouldn't have to hide anymore."

"I'd still be hiding, using glamour is hiding."

Ain't that the truth. If anyone knew, I did. I could feel Kai's gaze burning into me. His thoughts running along the same tracks as mine. What Kevin needed was therapy and to be honest, I'm not exactly all that good at giving advice. Ask Shahero if you need proof. Christ, I make a suggestion and she just goes and takes it literally. I shook my head and covered the lopsided smile with my hand until I had it under control. It would piss Kevin off if he thought I found his plight amusing and I didn't. I generally sympathized with his problem. But he wouldn't want sympathy.

"Do you think that by staying away from the human world and carrying out attacks on them isn't hiding?"

"They have discriminated against our kind for years." his shot back, his voice rising.

"Most don't believe in supernatural beings. They won't look at you and say, 'Oh hey, there's a changeling, run away!' You're about as discriminated against as humans with disabilities are. Every person has something, someone somewhere uses to discriminate against them. You're not the victim here, Kevin. Everyone is. Pure blooded fey look down at me as something disgusting and impure because I'm half witch. You discriminate against my friend because she's a witch. People look at Brooklyn differently in this job because he's fey. I hate myself for killing my mother and absorbing her life force, so don't come in here and tell me that you're the victim. Everyone's a victim, it's just some are stupid enough to play it!"

I was breathing heavily when I was finished. Then everything I'd just said sank in and I felt heat creep up my neck. Brooklyn was gazing at me, but he wouldn't say anything and Kai just nodded when I caught his gaze.

Kevin gaped at me but I was still vibrating with fury. I hate people who play the victim as though their life is so much worse, because look around people, there's always someone worse off. I lived with people who had harder and more terrible lives than I have. I mean my cousin Tiffany has to live with herself, that's truly a terrible fate. That thought made me want to snicker but I was still too pissed.

"I- I-" Kevin stumbled and sighed. "Can I have a glass of water?"

I nodded to the silent uniform who pushed away from the wall and crossed to the water cooler. He came back with a plastic cup and handed it to Kevin who sipped at it. He wasn't thirsty, he just wanted a prop to play with.

"You planning on helping us now?" Brooklyn demanded.

He shrugged but didn't look at either of us. Snarling, I slammed my fists onto the desk.

"A little advice, you don't want to get her pissed. Especially her." Kai warned.

"Oh and why's that?" even Brooklyn looked interested.

"Because you're from darkness, she's from light."

I smirked and to back up his comment, I let my eyes bleed to light. I guess when I use my power it's like turning up the light in an oil lamp, or a dimmer switch. It's very bright on one particular spot then it grows and brightens up the rest of the area but all the while the center is the brightest. My eyes seem to be where my light is concentrated at the moment, other times I base the light in my solar plexus. It grows from there and looks like my body is just the host. Kevin, being a changeling, hates the light. As do Demons of all varieties, they avoid direct light and I am the embodiment of light in its purest source. I guess it can be considered cool. But other times I'm a giant glow-worm. If Shahero and I needed to do something at night, like if we decided to go off down to the caves by the beach to search for smugglers, I'd light the way. Saved on batteries I supposed. But I can glow unconsciously, only when I feel threatened, an incredibly strong emotion, or as I found out when I was seventeen, during sex; but most times it's because I will it so and it's never as bright as when I have no control on it.

Kevin looked horrified with me and he squirmed in his seat. "I didn't want to do it. I was forced. They're so much stronger than me." he rabbitted quickly, all the while little beads of perspiration breaking out on his forehead.

"Look Kevin, we can offer you protection. We can get you amnesty and you can stay in a safe house until this is sorted."

Kevin shook his head at what Brooklyn offered him. "The war is coming. It won't end and I can't hide in a safe house for the rest of my life."

I froze. "What do you mean the war is coming? I thought it was only a hoax."

Kai had suddenly become alert. "What do you mean?"

Brooklyn answered. "We've had a couple of winos come in late at night declaring a war but when they sober up they don't remember a thing. We just brushed it off as the drink talking. We get loads of them who think they can prophesize things."

"But it's not, is it Kevin? _They-of-Shadows_ are planning a war to remove the Fey council, aren't they?"

Kevin nodded numbly. "A war to end all wars between the Changelings and Fey. They want to ensure pureblood superiority over all fey and kill all those with mortal or dirty blood."

I swallowed painfully. This was serious. "How long have they been planning this?"

Kevin shook his head causing his forest green hair to loosen from its tie. "I don't know. I'm only a lackey. I just overheard the others when they were drinking late at night while I was minding the girl."

"What about the girl Kevin? Where is she?"

His breath hitched on a quiet sob. "I don't know. I asked them not to hurt her but they only laughed at me and told me to come here."

"Where are they?" Brooklyn demanded.

He shook his head, his lower lip quivering. "I can't, they'll kill me."

Brooklyn leaned over the table closer to Kevin and spoke in a low threatening voice. "You have to Kevin. Otherwise you'll rot in a cell for the rest of your life and I'll make sure you've plenty of light in your life."

The changeling whimpered, a sheen of tears glistening in his purple eyes. "I-I..." he sighed. "I'll help you. That'll count for something. I never wanted to kidnap the girl. _He_ said that we had to. That she'd help us win the war, but I don't know where he got that idea from. She was just another human. A pretty one but human all the same. But she said she liked my hair and my wings. She wanted to be an angel and have fluffy white wings."

In the room behind the mirror I could almost hear Elaine's mother's dry sobs and I felt for her. To be an innocent caught up in a war you'd never understand. Could never because even the ones fighting it didn't understand.

"Where are they keeping her Kevin?"

* * *

Ok, so this is what we had so far. The changeling group had rented out apartments all along the top floor of a rundown apartment complex. We'd gathered a swat team, we being me, Brooklyn and Li. Kai had tagged along while Arista had come saying we'd need a witch to break any wards placed on the building -the fact that I happened to be one didn't occur to anyone. Miyami was to meet us there with some of her pack which I was looking forward to seeing again. They would give us the extra man power we needed.

We were sitting in the back of an armored vehicle, with me and Brooklyn ranking highest. Li had stayed behind to man the radio and to keep the Andersons informed. He was the best bullshitter in the police force and he was needed for a reason, being head of SHIT meant we needed a good spokes-person on our side. Brooklyn was briefing the uniforms and I tuned out. I knew what I had to do. I just had never taken out a group this size nor had I taken a task force with me either. I was used to hunting down my victims in forests or taking them out in food courts after the police had cleared the area. I never had to go in with swat before, and I always was in a head-to-head confrontation in the end. That's what it came down to each time, who was the best, the strongest, the one to use their wits and skills and experience to kill so they lived. This was nothing like that.

I was aware of the heat warming my legs and arms, comfortably keeping the bone chilling cold at bay. I guess Kai was handy to have around sometimes. Arista was sitting beside Brooklyn, every time we went round a corner she was thrown against him and it usually took a while for her to untangle herself from his unco-operative hands. Kai on the other hand didn't grope me every time I landed in his lap. Instead he helped me right myself and if I was disappointed, I'd never admit it.

"Benson, do you have anything to add?"

I nodded, pitching my voice over the rumble of the engine. "Yeah, shooting them in the leg isn't going to do you a fucking ounce of good. Aim for the torso upwards, there's your target. The heart and head are your best bets. If you're unlucky enough to be caught in unarmed combat-" I broke off. I was going to say good luck to you but there was a guy near the back who looked as though he was ready to faint, I didn't want to send him over the edge. "Then pull their wings. It hurts like hell, like pulling girls' hair, only worse."

"And you know?" Brooklyn wondered.

"Amber likes to fight dirty." Kai responded with a faint smirk which resulted in catcalls, chuckles and jeers from the team. The truth of the matter is that Shahero's half dragon fey so she has wings. Once a guy attacked us and pulled her wings so hard she'd almost been paralyzed. Luckily her other fey side has regenerative powers which kicked in and healed the damaged tissue. The use of such amount of energy knocked her out. It was pretty scary, but Russia managed to hold our fiend and I called up a banishing circle. I don't know what happened to him, since I blacked out. My Dad and Uncle Seth found us later in the clearing in the woods. We'd only been fifteen at the time, out camping and just having fun. We got grounded and a telling off from the older boys because we'd given them false directions to our camp. We didn't exactly have the most normal of childhoods, but it was mine.

"Other points to note are as follows, don't let them bite you. They generally have poison in their fangs."

"Not all of them." Kai countered.

I sighed heavily. "No not all of them but do you want to ask for a time out when we get there so you can give these guys an education!" When his response was just an elegant shrug of the shoulders, I continued. "Didn't think so. Just assume all of them are dangerous and you won't find yourself out of your league. Your objective is to find the girl, if some flee or escape let them." I hated to say that since those ones would probably become soldiers on the changelings' side. "Keep your priorities right. Girl first then you can arrest as many of them as you like."

They nodded like good little troops. Yet I wondered, were their palms sweating like mine were? Most of these people could die. There weren't enough supernatural beings here to keep them safe. I hoped to goddess Mimi brought more and at the same time I hoped she wouldn't make it. She was a civilian, she shouldn't have to be involved. Fey or no Fey.

I felt Kai's hand capture mine and looking down, I studied our intertwined hands. His was beige while mine was a darker gold. They looked so different but right. Like the Yin/Yang symbol of dark and light. The jolt to my system when our eyes locked left my body tingling pleasantly. I loved his eyes. They were the first thing I'd noticed about him, these deep soulful eyes filled with sadness under a hard coating. They were the darkest, warmest brown you could get. Like dark chocolate melted, you'd sink into them willingly, because you know it'll be better than anything you've felt before. I blinked and realized minutes had passed and I loathed him for that. No one could command my attention like he could. No one could make me forget where I am, like he could. The world could go fuck itself as long as Kai kept looking at me like that. I hated that. He had complete power over me and it was those eyes. If he was blindfolded then I'd be able to resist him -as long as he didn't touch me. I'd been fine until that fateful day I'd been waiting for him to wake up and he'd suddenly opened his eyes and I'd got the full dose of those dark brown orbs. It was like something inside had just snapped to life and went 'well hello there!' It was scary, corny and completely true. A fright to my young self.

I shook my head and turned to Brooklyn, catching Arista's confused stare. I untangled my hand from Kai's or, that had been my intention, but Kai locked our hands together and since yanking it out of his grasp would only draw unwanted attention to us; I left it there and settled for hating every molecule of his being and devising many torture techniques to break that amazing body down into those molecules.

"So what are the teams?"

Brooklyn glanced at Kai and it seemed he actually respected Kai, for some reason or other. It totally by passed me. "You want to work with Benson?"

"Yeah me and Ember work pretty well together."

"Ember?" Brooklyn snickered at the nickname Kai had thought up eons ago.

"Yeah she's constantly smoldering." Kai replied shooting me a very personal look which I couldn't meet so I looked away.

I glowered at Brooklyn who sobered and cleared his throat. "Uh, well... You can work with Em-, I mean Benson and the others can pair up leaving me with Belyaev."

Arista shot me a panicked pleading look.

"Um actually why don't you and Kai work together since you're men and me and Ris work together since we're female." Uh-huh that was a debate to finish all debates!

"Thanks for the Biology lesson, Ember, but since I'm your guardian we'll be working together."

I wanted to snarl at him as Brooklyn muttered something about 'getting better and better' in between his snickers. Kai only put that in to annoy me and to put me in my place. As soon as I can I'm getting Daddy to fix that goddamn mess. I don't need a bloody guardian and the hell it's going to be Hiwatari. I'm twenty years old and I've been coping fine without him for the past two years, he can go to hell.

But another part of me could admit he was right; we did work well together. We were always made to team up and do various kinds of exercises to strengthen our powers and stamina and abilities in order to make us ready for any attack against us. Kai chose me as his partner, or Tala did. And sometimes it was me and Shahero against the world, using our height to our advantage, or me and Ruin, or Johnny, or Russia... ah the list goes on. But it was always mainly Kai when we'd been friends because he was looked upon as the leader of our teen group and he usually chose me.

* * *

We reached the apartment complex. It wasn't much like mine, it was for the more lower-class people to live. Dark, dank stairwells, railings rusted with the remaining paint peeling off. All the doors were similar, with the numbers hanging by one nail, the paint was either crimson or royal blue to add color to the washed out gray and it was chipped. The glass was the frosted kind which distorted your vision when looking in. Most of the windows were PVC draped with lace. I hated these towers. The community was usually very close with a serious mistrust of the police. Sometimes they called the police round just so that they could attack them when one of their own was arrested. It made me sick to think that people were brutalized for doing their jobs. 

Arista and I were standing off to the side while uniforms scouted the building and snipers positioned themselves in suitable places along roofs. Kai and Brooklyn were talking to the SWAT leader who was asking about bullets, when Brooklyn motioned for me to give him a choice between silver and lead, I pointed to lead. Silver wasn't going to help. I already had each person place St.-Johns-wort cream on their skin so they could protect themselves from glamour. We were good to go, almost. Arista and I just wanted to do a run down of the building and decide what we were going to do.

"I figure the wards will be here, here, here and around here roughly." Arista stated pointing out various places on the floor.

"You sure you'll be able to break them?"

"Not a problem. I reckon they'll figure on a witch to try and break them but I'm strong enough to get by them. They haven't been built into the building itself, so it should be a simple matter of locating the wards and then removing them. Once one is down, the others should fall."

"Unless they've woven a web with them."

She nodded. "That's a possibility but unlikely. I don't think they'd do that. Too complex even for strong mages, nearly impossible for a solitary."

"But what if the spell caster wasn't solitary but a coven."

"You're thinking along the lines of witches Ami, these are Changelings with a hatred of witches and the like. The likelihood of them having more than one who's studied complicated magick, is very doubtful. Besides I'll know more when I get up there. What about you?"

"Well I'm hoping on getting him over there to get me in around the back as a surprise assault."

"Round the back." she scanned the blueprint. "I don't see a back entrance."

Which is their bad planning. But then again one entrance means only one spot to focus all their strength on. "There isn't one. Him over there, can move through objects, remember?"

She made a small o with her mouth and nodded with realization. "That's a handy cousin you have Ams."

"Yeah, he is at times."

Then she looked at me. "He's not your cousin, is he?"

If she'd drove a fist into my gut I wouldn't have been as shocked. "What? What makes you say that?"

"The way he looks at you, the way you look at him. It's not cousin like. Besides you never mentioned him before and you've mentioned all your other cousins."

"He's a really distant cousin."

"Oh. If you ever want to talk Ams, I'm here."

I smiled and gripped her hand. "Thanks."

I released her hand as a car drove up followed by a SUV and a Hummer. Groups of men walked out and congregated with the two who'd just got out of the silver sports car I recognized as Miyami's. Miyami came to the front of the group and locating us, she strode forward dressed in black and looking amazing like only she could. There were strategically cut holes over the outfit which revealed a teasing glimpse of white flesh to tempt a man's eye but not enough to give him a free show. I wondered why she wore the outfit for this, but then again she liked to make an entrance. That's just the way Mimi is and I adore her for it.

The guy who walked beside her was real eye candy too. His expression was stony and he had his gaze was focused on what he had to do. Already he was scanning the building mentally making note of the various entrances and exits. His long stone blue hair was tied back from his striking face with the jagged bangs shielding his eyes. They were light auburn and right now hidden behind the shades. The skin was a healthy beige color due to his Japanese heritage. He was athletically built, in other words strong broad shoulders, solid chest, shapely arms, narrow waist and hips and long lean legs. He looked like a guy who knew how to handle himself and others, one who would break your spine with his bare hands. He could do that. His mouth was in a firm line compared to the usual lazy smirk that was a habit for him. He too were dressed in black and he too looked great. He was Hitoshi Kinomiya, another one of Miyami's cousins. She seems to have a barrel of them, then again I'm one to talk.

They stopped when they reached us. Miyami looked up at the building. "That it, then?"

I nodded. "Yeah, top floor is covered with them."

"Like rats." Hitoshi stated grimly. "Vermin."

Arista didn't say anything. She couldn't actually hate the Changelings as we did, after all she's a witch, not Fey.

"Well let's concentrate on exterminating them. You guys are here for backup for the SWAT team, they have their bullets but that's not going to provide much help. Our main aim is to get that little girl out of there."

"If she's still alive." Arista added and I nodded.

"Exactly, but we're thinking positively."

Hitoshi shook his head. "A girl, for crying out loud what are they up to?"

"They're planning a war Hito, innocents get caught up in a war that's the way life is. Now go put a bullet proof vest on." I ordered ignoring Hitoshi and Miyami's are-you-serious-looks. "Yeah, guys you're not invincible and if I have to wear one, so do you guys."

With a slight roll of the eyes, they marched off to the SWAT van with Arista following them giving Hitoshi her run down of what we were planning to do. I sighed heavily. If this goes wrong, so many people's lives will be at risk and the guilt will be on my shoulders. Miyami's here because of me, she brought Hitoshi here because of me and Kai's here because of me. Arista made her own decision but still I would feel terrible if anything happened to her. Brooklyn would give his life for her which is a scary thought but he does care about her.

I stiffened as someone laid their hand on my shoulder. More to the point, that someone was Kai. The heat and the tingling sensation made me want to jerk his hand off my shoulder, but I didn't.

"What are you going to do now?"

I glanced at him and grimaced. "Locate the girl, save her."

"You're making it sound simpler than it will be."

"Why don't we just set fire to the buildings that the girl isn't in. You know the only way to destroy Changelings is with fire." Hitoshi stated as he came up beside us, his fingers fiddling with the straps on the vest. He looked up at Kai. "Hi, who are you?"

"Hitoshi this is my cousin Kai, Kai this is Miyami's cousin Hitoshi."

Kai studied him as they shook hands then nodded. "I recognize you."

"You do?"

"I've seen you at the fey council and at some of those federation gatherings."

Hitoshi nodded. "I go to them sometimes, it's a good idea to keep up with what's going on in other clans. You're from the _Dubh Croi_ clan, right?"

"That's right."

"Yeah my Dad has a lot of respect for Seth and the way he runs his clan, a democracy of sorts, right? You don't answer to him as you would in a monarchy, you make your own choices and voice them to him for him to speak to the Council on your behalf."

"But we take our orders direct from the Fey council, unless they choose something we don't agree with."

"It's a good policy and works. The _Ard Fein_ clan are working under monarchy with that Sadist Benedict ruling."

"So I heard." Kai said, calmly sticking his hands in his pockets and scanning the building. We were waiting for confirmation of the girls location in the building. Then we'd go in. "I wouldn't like to be in their shoes. He doesn't care for them, just the status of being Faerie King."

"Exactly." Hitoshi agreed. "He's selling his subjects off for allegiances."

Kai shook his head. "He's worse than the goddamn changelings."

My head jerked up at that. "What if he forges an alliance with them? He doesn't have much love for half breeds and mortals."

Hitoshi contemplated that for a second then his gaze narrowed. "No. By allying himself with the changelings he'd be putting himself up to lose his position and his territory. He wouldn't do that, there would be no self gain."

"There would if he bargained. His warriors and resources, knowledge in fey business. He could gain more land and possibly barter for some pureblood fey." Kai commented softly.

"Shit, we're really going to war."

I heard the, not awe exactly, but something like disbelief in Hitoshi's voice which I understood. I'd heard rumors of it all the time when I was growing up. Like when you saw a changeling in the park and they'd threaten you with how one day they were going to kill us all and rule the world. We'd just look at them and go 'yeah right, go home'. We didn't take it seriously because we always felt that if it ever happened it would be way in the future and sometimes you believed that the Fey were better and much stronger than the Changelings so it was pointless to worry. It would never happen. And now it was happening.

I wondered if Dad knew about this, or Seth. And if not, then that meant I'd have to talk to them. They needed to know and be ready. The younger families would have to leave to Europe because America was about to become a war zone.

"The fey council will have to be notified."

Hitoshi raised a brow. "You going to brief them?"

I blinked at him. "Shit no. I remember the last time I went to one of those meetings, bored the life out of me. Worse than fucking church."

"Ah, that's the witch in you talking."

I stuck my tongue out. "It was only a General meeting, no real importance so it just seemed pretty dull. But me and Shahero had a blast, she got escorted out for making fun of the Grogoch."

"The short hairy dude who wears a lot of twigs and mud?"

"That would be him."

"I can understand your friend's need to make fun of him."

I chuckled. Kai was glaring at Hitoshi now which was kind of funny. It's amazing how jealous someone can get when they aren't the center of attention. At least I think it was his jealousy I was sensing; I couldn't sense emotions the way Kai could. He can taste them; that's how he described it, when he's in a room, he can taste them on the air. Sour and sweet tastes and sometimes when he's closer to the person he can feel them himself, they just flash into him. Then again, he may not be jealous at all. Just because I got bitchy when he was talking with other girls in a purely platonic way didn't mean he got the same. After all, we aren't interested in each other in that way. Or he isn't anyway.

"Benson!"

I looked round at Brooklyn. "Ok let's go, Hiwatari."

He gave me one probing look, then nodded. "Sure you're in charge."

Brooklyn motioned me over. "Ok we've sent one of our men up to check if they're in there. Motion and infra-red monitors and sensors should give us a rough estimate of how many there are."

"Got the inhabitants evacuated yet?"

He nodded and jerked his head, leading me away from the herd for some illusion of privacy. "Some black and whites in disguise are on it. Benson, how many am I gonna lose?"

I sighed shaking my head. "I don't know. But here's the deal, you are going to lose a bunch of them, the changelings will fight, even if they retreat after a while, they'll fight first. Brooklyn, I don't know if any of us will get out of there." and I was scared, so very scared. I didn't want to die, not yet. I'm only twenty, but if I take some of them with me, then it's worth it. But I need to live, I need to warn Seth and Shahero, I can't let anything happen to me without them knowing about the war. I won't let them be...

"Give me a phone." I snapped out the order urgently enough to have a few black and whites jerk to look at me.

Kai offered his phone without a word and taking it, I strode away from them to give myself some distance and to keep them from over hearing. It didn't take long to dial the number and after three rings it was answered.

"I told you Miguel I don't-"

"Kirby, its Amber, put Seth on the phone."

"Amber, hey how are you?"

"Kirby, tell Seth I want him."

_"OK sure, fine, jeez. Ok." _I heard her take the phone from her ear, and the muffled sound of static told me that she had covered the mouth piece. But all the same I heard her call my uncle and the male murmur of someone else. _"Um... Seth isn't here, Ami. Want me to take a message?"_

I heard her take the phone from her ear, and the muffled sound of static told me that she had covered the mouth piece. But all the same I heard her call my uncle and the male murmur of someone else. 

I bit my lip and inwardly cursed viciously enough that had auntie Aubrey heard she'd have cuffed me and sent me to my room. "Is Aubby there?"

"No, it's shopping day since Daichi now keeps taking the car on our usual shopping day so he can go cruising for girls."

The thought of Daichi driving and cruising for girls made me smile. My baby darling cousin with the large green eyes had grown up. Shit. "Uh, who's there, Kirby?"

"Johnny's out with his car in the garage. If you want me to... Oh hey Shahero just drove up, want me t-"

"Yes! Oh and Kirby?"

_"Yeah I'm still here." _In the background I could hear Shahero enter and mutter something which made Kirby laugh.

"I love you ok."

"Huh, what? Are you ok? You're not dying are you? Amber?"

Shahero shouted something I couldn't hear, then the phone became full of static again before Shahero's voice came over the line. _"Amber? What's up? Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine." Oh god, the sound of Shahero's voice had my chest tightening and my throat constricting. As though he'd felt my despair Kai's aura suddenly moved over mine, comforting it. "Shahero, it's coming."

"What's coming? Hey, Kai's disappeared from here and dear bitchy McScrew is getting all fucked up about it. I think he may be paying you a visit. Though how he found you, I have... shit now I get it. Is he there?"

"Shahero!" My voice was sharp not only because of her rambling but because of the way she mentioned my cousin. I'd forgotten Bitchy McScrew, a.k.a. Tiffany.

"What's wrong? What's going on? You've scared Kirb's and now you're scaring me. What are you about to do?"

I wiped my hand over my mouth trying to maintain some composure rather than break down and lose my rep in front of my colleagues. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, I focused on the task at hand. "The war isn't a hoax, it's real. I'm about to storm a building with changelings in it. I'll be fine, I can handle myself but if I do happen to get injured I need you to get the warning to Seth and dad. Tell them to call a fey council meeting. It's important. _They-of-Shadows_ are declaring war on the Fey, and they've been recruiting steadily here in LA. Can you do that?"

_"Shit." _she cursed her tone suddenly serious._ "Yeah I'll call a family meeting. Amber, as soon as you've done what you have to do, get here. I'll try to locate Kai."_

"He's here with me."And for the first time, I was glad for that. God knows I needed him here. "When I come, I'm bringing some friends. I'll call you. I love you guys."

_"Oh for fuck sake don't say that." _there was a frantic edge to her words and I knew that if I was in her position I'd be reacting the same way._ "If you die by Changeling hands, I'll fucking bring you back and kill you myself with my hockey stick."_

"Oh jeez, I feel threatened." I muttered dryly, remembering exactly why she was my sister and friend. She got me out of any mood, with so little effort.

"I'm warning you. If you can't handle a changeling then you deserve to die... Just be careful ok? I'm not delivering any bad news to Tala."

I chuckled. Tala... shit I wanted to talk to him so much. "Ok I got it. No doing anything stupid and no heroics. I'll talk to you soon, Hero."

"Yuppies you will. Bye."

"Yeah Slán." I hung up and turned to Kai who was standing there watching me with that fathomless gaze.

"Let's do this." Brooklyn called out as we joined him. "We have confirmation of the changelings, and there's a lot of them. Hard to get a proper reading since they're cold blooded. Now I want three teams of two. Got it?"

"Sir."

"Belyaev, you're with me." Brooklyn said under his breath and though Arista rolled her eyes, it was for show.

"Hito, you'll take team B, of our team." Miyami stated, her eyes were now glowing molten silver, her hair more metallic.

I glanced at Hitoshi. His aura had heightened and was beginning to flare like a flame around him. His pupils were now taking over his whole eye, with only a small narrow rim of auburn for his iris and there was a red glow from the pupils. He was invoking his beast without turning. Just like Miyami was. Their eyes were more like dog eyes now, though Miyami retained more of her iris than him unless her pupil was silver. It was hard to tell and since she was higher up on the dominance chain than Hitoshi was, it wasn't a very big surprise that her eyes stayed silver.

This wasn't glamour since they were all wearing St.Johns' Wort and four leaf clover. This was power in its most pure form. You could feel it crackling in the air or whispering over your skin tugging playfully on your own aura like someone plucking at the fine hairs on your arm until you shivered. It crept up your back to roll over your skin.

I closed my eyes and reached down inside myself, releasing all the doors and locks I'd tied down my magick with and felt it suddenly, joyously rush free and through my blood giving me a slight high of sorts. Brooklyn looked at me surprised and narrowed his gaze.

Some of the mortal SWAT team shivered showing they sensed something but none knew what they sensed.

"You've been holding back. Does that mean you're worried about what's coming or you've finally accepted yourself?"

I looked at him surprised that he had summed it up so well. "I'm not worried." I answered. "No more than anyone else is, but I want to be prepared."

Arista surveyed Brooklyn. "You should do the same." He jerked and his gaze whipped to hers making her sigh with a shake of her head. "You've worked so hard at being taken for human, that you've ignored all magick that's in your blood. You may not be as powerful as the others, but you have magick. I can sense it deep down."

He shook his head. "I can't unlock it. It's out of my reach." so saying that, he rested his hand on his holster.

"Nothing's out of your reach. Tell you what, I'll help you uncover it if you want to, I can organize some sessions."

She was talking about the future which I suppose was a good thing. I just hoped she'd be able to fulfill that promise to him.

"Ok teams let's move out." Brooklyn ordered, giving Arista's shoulder a squeeze.

* * *

I led my team up the narrow concrete staircase listening to the hollow thud of footsteps and smelling the scent of stale urine and smoke in the musky air. There was the continuous drip, drip, drip of water from a broken pipe above them and one officer had got a drop down the back of his shirt which led to him yelping. I'd have liked to call him a wuss and I'd say nearly everyone thought it, but tensions were high. At least his yelping gave us some relief. Kai was right behind me, and he was distracting me since the nerves on my back were sizzling and that was annoying me. I kept wanting to reach back and scratch, or rub my back up against the wall if it would help. 

"Team two are you in position?"

I reached up to the ear piece as Brooklyn's voice came down the crackling line. "Not yet, we're in the stairwell leading to the floor."

"Copy that. Let me know when you're in position. Over and out."

"Right." I sighed, then pointed to one of Miyami's men who I didn't recognise. "You take them in the front door, I'm going to scope out the back."

I made to move down a dark alley, when Kai's hand clamped on my shoulder. "I'm coming with you."

"Didn't see that coming." I muttered dryly, trying to sense any auras that didn't feel right, but I couldn't. The wards on the building were still up. I needed to break them, casting my senses out I tried to pinpoint the main sources of power. My senses picked up on Arista, she was nervous but her attention was focused on breaking the wards.

I led Kai round the back. There were railings along the path, and the ground below us was concrete. It made me feel ill. Opening myself to my fey side again had left me with the overwhelming weaknesses of the fey. Our love of nature and hate of everything man used to cover it up and destroy it. My glamour had kept me safe from the stink of metal in the air, the corrosive stench of smog which coated my lungs making me feel as though my lungs were being burned from the inside, alveoli by alveoli.

Amber?

I blinked surprised. "Something wrong Arista?"

I need a combination of runes to break their ward.

"What have you got?" I was aware of Kai watching me surprised. I'm sure he's heard of telepathy, but this wasn't mind reading. This was communication of the mind, sending messages from one witch to another. Witches aren't the only ones who can do this, but they have the strongest link especially if they've been working together, holding circles together so that they're attuned to their magickal presence as Arista is to me.

I'm not sure what Rune they're using. I suspect it's Is.

I nodded. That made sense. Is, or Ice is the rune for freezing or delaying. It made sense that the changeling would use it, after all changelings are pretty dumb when it comes to the various ingredients used to make magick, they rely mostly on their own power, knowing nothing of what can increase it as witches do. All Fey are the same. I guess I have the best of both worlds. I have the ancient knowledge of the witches and wiccans, and the sheer power of the Fey. But combining both worlds is difficult at best.

"Idiots. More than likely, you're right. OK, I'd advise you to use Eolh to protect you. Then thorn to reveal it. Yew to destroy it."

Algiz, Thurisaz and Eihwaz. Yeah that's what I was thinking, though I hadn't thought of Thurisaz.

I frowned, then spoke again. "Add in Sowilo, the sun."

For victory and success, nice one. Runes and me were never great friends, I prefer my crystals and herbs, history and ancient writing bores me.

"No shit. Good luck Arista."

Thanks.

I looked round and caught Kai's measuring look and quirked a shoulder. "I was talking to Arista."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't have many witches to talk to, if you remember." My mom died before I could even learn my entire witch heritage. I had witch blood flowing though my veins, neglected because I'd seen myself only as a Fey. My strongest powers could come from being a witch, if I were properly trained but my fey family would never have helped me, they couldn't. Fey can't teach a witch new tricks. I've learnt everything I know from books or from my mother's Book of Shadows. I should even start keeping my own. I had started one when I was twelve but grew out of it by the time I was fifteen and more interested in calling up forest spirits with the other girls; or being a human flashlight with Johnny as a human flame to scare the crap out of tourists.

He didn't nod, but I felt his understanding. It washed over me in waves of comfort and left me aching for more. Instead I turned away. I concentrated on the ward I'd come across. It was simple, very simple. There was a stick of ash just standing in a terracotta pot. The simplicity of it was the key part to it; it could be overlooked. There was no magickal signature to it that I could see. Standing before it, I closed my eyes and tried to sense it. I felt something pulse, dark and putrid, like a black heart. I swallowed and snapped back. Growling, I turned back to the building.

"Do you want to go check how many's in there?" when he quirked a brow, I added. "Just stick your head through one of the walls and take a sneak peek."

He rolled his eyes and sauntered back to the wall as I called on Brooklyn. "What's going on?"

_"Why can't you use the code?" _Brooklyn's voice came over the wavelength sounding irked and exasperated.

"Because I ain't a cop, dumbass. So what's going on? Has Arista broken the wards on her building yet?"

"Yeah first one's down, they don't seem to have-"

"Ow, fuck!"

I snickered as I looked over at Kai who was looking very disgruntled and rubbing his head.

"Benson, you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. First one's down, the changelings haven't copped on yet. She moving on to the second one? And when are you moving in?"

"She's moving on the second one now, and we'll be moving in when you say you're ready."

"Ok." I turned back to Kai. "What's crawled up your butt?"

He growled at me. "You never took off the ward yet."

I chuckled. "Smacked your head off the force field did you?"

"This isn't the time to mess around, Ember. What if they had sensed my intrusion?" he demanded agitated.

"Shit jeez, calm down." I rolled my eyes. I'd forgotten how serious he could be at times, and how much a pain in the ass he could also be.

Instead of saying anything to him, I concentrated on my magick. Tracing my finger down through the air, I felt it ripple and a shimmering gold I formed, then disappeared as I murmured its name. "Algiz."

Magick thickened the air making it almost heavy and I let out a deep breath as my ears popped. The block was set. It felt like being in a bubble, all the sound surrounding us was locked out, we were vulnerable to any attack, but I counted on Kai to keep a look out.

Then focusing my energy, I stared at the ward willing it to show me. "Thurisaz, show me. Let me see. Reveal your secrets." I traced Thurisaz in the air with my finger, causing the air to stir as a liquid gold sigil was formed; then beneath it was an I shape in black with a purple shimmer. I recognized it as the sign for Is. Thurisaz, having performed its job, disappeared. Magick was clouding around me, prickling my skin. If I made a wrong move I might end up alerting the changelings, I couldn't afford to. Arista had much more practice in using Runes than I did. I knew them, and I could form simple protection and barriers, ones to keep out noise so I could meditate or so I could feel safe in an apartment or to block my brothers from invading my room when I was younger. Looking at Is, I felt the darkness and coldness emanating from it. Centring my self, breathing in deeply and out slowly, I closed my eyes and imagined a white room, pure and silent. Then when I felt grounded, sure of myself, I traced the sigil Eihwaz which looked like a diagonal Z. Shimmering molten gold, hanging in the air, it looked beautiful, then it lowered over Is and when they connected, it sizzled in the air and then both were gone. I felt the barrier collapse around me, like a bubble being popped and the air became easier.

I winced as I remembered I hadn't drawn Sowilo, but that didn't mean I still couldn't draw it now. I needed it for success for what's about to happen. "Sowilo." I breathed as I traced the sigil in the air, suddenly the whole day seemed brighter with its energy.

Smiling, I turned back to Kai. "It's down." I tilted my head as he stared at me. "What?"

"You look happy."

Oh, I do? "Uh, well Sowilo is the sun, it's a very energetic and good feeling sigil, I guess I absorbed some of its energy."

He nodded. "We ready then?"

"Yeah. I need to sit down." I eased to the ground and drew a circle in the cement around myself. It shimmered gold for a few seconds then disappeared but I felt it around me, a thin gossamer tent of energy. I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply and exhaled. My stomach was jumping but as I continued my respiratory exercises, I began to feel calmer and the world seemed clearer. My magick began to build up, bubbling up like water under the boil until it spilled over me and the light burst through. Behind my closed eyes I could see the brightness, the purity of it and opened my eyes. It was like looking out into a light filled world. I glanced at Kai and he stepped back. His reaction was no big deal, no one can look on pure light, which was basically what I was now. I'd blind the changelings and the weaker ones would cringe, shrivel from the light. _They-of-Shadows _despise the light. I am the embodiment of their destruction. When they learn of me, I'll have to get out of dodge because I sure as hell won't be safe.

I drew the energy from my circle back into my finger as I redrew the circle in reverse. I couldn't afford to waste any energy, but the sudden use of so much magick made my head spin lightly. I felt Kai's aura stroke over mine, and I wanted to stretch out under it like a cat. I had something to do…something important, but I just couldn't remember what.

"Ember." His voice was soothing, calling me but I felt like curling up and sleeping. I felt warm and cosy especially as his aura surrounded me.

"Ember."

"What?"

"Oh dear." I felt him kneel down beside me, as I drew my hand through the air, feeling the air whisper around me and a trail of gold trickled from my fingertips. I smiled softly, remembering how I did this down by the beach when I wanted to get away and think for a while. I giggled softly, I felt so drunk…

I felt his hand catch my chin gently and tilt my head up so he could look me in the eye. "Hi." I grinned sleepily, then frowned. Something… had to do something…

"See what you get when you don't use your magick daily?" he murmured, watching me with a look of concern, and something warm and lovely moved through me. I slid to my knees and looped my arms loosely round his neck playing with the hair, which brushed the nape of his neck. "We have to absorb some of that magick and sober you up."

He pursed his lips as he considered, but before he could, I had pressed my lips against that mouth feeling an electric tingle. His hands tightened on me, for a brief moment, then pulled back. "Dammit, Ember, now's really not the time."

The pain was a sharp slash, as rejection slapped me cruelly. He didn't want me. He never wanted me. He always wanted Tiffany. What did she have that was so much better than me? How was she any better than me? God knows she wasn't smarter. She probably didn't know any words of three syllables or more unless they were a name of a fashion designer. I did better than her in school and the teachers liked me better. And Tala liked me better, he told me so, what had she got that I hadn't! I slapped away from him and curled up in a ball. He never wanted me.

"Amber Marie, snap out of it."

I flinched and jerked, then blinked and shook my head. "What?"

"Come on. You're having a magick rush." He shoved his hair out of his eyes. "When was the last time you formed a circle? When was the last time you called down… the…what do witches call it?"

I rubbed my forehead confused. My vision was blurry, and I had to blink sporadically to clear it and the dancing blue light. I was guessing I was no longer glowing like a firefly, so my whole plan had backfired. I needed to be lit up like a Chinese lantern to keep the changelings at a distance. "Too long. I'm having the after effects of an amateur witch… I need to curb it, take the edge off." I batted at my ear, I felt I needed to empty out water from it.

"How can we do that?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I'm… when I was younger, then it was easy. I would go out to the forest with Russia and we'd call down the moon, we'd get such a power rush, she's a conduit for energy, so it's kind of the same rush for her. Then we'd eat a lot because we'd have a vicious appetite, then you could either try to sleep it off but I was always too wired. I'd go for a swim. Usually Tala would help me work it off. But it usually took an hour for the real edge to wear off. We need to fix this quickly."

"You grounded yourself, right?"

"I don't understand." I rested my head between my legs. I felt like a sponge soaking up everything around me. I could hear birds in the park, cars, their engines turning, airplanes flying thousands of miles over head though they sounded as though they were just above my head. I could feel the people below me, hear their hearts beat, a couple was having a very good time bouncing about on their beds, and I wanted to shut my ears off! "It's this place. Concrete so thick and being so far up, I can't have been grounded properly, if even at all."

"They're waiting for your signal, Em, you have to get this fixed now."

"I know, I know." My voice was breathy, and my lips were tingling from the brief contact with his. My blood was humming, my face flushed. I felt as though I'd been standing on my head for too long, and all the blood was in my head, making a roaring sound in my ears like waves crashing up to it.

I stretched out on the concrete, my arms and legs forming a star. I tried to imagine the excess energy soaking out into the concrete but it wasn't working. It was like blood rushing to pool on the base of me, it wasn't seeping away, just lying there making me feel heavier. "Kai… it's this building. I can't ground myself."

**

* * *

Uh-oh. So Amber can't ground herself and if she can't ground herself, she can't use her magick or walk, and the little girl is still in trouble. Meh, not my best chapter, could possibly be my worst. Don't care much. I like it the magick part of it. Oh and I think I better explain. **Magic** is illusion, like what magicians' do, but **Magick** is what witches and wiccans do. Ok?**

**Monkey Balls:** I'm so very sorry for the lack of updates on this story. I lost inspiration for it but I have it back now and I can't ignore this story, it's too intriguing. So here's chapter four and I'm writing chapter five soon for it.

**Roni:** Like I'd let Ari die, Arcada would probably come after me with an axe. Well I don't think Amber knows that Kai likes her, I think she just thinks that because he knows about her liking him, that he believes he can have her. After all, if she likes him, she shouldn't have any problem with it.

**Kayla-m.f:** Sorry for the very long wait, I hope this chapter was worth it.

**Andy-c.o:** Sorry about the wait, will this chapter make up for it? I promise there will be more chapters after this.

**T.k-Kon:** I'm glad you think chapter three was cool. I personally like this chapter more.

**Smiley-Joe:** Isn't it the weirdest word to yell out in the middle of a tense situation? Lol, Amber doesn't keep her cool too well all the time but she grew up with Johnny and Ian and people like that, it would force her to keep her cool otherwise world war whatever would break out, lol.

**Pishcules:** Here ya go, a long wait I know but I lost interest now I hope I have it again.

**Angelnight:** Aw thankies. Long wait but here we go again. The real plot is beginning to fall into place.

**Dragon-eyes:** Yeah we do have a lot in common. Mighty Ducks rules and the world would be nothing without a bit of fantasy to make it interesting, right? Yeah being dependant on Kai is rather harsh on her, I love it! I do adore Miyami, she's wicked cool with great personality and ready to help a friend in need. I mean what a cool friend who's an actress by day but also comes into help in a hostage situation! Wyatt and Amber don't suit and Amber soon finds that out for herself. But she chooses him because he's so not like Kai. I wouldn't say Charmed for this one, it was more from the Laurell K. Hamilton series and a lot from an original story I worked on while in high school but I prefer this version with the fey because fey are originally from Ireland and there's so many stories and creatures that I can work into this. I'm very excited about it.

**Destructive Habit:** Lol, yeah the cliffy that lasted months upon Months. Oh well I've started it again, and I'll try to keep it going for everyone.

**ArcadaAvalon:** See, see! She's like so not dead! Wow, it's been so long since I last updated this story but I lost interest and now I've picked it up again…for the moment.

**Miss Wright:** I keep having to apologize and duck my head in shame. I cant' believe I left this story for so long but I lost interest and then I decided to just give it up but something was always pulling my attention to it. So finally I've come back to post more on it. I don't think I'm going to let myself lose interest in it, I will finish it.

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** Wow I haven't seen this penname in a long time. I haven't updated this story in a long time, so fair is fair. Temptations Denied is dead for the moment, I may decide to rewrite it. Love/Hate was removed, if you want the last chapter, email me for it. And I'd advise you to read Taken For Granted if you liked Love/Hate. It's got a plot and more substance, lol.

**Kara:** I've finally updated this story. I'm so pleased with myself. So I hope you liked this chapter

**Coors:** … everyone wants to kill me! Wow do you know your whole review was just based on your reasons for getting detention? You don't seem to get it as much as you did, you're not becoming good are you:gasps:snatches Roarke away: He's MINE!

**Kaieshakai:** Lol, you're not the only one who doesn't want Ris dead. Nah she didn't, I couldn't kill her. I needed her to break down the wards on the building.

**Wanted:** Sorry…:hides pitifully: Okies well Wyatt will soon be gone and replaced with someone much better, lol. Hope this chapters ok.


	5. A virgin State of mind

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade, I really am not that imaginative that I can construe a tournament revolving around spinning tops and poster boys. Gee, the horribleness of that(!) I do however own Amber Benson and the Benson clan minus Bryan, Ozuma, or Kirby Preston-Lee. Miyami Kinomiya is the vibrant creation of Understudy? Is that the name she's going by now? Man, my heads fuzzy.

A.N.: I just got the best news ever this week so I'm pretty damn chipper. So chipper I'm posting this! Yay! I'm not sure how this chapter will go over, it's very high strung but next chapter Amber's back at home and there's Tala and that makes me happy. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, it'll give you more insight into the changelings. I don't think the chapter title has anything to do with the chapter content itself since too much happens and I can't think of a better title, this will have to do. It's a great song though, very haunting.

Chapter Five: Virgin State of mind 

Kai shifted. "What can I do?"

"I don't think you can do anything." Sighing, I tried to think clearly. "Arista, I need your help."

_"What's wrong?"_

"I'm having a magickal rush. I can't ground myself. I opened myself and I'm reacting like a bloody conduit. I can't curb the edge."

_"Shit. I don't know how to fix that Amber. You need to get rid of it soon, we need you."_

"I know, I know."

My head was spinning and I was aching terribly. I just wanted to sleep or run, I wanted to get rid of this energy. There was nothing short of a quick fuck that could get rid of this edge right now, and I really wasn't in the mood to jump Kai with that little girl still in danger. Oh goddess, help me!

"Amber you have to help me to help you. I don't understand your magick."

"You're not the only one." I muttered trying to clear my head. Everything was so bright it was hurting my eyes. Maybe if I called up a storm it would drain my magick but that would take time and working weather charms was always risky. Shit, shit, shit. Then something hit me. A flash of lightning in my mind caught my attention. A good jolt from that would distract me. If I felt pain, my brain would focus on that more than the rush, the rush would ebb away with the insertion of pain. It could work. But it would have to be serious pain. A gentle tap or a nip wouldn't do. I looked to Kai. His molten brown eyes were concerned and focused on me in a way that made my heart trip, then it made me remember how I just acted. I closed my eyes and wanted to die, but I'd save that humiliation for later.

"I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

I almost smirked at the wariness in his tone. If I asked Johnny or Tala, they'd be quick to say anything, but Kai and Bryan were both cautious of what I asked since generally I asked them the things they didn't want to do or couldn't do for me. And I don't have time for these memories!

"Hurt me."

"What?" Confused, he scanned my face to see if I was serious. I was. Deadly serious.

"Hurt me. Burn me, Kai. I know you can do it."

"Ember you don't know what you-"

"Yes I do. I need you to hurt me, and badly."

He closed his eyes, closing himself off from me as he battled internally with himself.

"_Benson, what's taking you so long?"_

"I'm sorry Brooklyn but-FUCK!" I screamed out the curse as the pain of the heat tore me scorching my flesh so the putrid smell of it burning filled my heightened senses. It felt as though there was a white-hot ember sitting on my waist and I knew it would leave a mark as it singed my skin and burned its imprint into my body. My head exploded with the red flash of pain and then fading to just a stinging sensation. My head was no longer fuzzy and my limbs weren't heavy any longer. Gasping for breath, and clenching my teeth against the need to whimper, I tried to get to my feet.

Kai caught my elbows and used them to pull me to my feet.

"You ok?"

I gave him a bland look. "You just burned-" I broke off and shook my head. "Sorry, I'm sorry." I had asked him to do it and the flicker in his eyes made me regret being so dry and sarcastic. I didn't want his concern because I wanted to be strong and… "I'll be fine."

I sucked in a breath as pain sizzled through me and a small whimper passed my lips as I moved.

"Dammit, you need to get that healed, you're not going to be any good in there."

"Don't have time Kai. We really don't have time for all this crap." I bit the inside of my cheek and tried to see through the pain. I'd get my stomach looked at later, it probably wasn't even that big of a burn, it was just the shock of the pain. Once I concentrated on something else and my adrenaline got buzzing, I'd probably pay it no heed. Probably.

_"Benson are you ready to go?"_

"Yeah we're ready."

_"Copy that. On my word, you enter, got it?"_

"Got it."

Over the radio the words, Go, Go, Go! were yelled and I turned to Kai. "Show time."

His hand was on my elbow in an instant, guiding me to the wall. His aura washed over me blocking out the sounds of shouting, chaos and screaming as the changelings reacted to being ambushed. They were savage creatures, they'd react first on gut instinct. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something and a cruel smirk quirked my lips. Pulling away from Kai I bent down and lifted a long iron pipe. I twirled it expertly in my hands, getting a feel for it before turning to Kai. I was in the mood to use a staff, my gun was great and everything but I didn't feel I could get into the middle of a battle with it.

"One of us might not make it out of this alive."

I nodded at his simple statement. "Can't really dwell on that Kai. Be optimistic, if you can't. Well you're screwed. Do you have a weapon or are you just planning to get hands on with them?"

Kai smirked. Like he'd go anywhere without a weapon, I realized as from seemingly out of nowhere he pulled forth a long broad sword. There were intricate engravings on the base of the blade, which shimmered, but not from the light, but from the magick that had been infused with it. I stared at it in awe.

"Dranzer." I whispered. The sword of fire said to be infused with the soul of a phoenix. Complete hooey of course, but there was something about it. The first time I saw it, I'd visibly drooled. Something about it drew me in, held me captive. Or maybe it was just Kai holding a sword, slicing it through the air experimentally as the muscles he used rippled. I grip my pole tighter. "No playing." I ordered in a clipped tone. Where the hell had he been hiding Dranzer this… He's been using glamour the whole time. He's been wearing that bloody sword but hiding it with glamour. Glamour so powerful I hadn't even realized it was there. I bet he could have convinced me that I wasn't even touching it.

I didn't bother to comment on it. Kai would only have raised a brow, smirked in that infuriating way he seemed to reserve just for me to lord over the fact that I was on the wrong end of love. Maybe I just lusted after him, whatever it was, it would have to be neglected until this matter was over.

Kai's hand was on mine again, and his aura rolled over me, bubbling with tension. My cheeks flushed from the heat, my head swam dizzily and then we stepped forward. When we entered the house, we arrived in a small closed off room. It was cool and the shock to go from such intense heat to the fresh coolness made moisture break out over my forehead. I grimaced as I began to feel stick and uncomfortable. There were screams and growls, explosions of gunshots all around us but we were secluded.

As Kai went to check the door, I studied the room. It was gloomy. The shades were drawn casting the room into shadow. Suddenly a vile, putrid stench assaulted my nose. I gasped and gagged, turning my face in another direction, my hand coming up to clamp over my mouth.

"Shit what's that smell?"

Kai frowned. "It's not in this room."

Holding his sword almost casually, he walked to the wall opposite me, his nose wrinkling in disgust but he didn't show any other outward display of revulsion. I envied his control, the ability he had to mask his emotions. While he did what he had to do, I used my pole to investigate a fireplace in the corner. There was nothing there but litter and ashes, but as I knelt down for a closer inspection I realized the ashes weren't from something as simple as coal and the fire hadn't been lit by any normal means.

"Spell caster." I whispered softly. "Arista, we have a spell caster. Watch your back."

Whether she heard me or not, I didn't know. She never replied. Instantly I wondered how Miyami was coping. I had no word from her, but by the sounds of the battle going on around outside this room, the changelings weren't instantly leaving. Then again, battling humans wasn't going to scare them. "Shit. Kai we need to get out there."

"You need to see this first."

"What?"

_"Benson where are you?"_

"We're in a backroom Brooklyn. How're you holding up?"

_"Shit." _The sound of breaking glass, cursing and screaming came through loud and clear across the line. _"Our numbers are severely depleting_._"_

"I'll be there momentarily. I just need to check something out." I reached Kai's side, ignoring the prickle of awareness I felt as his aura instantly moved to soothe mine. "What is it?"

Without even saying anything, no warning, nothing, he yanked me through the wall and straight into another room. The room swirled before my eyes and I didn't even notice the changelings that had been in there until their sharp cries pierced my eardrums. I blinked and turned to the source of the chaos, my gun materializing in my free hand, the other clutched the staff. I needn't have bothered, Kai's blade sliced through them, the small of scorched flesh fragranced the room as the bodies fell to the floor in two halves.

I looked to Kai. "Next time warn me before doing that."

"Hn." he grunted before motioning with his blade tip to the corner of the room. I turned and stumbled from the shock. The little girl sat bound to a wooden chair. Her hair, straggly and greasy curtained her bowed head. Her hands were tied and her outfit, a pretty dress was soiled but that wasn't what repulsed me. My stomach heaved, my breathing came in sharp shallow gasps but I couldn't get oxygen to my lungs quick enough as they burned. Bile rose up the back of my throat and I tried to swallow it but it was too hard, my legs collapsed beneath me and my stomach convulsed violently. I couldn't think straight and I had to keep my mouth shut because I knew as soon as I opened it, everything would spill out. I swallowed hard, forced my throat to contract and push the bile back down but my stomach was heaving and… my head span dizzily and I knew I couldn't hold on any longer.

Everything went black.

* * *

A sharp spike of pain shot through me and I groaned audibly, my voice sounding croaky. I opened my eyes, relieved that no bright light pierced it. Frowning, I tried to remember what the hell had just happened.

"You're awake."

Way to state the obvious Kai. "Yeah." I whispered trying to sit up and ignore the pounding in my head. "How long was I out?"

"5 minutes. I'm sorry." I frowned at him. What was he sorry about?

He was crouched by my side and I finally took in where I was, the sounds in the background and the fact that he was shielding… "Oh goddess Kai. Did you-?"

"Yeah. I saw."

I looked away from him and focused on a spot on the wall. Not only had they assaulted her, it seemed they'd also felt it as necessary to plug a slug in her groin, in other words they shot her. I can only hope that she died from shock sometime before it because, I don't know… Whatever way she died, she was in pain. Those bastards.

I got to my feet with Kai's help. So far it seemed it wasn't going to leave my side, which was fine with me but now I was really fucking pissed off.

"Ember?"

"What?"

"You're glowing."

"Good." I hefted my pole, then with a malicious smirk, I planted my feet in the ground and focused on the ball of pure light in my solar plexus. It throbbed, pulsed and grew.

"I'm going to scout the rest of the rooms." Kai said.

I didn't acknowledge what he said. No I had more important things on my mind. When I felt my limbs were steadier, I crossed to the door and yanked the door open. I jumped. I don't know who was more shocked me, or the changeling on the other side but I recovered faster and shoved the edge of my rod into his gut and because I was feeling particularly vicious, I concentrated on my inner light and spilled it over the pole and straight into the changeling. Its agonized screams echoed throughout the house but I didn't let it get to me. I'd feel guilty later, now I just wanted vengeance. Light speared of its eye sockets and mouth. Its screams became gurgles. Burning flesh polluted the air and my stomach churned.

Yanking out the pole, he crumpled to the floor and I continued on my way. Two officers stood at the base of the staircase firing up it before they were forced to run out of the way as a changeling raced down the stairs, barreling towards them, its high pitched screams enough to make your ears bleed. Its eyes were wild and bloodthirsty.

I didn't have time to react as a large dog leapt out of nowhere and tackled the winged creature, immediately tearing out its throat with its teeth. Blood sprayed everywhere, including over an officer who immediately fainted, either from his near brush with death or from the blood, I don't know. Pulling out my gun, I shot a changeling that exited a nearby room right between the eyes before tossing the other officer the gun. "Get out of here, tell Brooklyn that she's dead. Got that, the girl is dead."

He nodded and began to get to his feet as the man sized dog bounded up the stairs to take care of anything else. I sure as hell didn't want to get in its way. I wanted to find Arista and Miyami and get them the hell out of here and possibly find out who's in charge of these changelings. I needed as much information as possible to get to the Fey Council. This part of the house was now very deserted, after the initial fight, the changelings would flee to recuperate and to report back to '_They-of-Shadows_'.

I strode down the hall and looked in the doorways of the rooms that opened onto it. I saw two changelings with their hands cuffed to various pieces of metal. One of them was trying to gnaw off his arm to get away. Fair enough the handcuff was probably corroding his flesh so maybe he didn't have such a bad idea.

I was beginning to get the hint that this was a publicity stunt. These changelings weren't warriors, they weren't even high level fey. They were weak and brainless. And then it struck me. _"He said she would help us win the war."_ Oh goddess.

She had been targeted to… She was never meant to survive. The changelings had always meant to kill her. We would never have saved her. She had to die to turn her father against all fey. With the Fey's attention turned on the humans who would no doubt want someone's blood for this unnecessary murder, we'd never be able to divide our attention onto the Changelings. The government would no doubt rule for us to be removed from this country, everything we've built, this world we've made for ourselves would crumble around us. We'd have no back up from the humans and when the war came, we'd effectively be destroyed. "Oh goddess." I fell against the wall. They just made one mistake. They'd forgot all about SHIT having fey in their operations, or a SHIT representative with links to a high-ranking Fey family. They were hoping that we wouldn't know about the war. After all Kai hadn't known about it. We still had a chance.

"Brooklyn gather your men and clear out. Elaine's dead, we were never going to be able to save her. It was a fucking set up!"

I ran a hand through my hair.

_"Benson?"_

"You heard me, clear out. These fuck ups won't know dick. Doesn't matter how many you arrest. Take who you have and get the fuck out of here." I felt used, betrayed, dirty. I couldn't explain how worthless I felt, like a failure.

"Amber?"

I looked over my shoulder at Miyami. Her eyes were no longer as silver as she once had been. Her outfit had dark splotches of blood and her nails were longer, looking more like claws than anything else. She raked them through her disheveled mane of metallic hair.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, other than finding out this was just a set up."

"Say that again?"

"How many media copters do you think are out there?"

Miyami cocked her head, her eyes rolling to the top of her head. "I count four at the most but there's a lot of sound I couldn't filter out."

And on the ground there'd be people. The people in the flats beneath us'd have contacted them when they heard gunshots, not to mention the leaks in the police that would alert the journalists to the fact that a Senator's daughter had been kidnapped by fey-like creatures. "Shit, we're in a mess."

"What's going on Amber?" Miyami's voice and tone were serious.

"I have a feeling that Elaine was kidnapped to capture media interest. In other words, they used her death to turn the humans against us, the Fey. With the Fey Council's attention concentrated on the humans, _They-of-Shadows_ would be able to attack and easily overthrow the council. With the council out it would only be a matter of time before they take us out and if they don't-"

"The humans with their military would." Miyami said understanding me completely. "Well, we have the upper hand since we now know about the war."

"Yeah but how much will that help us? The Fey council is going to spend an increasing amount of time negotiating with the Human politicians. We're weak compared to _They-of-Shadows_. And they're no longer just changelings and renegade fey, they've also got help from insiders of the fey council, who can we trust anymore?"

"What are you going to do now Amber?"

"I have to leave. I have to go home and tell Seth."

"I'll go with you. And I'll talk to my family, they'll ally themselves with your family."

"I can't ask you to do that."

"You can. Your family aren't warriors, we are." she said strongly, her faith in her family was admirable. I just hoped it would never come to a full out war. I can play politics till I'm blue in the face but I won't sit back and watch my family go to war.

"I was trying to save your life!"

"Well you needn't have bothered, I can handle myself just as well if not better than YOU!"

Miyami and I exchanged glances as the voices floated out of a room in front of us. Curious, I looked inside and blinked surprised as Arista and Brooklyn cursed each other while a paramedic saw to a laceration on Brooklyn's side. He was shirtless, sitting on the table with his narrowed green eyes focused solely on a pacing Arista. She was blushing furiously, or maybe that was just temper, either way she was pink cheeked and grumbling under her breath, shooting him dark looks every so often. Two officers stood off to the side chuckling and smirking lightly.

This kind of display was great to get everyone's mind of the horrors they'd just seen. Bad jokes and humor were the human way to deal with death and fear when they were in this job.

Brooklyn hissed and shrugged off the protesting paramedic. "I did what I had to do. You're a civilian, I'm a cop. Get that through your thick head!"

Arista gaped for a second before she began to spew, her navy eyes shooting daggers at the carrot haired detective. I had never seen Brooklyn use that tone before, in fact he's not one for losing his temper. I guess whatever happened to get him injured had shaken him a lot.

"What the fuck happened to you?" My heart jolted hearing the words tumble from my lips. I hadn't been planning to say anything.

Brooklyn snapped his head round to regard me but Arista answered. "The stupid asshole got stabbed right through his bullet proof vest!"

I tucked my tongue in my cheek. "Well it is bullet proof, not blade proof."

Arista simply glared at me, her whole being haloed by the sunlight spilling fiercely into the white plastic kitchen that was sprayed with blood from humans and changelings alike. I grimaced as I noticed a decapitated hand hanging out of a bin, the dried blood had ran into the contours of the knuckles and nails staining them a dark rusty color. I forced my gaze away from it, ignoring my morbid fascination in favor of watching Arista tear strips of Brooklyn.

"I was handling myself and why aren't you letting the paramedic treat you? You're not going to heal yourself!" she snapped, her fingers probing none-too-gently at his wound. "Ugh, I need salve to fix this."

"I have some stuff in my bag." Miyami volunteered with a brief grin in Brooklyn's direction. I think she was just amused at how her cousin was handling the detective who was supposed to be in charge of this situation. She crossed to Arista and pulled the backpack she'd fashioned to be part of her outfit over her head, letting her supplies clatter out onto the counter beside Brooklyn.

"Yes these can be used." Arista commented, running her gaze critically over Miyami's things.

I looked to Brooklyn. "Do you know the situation?"

He nodded. "I have a good idea. It was plaguing me. Why would the changelings take that little girl? There was no reason for it unless it was to create a situation that would make humans fear all fey."

"How many changelings did you guys manage to arrest?"

Brooklyn shook his head. "Not many, it was more a kill or be killed type of thing. Any we did manage to arrest are pretty much useless to us. No doubt they'll be executed before they get out."

"More like they'll be rescued. They'll be needed as soldiers." Miyami said matter-of-factly.

"What about Elaine?" Arista asked but by the tone of her voice I could tell that she already knew.

"She's dead." my voice wasn't much more than a whisper. "Uh, Brooklyn you're going to need to get the ME and forensics in. You're going to need to do a post mortem on her though it's doubtful you'll ever come across her murderers, never mind bring them to justice. She's down the hall, second last door on the right."

Brooklyn nodded, his face expressionless, a perfect mask. He turned to the now sober officers in the corner and motioned for them to go get the ME and to seal off the room. He barely stifled a wince as Arista applied something creamy to his wound.

I looked round. "Has anyone seen Kai?" I asked finally.

Miyami's lips quivered. "You might want to follow the decapitated bodies."

"Yeah your cousin seems to have a fetish for slicing and dicing." her cousin quipped, now finished fussing over Brooklyn.

"In fact I wouldn't mind knowing where he got that sword. Its craftsmanship is amazing. It's forged from Magick, is it not?"

I nodded to Miyami's question then looked at Brooklyn when he spoke. "Kai took off after some of the runaway changelings, seems your cousin has a lust for blood."

More like a desire to stop the renegade changelings from returning to _They-of-shadows_ in order to stop the enemy from having more soldiers. But I didn't say that out loud. Brooklyn wouldn't understand that, he's too much of a cop now and he's too human. The changelings aren't just people, they're about to reign a complete genocide on anyone who carries mortal, or in their eyes, tainted blood. There's no choice in the matter. We must do whatever we can to stop the war before it comes to pass. There's no good sitting back and waiting for the war to begin when we have the upper hand knowing it's going to start soon. Britain and France did that at the start of World War 2. They sat back and watched Germany make its first move, its second and only on the third did they decide to wade in. But by that time Poland had suffered many causalities and had fallen to Germany and Germany had their war plotted. I had always found that frustrating when I was in history classes, now I was about to watch a repeat and I was damned if I'd just stand there and let history repeat itself.

A sharp pain stabbed through my stomach and I hissed in reaction. Dammit, I'd forgotten all about the burn Kai had given me to help me get over my magick high. Now the adrenaline was gone and my attention wasn't focused on something else, it was coming back to remind like a bitch.

Arista caught my wince and she was instantly at my side, pulling my top up to stare at the handprint through the bulletproof vest I'd forgotten I was wearing. "My goddess, Amber what happened?"

"Kai." As soon as I answered I knew that was really the wrong thing to say. Miyami growled low in her throat and her eyes flickered crimson. "I asked him to." I blurted out without any thought.

"Amber?"

"Look, deal with it later. I need to find Kai." I didn't give them a chance to say anything, instead I exited the room, my hand covering the flesh wound on my stomach. I prayed it wouldn't scar. Scars never looked good against my flesh, they stood out more than anything else, the white against the gold.

I walked past a room and almost gagged. A putrid smell, different from the one that had held that poor girl, wafted out. With morbid curiosity, I peeked in to find three officers staring at a blood-bathed wall. Bits of flesh clung to it and two men in white body suits were picking up assorted limbs from the floor. I cringed. Changelings must have cornered someone in here and began to rip him, there was no clean cuts on the body parts. The bones had snapped jaggedly as they were wrenched from the torso. Whoever this had been had died a hideous death. I wouldn't wish this kind of death on a changeling. On the door there were marks and holes that showed people had used guns to get into the room and there were deep bloody scratch marks indented on the wood.

Silently I shook my head. So many had been sacrificed for nothing more than a publicity scheme by _They-of-Shadows_One thing that could be said for certain, _They-of-Shadows_ were not to be underestimated. The Fey council had to be aware that they could and would use whatever means necessary to weaken us. It wouldn't be an out and out duel, it wouldn't just be marching off to war, blowing the horn and charging to see who had the most standing at the end. This would be fought on the political battlefield as well as the physical and metaphysical. The Fey Council had to be aware that _They-of-Shadows_ would play dirty, they would play on our leniency towards humans in particular to win. If the Fey Council were not ready for that, then we would fall.

Oh goddess. It was so easy to debate and consider the way the battles would be fought but this wasn't like history and looking back on how wars had been fought before because this was real. And I still didn't think it had sunk in. All I hoped was that the Fey Council would not be too filled with pride and false confidence to play the game. They needed to immediately go public and sever their ties with _They-of-Shadows_ and this incident to get the humans on our side.

I barely even looked at two officers as they muscled a changeling in cuffs using batons to make him move quicker. I walked out of the house and over the concrete floor of the corridor. I didn't even notice the height as I made my way to the second house door. It was open, the hall was dark and gloomy and the aura in the place was cold venomous. Arista would cleanse the house after we left and had done the forensics and the likes of that. Usually I'd help her, it wasn't too hard to do but I was heading home afterward. I didn't have time to help her cleanse the houses.

"Amber?"

I looked up as Hitoshi came down the stairs towards me. "Hey."

"You ok? I heard they found the girl."

I nodded rubbing my arms to ward away the chill that was beginning to seep in. "Have you seen Kai?"

He shook his head even as he continued to watch me with concern. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

I gave him a look and he sighed with a nod. "Figured as much." With a groan, he rubbed his forehead. "They sacrificed her."

I didn't know what to say to that. Elaine had just been a pawn in their sick game. But the only way to avenge her murder would be to stop _They-of-Shadows _from succeeding.

"How did she die?"

"Let's put it this way, it wasn't merciful."

"You found her?"

I averted my gaze, sure that if I looked into his eyes and read the sympathy there that I'd break down. I couldn't afford to let that happen. I needed a clear head to think-

A scream echoed through the house and exchanging a look with Hitoshi, we made our decision to check it out. Hitoshi didn't waste time as he raced down the rest of the steps and rounding the corner, down the hall into the kitchen. I followed.

We broke into the kitchen and surveyed the scene. The scene in front of me could have been from a gory horror film. The cop was on the floor, eyes glazed with pain as the changeling straddled him, eyes wide with excitement, wings quivering. Her abdominally long nails dripped blood from where they had reached in and scooped out her victim's entrails. They spilled out over the black and white checker tiled floor. My stomach churned at the smell but I couldn't tear my gaze away as the changeling looked up with an eerie bloody grin to look at us, its head swiveling in a way it shouldn't have been able too. A movement to the side caught our attention. The officer's partner was standing shakily aiming his gun at her. His eyes were wide with fear, his face pasty and clammy with a light sheen of cold sweat. His nostrils flared as he inhaled shakily.

In that moment of distraction, the changeling took its opportunity and lunged at us, arms reaching, nails curling like Talons and I could almost imagine them wrapping around my throat. The nails piercing into my delicate throat, puncturing my jugular vein, the blood would gush out, bathing myself in it's crimson wave, draining me of my will to live. I could see it so clearly, the bloodlust in the large metallic blue eyes as they came closer and closer until in the end all I could see was my own reflection.

It collided with me and the impact sent me crashing to the floor with a bone-jarring thud and suddenly time sped up. Fine, brittle fingers closed around my throat and the shock and sting of my skin breaking beneath the sharp tips of her nails. The trickle of blood brought me out of the thrall I'd been caught in and sound rushed into my ears as I began to claw desperately at the death grip on my throat. The pressure on my windpipe caused me to gag and my eyes to roll back in my head. Oh goddess, oh goddess.

Hitoshi was yelling at the police officer, telling him not to shoot in case he hit me, I realized dimly. But Christ I'd rather the bite of a bullet compared to the tinge of gray beginning to color my vision. I bucked in a desperate attempt to dislodge the vile creature. The eyes were glittering with malice, the smell of blood and carnage caused bile to rise but I couldn't swallow, couldn't breath. Panic was a luxury I couldn't even afford, the strength it could award me with was lost as acceptance began to seep in. I was going to die, Hitoshi was struggling with the cop, unable to come to my aid. I was sure of it.

Then something hit me. I was acting like a human all over again. I was trying to fight it off like a weak human femme fatale. I wasn't human, I never would be human. I was a witch/fey half-breed and it was about time I acted like it. I could hear the lecture being delivered in a voice akin to my mothers, or how I imagined it as a child. Feminine and caring and it flipped a switch in me.

Closing my eyes, I released the valve containing my magick and this time it flowed out so much easier than before. The light built up and I concentrated it mainly at my throat. I felt the warmth washing over me, the feeling of serenity and relief as it began to pulse faster and faster, strobe after strode until the Changeling screamed in agony. The pressure reduced and the stench of burning flesh began to pollute my nostrils but I continued to force the light out at it.

I looked into its wild agonized eyes and felt a bitter satisfaction. Tough shit darling! I began to wheeze, unable to get enough oxygen into my burning lungs. The malicious hate in her eyes burned into me as the force on my throat began to crumble away and the changeling fell forward unable to hold itself up with its nonexistent fingers and wrists, then its arms gave way. Its weight collapsed on me, and blind fear clawed at my throat. The overwhelming power of the emotion swept through me in a burst of light and with a strangled cry, it fed at the changeling until the weight on me dispersed like the scattering of ashes and the scream died off abruptly.

Gasping and shaking violently, I began to hack and cough, each breath drawing in the dust and ashes in the air. I gagged and almost swallowed my tongue. My throat felt raw, my stomach heaved and hurt. I hacked viciously, scraping the back of my throat. I couldn't stay here, I needed to get some fresh air. It was all too much, this was too much. I couldn't cope. I had killed her, in self-defense but I hadn't just killed her, I'd decimated her. Nothing about her existed…

I clamored into a sitting position, still retching as I tried to get away from the ashes.

My power had never done anything like this before. I was usually so sure of myself, I went into each situation with a gun and a clear head but nothing about this had been right. Nothing. I felt so weak and useless, my magick was weak and useless usually taking too much energy from me with each use. I usually relied on guns and basic potions but what had been so different today. It had been all about magick and from the beginning I'd screwed up… the drawing of sowilo, I realized. The sun gave light, I needed the sunlight.

I screamed, a short, loud burst of sound, as a weight landed on my shoulder. I whirled round and found myself staring at an equally shocked Hitoshi. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear him. I forced myself to swallow and concentrate on my ears popping. Sound rushed in again with his voice.

"…you?"

I shook my head. "Wha?" my voice was pitifully weak.

Hitoshi crouched down beside me. He opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it. "What do you need?"

"Outside, sunshine." I managed.

"Sunshine? It's cloudy out there."

"Don't ask."

"Ok." He swept me up and carried me down the hall, leaving the remains of the ashes dusted over the once clinically clean tiled floor. The dullish white light bathed the doorway and had us both blinking to ward off its harshness, then Hitoshi laid me down on the concrete ground as people rushed all around us. Down below a crowd had gathered, people were talking into cameras and helicopters were flying around us, buzzing like gnats.

I ignored them and looked up at the cloudy sky. It was a blanket of light gray but, scanning it, I found a break in it and concentrated on that piece of blue that had been revealed.

"Clouds of gray, go away. Blue skies stay till I say. As willed by me, so mote it be." I chanted under my breath. It was a simple childish thing I'd come up with when I'd been ten or so on a family vacation to Ireland and I'd wanted some sunshine. I hadn't realized at the time that messing with the weather every day was screwing with the climate in other countries. I'd caused hurricanes to hit America over and over for every day I'd wished for the skies to be blue, they'd gotten a hurricane. I asked for three days, they got three hurricanes. When I'd been told that, I'd been distraught thinking of all those I'd killed, Nana quickly filled in that I hadn't known, but I just had to be more careful in future. Now I only wanted the blue sky to let the sun through for a few moments so I could soak it up. Then I'd release it from my will and give thanks. It should be enough.

After a few moments with Hitoshi impatiently breathing down my neck, the clouds began to break apart and the various patches of blue sky began to merge to form wide expanses of clear skies. I called on one cloud where I saw the sun hide, and with a gentle breath, it moved and the sun spilled through, gliding over us and warming my face with its caressing light. The molten warmth poured into me and filled me to the brim with a liquid sweetness. I embraced it, turning my face to pull in every last drop of its rich golden rays. I felt Hitoshi's gasp and I looked up at him curiously. He was staring at me in awe.

Curious, I glanced down at my hands. I seemed to have a slight glow, nothing dramatic as the shining wash of light I'd exhibited earlier but it just seemed like a faint shimmer of gold had been dusted over my skin. Feeling rejuvenated, I slowly got to my feet and let out a breath.

"How?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"The light is my element. As a lupine, you wouldn't have an element."

"Neither should you. You're carved of a witch and a true Faerie. Not a elemental Fey."

I frowned. He made a good point. How did I take so much energy from the sun and why did my power show itself in pure white light? I didn't understand it much, I'd just accepted it; being glad I'd finally shown some powers since everyone else had cool powers. I was still the weakest one in our group though, I think Mimi sensed that when we first met which is why she was so willing to help me out. I bring out her maternal instinct and being so weak, I had begun to rely heavily on manmade weapons. Now I needed to work out a way to integrate both cultures into my life. Otherwise I wasn't going to survive. I'd clearly showed today how weak I was when it came to taking out more than one being and not having foreknowledge of the situation. And that embarrassed me. I'd had such a high opinion of myself. I suppose every other time I was relying on my glamour to conceal my aura and I was running on fumes, desperation had made me fight harder and smarter. This time… it was a combination of things that screwed me up on this mission. Seeing the girl, the power surge, Kai, the threat of war. I just wasn't concentrating on my job the way I should have been. I wasn't thinking like a cop but an amateur fey who was used to being looked down upon by her family.

A shadow fell over me but I didn't acknowledge him, saying instead, "You're standing in the way of my energizers."

He didn't say anything, simply moved to my side. I could feel his aura seeking mine but I pulled mine inside. I caught sight of the toe of his boots out of the corner of my eye but still I made no move to look up at him. I just sat and soaked up the sun's rays.

"Where've you been?" Hitoshi wondered.

"I thought I could track the Changelings to their lair but they all merged with the shadows and I couldn't follow them any more."

That'll happen. Changelings disappearing into shadows is such a killjoy. But it's true though. Once they're one with the shadows, they're invisible to the naked eye.

"Pity you didn't have the human glowworm with you."

I rolled my head to regard Hitoshi boredly. "That wasn't funny the first time, it's really not funny now."

Kai regarded me, eyes piercing into me. "He makes a good point. I could have used your help."

I shrugged and returned my gaze to looking in front of me, seeing nothing. "Unlike you, I have to stay at the scene of the crime. I can't just go gallivanting off when the mood strikes. I have my duties here."

"You do know that this was a set up don't you?" Kai asked bitterly.

Of course I did. I knew it almost as soon as I saw Elaine drooping in that chair. She'd been killed in the most violent way the changelings could have imagined. It had been a ploy to turn the humans against us, I should have snapped to that quicker. She could have known quicker when I knew she'd been kidnapped but it hadn't clicked. I don't know why, now I look back, why would they want a young mortal girl? Then again, I knew changelings were reputed to steal children. Looking back didn't help.

"The ones who got away to their lair will be the soldiers for the war. If I had stopped them then that would be less vermin to worry about! But now they've returned to TOS." he snapped.

Toss. Sounded amusing. Wouldn't the changelings just love for their feared name to be reduced to something so ridiculous. I suppose that's why Kai called them that. He was demeaning their name and therefore reducing the psychological fear their name instilled in its full form.

"She knows that." Hitoshi suddenly spoke up defending me. There was a dark undertone to the words, and emphasis that told me Hitoshi was hinting at Kai to look at me. Or maybe I just thought that because a second later, Kai was kneeling beside me. His warm fingers were on my neck and jaw, tilting my head to get a better look at the wounds that were slowly oozing blood into my black turtleneck. See, black's great for masking blood.

"Shit." he whispered, probing at the wound to see how deep it was. I didn't hiss though the stinging pain was stabbing through me like a bitch. "They were going for the jugular?" when I didn't answer, he turned his head towards Hitoshi. "What happened?"

"One of those vermin attacked her. It happened so fast I didn't have time to react and when it did, I was too busy trying to stop the officer present from shooting the changeling and risk hitting her."

"She'd have preferred the bullet."

"Well, the next thing I know, the beast's disintegrated into ashes. It was like something out of Buffy the Vampire Slayer only with more of a light display."

Kai turned to me again, mopping up the blood with a strip of cloth he'd torn from his shirt. "I've seen her glow up a few times, never seen her do anything like that though."

"Kai, it was like nothing I've ever seen. She didn't just glow, she was this shining thing, almost blinding. I could barely tell where she began and where she ended, she was just this vessel for the purest white light imaginable. I've never seen any light like her. It was like looking into the middle of the sun, so bright it burns the eyes."

My 'cousin' examined me closer. "And what did it do to the changeling?"

"It started to eat at it, its skin was bubbling and oozing black and then its fingers are dispersing into ashes and then there's light spearing out of it every where, there's a flash of white light and it's gone but for a could of dust."

They were talking about me as though I wasn't even there. Then again, I didn't feel like I was here. Not really. I felt detached from all happening around me. I felt the pain as though it were secondhand, not mine.

"I'm going to take her home."

"I'll tell Brooklyn that if he needs her to phone her."

I felt Kai hesitate then he nodded and I knew that home to him was different to the home Hitoshi thought he meant. Kai was going to take me back to _Dún na Síog_ or The Dune. _Dún na Síog_, Fort of the Fairies, like _Dún na nGall_, or Donegal in Ireland where my ancestors heralded from, Fort of the Englishman or Foreigner. It was amusing because Donegal, even being so close to the Border, wasn't part of Northern Ireland and therefore didn't fall under England's control. It's strange, the trivia that hits you when you least expect it.

Kai made no move to correct Hitoshi on his assumption of where we were going. Then again, even if Brooklyn did need me to help fill in forms or anything else, well I wasn't a cop first of all, I'd reacted completely uncop-like today and secondly, the humans wouldn't be too pleased with me being half fey. It was time that anyone with fey blood got out of dodge. And I had to tell my family, alert them to what would come because I didn't want anything to happen to them if I could keep them safe by forewarning them.

"I'd get out here now, Hitoshi. Take your family and get the hell away from here." Kai said, helping me to my feet, well helping me would imply that I was trying or wanted to get to my feet. He was basically lifting me like you would a child when _you_ wanted to go whether the child wanted to or not.

Hitoshi nodded and headed back towards the house I'd left Arista, Miyami and Brooklyn. I wondered about Brooklyn as Kai led me to the stairs, looking over his shoulder and scanning for danger, his senses always alert. A chopper flew overhead, people were gathered on the ground staring up, kept behind barriers for their own protection by officers on crowd control. My vision spun dizzily so I let Kai continue to guide me. I didn't know how we'd get home, after all we'd all come in the transit vans the police had leant us but they wouldn't be so quick to leave us in a contained area with them this time after what they'd witnessed. It's one thing to be in SHIT, but most of the officers that actually see some of the creatures they're supposed to be protecting the humans from, quit after having a close encounter because they're unable to deal with them. It's not their fault, their minds aren't equipped to deal with the unnatural.

So what would happen to Brooklyn? He wasn't human, no matter how he tried to be. I hoped he took Arista up on her offer to help him use his magick or he could continue his act and live a half life as a human instead of being a shining being. I know I could never be human, it was fine if you'd been a human your whole life, but to be a fey, something of magick, it was something amazing and couldn't be denied. Then again, maybe Brooklyn wouldn't be able to continue with his whole life seeing magick in everything after all I had so much trouble trying not to see and hear magick around me. It was becoming second nature to not notice the moving shadows, the whisper of people's names or the footsteps behind me when no one was there. Would Brooklyn be able to do that without going insane? I believed he could, after all he would never be half fey the way I was, his blood was weaker so therefore he wouldn't have the abilities I had, nor anything close to what Ozuma had as a full fey.

All the same, with the war, he would have to choose. I had, as a child, believed that if we were ever to go to war, then the war would be kept between the Fey but now I knew better. They had involved the humans and contrary to all our prejudicial thoughts, the humans weren't going to meekly sit back while a war raged. They would fight to protect themselves and while protecting themselves and attacking both Fey sides, we'd have to protect them while defending ourselves from them and TOS. It would be a three-way war. Maybe with forewarning, we could allow the Fey council to seek allegiance with the humans. The Changelings are arrogant, but they would not fight both the human world with their machines and the Fey with their combined magick. They would not win because not only would they be outnumbered, they'd be overpowered. They knew this, which was why they tried to turn the humans against us.

"Get in."

I blinked up at Kai and then looked at the black SUV he wanted me to get into. This didn't belong to him, nor me so what the fuck?

"The police won't miss it, besides, we need to get out here." He got in and I simply shook my head before following. I guess I'd already killed someone, why not add stealing to my growing list of law breaking. Goddess I just wanted to go home.

* * *

As soon as I got home, I'd gone straight for the shower with the excuse to get the blood and goop washed off. It wasn't much of an excuse, it was a half-truth. I did want to get it off, but goddess I just wanted to be clean again. To feel clean. I had scrubbed my skin until it was red and raw but all I saw was the blood on my hands. The scalding water sluiced down my body, adding a pink tinge to my golden skin but I didn't care. Hot water was good at ridding impurities wasn't it? I didn't know anymore.

The wound on my side was oozing plasma or something like that, maybe it was something from the lymphatic system carrying white blood cells to repair my damaged tissue. I was never very good at biology, I kept mixing everything up. All I knew was that a clear sticky discharge was gathering in my wound. I needed to dress it but I hadn't had time, not quite yet.

As I stood in the shower, closed off from the world, my mental shields had crumbled from pure exhaustion and I was bombarded by images I'd locked away ever since I'd happened upon that room that held Elaine. The images were flaky at best. My mind hadn't been able to comprehend it properly, or it hadn't wanted to, all the same… I couldn't shake the image of the parted legs, the gaping hole, the skin smeared with rusty blood. My stomach heaved in reaction and I swallowed thickly, my hand shakily making its way to my cold lips. I could almost guess they were blue, they were so bitterly cold. I felt numb inside, like there was a black hole sucking everything I should be feeling into it.

I slid to the floor, my spine pressing into the steam moistened, hard, white tiles. It hurt, a sharp alluring pain. Pain was good. Pain made me know I was alive. I was alive and Elaine wasn't. Oh goddess. She'd had so much to live for and she'd died just to make a point. A vile, evil point. How could they live with themselves? They'd taken her life so coldly and brutally. A child… she was just an innocent child and I failed her. If I'd gotten there earlier. I knew it was stupid, she'd been dead for hours before I'd gotten there but all the same…

I sensed a movement. I didn't look up. I knew it was Kai just like I knew I'd locked the bathroom door but I couldn't accuse him of intruding, not really. If I really wanted to keep him out, I could have placed a ward on the door. Right?

His aura tentatively caressed mine, a long slow stroke and I choked back a sob I hadn't realized was there.

He hissed. "Shit, that's too hot."

I heard the anger in the words but I didn't pay any heed, just shivered when the water stopped abruptly. The pin and needle pricks of the hot water had been growing on me, now I was just left cold and numb. I drew my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly, smelling the clean soap scent that the steam carried as it rose off my skin. I rested my chin on my knees, and stared at my small dainty toes. I hugged myself, feeling the heat from my own flesh to be the only heat I could find. I was so cold, so bitterly cold that my teeth wanted to chatter so I clenched them, all the while feeling Kai's gaze on me. I must have looked a sight, a drowned rat.

"If you don't get dressed you're going to catch a cold." he said shortly. There was nothing behind the words, no temper, no sympathy, nothing. They were emptier than I was. I bit my lower lip, struggling not to give in to the tidal wave of emotion that had reared up. "Come on, I want to get a shower sometime too, you know."

I couldn't move. I wanted to get up and tell him to fuck off to a hotel or something but what was the point?

He made a sound of disgust and flung a towel at me before striding to the door. He got three steps.

"No, wait. Please don't go." I hated how weak I sounded but I didn't want to be on my own. I hated being on my own. I just wanted him here. "I'm sorry, I'll go change in my room." I said so softly I was sure he hadn't heard me. I just didn't want to be here I anymore. I didn't want him to see how weak I was.

My gaze snapped up as he crouched down in front of me. He didn't seem to mind that he was going to get his shoes wet or that his cream trousers were soaking in the water that was lying on the shower floor in large drops, not quite puddles, that would eventually evaporate. He watched me with those unfathomable brown eyes and then shook his head. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing." I blinked away the tears that welled in my eyes, sliding along my lower lid to cloud my vision and make it swim. I began to tremble involuntarily and Kai's hands came up to rub my upper arms. The heat in them caused goose bumps to prickle and ravage my skin. He used his hold on me as leverage to pull me onto my knees so that I was pressed against him and because he made the first move, it was ok for me to sag against him and let him comfort me. The warmth of him, the scent of his skin, the sound of his breathing all soothed me more than I could possibly have imagined. His hands slid down my back, pressing me closer, while I slipped my arms around his, resting my head on his shoulder and burying my face into the crook of his neck. My cheeks heated, spreading warmth through me because of his touch and his own heat.

"I never saw a dead person before." I whispered softly. "Not freshly dead, like Elaine. I should have been better prepared but… all the dead bodies I examine are just corpses I have to do preliminary examinations on. I never see there faces and I don't know who they are, they could just be something out of a biology lab. That's all they are to me, dead bodies. Or sometimes they're all cleaned up in the morgue and then again, they're just bodies. But Elaine was different." My voice trembled and I played with the strands of his short hair that brushed his collar. "I saw a glimpse of the girl she could be and despite everything I said, I was sure we'd find her alive. They… they raped her and then they… they shot her. How could they?" I squeezed my eyes shut against the images and had to snap them open when the images just gained a vividness with the black canvas background.

"They're monsters, Ember, that's how. They don't have souls and they don't have a conscience."

"Everything living thing has a conscience. Some just decide not to listen to it." I argued, rubbing my nose against his t-shirt because it itched.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing."

"You better not be wiping your nose on my t-shirt."

I snickered. "No, I'm not."

"You better not be." he mumbled, stroking my wet tangled hair, achieving nothing but to squeeze out the cooling water that ran down my back.

I tightened my arms around him and nuzzled the spot behind his ear. "I missed you." I finally confessed something I'd denied for years.

I felt him tremble, whether from the words or from me nuzzling that spot, I didn't know. He just gripped me tighter and in turn, buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Missed you too."

I felt a well of warmth from the words and relief. Maybe subconsciously I'd wanted him to have missed me. And then it hit me that I was naked, not just naked but naked and wet and pressed very intimately against Kai. "Shit."

"Finally realized huh?"

"Pervert." I mumbled but made no move to extract myself from his hold.

"There was nothing you could do."

I opened my mouth to interject a quirky comment about how I could have pulled on a towel, but the situation didn't call for it. This was Kai, and no amount of quirkiness would distract him when he was worried about me. Tala let me away with changing the subject, but Kai was like a dog once he caught the scent of a bone, he wouldn't let it go.

"I know. I do know that." I just had to be sure, though. I needed someone to tell me that I wasn't to blame, that way I'd have a better chance of accepting it and believing it myself.

"Good, now get covered up and dressed. We can watch a movie or something."

"We need to head home." I reminded him firmly, tilting my head back so I could look him in his solid brown eyes.

"When?"

"As soon as possible. Tonight preferably."

"Do you want to wait for Wyatt to get home?" he had to almost choke out his name but that wasn't what annoyed me. What annoyed me was that I'd barely paid any thought to what would happen to Wyatt if I died. I hadn't even thought of him at all. What kind of person did that make me? I was more concerned about a stranger than I was about him. I guess that should have been a big hint to me that our relationship really wasn't what I made it out to be or what he believed it to be. He deserved someone a lot better. Someone who actually loved him and wasn't using him to convince herself she was over her… whatever the hell Kai was.

"I… I'll leave him a note."

Kai's fingers dug into my skin, almost burning me and I hissed. Jerking my gaze up to his, I saw the barely constrained temper blazing within them. "Well at least you'd bother to leave him a note before you run away." he spat bitterly.

I averted my gaze, not because I was embarrassed, well maybe a little but more because I was pissed that he was trying to make me out to be in the wrong. I had to leave for my own sanity. He was lucky he hadn't suffered the way I had so how dare he use that tone on me. "Just leave it Kai. I'll leave him a note."

"He deserves better than that. For pity's sake, he loves you."

"Oh you're a good one! You turn up and even when you know I'm with him, you try…" I faltered. I was going to mention how he kissed me while I was with Wyatt, but technically he hadn't known about Wyatt. The only person who'd done any cheating on Wyatt had been me, not him. Shit!

"Try what?" he challenged.

I struggled out of his grip or tried to. "You bastard. Stop playing with me Kai."

"Playing with you? How am I playing with you?"

I wanted to scoot away from him. I couldn't think straight with him so close. He gave me all those looks that spoke volumes, looks that told me he wanted me, desired me and he used enough excuses to touch me but he hadn't actually done anything. Just like when we'd been younger, he'd use any excuse to touch me and started my imagination going and then he'd go crawling off to sate his urges with Fanny!

"Leave me alone." Humiliated and small, I wanted to shrink away from him. I hated the way he made me feel. One minute I'd feel desired, strong and beautiful and then the next I was no better than a roach. Goddess, I really could hate him.

He snorted with disgust. "Is that your answer to everything?

My gaze whipped up, blazing with anger. "Look, my decision has nothing to do with you! In fact my whole existence has nothing to do with you. You're the one who turns up here uninvited and starts ordering me around. I coped very well without you, better than I ever have before!"

"Yeah you coped so well that you almost got yourself killed today!"

"Difference, _you_ were there! I'd have been fine if you weren't." I spat at him, lifting the towel from the floor and jerking out of his grip, I wrapped it around myself, wishing desperately that it was longer but it barely covered my thighs.

He looked up at me, his brown eyes blazing with anger and something else, or maybe that was my imagination. Yet, I could feel the heat of his gaze burning through me gradually. I swallowed thickly. I needed him to move so I could get out of the shower but he wasn't moving, he was still crouched in the doorway. Slowly he began to rise and I realized just how close we were positioned. My breathing, already shallow from temper, began to quicken. He loomed over me easily, his build effortlessly outweighing me. I knew if it came down to a physical fight, he'd overpower me without much hassle. I'd give it my best shot but I would never beat him. I doubted he would hurt me, but I got the feeling he wanted to. There was something dark and wild in his eyes that made me tremble.

"Fuck off Kai." I warned softly.

He moved back a step but only so he could view me better it seemed. Goosebumps broke out over my skin as though I could feel his phantom touch and I wanted to squirm, to back away from him and kill the itch. His lips quirked and when his eyes lifted to mine, they'd brightened but in a sinister way. Oh god, he could taste my lust. Shit.

I averted my gaze and tried to focus on something, anything else. I stared at his left shoulder, broad and firm from years of working out, stretched out the black material of the t-shirt. He had taken up lifting weights shortly after he'd arrived at ours because he said he wanted to be able to take care of himself. Seth had immediately taken him to the gym and began to coach him. I had never been big into going to the gym before hand but then I started to go and work on the treadmills. At first it had just been to watch him but then it became a mindless chore. Just walking or jogging gave my mind plenty of time to wander and think on things that I couldn't while I was with my friends. Watching Kai had never been a hardship though, the hardship had been to watch him without him knowing. He'd always been surprisingly observant.

His shoulder jerked and the subtle movement had me looking at him to see what he was doing. He wasn't doing anything, just watching me with a inscrutable gaze. I hated when he hid what he was thinking, his face was expressionless, a blank mask. He was hiding from me and I despised it.

I shook my head. Why was I still standing here? Well I wasn't going to stand here anymore. I gripped the knot in the valley between my breasts, before I pushed past him, ignoring the heat radiating off him. I stilled when his hand closed over my wrist. My already frazzled nerves jolted. His fingertips seared my rapidly cooling and still damp flesh. His hand was so close to my breast, it would be so easy to lift it off and place it where I needed it. Where I'd wanted it to be for so long.

I looked up into his eyes, wanting to drown in the depth of those eyes.

"Feeling better now?" he murmured, trailing his fingers along my wrist, his forearm brushed the terrycloth material covering my breasts. My breath hitched in reaction, then his words pierced my clouded brain and furious, I glared at him. Yes I felt better but the thought of him manipulating me infuriated me.

"Stay the fuck away from me." I yanked my wrist out of his grip and stormed out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. "I'm leaving in an hour, if you're not ready, then I'll see you around sometime." I called out over my shoulder, closing the door behind me and placing a ward to prevent him from entering. I also placed one on the other bedroom door to repel anyone from entering, mainly Wyatt. I didn't want to leave him, he was everything I should have wanted, everything Kai would never be but I didn't love him and he deserved someone better, someone much better.

I'd never be the person he wanted me to be. I knew that now and with the war coming, I couldn't drag him into it. Christ he didn't know what I was, he figured I was just a normal human who'd been drafted into the police and sometimes went up against very nasty thugs. Yes it was cruel to keep him in the dark but he had such a great belief in the world and in human beings, I couldn't destroy that on him. I also couldn't bear to hurt him and that's what I'd do if I stayed and told him I'd have to leave. He'd expect me to come back to him and maybe someday I… no I never would come back to him. He had to move on and I just couldn't tell him that to his face. I had to write him a note, yet at the back of my mind, a niggle of worry played with me. What if the note wasn't convincing enough. What if he waited for me to come back because he didn't believe the words. Would I have to hurt him to get him to move on? I didn't want to think of that.

But how would I hurt him? Obviously I could use Kai and though that would give me an innate satisfaction to use him, I wouldn't do it. I just wouldn't feel clean doing that. I crossed to my closet and pulled out my suitcase, chucking it onto the bed and flinging it open. I began to tug out my clothes and throw them in the direction of the suitcase wildly in a frantic attempt to avoid the overwhelming emotion firing up inside me. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt Wyatt but he just wouldn't accept that I'd left him voluntarily otherwise.

I jerked my denim jacket out and froze. A ripple of power passed through the room and I sighed heavily. "What do you want Kai?"

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't." I replied finally and fired my jacket in the direction of the bag. I really should dry off but I needed to get everything packed. I couldn't risk Wyatt coming back and catching me. Call me a coward if you will, but it's for the best, for everyone's sake.

I sighed and closed my eyes, wondering if it was for the best. Who was I to say what was best for him? But I couldn't risk him being attacked because of me. The shadows had eyes and ears everywhere.

"Open up Amber."

Oh my real name, he means business. Sighing, I walked over to the door and laying my hand on the door knob, I twisted it. At the same time I pressed the on button on my remote and music blasted out of my stereo. I smirked and released the door, heading back to my wardrobe. Yes it was childish and yes, this scene was reminiscent of my teenage years, but I couldn't care less how childish or petty I was being. He invaded my property, forced himself into my life, screwed up my relationship, made me question everything I'd achieved for myself here, and then had the nerve to tell me that I was in the wrong.

So fuck him.

_There's a chair in my head on which I used to sit  
__Took a pencil and I wrote the following on it  
__Now there's a key where my wonderful mouth used to be  
__Dig it up, throw it at me  
__Dig it up, throw it at me_

I let the haunting melody flow over me, crawling into my bed and the energy the flare of anger had gifted me with, drained away, leaving me weak and cold. I curled up on the bed and wrinkled my nose. I could smell Wyatt all over and suddenly it hit me just how much my life was screwed up right now. I thought Wyatt was good for me, he was safe and he'd never hurt me. Not the way Kai did, but looking back I saw just how much I'd twisted what had happened. Kai hadn't hurt me, he'd fucked me and left, big deal, I knew it wasn't anything more. I'd allowed my foolish heart to believe it so, but I don't really have much of a belief in human nature, they're all out for what they can get, even if they deny it. And Kai had gotten what he wanted before he returned to my cousin. I couldn't really despise him for that, but I could be angry that he'd used me. But I shouldn't have ran away.

_Where can I run to, where can I hide  
__Who will I turn to now I'm in a virgin state of mind  
__Got a knife to disengage the voids that I can't bear  
__To cut out words I've got written on my chair  
__Like do you think I'm sexy  
__Do you think I really care  
__Can I burn the mazes I grow  
__Can I, I don't think so_

Then the practical side of me kicked in and reminded me that if I hadn't ran away I wouldn't have met Miyami, nor would I have met Arista, or Brooklyn or Aspin and Kane or Hitoshi or Wyatt… See, there were reasons I'd come here. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have known about the war and my family would have been hit with a surprise attack. I had potentially saved them… Now all I had to do was find a way to go home. Kai was right, just running away wouldn't work but the thought of telling him face to face made me squeamish…

_Can I burn the mazes I grow  
__Can I, I don't think so  
__Where can I run to, where can I hide  
__Who will I turn to now I'm in a virgin state of mind  
__Virgin state of mind  
__Virgin state of mind  
__Virgin state of mind_

I closed my eyes and felt my self fade to the recesses of my mind before I pulled myself back. I was tired, exhausted and I craved sleep but sleeping would only slow me down, all the same, I was nice and warm here.

* * *

My music being switched off abruptly snapped me awake, or at least I think it was that. All I knew was that I came to consciousness knowing that my room was quiet, and I had a CD on. I could have just slept through the entire eighteen tracks but I don't think I did. Each one is around 5 mins and 5 by eighteen is… a really long time, so yeah, someone turned off my music. I scowled and began to sit up, struggling out of my blanket rubbing almost dried drool off my left cheek.

"Ick!" I grumbled. I hate waking up with drool, it means I slept too deep and when I sleep that deep and wake up abruptly, I get a headache and oh yeah, here comes the pounding. Whoever switched off my music was going to pay dearly.

I muttered a few profanities under my breath as I tried to force the headache back with the few odd quips of 'back, back, I tell thee' and 'You shall not pass!'; I gave up and collapsed against the bed, deciding that I'd just whimper and maybe the headache would feel benevolent and leave me be.

I stared up at the ceiling country the cracks in the supposedly smooth ceiling. At home I had a slanted roof with shimmering clouds in blue that didn't really resemble clouds not that clouds actually had a shape, they were more wisps of cottony goodness.

"Oh shit…" My eyes widened as everything came flooding back. Wyatt, the war, Wyatt, Kai, my friends, the little girl, the War, Wyatt, _They-of-Shadows_, Kai… "Oh no." I needed to pack, right now.

I shoved off the duvet, then blinked at it before yelping in horror as I realized that I was only dressed in a towel and it had fallen to my waist. "Ah for fuck's sake!" No matter what the doctors and everyone else says, I don't like looking at my breasts. It's just something I don't like, naked guys and other women I can handle, naked me, no. Well no that wasn't even true, I didn't mind being naked so much, I just didn't like to see myself naked, if that makes any sense. I just know that I don't like it, not one bit. I yanked my towel up, scowling darkly at the mirror in the wardrobe opposite me.

Then my gaze whipped to the figure in the door way behind me and my face crumpled as I bowed it and hid behind my one free hand. "What is wrong with you and popping up whenever I'm remotely naked?"

I felt, more than saw -since I was still hiding and pretending this wasn't happening to me- Kai push away from the door jamb, moving further into the room and sitting on the bed behind me. "Here." he said.

I risked a peek over my shoulder and almost wept with relief when I saw he was offering me a shirt. Yay! Not exactly what I was hoping for because pants sure would have been nice, but yay, no more nakedness for Amber. "Ok, turn around."

"What?"

"Turn around and no peeking."

"Ember, I've seen you before."

"Yeah-huh, and I was having an emotional breakdown, now no more advantage taking. You want naked ladies, get the porn channel. There will be no more naked me for you. Now turn around." He sighed heavily and I nodded when I saw him turn around in the mirror as I dropped the towel to my waist and shrugged on the large white shirt. Ok, so I lied, I do mind being naked just only in front of Kai because it's Kai. I kind of don't like him seeing me naked or remotely close to naked because I fear what he'll think. I concentrated on buttoning up the unnecessarily small buttons. Why are the buttons almost larger than the button holes anyways? I tsked and finished finally. I tugged out the towel and… "What part of not peeking did you not get?" I demanded, putting extra emphasis on the word get as I rammed my elbow into his back.

His spine bowed and he snarled, before grinning rakishly at me. "I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity."

"Porn channel." I reminded him, chucking my towel at him.

His smile melted away and concern replaced it in his eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm no longer blaming myself for everything, or not as much. I've decided to blame everyone else instead. So yeah I'm feeling better."

He didn't look reassured, instead he continued to watch me. After a few seconds I began to squirm uncomfortably. I knew there was nothing on my face, I'd just had a shower and I was almost sure all the drool had been removed. All the same, my hand tentatively moved to the corner of my mouth, but my skin was soft and smooth and dry. A quick glance down showed I'd tied the robe and it wasn't gaping open but he wasn't looking at that, no, he was watching my face and then his eyes flicked a little lower to my throat. "What?"

He raised his eyes to mine and reached out a hand, stroking his fingers over my throat. I hissed in reaction as pain seared me there. I caught his hand and threw it away, before instinctively covering the wound there, pressing against it to steep the pain.

"You almost died."

"Gee, thanks for the reminder, Kai." I tried for the words to come out sarcastic and dry but they didn't. If I closed my eyes I could see the scene… but it was as if I wasn't there. I distanced myself from it, something I tended to do when I was scared. I didn't get scared often. It just wasn't my style. Now that's not to say that I'd consider myself a particularly brave person, because I'm not. I'm a coward through and through, my whole life I've done nothing but run away and not facing the fact that I could have died, another show of this cowardness. Maybe the fact that I wasn't crying over my near death experience was because I'd killed my attacker, well killed makes it sound civil. I destroyed it, demolished it, what I had done was cruel. But I doubted it was that fact either, simple fact was that it hasn't sunk in yet. Or I was just ignoring the fact, like if I didn't think about it, it didn't happen. I still say it hasn't sunk in yet. It'll hit me sometime. Maybe.

"It was…" I jerked my shoulder and stood up to pace. It wasn't nothing, it was something but I just couldn't wrap my head around it. I guess after seeing what happened to that girl… Well I was alive, wasn't I? Why dwell on something- I broke off when Kai caught me close to him almost smothering me. I hadn't seen him stand up, I hadn't even realized he'd moved and now he was hugging me close murmuring things I couldn't even understand.

But that didn't matter because it felt really good to be held by him, not just held, cherished because he cared whether I lived or died. I knew people cared, lots of them did but they weren't here and I had gotten along so long without even realizing or needing them to tell me and now I just… I snuggled into him, wrapping my own arms around his waist. I could have cried, but what would it have achieved. I didn't need to dwell on what could be, I just needed to know I was alive and very not dead. Kai's hand ran down my hair, not through it, just passing over it because I hadn't brushed it yet and it was going to be hell to untangle.

But first things first.

I pulled away, giving an extra tug when his arms locked before he released me reluctantly. It wasn't that I didn't enjoy being held by him, heck it was about as close as I'd ever got to him when I was younger, I'd take as many advantages to be held by him as possible, but right now I had much more important things to worry about. I marched to my closet, yanked out the nearest pair of jeans and had just shoved my foot in one leg before I realized I needed panties.

"Kai."

"Where?"

"Top drawer." I pushed by the flare of color at the thought of Kai seeing my underwear, not important I had to remind myself. Big war coming, lots of people dying, how Kai liked my underwear was so not on the top of my lists to worry about or they shouldn't have been. I glared at him when a pair of silk and lace tan panties hit my head. Turning my back to him, I yanked them on, followed by the jeans. "Turn around."

He rolled his eyes but thumped down on the bed and kept his head turned away from me. I grabbed a deep green sweatshirt and shrugged it on, sliding out the robe from under it before crossing to my vanity and pulling out the matching bra. I slipped that on under my top with a lot of fancy maneuvers I'd picked up while changing at the public swimming pool. A pair of socks followed and then my sneakers were slid on.

Kai eyed them, his eyes were amused. I knew fine well why. The life span of my sneakers were an on going joke with my family. They were close to five years old and I had no plans to change them even though they were actually falling apart. They were comfortable and I felt more confident wearing them than I did wearing my boots. My boots gave me confidence to go out and kick ass, my sneakers gave me the confidence to be myself, and that's who I needed to be right now. I needed to be Amber Benson. I needed to be the girl who could charm her cousin Bryan into giving her driving lessons when everyone else had point blank refused because they valued their life. I needed to be the girl who convinced her cousin Tiffany to chop off her gloriously long hair so they wouldn't look alike. I needed to be the girl who had conjured up more little white lies than possible to get her own way. I needed to be the girl who could talk her way out of trouble just as fast as she talked herself into it. I needed to be me.

"We're heading home tonight." I started. "No buts, not a word. I'll contact Miyami when I get there, tell her to join up with us. The house will be large enough to hold her and hers, if not then some can stay in the hotel. I need to get in contact with Brooklyn, we'll need his help. He can't be human, not completely. Arista needs to consider coming to The Dune, a witch like her would be able to help me learn control over my own powers. All Fey need to be forewarned, Seth needs to form alliances." I looked at Kai. "You can help there as well."

"Fine." he said, but his eyes weren't happy and his jaw was tight.

"Don't start Kai. I'm going home, isn't that what you wanted?"

"You know it is. You're family, and family stays at The Dune where I can keep an eye on you."

"Kiss ass. You let Shahero have a life. You let Russia attend college."

"They have to follow the rules just like everyone else. They all consulted me, James and Seth. They never ran away and didn't allow contact."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm coming home now, so deal. If I hadn't left, you wouldn't even know of this war."

"You want thanks?"

"No but whatever has crawled up your butt and died, yank it out before you really begin to stink." Not the most witty of comebacks, but I used it on him quite a lot with variations on what exactly was stuck up his ass, sometimes even going so far as to insult Tiffany at the same time, thus killing two birds with one stone.

"And what are you going to do about Wyatt, or did you just forget him?"

"Ever the considerate one, huh Kai? Well actually I have this sorted out too." It kind of came to me in a flash of blind inspiration. Though it would hurt to do it, I had to, to protect him and keep him safe.

"Oh, enlighten me." his tone suggested he wasn't going to be impressed with my idea, he never ever was so you couldn't blame him. He got a kick fucking with my plans and picking them to pieces while Tiffany watched with amusement and sadistic glee. But there was a difference. I didn't care what he thought this time around and I wasn't telling him out of desperate hope to impress him.

"I'm going to play with his mind." I told him simply. Kai closed his eyes and shook his head. See, not one bit impressed, now here comes the part where he picks my idea to pieces.

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Well I can't." I'm not strong enough, you need a telepath of some power to make him see something he really wasn't and believe it.

"Well who can?"

That stumped me, before I shrugged. "Arista, maybe. I don't know, never actually ever had to do this type of glamour befo… maybe I can do it. I don't see why not. I damn well have shit powers, I should have something cool and that would be cool. If I can't attack anyone on the offensive, my defensive powers should increase to protect me. Damn right it should."

"Ember!"

"Huh? Right, sorry." I pressed my hands together and tented my mouth. I was rambling. I was scared, so I rambled. This was my one escape plan, if it was shot to hell, then I was fucking screwed.

"Even if you get a telepath powerful enough, what do you plan to do with him or her?"

"Make them make Wyatt think he caught me cheating on him and forced me to leave."

"You can't do that to him? He… dammit Amber do you have any sense of decency?"

I glared at him, shoving my hair out of my face. "Don't you take the moral high ground with me, Kai." he opened his mouth but I held up a hand. "I have to do this, I have to hurt him otherwise he won't get on with his life. Why can't you understand that? Why can't you just trust me for once instead of treating me like a naïve little girl who hasn't got a clue. Just because I may act like it, doesn't mean it's true. I have got a brain you know. I know how to think things out, I know how to strategize. Dammit, I could be as much in line for leadership of the clan as you are, more so since I'm female, I'm blood and I'm a Benson!"

He raised a hand to his brow and squeezed it twice. The only outward sign of frustration he'd allow. "I don't think you're naïve. You just don't think things out."

"I do. Look, Wyatt thinks he loves me-"

"He does and I thought you loved him."

"I don't. I thought I did, maybe I do, I don't know. All I do know is that it's better for me to leave, that way I'm not putting him in any danger-"

"He really doesn't know, does he?"

"No, you know he doesn't."

"I figured if you lived with him, he might have an idea when you start glowing up like a Christmas tree during… You guys do have sex don't you?" he looked briefly uncomfortable asking me, I wasn't too chipper about the line of questioning either.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes, then froze in the process… Ah shit! "But uh… this really isn't the time or the place to discuss this. I'm going ahead with my plan. It's for the best, I don't want his death on my conscience. I just have to contact Arista and get her to do it for me."

Kai just looked at me.

I fled.

* * *

Arista did not look impressed as she stood in my apartment gaping at me. "How-? What-?"

"I want you to put an image of me kissing some guy in Wyatt's head." I told her slowly and patiently like I was telling a small child how to pee.

"But why?"

I shifted in my chair and flicked my hair over my shoulder. "Because I have to leave, I have to go home and I don't want him to think I'm coming back."

Kai snorted and got up, striding over to the kitchen. I stuck my tongue out at his back, before turning back to a gob smacked Arista and flushing.

I wiped a hand over my face. I was punchy, I was tired, I needed sleep and I didn't need all this crap. I had to get out of here and soon before Wyatt came back.

"Look Ris, it's like this. I need you to make Wyatt see me kissing someone else… no wait, someone else will only make him try to find out who this other person is. Better make it someone he knows and- that won't work either."

"What about Kai?" Arista suggested.

Ok I was trying to avoid that. "My cousin, isn't…" I trailed off at her look of disbelief. "Ok, fine, make it Kai."

Kai slammed down his mug hard against the counter, but I didn't look at him. This needed to be done. "So he walks into the apartment, sees me with _him_-" I jerked a thumb over my shoulder. "And I tell him that I didn't love him the way I thought I had and Kai came back for me, and we're getting married- no wait leave that out, he might wait- nah leave it in, we're getting married. He tells us to leave which we do. He is better off without me and starts living his own life. Sound good?"

"This is going to backfire in your face, Benson."

"No it's not." I grumbled. Oh goddess I hoped it didn't. If it was only a kiss, Wyatt would try to forgive me and so that way the plan would backfire. If I just moved out with Kai, he'd just try to win me back. If I said I never loved him, he'd see through that. It was better to stick close to the truth. Me saying that Kai came back for me would explain my twitchiness about Kai staying with us. I could have tried to wipe him from my mind, but people would only make him question his own memory and that would ruin the carefully woven spell so this was my only plan of action.

Arista sighed. "Well, I'll give it a shot. I have your personality down well enough, so I can make it seem believable, but you and Kai could be difficult."

"Ugh, you don't have to dwell on Kai much. Just make him take out my bags or something."

Arista's eyes flicked to the packed bags by the door. "Those bags?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I think I can do this."

I wonder if I could get away with making Wyatt think Kai kidnapped me? I doubted it would work too well.

"Kai can you just kiss Amber?"

Kai cursed under his breath. Oh now he complains. "I still think this is unfair to him."

"This is for the best." I grumbled under my breath.

"Go into the bedroom. I'll come in, we'll act out the scene and then I'll plant it into Wyatt's subconscious while he's asleep. He'll wake up with a killer headache, but I can make him think he drank too much. Strew some empty bottles around. What does he drink?"

"He rarely drinks, but um, there's some beer in the fridge." Kai looked at me. "It's for guests. It's not mine."

"Have a domestic later. I need to prep for this."

I nodded and touched her arm as I passed her and headed to Wyatt's and my room. Kai followed, I could feel his anger at this whole situation I'd managed to drag him into. You'd think he'd be used to it. I pulled people into my harebrained schemes all the time.

I turned to face him once I was in my room. He watched me boredly. "Let's get this over with."

"Gee, Kai, anyone would think you didn't want to kiss me."

He didn't say anything, just dropped down onto the bed. "Come on, Amber, I don't have the time."

That hurt. He might not realize it, but that actually hurt. I really should be used to this kind of treatment. One minute he'd be friendly and the next cold. But that never really mattered, I'd always put it down to hormones or the fact that he hadn't gotten any the night before. I suppose the latter still applies but he was treating me like something he stood in, a stupid girl with a stupid crush who'd manipulated him into doing what she wanted. Well that may have been true, but he'd… shit. "Look, if you don't want to do it, I can come up with something else."

I jerked as he yanked me forward so I was standing between his legs, looking down at him. I was only too aware of his hands gripping my hips, his fingers splaying over my butt. My hands caught his shoulders to steady myself, feeling the strength beneath them. His hands streaked up my waist and down again, the rub of my clothing against my skin was an alluring friction that had my breath quickening in anticipation. Excitement coiled in my belly and every nerve screamed at his closeness. I could feel his body heat against me, his breath fanned through my thin top. His head was at eye level with my breasts and that was incredibly arousing. I felt my body respond to the situation, to him, to what I knew would come before he forced me down onto my knees.

I winced as pain exploded in them and I knew they'd be bruised tomorrow. I glared up at him, then my eyes fluttered closed as his hands cradled my face. My heart beat tripped as his lips hovered over mine. I could just sense them there as my own began to tingle.

Then he kissed me. I pressed against him involuntarily, my hands fisting in his soft hair, gripping tightly to pull him closer. His arms banded around me as his mouth fed from mine, his tongue slipping between my teeth.

"Amber?"

I jerked away from Kai and blinked a few times at Arista who was standing in the doorway. It took a few moments for my lust clouded mind to clear and then I remembered just why Arista was here and I tried to focus on what I'd do if it were Wyatt standing there. I gulped and bit my lip. "I-I'm sorry." I blurted out.

Arista's brow furrowed but she continued. "What's going on?"

"Uh…" Oh goddess, I'm really doing this? How could I just do this? Give up my life, everything I'd worked for, Wyatt who'd been so great to me… I pressed a hand to my mouth. I couldn't just leave. I couldn't. What on earth was I thinking?

"Amber?" Arista prompted me with a none too subtle glare.

I jumped when Kai's hand caressed my hip. I jerked my eyes to his and he nodded almost imperceptibly. He was right. I had to do this, I had no other choice. This was for the best. I swept my gaze up and met Arista's directly. "I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Why?"

"I-" I had to tell him I didn't love him… "I um…"

"She doesn't love you. Not the way you want her to." Kai interrupted.

I looked at him, unsure what to say. Should I be grateful? Oh goddess, just shoot me now.

"What do you mean? She loves me, you love me, don't you?" Arista directed the question at me. I wanted to glare at her and demand why the fuck she was asking me that but I realized that Wyatt would need the conformation and he'd ask something similar. I'd watched enough soaps and daytime tripe to know that much.

"I… I do love you, I'm just not _in_ love with you." There, that was the truth. "I'm sorry Wyatt, but I just can't stay here and live a lie. I'm leaving with Kai."

"We're getting married."

I curbed the urge to roll my eyes. Why had he paid so much bloody attention to my stupid idea? The whole marriage thing was a fucking balls up. "Kai, why don't you take out my stuff."

He raised a brow, looked between me and Arista, before walking out the door. Besides if he stayed, Wyatt would only believe that he'd been influencing my decision. Gosh, golly, gee whiz didn't I know the human mind so well?

"Amber, you can't leave. What about everything we have?"

I bowed my head unable to look at Arista, I wouldn't have been able to look at Wyatt. I forced my gaze up. "I love Kai." Another fucking truth, I'm good.

"He's your cousin!" Arista's voice was laced with revulsion, whether that was hers or what she imagined he'd be feeling, I wasn't quite sure.

"No, he isn't. I just… He's not my cousin."

"So what are you saying? You smuggled your lover into our home as your cousin?"

"No! It wasn't like that. I thought I was over him, but I love him."

"You don't. You just think you do. He comes back into your life and he stirs up old feelings and he's confused you, Ams. You don't love him, you love me. You told me." Oh jeez, Wyatt would not sound that desperate, would he? Possibly… probably… yes.

The desperation and my honest disgust with it made it easier to keep my own convictions straight. "I don't love you Wyatt, not the way I love him. I'm moving out, moving back with him. We're getting married. I hope you-"

"Don't! Don't wish me luck, don't tell me I'll get over it. Just leave. Take him and get out of my house!"

If this wasn't so serious, this would be amusing. The sight of Arista shouting that made me want to chuckle, it's a bad reaction I have to serious situations, I take serious fits of giggles. I used my trembling lip to look as though I was about to cry, before I walked out of the room that was now void of my clothing and most of my stuff. Whatever was left could be chucked. Christ I had enough at home. Kai was lounged out over the sofa as I walked into the sitting area, leaving Arista to imprint the memory in her own mind so she could transfer it into Wyatt's…

"Oh fuck."

"What?" he asked warily.

"I'm just thinking ahead. Wyatt is going to come home tonight and he's going to notice my stuff missing. He's not going to go to sleep. We need to infuse that memory into his subconscious before he gets here. I think we're going to have to kidnap him."

Kai stared at me, before cursing under his breath and rubbing his hands over his face. "We don't have time for all of this. We need to alert Seth about this war!"

"I know, I know."

"I'll do it." We both whirled round to face Arista. "I'll do it." she repeated.

"How?"

"I'm not sure yet. You guys better get going. I'll contact you later with my success story."

I stared at her for half a minute before launching myself at her. "Goddess Ari, you are the absolute best. But you can't stay here. You have to promise me you'll go somewhere safe, take Brooklyn somewhere-"

"Hold up, I'm not taking him anywhere."

"Ari-"

"Arista you're welcome to come to the Dune with us. You'll be safe there and you could be of a great help to us."

She hesitated. "Let me think about that and then I'll get back to you."

"What about Brooklyn? I don't want to turn on the news someday and see him being burned at the stake or something."

Arista's lips quivered at the thought. "He's not likely to leave the cops. Look, take care of yourself. Let us deal with ourselves. You're not in charge of looking after the entire world, Amber."

I nodded before heading to the door. I couldn't imagine just up and leaving like this, it was such short notice. But I was going home, the thought made everything just so much more bearable. Sure I'd have to spend hours in the car with Kai since he won't get in an airplane because it's iron. The fact that a car is too doesn't seem to phase him… I think it's more to do with his fear of heights. But I was going home. I was going back to where I belonged. Somehow I didn't think life was going to get much easier, but at least I wouldn't be on my own.

I hugged Arista tightly, then grabbing my bags, I followed Kai out of the apartment knowing with some finality that I would never be coming back.

* * *

**Well this chapter, I'm not too sure about. I'm told that it's perfectly fine, I just think it moved too fast, Amber emotions bounced like a yo-yo but then again, she's just still in shock of what happened and scared, she just wants to go home. But now what will happen next? Oh yay, she's finally going home, finally I get to write TALA! I love him! **

**Paris Super Girls**: Hey, it's a real shame about you not being able to understand most of it but I guess that has a lot to do with the supernatural stuff. Yes Amber is very addicted to Kai, it's very unfair on her. Brooklyn is very protective of Arista, but she can also take care of herself. Hitoshi and Shahero will happen soon, I promise.

**Kaieshakai**: Aw the poor girl but there are always casualties in wars. And those in power always seek to hurt those without. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Darkwolf-of-night**: Yeah this story is really becoming cool, I truly adore it. All the magick and stuff, is just really interesting.

**Sarah**: I can't blame you for not reviewing. The story was on hiatus, but it was the one story that wouldn't stop niggling at the back of my mind and then one day I just sat down and started writing more and here we are two chapters or so later, lol. Yeah the Kai/Amber tension, it's actually really confusing figuring out where they stand with each other. Tala shows up next episode, I've already wrote the first Amber/Tala scene, lol. Wyatt, he was so nice and such a victim, I yelled quite a lot at the TV while he was on the show but I didn't know anyone else that I could use at the time and I was planning on shirking him anyway. I don't know how I do it, I guess because different circumstances form different people, their interactions are going to be different... man I have no clue on it actually. No Kai didn't pull anything funky, this is completely magick related but nothing to do with any spells. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much.

**WindWitch**: Yeah Arcada really would have throttled me if she didn't already know that Arista wouldn't die. A dead Ari would suck major fuzzy monkey balls, lol. Yes this grown up Brooklyn is very cool and he can kick ass too, always great. He just has his life the way he wants it or he had it the way he wanted it. Lol, the homecoming isn't quite chaotic quite yet, Amber's going home. Miyami has some stuff to organize with her home. Arista has a few things to work out and Brooklyn has to decide whether he's human or not. But they'll get there eventually. Yeah Brooklyn and Wyatt can be friends.

**Mike-x**: Oh you're just enjoying this because of the violence I promised:p Okies I'll try to put the curby in, I do know there's a dungeon/torture chamber in the basement of the Dune, lol.

**Kitty-Kris**: Love/Hate was deleted by for explicit content, supposedly. That's the story they're sticking too. Oh well, I have this which I'm enjoying so much when it hasn't got me into trouble. But I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Missed getting your reviews.

**Wanted**: Wow... see I was reading this, beaming over all the love yous and feeling the love and then I got the last line and I physically jumped from the supreme shift in emotions. Slow and painfully, please Yoshi, you couldn't kill little ol' me, you'd miss me. XD

**Coors**: Aw shucks, I'm blushing. Yeah no detention, you're becoming normal. How could that have happened? Did you get struck by lightning or something? Lol. Sorry, I know life is much more interesting outside school. Haven't talked to you for a while, been missing you but I guess I'll chat to you soon.

**Feeding Ground**: Ah Kai and Amber's relationship is thoroughly screwed up. They've just kind of reached a truce of sorts here, it's just annoyed banter. I'm glad you also like Smells Like Team Spirit, it's also one of my personal favorites, so many people's lives to mess with.

**-Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-**: Love/Hate was deleted due to it containing explicit content, sorry. But I'm glad you like this story too. Yeah it gets confusing at parts, hope you understand some more now.

**ArcadaAvalon**: LOl Crazy glued your vocal chords, interesting. Meh, I don't know why people say they love a voice, I mean it's just a voice, yet at the same time, I know that a characters popularity in a TV show has as much to do with their voice as their looks, lol. LOL, yeah the piece between Brooklyn and Kai on Amber's nickname was interesting but so horrible on Amber. I do not always do cliffies to you, I'm a very non clific person, lol. But glad you like it.

**Tikytikytavvi101**: LOl, Tala is in the next chapter, you'll be pleased to know. Not only that he's also half naked and also in chapter five of TFG he's half naked, hope you enjoy that.

**Andy-c.o**: Yeah I'm sorry for putting it on hiatus. I love this story so much, it's one of my absolute favorites, it's so complex and has a great story plan. So yeah I'm not going to be stopping this any time soon again.

**Moi**: Yeah it does get confusing, it gets complex coming up with names for them. I don't want to go down the well worn Werwolf/Vampires saga because everyone knows of them and Ireland has so many myths to explore, so I'm sticking with the battle of the faeries. But I'm glad despite the difficulty grasping the different beings you're still reading this and enjoying it.

**Midnight Insanity**: You are a life saver! I'm glad you're loving this so much. I'm still having my bad spots with it, but Amber's finally home and that can mean nothing but chaos and funness, yay!

**T.k-Kon**: Brooklyn has fey blood in him. He might have had a grandparent who was a fey, and a very powerful high ranking race of fey, but the magick in his blood has watered down and he just sees himself as human. He didn't grow up in a faerie clan like Amber did, so it doesn't mean much to him. He is a human cop. But now that the war is coming, he will have to choose whether to remain in the human world without magick and risk being attacked by humans and Changelings alike. Hope that explains it a bit better. I'm really crap explaining things, which is why I'm never going to make it as a teacher, lol.


	6. Crushed

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade. Or Shahero (Coors), Russia (Zimo) or Kirby (KindredInsanity)

* * *

**Wow, sorry for the very late update on this. I got a new computer and this was lost in my old one, so... yeah I have it written now. So I hope you enjoy. Once again I'm very sorry. ****

* * *

**

Dubh Croi

By: **Zadien**

Chapter Six: Crushed

For the first time in two years, I woke up in my old bed in my old bedroom. I knew this because the morning sun streamed in to disturb my sleep. In the apartment in LA, the sunlight rarely penetrated straight into my room not as it did in the Dune since my room was in the East of the house. Sometimes I wondered if it was a house, it was more a fort than anything else, but no matter the size, it was certainly home.

Kai and I had arrived home last night, after a very, very long trip, longer still since Kai refused to let me drive his baby. I mean, c'mon, what was I going to do? Drive it off the road just for the heck of it? Somehow, I didn't think so, but he knew I had a desire to drive his car. I guess it was part of my punishment for running away. While he'd been on my territory, he'd behaved but now I was back where he ruled. Just bloody marvelous.

The whole journey with nothing to do but stare at the scenery -Kai was refusing to talk to me- had given me a lot of time to think and reflect on the previous day. I would never get over what I saw that day. All I could be thankful for was that neither my friends nor I had died but many others including Elaine had. I hadn't paused during the fight to think about the families and the people the dead left behind, I knew that Tanaka and Brooklyn would have to deal with them and offer counseling to the others on the Squad. Maybe counseling might have helped me come to terms with what happened, but nothing eased my mind quite like being at home and occupying my time with things that weren't death related.

Still the fact that I had almost died hadn't quite sunk in. Was I supposed to feel different? Wasn't the world supposed to be brighter? Wasn't I supposed to want to throw myself off a plane? (If I wasn't so scared of heights; that might have actually appealed to me. Shahero and Russia found the mid day between their birthdays and went parachuting, but I didn't go. I liked being me and not a squashed figure who'd only be identified by her teeth.) I was sure people always said that they suddenly wanted to live after a near death experience… meh; well I've never really followed a crowd. Still, the fact that I felt nothing towards this disturbed me.

But now I was home. Home where I belonged. When we'd arrived home, late last night, we'd headed straight to bed -separate rooms of course- instead of waking up my family. Not that I wouldn't have minded rousing them so they could welcome me back with open arms, I was just being courteous. Of course it did occur to me that I wouldn't be welcomed back with open arms, instead I might end up getting the tongue lashing of a life time for not informing them of my situation in LA. I'm sure Kai would thoroughly enjoy telling everyone of how close to death I was before he came along and saved me. Saved me, my ass. And also there was the fact that I didn't want to make Tala hate me anymore by waking him up from his beauty sleep. Besides, they all were aware that I was coming home. Kai had stopped on route to phone them and inform them, the ever courteous person that he is. I had been too scared to. I was supposed to have phoned them after the changeling ordeal to let them know I wasn't dead. Oops.

I was just luxuriating in the warmth and about to turn over onto my back when I realized I couldn't. I literally couldn't move. Panic seized me as I went through all the injuries I had taken wondering if any of them could have paralyzed me before I registered the faint breathing behind me. I managed to twist my body enough to catch sight of the pale arm pinning me to the mattress and then twisting a mite more, I became aware of the body at my back.

I groaned.

The arm tightened. "You're not going anywhere ever again."

"Tala…" I trailed off, my voice stuck between exasperation and pleasure. "Haven't you got a wife to warm your bed, get out of mine!"

He chuckled slightly, gave me another squeeze before snuggling further into the pillow. "Ruin's busy."

"So you're using me to make her jealous, how pathetic the male species is."

He summoned up enough energy to screw his knuckle into the small of my back. I arched away in pain and moaned pitifully.

"Nice to see you too. Now get out of my bed."

He shifted closer and sniffed my hair. "You kind of smell the same."

I turned my head to look at him out of the corner of my eye. "Gee, thanks, I think."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got back?"

"And incur your wrath for disturbing your beauty sleep? I think not. Besides, I was tired."

"You were tired? It wouldn't have taken you five minutes to wake me up."

"And then you would have woken Johnny and Johnny would have woken Hero and Hero would have woken Russia, who in turn would wake up somebody else and it would have been a chain reaction until everyone was awake and then Seth would come down, say that since I was in such a mood to chat, I could tell him all about my adventures in LA and I'd get no sleep!"

Tala thought about that for a second. "I wouldn't have woken Johnny. I have my own house now."

I frowned. "Where?" No more Tala acting as buffer between me and Kai when we got in a mood didn't sound very good.

"At the bottom of the road, next door to Bryan. I'm the new Dragon at the gate."

I blinked surprised. That I wasn't expecting. I knew Tala would be a great body guard, I just hadn't realized he'd be moving out to the front gate as such. The land around The Dune is surrounded by a wall, one road leads from the house to the main road, about a mile long. At the bottom of this road, there are two houses built on each side. The people within those houses guard The Dune. They are the front line of any invasion, they assess the attack and if they can deal with it, they deal with it, if they can't; they alert the main house via the intercoms or the phone before retreating behind the wall and heading for the main house themselves. There's a lot of security, both electric and magick surrounding the Dune to keep trespassers at bay. It's not as though you want people to walk in on you while you're in the midst of playing the human torch or whatever, it could lead to bad press. Tala takes care of the electrical side, with Kirby as well so I guess it's not strange that he would move to one of the outhouses, what with him and Ruin being married and all. And him being half lupine fey would make him a pretty good guard dog.

My cousin Bryan is the other. One look at him and you know why he's a protector of the clan. He's big, not just big but vicious as well. Bryan isn't quite civilized. He doesn't speak much, preferring to talk in grunts and growls, sometimes he'll converse with one sentence and that's it. He doesn't like people, doesn't like people at all and despises anything that could threaten our way of life. He also is the chief interrogator if we ever capture a rogue fey or changeling within our territory. He has a tendency to torture everything and anything. For a wood work project, he made a rack. One of those torture things with some modifications from Tala and Johnny.

And people wonder why I never considered my childhood to be normal…

Moving on quickly.

"It's going to be weird with you not around as much. I don't think I like that idea."

"Too bad, you weren't around to dissuade me from the decision."

"I wouldn't have. I know you and Ruin need your privacy." If we didn't give them that voluntarily, they'd take it.

Like how they ended up married in the first place. They'd been banned from seeing each other after Aubrey caught them in the act when Ruin was supposed to be doing the laundry. So to rebel, they ran off together and got married so they couldn't be banned from seeing each other again. It sounds wholly romantic for two of the most unromantic people I know. I mean Ruin, well one look at our resident Goth and eloping does not spring to mind; neither does a white wedding, for that matter. But it was a bundle of fun for me. I knew what they were planning, I just didn't actually think they'd go through with it and I didn't really realize the full implications. After they returned, all hell broke loose, but no one was really too concerned. They had to remain in the main house, naturally but they got their own apartment above the garage sorta deal so they could live together.

See, since Tala is half lupine fey, he has this whole mate for life type of deal going for him. He saw Ruin, recognized who she'd be for him and snagged her before anyone could snare her from him. Ok, Ruin wouldn't like it to be described like that, but that's the deal. Lupine fey mate for life, like wolves and some other canines. I'm not too sure about Feline fey, I'm pretty sure it's the same deal. The only thing is that while Tala is half lupine fey, Ruin isn't. She's something else, so she doesn't have the same instinct that Tala has, or she shouldn't but I think she does. She'd never been too interested in guys when she was younger; in fact I was beginning to think she batted for the other team until I caught her making out with Tala. Actually they got caught quite a lot of times; they just didn't seem to understand the word privacy. See that's another point, if we don't give them privacy, well they take it, in other words they'll do what they want and we have to accommodate or get a free show.

Tala chuckled for no apparent reason. "Care to share?"

"Nothing. It's just Ruin is going to have your hide for not telling her you were coming back."

"Oh goddess." I mumbled.

She kind of took it upon herself to be my guardian of sorts. I don't know how it got started, maybe it was when I was being picked on by the other kids at school, Ruin -being a natural loner wasn't liked much either- started to stand up for me by threatening the others not to lay a hand on me or they'd get that said hand broken. And to make sure they took that threat seriously, she broke a guy's hand. The biggest in fact and um, yeah it wasn't pretty. So Ruin became my body guard. Aubrey thought it was cute at first until she realized that Ruin had a latent fey gene, her parents hadn't got it but her grandmother had, it skipped a generation and manifested in Ruin. So Ruin ended up leaving her parents and came to live at the Dune and we'd been parted rarely.

"She's going to kill me, no wait torture me, then kill me."

Again Tala chuckled. He's proud of Ruin's vindictive streak, and her other streaks too, but I'd rather not get into that. It gets awkward.

I frowned as his leg brushed mine, the hairs irritating the skin. He was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, so I couldn't quite call him a voyeur for at least putting on a t-shirt before climbing into my bed. Though voyeur isn't the correct term, I know, but it sounds good and if it sounds good, then hey, I'm not going to correct myself. Only I just did, oh well, whatever, never mind.

"Keep your legs to your side."

"There are no sides." he complained. "The bed's too small to have sides and since when do you sleep in your panties?"

I tugged up the cover and looked down. Yep, I was just wearing my panties and a tank top covered the top of me. Not my usual bedtime attire. "Meh, I was too tired to go hunting for pajama bottoms."

I felt him nod, completely satisfied with the answer. And he should be. He used the same one plenty of times. Suddenly his grip tightened and I was pulled closer to him, his face buried in my hair.

"Are you sniffing my hair again?"

He laughed. "God I really missed you."

I sighed and melted against him. "I really missed you too. LA is no fun without you. We have to go someday, just you and me and sit and make fun of all the _beautiful_ people."

He snorted. "No one's more beautiful than me."

I chuckled. "Yeah I'm sure Oliver agrees."

"Oh don't start with the pixie, please."

I snickered. "Is he still mooning over you?"

"Yes." was the gruff reply.

"God you'd think during the time I was away, he'd have developed some tast-yow!" I broke off on a yelp. "Goddamn you and your bloody fingers!"

I grumbled and my stomach growled its disdain at its emptiness.

"Hungry?"

"No."

"No need to be sarcastic. I was just offering to bring you breakfast in bed but if you're going to be like that…"

I considered the offer. Breakfast in bed means avoiding the family, the questions and the war for just a few minutes longer… "Please."

He chuckled and slapping my ass, he climbed out from under the covers, stepped over my body and jumped down off the bed before heading out the door, completely at ease walking around the house in a pair of boxers. I wish I had that sort of confidence, alas I felt naked without socks on.

With a sigh of pleasure, I shimmied further beneath the covers and listened to the house as it began to wake. Male murmurs could be heard above me, someone was pacing outside the bathroom, water was running in it and Daichi had burst out in a really terrible rendition of 'I will survive!' before Kirby electrocuted him, or so I deduced by the smell of fried flesh. Yum.

I smiled and snuggled down further. This was nice.

My room was pretty much the same way I left it, minus the mess which meant Aubrey cleaned it. Nice. I could see my floor, a big improvement from before. My wall paper was the usual cream and lilac with lilac ceiling and with the computer covered in the corner, the stained coffee mugs had been removed. My wardrobe sat by the door, the TV should have been opposite it which meant it had been stolen. When I ran away I took barely anything off my old life with me, with the intentions of starting anew. It was grand enough, until I started to miss the little things. Living in a motel had sucked, but then I moved in with Mimi and kept living there when she moved into a better place and I moved Wyatt in. The money had been fine, I got a regular allowance from my Dad, but he'd pushed me to get a job though.

Pounding on the stair case alerted me to Tala's imminent arrival. It was accompanied by urgent demands.

"Why can't I see her?"

Shahero.

"Because I said so. She doesn't want to see anyone, and you are anyone." I could almost see Tala tweaking her nose as he said those words. He always did that when he felt he was superior.

Although I loved Shahero desperately, I really didn't want to see her just yet. I just wanted to catch up with Tala. Tala and I, I can't remember when there wasn't a Tala and I. Our mothers were friends before my mom died. When Tala's father died and Tala's powers began to show at the age of three, very young for a fey but Tala's genius is beyond anyone's comprehension. So after his manifestation; Grace, his mother, asked my father to take him in. Dad agreed of course, anything for my mom's friend and Tala came to live with us. His mother visited all the time, but for those first few months, we latched onto each other, became constant companions. Wherever he went, I followed and vice versa. For a while, we were completely inseparable and then the others came and we didn't spend all our time together but he is my very best friend, my soul mate, he's my Tala.

"Oh and who are you? No one?"

"Nice try Hero but she just wants some time alone. Let her have it, she came from a very strenuous situation."

I could almost sense Shahero warring with herself. She'd naturally want to hear about my fight, after all, I learnt any moves I'd picked up from her but she'd also be trying to be a good friend and sister. I hoped the latter won.

"Fine, I'll call back later. But she has to leave the room sometime today."

I will. Sometime. I heard Shahero thump down the rest of the stairs and begin to chat with someone else. The door opposite the hall from mine creaked open and footsteps sounded on the landing, stopping outside my room before heading down the hall.

"Morning Kai."

I froze and strained my hearing.

"If that's for Amber, turn around and take it back down."

"She's tired."

"I'm sure she is. But she has to face everyone at some stage, might as well be now."

I shook my head. See, evil dictator Kai has come to play. I cannot wait for Mimi to get here and see him like this, not the charming guy she met but the asswipe he turns into when he's sulking and hasn't got his own way. Which is stupid, he did get his own way. I'm here aren't I? Though technically, it's nothing to do with him. I'm here on my own volition and don't I feel smug about that.

"Kai, I don't think-"

"Tala." The one word spoke volumes. It said that Kai was more superior to Tala and therefore Tala had to obey his orders. Shit. Back at home and we all fall under Kai's rules, except I never did because I'm blood kin to Dad who is next in line to be heir since Ciara revoked all knowledge of the fey way of life, and Rory, well Rory died a long time ago. Kai gets his status because he's the best fighter. Actually Tala is, if I'm being honest, but Kai's pesky powers means he goes into a duel and automatically wins because no punch lands. It's a bloody pain in the arse.

I sighed and threw the covers off, reaching for my socks. Told you I felt naked without them. I sensed Tala coming but didn't bother to hide.

He opened the door and popped his head in. "You heard?"

I ran a hand though my hair and nodded. "Yup, I'll be down in a few minutes. Let me get a shower and get changed."

"Ok, Benz. By the way, it's really great to have you back."

I smiled warmly at him as he closed the door behind him and left. My stomach rumbled and I agreed with it. Kai really was a mean bastard.

* * *

The din of breakfast chatter coming from the conservatory made nerves quiver in my belly. I stopped with my hand on the banister before sinking to the steps. The smell of home, the scents of cooked food, musty furniture and dried herbs all mingling together to provide an aroma I'd never quite forgotten. The sounds of home, the buzz of the fridge, the bubbly chatter and debate, the chirping of birds and the slow whine of the television. There was a taste to home too, something odd and flavorless but yet, it was so familiar that I hadn't forgotten it. Home felt warm and comforting, like a thick luxurious blanket wrapped snugly around me.

I looked around me. At the bottom of the stairs was a small hall leading to the main front door. There were several side doors too. Like the back door from the kitchen leading to the obstacle course the boys and Shahero rigged up one summer that Seth thought was a great idea and decided to improve. There were the French doors in the study leading to the patio, and various other ones made by the various people who figured there should be more exits. Actually that idea was made up by Kirby and Daichi during a tag game where they couldn't get out of a room quick enough and ended up being _it_ for the rest of the day. Other than that, the house looked relatively like every other family home, just with a lot more rooms and three stories, well four if you count the loft though why it has to be this big, completely escapes me.

A stair creaked behind me, and I glanced over my shoulder to glare at Ozuma. He was sitting on the step behind me, jade eyes faintly amused. There was something about Ozuma, he wouldn't be as strikingly handsome as Tala or Kai, but there was something about him, maybe it was the eyes, the opaque jade of them. Or it could have been the charcoal hair, not quite black but not quite gray with the rush of vibrant red bangs. His face was roguishly handsome, with thick brows, a slightly crooked nose from when he broke it at the age of 13, prominent cheekbones, and a full sculpted mouth.

He always was shorter than the other boys when growing up and when hitting his growth spurt, he'd never achieved the lankiness of Tala or Johnny, but he'd always been broader than them, built like a football player, all muscle and strength. Something he really needed since his shimmering power wasn't what you'd necessarily call an offensive power. But damn was it good when used tactically. Not only could he enter any locked room in the house, he could confuse people by teleporting to different positions and attack, of course attacking means being able to physically hurt someone because otherwise, he'd just be as annoying as a fly without doing any damage.

"Morning." I greeted a hint of sheepishness at being caught hiding away creeping through.

"Seems kind of inadequate after not seeing each other for such a long time, don't you think cuz?"

I nodded in silent agreement. I sighed heavily and he placed his hands on my shoulders, giving them a quick squeeze.

"How're you feeling?"

"I don't know."

"You gave mom a scare."

I winced. "I didn't mean to. Seriously Ozuma, I never came across anything like this."

"Honestly, I'm a little glad you did." he murmured softly. "If you hadn't been there, we might not have heard anything of the changelings plans."

"Yeah I figured that myself, still part of me wishes I hadn't discovered anything about it. I know that sounds selfish, but I just want to be a normal twenty year old, if there is a normal one out there."

He exhaled a breath that sounded like a cross between a smile and a laugh. "We missed you. The house wasn't the same. You're back for good, right? You're not going to run away again, are you?"

"Not for a while, anyway."

"You never told anyone why you did." he said softly. "Daichi thought it was because of him."

Now that shocked me. Why would baby Daichi think that I was angry with him? "Wh- Why?"

"You had a fight the day you left, something about him not valuing your privacy. You screamed and ranted and stormed into your room and didn't come out again, ever."

I stared at him blankly for a second then slowly it began to seep into me. We did have a fight. It was over something stupid; I'd been in a pissy mood all day and needed someone to take it out on. Daichi had been a good bet since he was in a narky mood too and he'd taken my CD without asking, so I'd had a blazing row with him, stormed off and then Kai had come home. I just left. No real reason, it was go now or be stuck here forever. I couldn't spend another day watching him with Fanny.

"Oh shit, I better talk to him."

"Yeah, you should."

I shook my head. How could Daichi think I left because of him? How hadn't Kai known I left because of him? God that was screwed up. But I'd invited Daichi to my apartment in LA; I had talked to him on the phone, received really 'interesting' emails from him.

"Amber, have you suddenly forgotten where the breakfast room is?"

I rolled my eyes at Kai's haughty tone. I glared at him through the banisters while Ozuma got to his feet.

"We were just catching up."

"Seth wishes to see her."

Ozuma nodded, then brushing a hand over my shoulder, he walked down the stairs and rounded into the kitchen saying something to Daichi as he passed. I didn't bother to look at Kai; instead I stared at my lap. It was weird. Once upon a time we were so amazingly close, so close I didn't think there was anything I didn't know about him and now he was as distant as a stranger. Some U-turn huh?

"Sometime this morning Amber."

"Yeah, yeah." I blew out a breath and got to my feet, dusting off my hands so that they wouldn't flutter about nervously, I headed down the rest of the stairs and round them into the hall and eventually the kitchen.

The noise grew as I went closer. I walked into the kitchen and took in the scene. There were the maple cupboards being raided by… a 6ft red haired bean pole, who was once possibly my cousin Daichi… And that's the kicker of being away from home for so long folks, people who were once short enough for you to rest your elbow on them, suddenly shoot up a few feet to tick you off. I made a disgusted sound with my tongue but it was lost amongst the breakfast banter about the weather, the lack of certain cereal, demands for coffee, and the problems with the government.

I stood for a moment just watching my family, the people whom I'd grown up with and spent my youth admiring and desiring affection from. Tala and Kirby were discussing what went better on pancakes, again. They had this discussion the day I left as well. Neither had come to an agreement yet and no one else was willing to get in the middle of the pancake war.

"Fuck!" And when Kirby was losing, she tended to zap her enemies with a nice electric shock.

Tala hissed in a breath, nursing his hand while Aubrey glared at him for cursing at the breakfast table. Seth simply raised his gaze over the open broadsheet before he lowered it and his shoulder's shook in a silent effort to suppress his chuckles. Kai simply leaned against the wall, arms folded with a bored look on his handsome face. Shahero was poking through her cereal while Russia was stretched out over two seats watching the TV while playing with her omelet.

A fierce rush of emotion swept through me, almost staggering me. Everything was the same, they were all the same yet I'd almost lost them. If I had died then I'd never have seen them again.

The overwhelming emotion clogged in my throat and squeezed my lungs. I inhaled sharply, struggling to breathe and relieve the tension. I felt unbearably cold and desperately alone even though I was standing in my warm kitchen with a family who genuinely cared for me. I stumbled into the kitchen knowing I only needed something, something to take away the aching emptiness that was gnawing desperately at me.

Seth glanced up at me and his gaze instantly became alarmed. I saw him, a blur of movement as he shot to his feet. My vision blurred so that all I could make out of my family were blobs of color. Arms came around me and I was pulled against a soft warm body that smelled of apples. I sucked in a breath and tried to control the body wracking shudders that were coursing through me shaking me to the core.

Aubrey stroked her hand up and down my back crooning inaudible comforting words in my ear, words I didn't understand but sent warmth through me. I held onto her tighter, shoving my face into her shoulder so that no one would see the tears slowly trickling down my face.

I don't know how long we stood there with the others crowded round, it seemed like forever. I wasn't big on public displays, I didn't mind outrage or sarcasm or even having attention on me but I hated people seeing me break down. But if my family couldn't deal with this, then who could?

Eventually I pulled away from Aubrey's embrace and averted my eyes from any of them. Pity annoyed me unless I truly deserved it and only if it didn't embarrass me and meant I could get lots of presents and people treating me like a princess.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Ok."

"You're not hurt?"

"No, not physically at any rate."

"Good. Then maybe you could explain to me what you were thinking going into a building over run by changelings?" Aubrey ranted angrily, her garnet eyes flashing, but there was a deep rooted worry underneath. Her red hair fell softly to her shoulders and she looked so amazing pretty, with the creamy skin and the slender figure. It wasn't hard to see how Seth had fallen for her at first sight but it was the gentle woman underneath with the big heart and steel spine, the intellect and quick wit that had snared him.

I didn't feel it necessary to point out that I was doing my job so instead I apologized. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Did you even think of how worried I might have been? I promised your Mama that when you were born that I'd look after you. And I have tried to keep that promise, but my goddess, do you make that job difficult."

Ashamed I hung my head, my cheeks burning. I didn't mean to cause her to be worried about me. But it was part of my job; I had to go in and try to rescue Elaine.

"Mom, leave it alone." Ozuma said softly.

Aubrey sighed and nodded, pressing her lips to my brow before sitting down by the table, pouring a cup of tea and offering it to me. I slid into the seat beside her feeling everyone's eyes on me. I felt ashamed of my outburst, I never cried, I didn't have extreme outbursts, I was the entertainment section of the family. I wasn't a fighter like Shahero, or strong like the boys, I wasn't good with guns or working with dead people like Ruin, and I wasn't street wise like Russia. I was just the more forgetful member of the family so I compensated by being sarcastic and always having something to say for myself. Hell, I knew I wouldn't have lasted if I didn't have Benson blood flowing through my veins or if Bryan and Tala hadn't chosen to take me under their wings.

"So…" Daichi broke the silence as he picked his pop tart out of the toaster, wincing when he burnt his fingers. "Is it true you almost died?"

I blinked surprised and then nodded. Somehow it doesn't sound much better when someone says out loud that you could have been in your very own wooden box six feet under. Shit, I'd never even considered what I'd want people to do with my body. Did I want to be cremated? Oh hell yeah, ever since I'd read about animator's or necromancers I'd decided to be cremated. My body being used by someone else or even those weird people who have sex with dead bodies, yeah I'd rather be dust. Also if someone could just chuck me into the ocean I'm sure I could find my way into a shark's lungs and kill them. My life's dream.

"Amber?"

"Huh? Sorry, just a note if I do die, I wanna be cremated."

Silence fell on the table and they all stared at me with mixtures of distaste and sadness in their expressions. Kai's eyes were burning into me and Aubrey was shaking her head slightly. Russia was… oh gee; love to know Russ cares more about buttering her toast than being shocked about my plea.

"Sure." Shahero replied with a jerk of her shoulders before she began to root through her box of _Lucky Stars_.

"Well?" Kirby demanded. "Did you see like a bright light or something?"

"You only see that if you're heading to heaven." Shahero pointed out distractedly. "And Amber's said that she doesn't believe in it so I don't think she's on the guest list for the Pearly gates."

"Are they pearly?" Tala wondered.

Seth looked up and frowned. "I thought they were golden."

"Me too, in all the films I've watched they've been golden." I added my two cents to the mix.

Shahero sighed with laced frustration. "Fine then, they're golden but I still don't think you'd be going there."

I stuck my tongue out, not a great reply but it was a response all the same.

"You still haven't answered my question, did you see one or not?"

"The only light Amber would have seen was one of her own making." Kai interrupted.

Now everyone's eyes snapped to me. Ah shit. "What?"

"You'll need to brief myself and your father about your encounters in LA." Seth said finally.

I nodded grimly. I didn't particularly want to talk about it because talking about it meant reliving it and that wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted to forget all about what had just happened. Yet I understood the importance of this talk. The Changelings were starting a war against the half bloods and the humans; this would be the turning point in fey history. And they had to be told about my sudden power spurt. But I wasn't ready to discuss it just yet.

"When will Nana be here?"

Seth folded up the newspaper which had nothing about little Elaine, which would have been covering the papers in LA. Maybe there would be a small piece somewhere inside but it wasn't front page news because the changelings' actions hadn't become international yet. "Later. She had to contact the fey council to schedule a meeting. You'll be expected to attend if not speak to them."

I cringed and caught Shahero's blatant smirk in my direction. I really, _really_ hated attending the fey council, it was so monotonous. A group of fey so deeply rooted in the old traditions that they fail to see how modern technology could actually benefit our community. Tracing sigils are all well and good, but they can be easily dismantled. A honing microchip under the skin might be harder to remove, after all, how many changelings were handy with a scalpel… ah actually, don't answer that. Those little sadomasochistic creeps would probably get a charge out digging the microchip out; they'd probably even go so far as to get caught purposely to get the chip.

I just wish the council would try to be more open minded. Some of the new leaders coming out are very open minded, they have jobs and professions that help with their family and they interact with humans daily, they don't hide away from the mortal world or distance themselves as though they believe themselves to be superior. I understand that they want to keep our traditions and not lose them in the midst of other cultures but at the same time, some direct contact with humans would be helpful. We could use our magick for so much. Yet, just as I'd been told thousands of times, our magick may only just serve to scare the humans and in turn, have them fear us enough to make them believe that the only way for them to survive as the dominant creatures on this planet, is to kill us all or keep track on us. I've seen so many movies about this and I have to admit, the human behavior is actually quite scary. But I guess being suddenly defenseless against creatures that can move through walls or bullets, move things with their minds or create fire with their minds, it would frighten them. They're not the type of creature to run away and hide, they would attack us first especially if they knew we wouldn't fight back but the changelings will, and we're stuck in the middle. We're duty bound to protect the humans while they attack us. It's not looking good.

"No one else can speak for us Amber; you were the main one in LA."

"What about Kai?" I felt more than saw the dark look Kai sent me for suggesting him but I kept my gaze on Seth, hoping to Danu that he wouldn't make me talk all about everything on my own. I wasn't good at things like that. I was actually very crap in delivering reports, I use too much slang. The Fey council don't like modern speech too much.

"You were privileged to more information as you were a member of the police branch dealing with this; you know more than Kai does."

And that is the only time I'm ever going to hear that line. I know more than Kai does. I know more than Kai does. Oh I love the sound of that.

"Look at dis." Russia snapped and with the remote, she upped the volume.

There on the TV was the scene I had left just yesterday. It was hard to believe that it had only happened just yesterday. It seemed as though months had passed but it hadn't. Yesterday Changelings were made known to the world. No amount of PR by the Fey council could control this damage. I would have thought they'd have tried to stop this going to the presses but either it was leaked or they just hadn't believed this severity of the situation, but whatever it was, the world was now being alerted to the existence of beings much more powerful than the human race.

"…_So what are these beings? And what do they want with our world? Have they existed this whole time in our society? Do they live in our neighborhoods? Do their children go to school with ours?"_

Russia flicked the channel and my heart plummeted. There it was again.

"_This footage was captured by an observer who lived close to the block of apartments. It shows the police officers raiding a building of a supposed pedophile only to be attacked by…deformed creatures. These people had only one thing on their minds. They brutally attacked and murdered several police officers as they struggled to save the young life of Elaine… _

"_The city of LA is in a state of panic and shock at the brutal murder of the young life of Senator Anderson's daughter Elaine at the hands of the Fey. No details as forth have been released by the Police but sources indicate that the Fey attacked a group of police officers raiding an apartment in search of the young girl who was kidnap-_

"Turn it off." Kai ordered. "The news won't tell you anything that _she_ can't."

I raised a brow. So now I was _she_. "She's the cats' mother." I muttered snippily. It was something that Nana would quote when I was angry with her and referred to her as she. I didn't quite understand what that meant. It was just one of those things.

"It looked so serious." Kirby murmured. "So scary."

"So dangerous." Shahero agreed.

"Well yeah, it was. But it was a set up. They used Elaine to anger the humans. A society will not stand by a let a child be murdered brutally by another society, it's like family. We can hurt each other as much as we like, but no one else will be allowed to do that." I pointed out logically, sipping the coffee that Ozuma had handed me.

Tala nodded chewing thoughtfully on his pancakes. "The Fey council will have to go public and give the humans some sort of answer."

"It's no good for them to be standing back and not issuing a statement."

"Which is naturally what they'll do." I growled. I'd seen this happen before. "They'll hold their council whenever they choose to but won't release a statement until they've talked about it amongst themselves and while they're doing that, the humans are going to be forging their own ideas on what happened without the facts. They don't know anything about TOS. All Fey are the same to them."

Seth sighed. "The Fey council will act as they see fit. There's no point in any of you angering yourself over their actions."

"But we could end up going to war with the humans and the Changelings while still having to protect the humans. We're good but we're not that good." Shahero snapped bitterly.

"I ain't gonna save deir bony asses if t'ey're gonna shoot at me, t'ey can go an' fuck demsevles sideways."

"Interesting analogy Russ." Tala commented.

"Sideways?" Daichi wondered and I just knew by his contemplative expression that he was trying to figure out how someone would go about doing that.

Aubrey clipped her youngest son around the ear and excusing herself from the table she began to clear it, lifting plates and cups. She was just as distressed as the rest of us and when she got upset, she started to clean things. By tonight, the house would be sparkling. Warmth settled around my heart. I had forgotten those simple things that had just been normality to me when I was younger. I missed that life fiercely but at the same time, I couldn't hate the fact that I had gone. I had met Miyami and…

"Oh! We have an ally by the way." I just wanted to announce that before Kai had a chance to say he recruited her.

"Oh?" Shahero questioned. "I didn't know we needed alleys but ok."

"Not an alley, an ally."

"Well if you had pronounced it properly the first time."

"Oh look at Miss Queen of English grammar."

She smiled simply and flipped me off before she returned to her magazine she'd just produced.

"The Kinomiya family, yes I heard. They're a good family; good warriors."

I growled. Kai had told! I glared at him before scowling and folding my arms, fixing my eyes on the mute TV which was now showing a kids TV show with adults dressed up in silly outfits. Something brushed my leg. I lifted the table cloth to peek down at a sleek black back of Aubrey's youngest baby, Binx, her King Charles spaniel. His nose poked my leg before he began to sniff at the air outlining my body, almost like he was sniffing my aura.

"How did you manage to ally yourself with them? They're a lupine family, are they not?"

"Yeah, full blooded Lupine Fey." I told them proudly.

"So how did they become your ally?"

"Because her new best friend is Princess of the Lupine Clan." Kai drawled lazily from his position by the sink. I didn't have to look at him to know he had his arms folded and was wearing a faintly amused expression. Surprisingly me pissed off amuses him. He's like Chuckles the fucking clown, excuse my language.

I was going to retort something incredibly witty that would shame him, really and truthfully I was, except at that moment a tingle shot down my spine and I froze. It wasn't a nice tingle. It sure as hell wasn't a good tingle. And it didn't herald the arrival of anyone special. Just the opposite actually.

The slap of shoes on the floor came just before a figure strode into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. "Morning everyone." she chimed merrily and got a very lukewarm reaction from my family, minus Shahero and Russia who ignored her.

"Morning love." I heard the soft sucking sound that meant her lips had connected with Kai's which made my stomach churn but did I look, oh no. Because if I did, chances were one of them would be gauging my reaction so I stared stiffly at the wall.

Finally Fanny, known commonly to everyone else as Harley, turned around. I could see her out of my peripheral vision but I sipped my quickly cooling coffee.

"Oh you're back then."

Oh you're back then. That's all she could come up with? My god. Putting my mug down with deliberate slowness, I turned to face her and raised a brow in the most mocking manner I could come up with. "Oh you're still here."

"Funny. I'm glad to see LA hasn't robbed you of your humor."

"And yet, you still haven't developed a sense of one."

"You really worried your family, just disappearing like that."

"Key word there, _my _family. When are you planning to head back to yours?" I offered her a smile full of malice.

There has never been any love lost between me and my cousin Tiffany, now known as Harley, but I still call her Fanny. I swept my gaze over her and noted she did the same. We were checking to see if anything about us had changed. She'd changed her hair again, but it was still sleek, black and long that fell around her face better than mine did. Mine constantly looked as though I had rolled out of bed. I didn't style my hair because it didn't have a style. Her eyes were still the same ochre color only set equally apart and not too large for her face. They were heavily lashed and outlined with kohl, her nose wasn't buttonish but it wasn't bulbous either. Her mouth was full, mine was small but at least it was even, hers was slightly fuller at the bottom. She had a nice pink scar on her neck from where Shahero managed to slice her pretty skin with her own athame and I still took vindictive pleasure seeing it. Call me a bitch, I'll answer anyway.

"You look the same." she pointed out rudely, completely ignoring what I had said.

"I do? Seriously? Crap, how come the plastic surgery never worked, oh that's right, that was you who got the surgery, not me." My tone was joyously cheerful, starkly contrasting with my words.

Shahero choked and coughed while Russia slapped her back rather roughly.

A bitter smile played on Fanny's pretty face and I knew she was wondering who had told me that she had surgery to, and get this, _reduce_ her breast size. All my life I envied her for having breasts and she goes and makes them smaller. I cried with laughter that day. At least for all my griping, and putting up with her insults and losing Kai to her, I never really considered getting surgery, I mean not really. Miyami did offer to pay if I really wanted implants, but nah, I like me. I'm not perfect but I'm sure as hell not disgustingly ugly. I have self respect but dear Fanny-kins doesn't. Life is sweet.

Suddenly her eyes lit up with malicious triumph. Uh-oh. I knew that expression. I had perfected that expression. Oh crap.

"Haven't you told Amber our good news yet, sweetie?"

"His name's Kai, just a quick reminder in case you had forgotten. With all those guys you hump, you're bound to."

"Both of you give it a rest." Kai barked.

I jolted and noticed Fanny didn't look too happy either; then suddenly Kai swallowed hard and clenched his fists.

"Sorry honey." he murmured to the now pouting Fanny-wanny!

Ok, this is just- "Oh for crying out loud, not in the kitchen." I all but howled when they locked their lips together. I kept chanting the mantra, I am not affected by this gross PDA, I am not affected by this gross PDA; but Dana Almighty, it really pissed me off. What did she have that I didn't? Apart from reduced breasts. Which are still probably bigger than mine!

"Sorry." she apologized mockingly, before nudging Kai in a syrupy cute manner. "Well tell her."

Kai's eyes darted to Tala and he almost seemed to be pleading with him.

"Tell her or I will."

I folded my arms on the table. Now this was interesting. Kai didn't want to tell me something that Fanny obviously wanted me… Oh god, what was that on her finger. She had been making such blatant hand movements, how hadn't I seen it? It was the biggest rock (not to mention tackiest) I'd ever laid eyes on. Note to self, when getting an engagement ring, I want it to be subtle and elegant, not big and gaudy.

"You're engaged?"

My voice was barely a whisper as I stared up at Kai. It had to be a joke. Yeah it popped out of a cracker at Christmas and she put it on claiming Kai gave it to her, she's self delusional.

Kai's eyes met mine and they were almost sorrowful. "Yeah."

"Oh." Oh. OH? Oh god, I felt sick. This was worse than those goddamn changelings; this was the end of everything. He couldn't be marrying her! Not her! She was the worst person in the world for him. They didn't match, they clashed horribly. They looked ridiculous together and she wouldn't make him happy. She'd make him miserable. What the hell was he thinking proposing to her! Her! Oh god, oh god.

My mind was in chaos, my heart was breaking again. Why had I come back? At least with Wyatt, well he loved me and only me, and Kai made me give him up so I could see him and her? No, that wasn't fair. I was supposed to come back and Kai was supposed to realize he couldn't live without me! I didn't care if that sounded whiny, it was the bloody truth! He was supposed to fall in love with me. Not marry Princess Bitchy-fucking-I-reduced-my-breasts-Fanny. It wasn't fair!

I knew my expression was shattered. These were all my dreams crashing down around me. Everything dream and fairytale I'd ever entertained was in smithereens. But I forced my gaze up to meet his and hoped my voice was steady.

"Well, congrats. You two deserve each other."

Because they really did. He kissed me in LA, he'd made me feel wanted but of course that was just so he could force me back here. He never really liked me. He was just using my weakness and that hurt so much. I choked back the emotion clogging my throat. Nothing felt real and the world was spinning. But I got shakily to my feet. My world tilted but steadied when Seth's arm came around me.

"Still shaky from the attack, why don't you go lie down for a while." he said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Don't worry kid; everything will work itself out for the best. You'll see." he murmured in my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll go to my room."

"Do you want anything? Magazine?" Shahero offered.

"You can have my PS2." Daichi suggested which just showed how bad I must have looked for him to give up his life source.

I mustered up a smile before walking down the hall unsteadily but I managed to keep my head up high. He wouldn't beat me, so help me Dana; Kai would not be the end of me.

* * *

I jerked to consciousness and blew out an unsteady breath. God what a dream. Rolling over, I tried to lower my heartbeat. The light was blinding, pressing against the curtains that were drawn tightly across my… I froze and glanced at my clock. It was late in the day and my room looked exactly as I had dreamed it to be. This meant that my dream was no dream. Kai really was engaged to Fanny.

I turned over onto my stomach and pressing my face into my pillow, I screamed. That bitch. That sanctimonious, vile, moronic bitch! I hate her.

I was in love with Kai.

I felt sick.

Rolling out of bed, my head spinning from the blood pounding viciously through it, I stumbled to the wardrobe. Gathering some clothes, I wandered to the bathroom.

* * *

Half an hour later, refreshed from the shower and with a determined expression, I strode down the stairs. Ok, so Kai had chosen to be engaged to the _thing. _Well that was no big deal. I could ignore that. I mean I'd been a whole two years without him, of course he hadn't been around twenty four... YES!

I dashed down the rest of the stairs and into the den. When my family weren't sleeping or eating, they were in the living room watching TV, unless they were in the Gym, the library, the study, the games room, the garden, the pool… But they were usually in the den.

Unfortunately, today wasn't a usual day and the only person in the den was Johnny.

"Hey!"

He started and awoke, rolling straight off the couch. Blearily he looked up at me with sleepy amethyst eyes. "Where's the fire?"

I rolled my eyes. This is his running catch phrase; usually he'll call that out when a part of him is on fire. It's kind of sad but it was amusing the first couple of times I heard it. Now it's just reflex.

His red hair was flame shaped, purposely so, though it took a heck of a lot of hair gel to achieve the look and a bandana, he still managed it. He wasn't lanky but he was tall but then next to me, everyone was tall so maybe he was just the average male height. What always bothered me was that the hair on his body never got singed or burned off, you would expect that he'd be bald or something but, he wasn't and he never did singed himself.

"Where's Tala?"

He groggily rubbed his eyes and looked around the den as though he expected Tala to be standing there without me being able to see him. Funnily enough, though, I found myself looking around as well. Nothing had changed, bar the massive widescreen TV with the PS2 attached to it and the games slid into place on the shelves at the side of the cupboard the TV was sitting on. The couch was the same one, the burn stain still on it from when it had caught fire because it had been pushed up too close to the fire one evening because the boys wanted to clear a space to wrestle. The curtains were just the same and as usual drawn across the window, no one ever remembered to open them. The nest of coffee tables in the corner was littered with all sorts of magazines from skater ones, to woman's ones, marvel comics and the latest TV guide.

"Um, did you try the gym?"

"Aye, s'pose I'll check there next. What's he doing there?"

"Sparring with Kai, I guess. The two of them left shortly after breakfast and haven't emerged since. Kind of like you. Welcome back, by the way."

I sent him a wry grin. "Um, well if he's busy with… Ah, what about Ruin?"

"She's probably at her house."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason." I sighed heavily; then perked up when I heard Tala's voice in the kitchen. Not bothering to say anything to him, I turned away and headed up the hall. I paused before I entered the kitchen though; just to check that he wasn't with anyone but hearing nothing, I took it he was alone.

You know the great thing about the word assume? It makes an ass out of you and me. I assumed Tala was alone and I was very much wrong because there was Kai sipping a glass of water while glaring at Tala who was studiously ignoring his existence. This was strange because both of them were very close; however they did tend to wind each other up. So it wasn't that strange.

I didn't even flicker a glance at Kai after the cursory one to find out who was in the room with Tala, I was in control of my emotions. All I had to do when I felt myself weakening was remind myself that Kai had betrayed me and had used the lowest attack to force me back here. Ok so maybe I had come back on my own but if the TOS hadn't attacked when they did, then who knows what other tactics he would have resorted to. And the worse thing was, that I had really begun to fall for him all over again because I recognized the Kai I had known or maybe I just wanted to see something that wasn't even there. I hated being made a fool of and that was exactly what I was, a fool. Kai wasn't interested in me. Every emotion I had thought was there was strictly one sided. And it hurt more than anything else I had ever felt.

I cleared my throat and Tala's attention was suddenly all on me.

"Benz, something up?"

"Can I talk to you, in private?" I quickly skimmed my gaze to Kai before snapping them back but even that minor look had my heart jumping hard in my chest and my body contracting because he had been looking in my direction.

"Sure. Kai piss off."

Now I have said those words quite a lot over my time but, this time there was no playful undertone. Tala was really pissed off with Kai for whatever reason. Maybe Kai used his powers in their match again or something.

Kai set down his glass and walked out of the kitchen and my shoulders slumped in relief. Whatever pressure had been pressing against me was instantly relieved and I felt no longer wired but freed.

"So what's up?"

"Can I live with you and Ruin?" the words came out in an anxious rush and I knew my expression was apprehensive and desperate but I couldn't help it. "Please? I know that you and Ruin don't have that much room down there but I can't stay here. I-"

"Benz, slow down, ok? Now ask me that again."

"Can I stay with you and Ruin for a while?"

Tala sighed and massaged his forehead as he processed what I said. I was so wound up again that my foot wouldn't remain steady while I rested my elbow on it and I managed to bite my lip since my chin was on my palm.

"Yeah sure. It'd be more productive for you to get Kai and his bitch to move out, after all this is your home."

"Yeah well, if I said this wasn't his home that would be hurtful to the others."

He nodded in agreement. "I know Benz. I'm just sorry you had to find out like that. We wanted to tell you but Nana Molly said it was of no consequence to you."

"She was right. I just wish I didn't come back, you know? I went to such drastic measures and did you know I had a boyfriend back in LA? In fact he was more than a boyfriend, we shared an apartment and then Kai comes along and… I can't help but hate him for doing this."

Tala's arms were around me before I had a chance to realize that I was crying. I felt so weak. Why was I getting so upset about this? Honestly, it wasn't as if I hadn't been let down before. I just… I don't consider myself an optimistic person but the scary thing is; I always hoped that Kai was just working out the hormones. Part of me always thought there was something between us. I don't know why I couldn't just see what was there and stop myself from fabricating such vicious, hurtful, fairytales. But you know what they say, hopes a fragile thing but it's the hardest thing to kill.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Review please and I hope to have the next chapter out soon.**


	7. Family, what can you do?

Dubh Croi

**Zadien**

Chapter Seven: Family, what can you do?

* * *

Kelly Clarkson's album really works for the serially depressed. I hadn't really chosen it, it had just been in the CD player in the utility room and I just pressed play. However, the mellow music and lyrics that I could sing along to and ignore everything else going on in my head, was perfect.

When I get upset, and truth be told, I was extremely upset, I tend to do things such as laundry. Laundry in my house could become a whole days worth of a chore, but luckily, I had just decided to concentrate on my own washing. I wasn't very good at it, all I knew was that you sorted out the whites from the darks, lob in some powder and press on. I never really learnt simply because I hadn't wanted to learn. It just seemed like one of those mindless chores that were there to punish me for disobeying an order but I actually started taking it seriously when I lived in LA. Wyatt had often helped me out with it but usually he ended up ordering me out since I never moved quickly enough for him.

I lifted my head from the pair of jeans I was turning inside out to blink at the CD player as Guernica by Brand New began to croon out. So maybe it wasn't just Kelly's album, it must have been a mixed album.

Shoving the jeans in the washing machine, I picked up a black tank top and switching it inside out, I pushed that into the hole as well. Shutting the door with my hip, I turned my attention to the music. The lyrics appealed, they summed up Kai's and my relationship to a T.

And who did he think he was? He drags me home just so he can tell me he's engaged. Something was seriously screwed up in his head. He kissed me, fair enough that was only because I needed my aura fixed and well… him standing beside me would have worked just as well but it worked faster if… Actually, I had no idea about how factually correct that was. Maybe it was curiosity. I mean Fanny and I look similar and he was drunk that time we had sex so possibly he was just experimenting. That sounded plausible. Guys did things like that and didn't take into consideration the consequences of their actions. I lived with enough of them to know at least that much. Not to mention the fact that when I kissed him in my magick induced euphoria, he had pushed me away…

I should have read the signs. The whole time in LA, he'd been nothing but a friend. He held me the same way Tala would and he bossed me around the same way he had when we were back home so the only person reading more into it was me. My bad.

I punched the on button and picked up a magazine that was lying on the counter before hitching myself up to sit on the space it had just vacated. The articles were the usual teenage girl angst crap.

**How to get a boy to notice you?**

**Ten ways to tell if he likes you. **

**101 ways to flirt**: This dealt more with first time meetings.

The magazine was obviously Kirby's. She tended to buy that kind of girly crap despite being not so girly. She never got embarrassed if caught with them either. She was just so secure in the person she was. Hard to believe that she'd been adopted by my aunty Anne. She didn't care about the fact that Anne wasn't her real mother and she'd shown no interest in finding her mother. I had to admire that and I knew that Anne was secretly thankful.

"Hey, figured I'd find you in here."

I cast Shahero a look that said 'you what?' In what context did she mean that? Did I strike her as a hygienic person or someone who liked to sit on washing machines to get my kicks?

"Well you weren't anywhere else." she snapped pulling herself up to sit beside me and yanking the magazine away from me.

"Is it love or lust? How can you tell?" She read before looking at me. "Stimulating reading material, Ams."

"Yeah."

"He was the one who proposed, Ams." She averted her gaze to the magazine article and she refused to face me. Her voice sounded solemn, as though she didn't want to be telling me. In addition, I guess, I really didn't want her to either. Part of me wanted to believe that Fanny had conned him into doing it, or she was pregnant and he was doing the right thing, which could still be true. "She didn't force him into anything. She's not pregnant either. At least not yet." she gave a soft half laugh but it sounded harsh to my ears.

I sighed and rested my head back against the window. "I guess I knew that, deep down. He always did like her better."

"Yeah, but he's not happy."

I laughed now but it was just a tad bitter. "When's he ever been happy? He's always brooding about something or other or walking about as though the world is about to collapse on his shoulders. God forbid, he just lightens up a bit."

"He use to have fun, remember when he'd play soccer with us? Or you and I would challenge him to a basket ball match."

I grinned. "Yeah and he'd hold the ball over our heads and walk with the ball to the net."

"Or he'd toss it over our heads and catch it again."

We chuckled remembering those good old days when we'd just been children enjoying our lives. We'd spend our days in different places, hanging with different people at school but then at night, after practices, we'd go out into the garden (which was more like a field) and spend the rest of the night in the waning light or darkness playing all sorts of games or just lounging on the lawn talking about everything and anything and making fun of the younger ones. "Oh do you remember the time Daichi ran into the pole?"

"Twice!" Shahero laughed.

I snickered. You'd honestly think he'd learn from his mistakes but he ran into the pole (which granted if you didn't know that it was there, you probably wouldn't notice it) and bounced off onto his ass. Then he scrambled to his feet, nursing his head, ran a loop and right back into the pole and bounced back onto his ass again. For a few seconds, in between giggling at the absolute stupidity of the matter, we had thought he was going to cry and each of us exchanged glances on who would deal with him. I was nominated due to being blood related to him but then he just threw his head back and laughed like a loon. I don't know what was scarier, the thought of him crying or him becoming hysterical. Ever since, everyone's made a comment about the pole in the garden. It's one of those long standing jokes that I'd pushed out of my mind while I was in LA to stop me from making myself sick.

"Hey, it's what? Five now? Let's gather up a group of us and head out."

"We're not teenagers anymore, Hero."

Shahero blinked at me. "I am. Kirby is. So we're going to war, who says we can't have fun on the way?"

"Um the big book of war?" I suggested lamely.

"Oh and who wrote that? Hitler?"

"No he wrote mien kamp or something like that."

My sapphire-eyed companion stared at me in horror. "Stop trying to teach me!" she exclaimed covering her ears. "I'm going to round up everyone."

"OK, give me a few seconds and then I'll be there."

"K, oh should I invite Kai?"

"Nope, but he'll invite himself anyway." However, that didn't matter because he'd only just stand on the sidelines and sneer. He'd started doing that a lot before I left; he'd been too cool to join in, much as he'd done when he first came to us. He'd been too dark and brooding at that stage. Giggling like a child just wouldn't have been very cool. However, he had lightened up quite a lot, which shows how bad he'd been when he'd come to us.

Tossing the magazine away, I leapt down from the counter and walked into the kitchen for a drink.

"Where's everyone going?"

I flinched as my neck prickled and closed my eyes before managing to compose myself enough to form a sentence. Then thought better of it and opened the fridge. Idly tapping my foot to the music on the radio (we have no consideration for energy preservation; we're bad faeries, bad!) I plucked out a carton of pineapple juice. Wyatt never liked pineapple's (technically he's allergic to them) so I had to refrain from buying it. However, now I was home I could drink as much as I liked! Yay!

"Are you ignoring me?"

Pineapple juice is gorgeous. I had a fear that it would taste like the juice that canned pineapples come in but then I realized that canned pineapples came in syrup so it's naturally going to be sweeter and slightly thicker. The juice is cool and refreshing and a nice change from orange. Though orange is high in vitamin C.

"Fine!"

I listened to footsteps walking off and breathed a sigh of relief. My shoulders slumped. Oh, I couldn't wait to move into Tala's, the sooner it happened, the sooner I could get away from Kai.

"He's frustrated."

"Mystic Morrigan strikes again." When did people stop greeting each other with friendly- "OW-ow-ow-ow-OW!" I yanked my head away from Ruin's pincer-like grip. "That's my ear! And it's still attached to my head!"

Ruin Mulryan looked every bit like the goddess she was named after. Surprisingly, her parents showed an awful lot of foresight when naming her. However because children in their young years were cruel and liked to make fun of the unusual, Ruin learned to hate her name before she actually discovered the interesting fact that Morrigan was the goddess of war and death. However, she embraced the personality that the goddess should have. It was mostly cultivated by cruel children and uncaring parents. Mr. and Mrs. Mulryan were so absorbed in themselves, each other and their work and social status that they didn't have time for a daughter. She simply served as a name to stick on their wills for next of kin.

Despite her gothic and morbid persona and wardrobe, Ruin was actually quite caring in that 'you're not worth my emotions' attitude. When you look up emotionless and monotone in your dictionary, there should be a picture of Morrigan Mulryan. However if there isn't… it's not officially approved by me.

A small smirk played on her lips. "So what did you do to him?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. In a few days I won't have to deal with him at all, since I'm moving in with you and Tala?"

"Oh really?"

I grinned. Oh so Tala hadn't gotten around to tell her that yet. Whoops. Putting the pineapple juice back into the fridge, I headed out through the backdoor and into the yard. The sky was a paper blue, so light that it appeared to be a translucent barrier that kept us all safely within its dome. The moon was just a crescent in the sky, a white misty shape that would solidify with the darkness and shine. One lone star drew my attention. The North Star. Once when I was a child I had believed that North was up. So that meant to me, the back of the house faced north, the front faced south etc. However, I had once asked Kai what that star was that shone the brightest. He tapped his fist lightly against my temple and calling me an idiot, he informed me that it was the North Star. I remember distinctly telling him he was a liar and so I marched straight into Daddies' office and demanded to know what that star was. He naturally told me that what Kai had said was right and I really was an idiot, (though he never said that, it was pretty much implied.) So I had to go apologize, which I didn't like doing at all. It just proved to me that if I ever had another question that I felt was stupid, I should go ask Tala because Tala never made me feel stupid.

I followed the path around the side of the house to the garden that was like a big field framed by small fir trees and decorated with a scattering of rose beds underneath the kitchen window guarded by a line of fir trees. The rest was a wide-open expanse of grass that was dedicated to the children. In other words, it was uneven ground that Aubrey couldn't be bothered with and that allowed us as children to cause as much mayhem as possible. However, now it just didn't seem as big as it had been. When we grew up, we were allowed to go further, we headed out to the forest and held large-scale versions of hide and seek and tag. The 'with powers' version had been a major disadvantage to me.

A hollow 'thwack' followed by the pounding off feet alerted me to the game going on behind the curtain of pine needles before me. Sneaking through, I watched as Daichi raced around the oval marked with curled up jackets and jumpers while Johnny tried to throw fireballs at him before he could reach home again.

Daichi yelped. "No powers bozo! Shi-ow! Shit! Ow, ow! Oh shit, bloody hell that hurt."

Johnny and Tala hi-fived as Daichi half hobbled, half hopped clutching his right ass cheek. Kirby was cackling like the wicked witch of the west while Russia and Shahero, both sitting with their legs stretched out in the middle of the oval, chuckled.

"Amber!"

"Yuppies. Where's Bryan?" He may not play with us but he at least showed up to watch. Where was my family? It had once seemed so large, now- Oh shit! Gnome! "Ian! Huh, you haven't changed. At all, not even a little bit." I blinked at him and then scowled. He was now my height but was still broader than I was. Sturdy and bulky with a bulbous nose, fierce crimson eyes and a thick mop of violet hair under a flat moss green cap that's almost as old as my sneakers and just as worn. His skin was pale, with a slight grey tinge and pointed ears. In the faerie world, gnomes look more like goblins and nothing like the ceramic types that decorated so many people's gardens.

"Oh, you're back." he sneered.

We glared at each other. Then I could feel the familiar bubble and his lips twitched. I felt my eyes beginning to crinkle up before a grin spilled over my face. "Yup, I'm back and aren't you glad."

He shrugged then nodded. "Didn't figure you were ever coming back."

Despite Ian being years older than I am, he was only a child in gnome years. Thirteen or fourteen in human years.

"I had to come back sometime." Or, that was what I was going to say. It got to the tip of my tongue before I caught sight of Kai and then it died because I wasn't even planning to come back as long as he was there and Kai wouldn't leave the Dune because he felt a loyalty to my Dad and it was his home as much as it was mine. Shame though. "Well I'm here now." I confirmed, and something struck me. Ian likes pranks. Ian's good at pranks. "And I might need your assistance."

Ian's eyes flickered to Kai where Fanny had now draped herself over him. A wickedly gleeful expression moved over his face. "Which one's the target?"

I figured either one would make him explode with joy so I shrugged. "Either, both. You decide. I'm leaving everything in your capable hands."

"What're we playing?" Shahero demanded as Ozuma sauntered over the lawn, a phone glued to his ear.

"Ozuma's on the phone to his girlfriend." Daichi explained loftily, pleased that he knew something I did not.

"I'm so pleased you elaborated on that."

"She's a nurse." Kirby chimed in. "Really sweet, a bit on the shy side so she gets a little overlooked in our house."

Ah, with large personalities, meek people do tend to be forgotten. It's survival of the fittest. If you want people to hear your news, you have to be louder than everyone else to catch everyone's attention. Dinner is always the most chaotic of meals because Aubrey insists we all sit down together. However, with the TV on, the loud boisterous conversation and the clattering of cutlery, there was often at least one person that left with a headache.

"So what are we playing?" Johnny demanded slinging an arm around Shahero and Russia who shrugged him off promptly.

"What's her name?"

Daichi looked at me. "Sonia Martini. A mortal but she knows. Ozuma did his usual white Knight on charger and saved her from a Bean Sidhe, she got on the wrong side of."

I winced but had to admire Ozuma. Bean Sidhe's, more commonly known as Banshee's were guardians' of families. They were able to predict things and offer good fortune to their chosen families, but there were certain things they couldn't defend against when their family members were away from them. When this happened, they were heard to wail rather ear piercingly. This is why people often associate Banshee's with bad things happening. They don't cause the bad things to happen, however. That's where myths have been confused by human ill feeling and fear.

"She's pregnant too." Kirby piped up.

I could almost feel my eyebrows disappearing into my bangs. Pregnant? Then this was much more serious than I thought. Ozuma wasn't likely to just get any human girl pregnant! He was much too noble to do that so that meant that… Aw, Ozuma's in love! How sweet!

"Alright! Quit your gabbing and tell us what the hell you want to play or I'm going out!" Johnny snapped growing more irritated with us ignoring him by the second.

"Rounders." Shahero suggested languidly. "We have the bases all mapped out."

Johnny made a face. "Ok rounders it is."

"What about volley ball, we can use the clothes line for a net." Daichi added, clutching the plastic coated wire in his fists and pushing back and forth with his feet. God, I had loved doing that as a child.

Ian snorted. "That's a wussy sport!"

"Yeah well you're a wuss so it works out!"

I rolled my eyes and dropped down onto the grass with Russia and Shahero as Daichi and Ian launched into another round of 'you short ugly twat/ you lanky ginger haired git'. Tala and Johnny both sneered before yanking the two away from each other and they did well until Daichi stomped his foot and the ground shook beneath us. Johnny stumbled, lost his footing and with a scowl summoned a ball of fire to his fingertips. The fire swirled in a mesmerizing manner, forming a molten red globe with a ring of golden flames encompassing it.

Russia growled. "'e's too fire 'appy."

"Johnny, cool your jets!" Shahero called out but it was no use, Johnny was seeing red. Literally. His amethyst eyes had bled to crimson and he was braced in his usual confrontational stance.

Daichi whirled to ward him off. This was no longer the embers that Johnny had been sparking off for fun that fossilized just before they hit, this was actual ammunition that could cause second-degree burns if he wasn't careful. He wasn't mad enough to cause third-degree burns just yet.

I looked to Russia. "Can't you do something?"

"Wha'? Da only t'ing dat could 'elp now is a nice dousin' of wa'er."

Tala grabbed hold of Johnny's shoulder, keeping his grip and ducking when Johnny whirled on him. "Sorry J, but it's for your own good."

"What's he doing?" Kirby wondered as she sat down beside us.

"Cooling Johnny off."

"He's freezing Johnny's arm. It should be enough to stem Johnny's fire power until he gets control."

"Didn't he see Dr. Tate about getting stuff for that?"

"His body's becoming immune to the serum she developed. So she and Emily Davenport are working on a new one."

"What's going on here?" Aubrey demanded as she walked out. Her gaze swept over us and her brows knit as they hesitated over Tala who had Johnny's arm twisted behind his back. There was a burnt patch of earth between Johnny's legs where the fireball had fallen and dispersed. She shook her head as though she didn't want to know and continued to carry the wash basin heavily laden with laundry to the washing line. I winced. That was my laundry. Oops.

"There goes the volley ball idea." Daichi muttered from where he'd reappeared beside me.

I sneaked a glance at Kai but he didn't notice, what with him being so lost in the throes of passion with Fanny. My stomach churned nauseatingly. Thank god they were too far away to hear and I could only barely make them out in the dusky light.

"Rounders it is then."

"I don't want you playing some game that could mess with my washing." Aubrey warned. "And I need someone to come in and help me with the dinner."

"I'll help." Fanny offered almost cheerfully, as though she was actually looking forward to helping Aubrey but I suppose she had to earn her room and board somehow.

Out of the corner of my eye I watched her untangle herself from Kai which would have gone easier if Kai would have released her! I felt tempted to just tell him that if he dropped his hands from her then she could leave. However, I restrained myself. But still… God would he just let go of her! Her asinine giggle pissed me off hugely as I watched her lean up to give him another kiss and then I heard the dreaded three words pop out of his mouth as though he was desperate for her to hear them. Crying out loud she was only going to peel the bloody potatoes… though the peeler could slip and slit her artery and she could bleed to death and no one would notice… I smothered a gleeful grin and ignored the pang in my heart. Which was ridiculous because my heart was only a muscle, so why should Kai saying those three cursed words to Fanny make it crack? Muscles can't crack! They're stretchy and chunky and fleshy enough that they couldn't crack.

"Amber!"

I snapped out of my reverie and turned to Tala, blushing with embarrassment at being caught acting like a school girl sneaking glances at her crush. "What?"

"We're playing hide and seek? What do you think?"

"Hell no." I stated stubbornly.

Tala grinned easily. He was enjoying this. Everyone knew I couldn't play hide and seek. It was a moot point in our family. Amber doesn't play hide and seek. Even now, as I looked down at my hand, I knew I was surrounded by an ethereal glow. So when it came to night, I would be the human glow worm. See why hide and seek is impossible for me!

"What're you talking about?" Kai's voice came from somewhere close behind me. Tilting my head back, I could see that he loomed right over me. I scowled. Bastard.

"We're thinking of playing hide and seek. No one's really in the mood to play anything but we're trying to welcome Amber back." There was an unsaid message about getting the younger member's mind of the war, though they weren't the only ones who's mind needed taking off the war. Daddy hadn't come home yet and I was getting nervous. What if he had been lured away to a trap? Because he went away so often, everyone was pretty used to it and he didn't really have someone to worry about him, not like Seth had Aubrey and his two sons. Daddy just had me and I hadn't really been there for him much. I kept thinking he saw mum when he looked at me. He probably does but who knows if that's a bad thing or a good thing.

"Hide and seek? Aren't we a bit old to be playing that?"

"We're not playing it." I grumbled.

Shahero shifted so that she lay on grass and gazed up at the sky. "So what was LA like Amber?"

"LA? Meh, like we all thought. Plastic, fake and pretentious. No one is who they claim to be. However, despite that. People still care. If someone went missing, a roommate or someone would usually turn up. Still, some kids were never noticed. It must have been hard on them. Thinking someone would come get them, their parents, their friends, the police, someone. But no one ever came."

My tone softened as I thought about how Elaine must have felt. Stuck in that house with creatures she'd been told hadn't existed. Maybe they told her they were faeries or pixies. Maybe she'd been awed by them, not realizing that they were not the stuff of fairy tales but of nightmares. My throat began to close and my eyes began to burn as I thought of how she'd been found. Of all the ways to die, they chose the most cruelest.

Pulling my knees up to my chest, I drew in a shaky breath. "It was horrible. The war… It's not going to be pretty."

"Amber?" Shahero called my name softly as she scrambled to her knees and came to my side, an arm slipping around my shoulders, offering comfort I couldn't seek.

"Let's not talk about the war. It might not even touch us."

I heard Kirby's naïve comment and though she might have been right, I didn't want that to be true. Could I really stand by and watch humans be slaughtered by creatures they had no chance of fighting off? Could I be so cruel? Would I value my own life over theirs? Yes, I possibly would but if I could be there when the war started-

"We're not going to sit on the side lines." Kai stated almost viciously.

"We're not warriors. The Fey council will contact the Sidhe, the Sluagh and the Goblins. They'll fight the war." Daichi exclaimed. "This doesn't…" he shook his head unable to grasp what Kai was saying. Nana was a member of the Fey council but that didn't mean we were directly under their rule. They couldn't order us to war. For the most part we're like any other species. Like America and Britain, we have armies that fight our wars. We don't go to war, not unless you sign up to use your gifts to fight. However, if our family is targeted, then we will defend them and our territory.

_They of Shadows_ will attack the biggest risk first. More than likely, if they discover the fact that there's a fey council meeting they could attack it and take out the big leaders leaving the rest defenseless. Or they'll target the bigger families first without their allies, smaller factions will fall. Which is why Seth is negotiating treaties with many parties. While the small families may not seem like a big risk by themselves, with many small groups they could form an army. And we didn't have to just limit ourselves to those of fey blood, there were witches too. Maybe that was why Kai was keeping Fanny on his good side. Her coven was pretty big and pretty powerful… Yet it wasn't Kai's style. He wouldn't play something he wasn't just to form an allegiance. He would forge an alliance on paper, but not through feigning to be in love with Fanny. That just wasn't his style.

"The Fey council may decide that the humans don't deserve our help. Will you sit by and let them be hurt?"

"But if we help them, we go against the Fey Council."

I watched as Kirby and Daichi struggled to understand. Naturally it was hard for them. They couldn't imagine going against the Fey Council, we'd been brought up to respect them, not go against their word.

"The humans won't be able to fight DC." Shahero explained gently while Russia snorted.

"Aye right. Dey've got deir weapons."

"They don't have iron, they don't realize that they need iron bullets to do any harm."

"Lead'll work." Russia drawled softly. "If y' don' believe me cousin, I coul' always fire a few rounds int' ya."

I smothered a smirk at the sing-song tone of her voice. "Yeah lead will work. But the army isn't prepared. They don't know how to deal with mass carnage. And TOS won't just attack them on a barren wasteland."

"TOS will attack them silently and secretly." Kai continued. "A restaurant here, a playgroup there. They won't take prisoners. They're out to eliminate the human's. However, there's no use worrying about it now. We'll wait for Molly to tell us when the Fey Council meeting will be held. Hopefully Seth will be able to forge some new alliances."

"Amber got us an alliance." Kirby pointed out, she almost seemed proud of me. Yay me.

Kai's eyes flickered to mine but I averted my gaze to the ground. "Yeah, she did." he murmured softly.

"But we need more." I blurted out. "We need to unite everyone and everything that we can. We need the humans on our side. If we join with the humans-"

"That won't work." Kai told me in no uncertain terms. "They don't trust us because we're higher on the food chain than they are."

Since when were we planning on eating the humans?

"They've believed for so long that they're top dog, to relinquish that power… it's against their nature. No human is happy as a slave."

"Yea, well if dey don' g't deir asses in gear, dey'll be slaves for da Changelings; if da changelings take slaves dat is."

"Well there's not much we can do about it for the moment. We just have to await the decision of the fey council."

"Or force them into a decision." I didn't know what made me say it, but suddenly the words were out there. Kai looked down at me and I could tell he wasn't happy.

"What do you mean?" Shahero wondered. Unlike me, Shahero didn't need to understand the politics of the fey world. She had her opinions like everyone else but I was the one who could be in line for the throne should anything happen to Nana. Bryan didn't want it, Ozuma never really showed much of a care for it though he'd make a great leader. Though he was older than me, Seth was younger than my father. My father couldn't be leader with his job and well, as of today I don't have a job. It was looking more and more likely that if there was a blood leader chosen, it could be me. At the same time, Kai could contest that and win the vote because as a leader, he was ultimately a better choice. Stronger, smarter and better with politics. I just knew vaguely what was going on, he knew how to work it all to his advantage.

The night closed in on us, not a whisper stared the air as they awaited my answer and yet, what could I say to them? I could feel Kai's gaze burning into me and I wanted to check with him and make sure I said the right thing but I was supposed to be angry with him.

"She thinks the council will choose to wait until a direct attack is made on the fey community." Tala suddenly spoke up from where he had settled himself on the ground, just outside our very cozy circle.

Everyone's gaze snapped from him to me to see if he was correct. What could I say? He was. So I nodded.

"But why would they do that?" Daichi demanded with all the naivety of youth.

"Because the humans have never done anything for us. All they have ever done is use us for their own purpose. Why should we kill ourselves to protect them? Why should we risk our lives? Become martyrs for them?" Ian suddenly spat out bitterly. "Do you think they will thank us? Of course they won't. And even if they do, what will it matter? We'll be dead."

"But we have to. They can't defend themselves." Kirby whispered.

"Dey can so. Dey defend demselves in every damn civil war dey've incited, 'ow's dis any different?"

"Because they didn't incite this one." Ozuma said in a warning tone.

"Oh the irony. For a change the bloody humans are being toyed with, used and abused so that the changelings can get their way."

"That's not funny Ian." I told him in my best motherly tone. And because I knew he hated it; him shrinking back as if struck was a clear sign of that. "The humans will bring in a census to track all fey in every country. If we don't comply, they'll declare war. If we do comply, we might as well stick up a sign saying Changeling's welcome."

"Shit." Kai softly murmured as though this hadn't occurred to him.

It hadn't occurred to me either until it was suddenly just there in my mind. A white piece of paper with the word 'census' on it.

He bent down to sit beside me and unconsciously I wanted to curl into his body, to just lean against him and let him support me for a while. Therefore, because I felt that way, I simply leaned into Shahero.

"We're being drawn into the war whether we like it or not." Tala sighed, raking a hand through his hair. Kirby leaned into Daichi and I suddenly felt bad for bringing this up and ruining their night.

I struggled to think of something to change the subject but my mind was blank because I was trying so hard to think of something definite instead of letting ideas flutter into my consciousness.

"What about Wyatt?" Kirby suddenly asked.

Everyone blinked at her and the question that seemed so out of context in our conversation and though I had wanted a nice subject change, I just didn't consider this a nice subject change. "Uh… well… we, um, broke up. Yeah."

"You, um, broke up, yeah?" Shahero echoed incredulously.

Ok, so that didn't quite come out the way I wanted it to and it didn't seem as confident as I had hoped it would. Shit.

"Yeah we broke up."

"Wow, but he was so sweet on you and you two were so good together."

Ah, sweet Kirby. The others had told me I'd never be happy with Wyatt. They had no problems with him but they just didn't think we suited each other because I had a stronger personality. They said that with such a weak person personality wise that I would get bored. I guess they were right. There wasn't any passion in my relationship with Wyatt, just comfort. It had been nice to be cared for, to know that he cared only about me and no one else. I didn't really have that in my family. They love me, of that I'm sure but there's always just another person who just comes before me.

"Uh, well, what with the war and everything, it just wouldn't work." God that made it sound simpler than it was. But, what was I supposed to say? Kai made me break up with him? Yeah that wouldn't wash with them. Not to mention the fact that if I said that I didn't love Wyatt, well that would just… I just didn't like letting Kai know he was right.

"But…"

"Good." Russia suddenly declared and I rolled my eyes. Out of everyone, Russia was the most vocal with her disdain of Wyatt and it was nothing to do with her feelings towards Kai and me. She just didn't like Wyatt. She said he made her skin crawl. That he was smarmy and too perfect to be natural, which put her on edge. The nicer he was to her, the worst she acted towards him which makes it a good thing they've only met once or twice.

"Get over it, Russ."

"I 'ope ya ge' over '_im_. Ya can do so much be'r."

I scowled at her. Why did she have to say something like this with him sitting right there? I mean honestly, I didn't want her saying that around him because when I thought of doing better, I thought of Kai. And well… yeah he's not available and that's never going to happen.

I hated him.

"Shit."

"Holy Crap!"

"Amber…"

"What?" I demanded harshly. I wasn't angry with them, but I was really angry with myself for being so weak.

"You're glowing Ember."

Shit. I winced and opening one eye slowly I peeked down at my hands. Sure enough, there was an ethereal glow swimming around my hand. Well that explains it. I was wondering why everything was getting lighter.

"It's brighter than before." Kirby whispered in some sort of awe.

"I guess it has something to do with her powers growing as she gets older. It's natural that it would evolve and strengthen. I'm sure we haven't even seen it at its peak." Tala mused going into his 'I'm a genius scientist' mode that the teachers had all loved back in school.

"Well it doesn't do much more than this. I'm just a giant ball of light, stick me in a lighthouse, I'd be right at home… Hey, not a bad idea. I can get a job as a Lighthouse bulb, the kind that never goes out."

Kirby wrinkled her nose. "Why is it pulsing?"

"It's like a heartbeat."

"Hey is that where the light comes from?" Shahero demanded as she scrambled to her knees to peer closely at my chest.

Ok, now everyone was staring at my left breast. Should I tell them that the heart is between the lungs and therefore not under my left breast or should I even point out that they're looking at it and while they are, could they check for any lumps. I haven't done that recently. Just been a little short on my to do list. "Ok this is awkward."

A low rumble caught my attention and I thought for a second that it was thunder but it was too close. Instead, I realized that it was coming from Kai. Surprised, I couldn't help but stare at him even as Russia frowned.

"Ya growled?"

Kai startled out of whatever thought he was having and looked just as surprised as his cousin look and I did; he looked disconcerted almost.

However, before he could come up with a suitably strange reply, Fanny popped out to tell us that dinner was ready and that I was on dishes duty. It was almost enough to make me wish I hadn't come home at all. I seriously felt incredibly unwanted all of a sudden and that wasn't a nice feeling at all.

* * *

A while later, I had found my way to the Gym to work out all of my frustration. I was going to move in with Tala until I fixed it so that Kai and Tiffany were thrown out of the clan. This was my family and I would not let these two non-bloods come in and steal my home from me. I was a bloody heir… Shit, I was thee heir. Seriously, if Nana died -touch wood she doesn't- but if she did, then Dad would take over. He can't stay here all the time because he's a lawyer for the supernatural and that always keeps him on the move so then the title would fall to me. Sure Seth could take over, he really did do most of the work anyway; but blood wise, I would be the Matriarch. I had the right to exile certain members, of course, I'd have to find a better reason than he's a bastard who broke my heart and she's just a bloody leech.

Blasting up the track on my Ipod, -Guernica by Brand New- I began to stretch out lazily. I had done a few curls, a few bench presses, and the like but now I wanted to kick someone's ass. I would have to do with the sparring droid, it wasn't the same but I really didn't want to invite someone and hurt them or get hurt. Shahero could kick my ass without the use of her powers… then again, so could everyone else but she did it with style.

I pulled on my gloves, just plain ones that had been padded at the knuckles designed by the brilliant and oh so talented Miyami. They were also good when it was cold.

I took a few jabs at the punch bag with my right hand just to test it. I'd once seen Bryan knock it flying through the wall of mirrors opposite me. Seth and Dad had been on the other side watching him work out his frustration, poor men didn't know what hit them. They sure as hell worked out that pissing off Bryan was a bad thing.

I, on the other hand, was a featherweight compared to Bryan, lighter actually, so I had to rely more on my grace and natural ability to dive out of the way of attacks at just the right moment.

"Ever since I was young, your word was word that always won…" I sung softly to myself. "…A phone call I'd rather not receive, please use my body while I sleep…My lungs are fresh and yours to keep, kept clean and they will let you breathe…"

I struck out my foot and snapped it straight into the middle of the punch bag. This song, though I adored it, always reminded me of Kai. I wasn't even sure why, but the first line just got me and I couldn't shake off the feeling that I understood exactly what the lyricist was trying to portray. "Nobody plans to be half the world away at times like this, so I sat alone and waited out the night… SHIT!"

I stumbled back and rather gracefully, I might add, landed perfectly on my ass jarring my butt bone. Cursing, I glared up at Kai who'd decided to just appear, right in front of me without warning. Though how the fuck he'd done that, I wasn't sure but I had a funny feeling that it had something to do with him walking _through_ me!

"Give people a goddamn warning before you decide to do that." I snarled as I tried to untangle my earphones as the music spilled out and flooded out to encircle me.

_Does anybody remember back when you were very young, did you ever think that you would be this blessed…_

"Are you brain dead?" he demanded with a growl.

"I wasn't the last time I checked." I quipped. It was so much easier to remain calm when he was pissed off with me. He was standing over me doing that whole looming thing the boys in my family seemed to be very good at. His arms were folded, his legs braced while his expression was dark and forbidding. His mouth was in a firm line, his eyes sparked with barely contained rage while his jaw clenched hard so that a tiny muscle twitched energetically. Yep, he was really pissed. I couldn't figure what I'd done to piss him off though… well ok, I could think of plenty but I wasn't sure which one he was technically referring to. I had fired mash potatoes at him over dinner but I'm sure he couldn't prove that it was deliberate, I always gestured with my fork… it just usually isn't loaded.

"Well you're sure acting like it."

"I don't act Kai, you're confusing me with Mimi, she's the actress."

"Don't fucking push me. You're walking a thin line as it is."

I glanced down at my feet, well there were lines were the wooden planks connected but I wasn't walking on one. I looked back up at him and simply settled for looking completely lost.

"Um ok, I have no clue what you're talking about, now if you'd be so kind, I have things to get out of my system, unless you'd rather I beat the shit out of you."

A smile almost flickered on his lips. "You can't lay a finger on me, and we both know it. You're weak Benson."

Benson? Since when did he call me Benson? And why was he calling me weak? "Oh spit it out Hiwatari, what ever your problem is, just cut to the chase and stop trying to bait me." Folding my arms, I took up my defensive stance, almost arrogant in its casualness, deceptive even.

"I know you're trying to leave."

Fuck! How did he know that? "So?"

It didn't really surprise me. He always were good at sticking his nose where it didn't belong, but naturally he was always good enough to stop people from knowing he was doing it. Like just standing in a certain place and pretending he wasn't listening but you knew he was absorbing everything that was going on. It made him just that little bit more dangerous. And it never failed to surprise me how they could just ignore him like that, how they could just not notice him, think that he was just part of the paintwork. Even the grown ups had no problems with him sitting in on their conversations while the rest of us had to invent ingenious ways to eavesdrop.

"You can't."

"I can't what? Live with Tala?" When he said nothing, I scowled. "Yes, I can. Look, we had better settle this now. I'm twenty years old, I lived on my own for two whole years and I got a job, one that I was good at. I'm not that stupid child that you remember. I won't follow you around anymore and I can think for myself-"

"You always did."

"To a degree. Once I thought of something you didn't agree with, you put your foot down. You have no control over me."

"I'm your guardian!"

"You're not my father!" I shouted at him.

He moved so fast, I didn't even catch the movement. All I knew was that, I was suddenly pressed up against him and his arm was banded around my back. I felt his breath on my lips and everything in the room began to dim to the back of my mind. I focused on the darkness of his eyes, the reddish tint to those solid brown eyes, the type you could sink into. His bangs fell over his brow and looked as soft as they felt, a tone stuck between blue and grey. And the heat of his aura threatened to engulf me. My cheeks flushed heavily and my heart lodged in my throat.

"Let me go." I spoke clearly but couldn't meet his gaze. Meeting his gaze would be a bad thing; it would do terrible things to me. I know this.

"Not until we've sorted this out."

"What's to sort out? Look, Kai, it's simple." Goddess, this was difficult to say. Especially since, I was essentially talking to his chest and a pressure was beginning to cave in on my brain. "I don't want to live here anymore."

"Since when?"

"There are too many people."

"You like people."

"I like some people. There are others here that I have actually enjoyed being away from these past two years. People who I didn't want to see then and I don't want to see now." I looked up at him now, sending him a direct look. Trying to tell him that I hadn't asked him to visit because I hadn't missed him. I hadn't even wanted to see him and part of that was essentially true.

"You're jealous."

I swallowed hard and looked away. I suddenly felt very vulnerable and transparent. I was jealous but I had reason to be so. Kai had always made me feel special and now he was getting married to Fanny the slut-whore. And, boy, was my head sore.

"And you're also suicidal."

"So're you getting married to that tramp."

His grip tightened and I bit back a yelp. "She's not a tramp," he hissed darkly in my ear.

There was an acrid taste coating the back of my throat, something I recognized as fear. Fear that Kai could and would hurt me. I wrenched out of his grip and backed away from him but I couldn't let him know he scared me. I was a Benson and this was _my_ home!

"Whatever. Just stay away from me Hiwatari."

"You're not leaving."

"I-"

I glanced up as the door opened and Johnny's gaze flickered from both of us. "Molly's back, she wants to see the two of you in the study right now."

I nodded and quickly strode to the door ripping off my gloves and shoving them into the back pocket of my cargo pants. I needed to get to the study before Kai did and I needed to tell Molly that I was invoking blood rights. Once and for all, I was getting rid of that bitch and him.

* * *

"You two behave!"

"He started it."

"Amber!"

"Yeah right."

"Kai!"

"What!" We both made the big mistake of yelling at my Nana… I expect to get my ass thoroughly whipped for that one.

"I'm sorry?" I tried hesitantly but her dark gaze had the apology dying on my tongue. So whipped. Shit.

Nana seared us one more time with a formidable glance before she sipped her sherry contemplatively. She sat in a long suede skirt with a matching jacket with her red hair curled elegantly around her face, peppered with silver strands. Her green eyes, not the color of Ireland but at least one shade of it, were glazed with a strange thoughtfulness. Or maybe it was tiredness; Kai and my fighting couldn't be good for her nerves. She is still an old woman -even if she is the matriarch and could arm-wrestle me to the ground. I had to admit, for the past twenty minutes, Kai and I had not been making good examples of ourselves. Actually, it was somewhat amusing… I mean I'm twenty and there I was acting as if I was thirteen all over again, snapping and hissing at Kai like a cat.

"They have organized the meeting for the next full moon. Hopefully your father will be home by then."

I don't know why, but for some reason I didn't think she was just talking to me when she said that. Maybe Kai thought of dad as his own… if that was the case, was what I felt towards him incestuous? Maybe, Kai just thinks of me as a sister. God, I wish that I could read his mind, just once and know what he wants from me. Friendship, familial relations, something more? Love… probably not love. I'm just the one who wants that. So much, I'll take it anywhere I can get it, I guess. It doesn't say much for me as a person, but I guess a lot of people want love. Isn't that what people strive for? Love from a friend, a family member, a lover? They say a child can die from touch starvation.

"Next full moon? When is that exactly?" Ruin questioned softly as she sat opposite me.

"This Friday."

Oh Friday… why is everything big on Friday's? Is it to give us the weekend to recover from the apocalypse and then go back to work the next Monday?

"If this is boring you Amber…?"

"Huh?" I glanced up startled. "Boring me? Um, no. Can I bring Miyami to this thing I have to go to because," I paused for breath as I sat up, getting into my rhythm. "technically she's a member of the Fey council and she knows stuff, I might not and-"

"Yes, yes Amber you can bring the Princess of the Lupine clan."

…

"She means Miyami."

"I know that. I'm just not used to hearing her referred to as… well that."

"Idiot."

"I heard that!" Did he think I couldn't hear him? He was sitting just beside Tala and besides, he so was not being very subtle. Dickhead. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, that is the guy I'm in love with… something really was screwed up in my genetics.

"Both of you be quiet!"

I cringed and shrank back in my seat as though that was going to help. Nana was right beside me… then again, if I shrank back far enough, I'd be out of her range of vision… as long as she didn't actually look at me and looked straight ahead.

"Amber, I can still see you."

"What!" I demanded as Kai snorted in amusement and Tala barely smothered a chuckle.

Nana rubbed her brow and let out a weary sigh. "The alliance between our clan and the clan of the Silver Fang will- That's Miss Kinomiya's clan-"

"I KNOW THAT!" God, do I have blonde stamped on my forehead.

"I was merely explaining to the others."

Oh. I grumbled under my breath as Ruin held up a finger and began to spin her other finger around it. The meaning was clear. Me and the world… Nice. Considering I used it before she did. I used it quite often on Kai, actually.

"Will be signed when she gets here with her entourage."

Entourage, cool!

"Amber!"

… I honestly don't remember being reprimanded this much before… and I was just as annoying then, maybe more possibly. I'm not sure; it was a long time ago.

"Now about this marriage."

Everyone's attention, instead of being riveted on Kai, as it should have been, was… on me. Great. Nothing like being the centre of attention for losing your… whatever Kai was to me. After all, we were only lovers for one night and he wasn't my boyfriend but he had been a very close friend of mine. I missed that. The friendship thing. In fact, I don't really remember the night we spent; in fact, it might not have been that good. All I remember is the bad effects so… maybe friendship would be the better thing to pursue.

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Not yet."

"Don't you think you should before the war starts?" I surprised myself by blurting this out while part of me was screaming 'You idiot' but maybe the logical part was right to push this. I mean, the sooner it's over and done with, the sooner I can move on with my life instead of living in this limbo I've resided myself too.

Kai gave me a black look. Oh, poor boy is not looking forward to settling down. Too bad. He made his bed, now he can lie with her in it.

"The wedding is only a distraction; it should be put off until after the war."

"If you do that, Tala, it may never happen."

"Here's hoping," he muttered while Ruin shot him a pointed look but Tala simply shrugged it off and caught my hand.

"Kai, I'll leave you to make the decision, however, I will not have this dangling over the head of my family."

"Mum." Seth barked, giving Nana a disapproving look, which she waved away absently while Kai shifted uncomfortably.

"And what about the allegiance from the Del Areece family?"

"You haven't received it yet?" I asked surprised. Honestly, I thought they would have been really willing to give it considering Kai is going to be their son-in-law and Fanny does live here half the time. They really aren't going to want it to be attacked.

"They've implied their allegiance." Kai pointed out.

"But they have not written it in blood, blood is a binding contract, it cannot be broken unless the user chooses to break it." Nana snapped and Kai flinched.

"When's Dad coming home?"

"He's being held up but I'd say he'll be back by tomorrow morning. You miss him?"

"Haven't seen him much."

"Whose fault is that?" Kai muttered and Nana simply sighed.

"You're all too tired. Head to bed, Amber and Kai you two stay back a moment."

And once more, I was transported back to being in school again after causing some sort of mischief with Shahero. I watched the others go longingly and soon enough it was just me and Kai left in the room with Nana. A log broke on the fire causing a flurry of sparks to shoot up the chimney. The light was a dull glow; two single bulbs were situated in glass globes over the mantle piece. The curtains were rich burgundy, falling from the mahogany rail to the dark floorboards. There were pictures on the wall, pictures of Tala in his school uniform, a picture of me with my front teeth missing, a picture of Ruin and Tala on what Nana calls their wedding day (it was technically the day everyone accepted they were wedded and threw them a party). There was a picture of Daichi and Ozuma grinning cheekily on school photo day. Anne's daughters filled another frame and Kai and… me on my seventeenth birthday holding each other.

It was a nice picture.

Technically we hadn't been holding each other, Kai had been holding me back from grabbing the last chocolate fudge slice and while he had me pinned, he had planned to grab it for himself. In the end, I couldn't stop him because I had been bent double in a fit of laughter and Aubrey had snapped the picture. In a strange other world, we looked like a good couple. I guess we should, after all Tiffany and I looked alike so that was perfectly natural.

"Is there something wrong?"

I shot Nana a look while Kai got to his feet to fetch himself a drink. "Um, what do you mean Nana?"

"You two have been snapping at each other ever since you came in and by Aubrey's account, this has been going on since you returned this morning Amber."

This morning… jeez, it seemed longer. Then again, I have had a couple of naps today and I had so much on, no wonder it seemed so long. Still, I managed to grin. "Aw, Nana, I've been gone so long you forgotten that this is how Kai and I have always been… I was just too naïve to notice how fake he is. My bad."

"Fake?" He snarled rounding on me. "When have I ever said one thing and did another?"

"Um, do you want this in a list form, bulleted, numbered, or what exactly?"

"I have never misled you."

"'Oh Amber I missed you." I mocked in a deep voice. "'Oh Amber, I'm getting married to your cousin who I know you despise!'"

"She's moving out." Kai accused unexpectedly.

"She's the cats' mother!" I retorted sharply. "Besides, Kai is suffering from an identity crisis, he thinks he's my father and has a right to boss me around."

"I don't think that."

"Be QUIET!"

Yikes! I bit my lip. Hello fingers. Huh… is that a burn mark? No wait, just Johnny's name branded into the side of the table.

"You two are in your twenties-"

"Which means that he should-"

"AMBER!"

"It's not fair!"

Nana turned on me, eyes sparking with temper and her face tight. "You're twenty years old; you should know life is not fair! We're in a war and I have not got the time to play silly beggars with you."

I shoved to my feet. I hate being berated by my family, it never sits well with me when they're angry with me and don't like me but I had to get this out of my system. "Then tell him to leave me alone! I am moving in with Tala whether he likes it or not!"

"You-"

"Kai." Nana warned softly before turning on me. Kai immediately fell silent. Golden boy, suck up! "You're not moving in with Tala!"

"What!" No! She can't. I don't… I risked a glance at Kai to see how he was reacting and he couldn't be smugger if he tried. Stupid fecker!

"You can move in with Bryan if you must-"

"Molly!"

"Nana, I love you!"

"You cannot be serious, you're risking her-"

Nana leveled Kai with a gaze; she pretty much mowed him down with the power of it. Go Nana! "I know what I'm doing. Amber is not going to be happy here and this way, we'll ease the tension."

Why did I never think of Bryanny? I mean, I honestly should have… Oh wait, he's not happy with me. That's why. Oh well, he'll get over it. He's my Bryanny, if he hates me; well life just isn't worth it. Huh, maybe over the time I've been away, he's fallen for Fanny's twin. Stranger things have happened. Though her twin really isn't as bad, she's nice but a bit ditzy though and far too loyal to Fanny.

"_I expect you to leave her alone!"_

Huh! What was that? I looked up startled. What did Nana say?

Except I have a funny feeling, Nana didn't say anything because I didn't hear that with my ears but with my head… I clapped my head a couple of times as I would to knock out the water from my ears.

"What are you doing?" Kai drawled.

"Um, well I… did you say something Nana?"

Nana shook her head. Then comprehension dawned slowly and her face went paper white. Her hair began like liquid rubies while her eyes glowed like emeralds. Uh-oh. A wind swept up between us and the fire flickered, gasping for oxygen.

"What have you done?" she seethed at Kai.

Huh? What did she mean, what had Kai done? As far as I knew, he hadn't done anything… Oh shit, oh shit. Nana didn't know. I held onto the dinner table, gripping it until my knuckles turned white. How hadn't she known? "Nana…"

"What have you done, Kai?"

"It… I…" He averted his gaze in shame or something. He just couldn't meet her eyes; I felt the same, which was why I was watching him and not her.

Suddenly he cried out in pain and a crimson flash of agony exploded behind my eyes as hot pricks of pain pierced my scalp. I screamed. The pain was immense. It wasn't just concentrated in one place but all over. And it hurt! It hurt so much. It was as if my flesh was being peeled off my scalp. I gulped in lungful's of air to ease the pain. Oh god, I needed relief.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!"

And just like that, the pain eased and everything was gone. The scalding pain in my head eased away and left me with only the odd stab I recognized as phantom pains but the pressure of my head was turning to an ache.

"Here, sip this."

I glanced up and tried to blink the white spots out of my vision. As they began to clear, I was aware of Kai kneeling by my side, looking like shit and offering me a glass of… whiskey, what? "Kai, I don't drink." I whined softly, as I clutched my head. It hurt so bad.

"I know, but it'll make you feel better."

"No, it won't. Is there any aspirin?"

He nodded opening his palm where two white pills lay in his large hand. Picking them up, I absorbed the jolt to my system and the fuzzy feeling in my stomach that surprisingly helped take some of the pain away. I guess it was a distraction or something. I glanced at Nana to see that she didn't look much better.

"Nana, are you ok?"

Kai's fingers tensed on my shoulder for a moment and the pressure gathered again. I squeezed my eyes shut and gulped down the pills with the alcohol and hoped to hell that I wouldn't OD or something like that. Bleck, alcohol tastes really bad. I began to circle my fingers against my temples to ease the pressure.

Kai jerked his hand off my shoulder as though I'd scalded him and took a seat opposite me.

"Nana?" I questioned again softly. Why hadn't she answered?

"I'm fine, leanabh." Slowly she lifted her head. She looked drained and out of it. "What-" She broke off and coughed weakly. "What have you two done?"

"We haven't done anything." Kai bit out.

"Are you… have you…? Did you have sex?"

I blushed hotly. "Nana." She can't ask us things like that. It's just wrong.

"Did you?"

"Yes!" Oh god, that was a reflex. You know, when the doctor hits your knee and your leg shoots up, well Nana asks if I have sex and I say yes… scary huh?

"You know we did."

"You soul bonded?"

"No."

"Nana, what's wrong?"

Nana shook her head and began to nurse her brow as though she had a hangover or something like that. "Just go to bed Amber."

"Yeah but-"

"Bed, now!"

I quickly shot to my feet and hurried for the door, just pausing to look back to make sure Nana was ok before I just headed to my bed, completely confused as to what had just happened to the three of us and what did it have to do with that soul bond thingy? We couldn't, Kai wouldn't have performed the spell and I wouldn't either, I didn't know it. So what was going on?

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It seems a bit odd at the start but I think it picks up at the end, so I hope that this chapter will tie you guys over. Thanks for the reviews. **


	8. Chosen One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Beyblade or the gods. Amber is mine as is Ruin and the Octopussies belong to their owners.

-

**Chapter Eight- Chosen One**

The forest was lush and cool. A world filled with life and light and security. Trees reached up to the sunshine, casting their boughs over the earth like protective limbs, sheltering those below. Light streamed in through the smallest of gaps, desperate to share its wealth and brightness. I wandered through the beams of gilded light, noted the smallest of motes glinting like golden dust. I didn't mind the shadow because it was never long until I walked amongst the light and the shadows were cool and soothing.

There was a babbling brook just beyond a grove of trees, the soft sound of its rushing penetrating the tranquil silence. Birds twittered, passing their news excitedly to each other or singing their praises of the good weather and plentiful prey.

I sighed and moved further into the woods, touching tree trunks thick with age as I meandered through the weaving paths. There was no direct route here, no paved out path for me to take. This was my journey to travel as I saw fit. If I wanted a detour, there were plenty I could choose. I was on no one's time but my own. I had no worries but for where I'd put my foot next.

Moss sank underfoot, springing up as soon as I moved on. It was an admirable plant. It grew where it liked, over rocks, wood and earth alike. It could be put down but always rose again. It was strong, resilient, durable.

Long blades of grass bent to the soft caress of the breeze, like fingers through Mother Natures' hair. Here and there, flowers grew. Little blue bells bowed their heads and swayed gently; primroses turned their faces to the sunlight and crocuses stood tall and sober, waiting for their time in the light.

I shoved my hands in my jeans, unwilling to pluck any of the flowers. They had their place in this little world, who was I to take them out?

Something rustled in a shrub and soon a little rabbit scampered out from under it but paid me no heed as it continued to hop fluidly towards its hidey hole.

Something inside me settled and I sat down on a moss covered log at the edge of a clearing. Here the grass had been chomped down by some creature, possibly a deer or maybe some wild sheep. There were rocks placed sparsely around the clearing in a ring, a fairy ring perhaps, or maybe some children had done it.

A sharp cry above my head had me jolting and had my breath hitching in fear when I looked up to try and see something through the thick foliage. However I could see nothing but the endless green canopy with only the vague spots of blue in between. Then suddenly something began to rain down on top of me. Not rain, not water, nothing even close. Feathers. Feathers of snow white tinted with blood, rusty blood that was already dying as they fell to the earth.

Closing my eyes, I rose to my feet. My tranquil scene was ruined.

"It's a part of nature. The strong always prey on the weak."

Oh fuck me! I groaned and looked over my shoulder. Oh yeah, there she was. "What now?"

She didn't say anything about my rudeness and by rights, she should have. Goddesses didn't have to take shit from us lowly mortals but she always took my attitude with a careless shrug. Maybe it was her own fault. What did she expect when she took the form of my friend? It was hardly something that commanded my respect.

"You are worried, _mo leanabh_."

"The world's on the brink of war and I'm being visited by the goddess of battles, I think I have reason to worry," I muttered my very good reason in a bored tone.

"The war is not your problem. Wars happen all the time. Humans are naturally aggressive and fear what they do not understand. Those who are at the top of the food chain usually kill off their rivals."

"Humans didn't start this war." I felt ridiculous saying the word war. War implied tanks and bombs and F-14's. What we had was a couple of Changelings killing a human here and there. It didn't strike terror in my heart to be honest.

"The Changelings, yes, they started this. They can no longer stay in the shadows. They want their own world now."

I leaned back and let a strobe of sunlight linger on my face. Anything so that I wouldn't have to look at the figure beside me. It still bothered me that she used Ruin's form when she entered my dreams. She said it was because I would accept Ruin being in my dreams and because Ruin shared her name. That was also weird. Being called after a goddess was quite the scary thing. Did Morrigan feel annoyed when people took her name but didn't realize who she was?

"I do not worry about such trivial matters."

I jerked a shoulder. "I figure you have something to tell me. Mind spitting it out before I grow old?"

Morrigan sighed and scooped a hand through her hair -Ruin's hair! "You are a difficult child. So full of light but there are shadows within you. You hide your light. Why?"

"Because I don't want to attract bugs?" I quipped with a winning smile. She didn't buy it. Funny that. Morrigan wasn't a very cheerful character. Brigid on the other hand- I hissed when a fire exploded in the clearing, lit by a single flaming arrow. "Hello to you too Brigid."

The woman with flaming red hair that fell down her back in tousled locks stepped out of the shadows, a bow still gripped between her pale white hands. She was the epitome of everything pure and good about the Tuatha De Danann, the gods the faeries once worshipped before we began to lose our faith as Christianity took over. Morrigan and Brigid were some of the few who were adopted by other faiths and so they kept their powers, so I figure they must have or maybe I'm simply insane for dreaming of them. But I do.

"Your witticism bores me, _mo leanabh_."

"Oh come on, Bríd, you always liked it before. Then again, you usually had your childlike façade on. What's with the warrior get up?"

"You're going to war." She pointed out.

"You going to give me your bow? Think of all I could do with it. I could shoot Kai in the bum with it and then he'd actually have a reason for having a stick up his ass!"

Brigid chuckled softly while Morrigan shook her head. "Your bitterness towards him is not going to help."

"Yep, it will. And I'm not taking psychiatric help from two made up myths in my head!"

Ok, yes that was rude and if these are really goddesses, my ass is so cooked but hello, goddesses from Irish Mythology coming to have a chat in one of my dreams? Does this strike you as the dream of a normal person? Not even faeries believe in them anymore and yet, I dream of them? It's like someone who's not very Christian having a dream about talking to Jesus at the Laundromat. Not normal, is it?

"She's still denying we exist, then?" A cheerful voice called out and I groaned loudly. Oh great! Fucking, bloody marvelous. If Brigid and Morrigan were bad, Lugh is worse because he's the one I supposedly get my powers from… Yeah feel free to crack up or label me insane, I do both frequently.

Bright and beautiful, Lugh -the shining one- walked through the beams of light. Golden hair, brilliant blue eyes and tanned skin, he was the god of loads of things. Supposedly in mythology, little sunshine over there, claimed to be every type of smith you could think of. Locksmith, black smith, wood smith, you get my drift. He was the regular little apprentice with a spear and sling, who went off to kill the granddad who tried to drown him in the sea. Those prophesies, they're sure to be the death of someone.

"You still denying you're a leprechaun? 'Cause I got the memo, you're actually twelve inches tall, wear green and have a pot of gold hidden under a rainbow, -which is bullshit because I'm betting it's under your mattress. That's where most old pensioners store their money and I'm betting you're not much different." Oh yeah, should definitely refrain from pissing off the gods but hey, it's my dream!

Lugh simply grinned, a dimple winking in his cheek as he leaned on his spear which had been shoved in the ground before him, and attempted to look cute and innocent. Who was he kidding? If he had the tall, dark and handsome thing going for him, I'd be putty. I just don't like blonds. They bring out the maternal side of me. It's scary and very much unwelcome.

"So, where are the really cool gods? Because, if this is really as bad as it's going to get, I'd like to talk to the big chief!"

"There is death in the air." Brigid mused and Lugh immediately looked around as though Death was about to come swaggering up.

"That would be Morrigan's perfume."

"Little daughter, behave." Lugh warned with a wry grin. He's always grinning, something about a bad plastic surgeon. He can't bend his lips down, but he has no wrinkles so you wouldn't guess he's thousands of years old. It's a double edged sword.

I rolled my eyes and as I did, I noted a trickle of water welling by my feet. I looked over my shoulder about to berate Morrigan for wetting herself when I realized that the water had decided to move and was now bubbling up from under the ground, the earth under it turning into a small hole to hold the crystal clear water.

When the water was a typical spring size, complete with stones turned up by the eroding earth, a figure began to arise.

Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

I slumped in my seat and watched as Airmid, goddess of healing, rose before me, water sluicing down her form; but somehow her white dress didn't become see through and remained virginal white. Her hair, black as a raven's wing, fell down her back and her blue eyes rivaled the blueness of Lugh's.

"Have you explained everything yet?" She asked softly but there was an efficiency to her, a professionalism that probably came from the magic she carried. The ability to heal some wounds but not all. Though she could restore the dead to life if it wasn't their time. A good handy skill to have in a war and the fact that she could bring this special spring with her wherever she went was equally cool. On the other hand, she was also a god in Irish _Mythology!_ There's a reason it's called mythology.

"She's become more cynical. She doesn't believe we exist."

"No, I just don't want you to exist! Couldn't you have just faded… or better yet, go annoy someone who actually has the power to prevent this war if it's so important to you. Go annoy the queen."

"Ming-Ming is insane."

"And Chinese. A terrible combination."

Another grin from Lugh. I think he finds me amusing. That's not a good thing is it? Especially since I'm not trying to amuse him. In fact I'm just trying to stop myself from freaking out. I just realized that my hands are shaking and my voice keeps going just a pitch higher with each comment. It's the fear of insanity. I mean, bad enough that I'm not attractive enough for Kai but to add not sane enough to the equation is just pitiful given who he's getting married to and everything.

"People are dismissing the war, _mo leanabh_."

"Ok, I'm not your child. Unless, you're actually Treasa Benson in disguise, which I doubt since my mum would never try to convince me that I'm insane."

"You are not insane. You are being given a great blessing. A chance to interact with the gods."

"If I actually believed in you guys, I'd be impressed. But I don't. Half witch sitting right here. And I'm only Irish by blood and the-"

"You do believe. You try not to but you believe."

"Do you know of Carman?" Brigid asked easily, stretching her bow and bending it gently as though she were going to need it.

The shift in conversation surprised me. Do I know of Carman? Carman? "No I don't-" Wait a minute. Gods wouldn't know of normal people named Carman so… "The evil witch who tried to take over the world. Had three sons. Evil, Violence and Darkness. Or Cian, Dubh and some other dude, who's name I can't translate and don't ask how I know this; it's just something I remember from years ago when I actually took the vaguest interest in you guys because you were invading my dreams."

"Dian actually and Dothar was the last you forgot to mention." Brigid, the smart one, corrected me. She was so smart she married the enemy… real intelligent girl.

"Yeah, whatever. The Tuatha de Danann fought against her and defeated her. What gives? Is she behind this because I can believe a witch is behind this whole take over the world and destroy the impure. Sure as hell the damn Changelings didn't. Feckin' eejits that they are."

"And yet she says she has no belief in us."

"Oi, golden balls, shut your trap." Need to stop taking pot shots at the gods. I mean, these are gods. Big shiny people who could, like, smite me. I don't want to get struck by lightning. A white streak in my hair with my coloring just wouldn't work and yes, my name is vanity!

Morrigan sighed. "We must show her."

"Why aren't I getting a visit from the big man or the woman who created all things? Where's Dagda? Is he roasting his swine? Is he too busy to come warn me of my impending doom? And what about Danu? Does she know you four are running around annoying a poor mortal?"

Yet another grin unfurled over Lugh's beautiful face. I'm glad I'm entertaining. It's probably the only reason they haven't struck me down yet. You only get rid of the court jester when he fails to be funny so my warranty is just about holding up.

"The war that is coming will be the war to end all wars."

"I heard that before. Can't remember if it was the second Lord of the Rings or the first. Possibly the third though; 'cause it had some really good battles." Gotta shut up. Really need to wake up before they smite me.

"Will you watch your family die? Will you see your friends tortured like that little girl?"

Morrigan's eyes had gone red with blood or maybe she'd been crying quite a lot but the look was really disturbing on Ruin's face. Then her words penetrated the happy numbness of my mind, like a padded cell being burst and then the images flooded in. Elaine tied to a chair but now it was no longer her but Miyami. Miyami who's legs were spread, the blood and whatever else staining her legs. Miyami whose hair was limp and matted with blood. And Miyami who lifted her head to look at me with accusing eyes.

"Why didn't you help me?"

I stepped back and a hand clasped around my leg. I screamed and looked down at Ian. His body had been torn in half, the stench was foul- and yet he held onto my leg with such strength, his eyes pleading up at me.

"You didn't save me."

I yanked my leg from his grip and stumbled away, desperate to get away. My stomach churned, I felt bloated and I couldn't breath in, my throat was closing to prevent the bile from rising. I fell against the wall and braced my self, gagging from the images pounding my brain.

A hand reached for me and I whipped round to see who it was but it was just a hand. A hand sticking out from the wall.

Oh god.

Its finger tips were bloody and it took a second for me to realize that the nails had been wrenched from the skin, leaving the tips bleeding and sore looking. It made the nausea return full force as I felt the squirming empathy of how it would feel. My own finger tips tingled viciously.

Oh god.

But the real horror came when I realized that the hand sticking out from the wall was… Kai's. Kai was trapped in the wall. My Kai. My poor Kai. Stuck in the wall forever. Still alive and forever trapped. Oh god. Was he conscious? Did he know he was dying? Was he in pain? How had it happened?

"No, no, no, no, no," I could hear the denial being whispered but it took me a while to realize that the broken whimpers were being uttered by me.

I was crying, sobbing and heart broken because Kai was gone. Gone from me. But it couldn't be Kai. He would never make such an amateurish mistake. He just wouldn't. He'd never do something so stupid as to get stuck in a wall. It was Kai. Kai didn't get hurt and Kai never ever made mistakes. Not Kai.

I backed away from the hand while some part of me wanted to hold it, to give him some kind of comfort. The world could fall down around me but I wanted him to have some peace. To know he wasn't alone as he died.

I couldn't breathe. My back hit the wall and my knees gave out. I couldn't breath. Couldn't think past the ache in my chest. The vicious, violent pain that crushed me like a fist being shoved into my chest. Breaking my ribs and squashing my heart into a flat pulp that shattered. Shattered into so many pieces that I knew it would never recover. Would never be whole. How could it be? Kai was gone. Miyami was hurt and Ian… Poor Ian. I had failed-

"STOP IT!"

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut and pulled my knees to my chest, huddling in a ball. What did it matter if the cavalry came? They were too late. Kai was gone. Miyami was dead or might as well be. Ian was torn in half. Everything was broken. Tala had looked at me through glazed eyes, lying on the floor his hand reaching out to Ruin whose face had taken on the pale, pale white that only death could give it. The blood no longer pumped in their veins and had stopped leaking from their wounds a long time ago. And Shahero's wings, her beautiful wings torn from her back, her spine glistening in the fluorescent light-

"LET HER GO! RELEASE HER NOW!"

The earth shook and I gasped. Light filled my gaze and I was no longer in the room where Elaine had died but in the forest. In the forest, safe and sound. A cool breeze, a soothing caress tentatively brushed my cheeks and I knew there were tears there. I was gasping for breath lost in the thoughts and memories. Had it all been a dream? An illusion? Was Kai ok? Was he? What of Miyami? They had to be. It had been an illusion. A dirty, stinking illusion, right?

"Drink this." Airmid ordered softly, kneeling by my side and offering me a cup that she held by a long handle. It was metal and it gave the water a metallic taste but the water was cool and clear and soothed my ravaged throat. I sipped it down, felt it like liquid gold moving slowly down my throat. So cool, so delicious and calming.

I sucked in a breath, forcing myself to calm down. I needed to breathe. My heart was beating a mile a minute and tears still dripped from my jaw. I had to breathe.

I counted from one to ten and by seven I could make out Lugh's frantic shouting. Brigid was shouting back while Morrigan interjected her thoughts quietly. I stared up at them and couldn't stop how surprised I was to see Lugh so fierce. He was shining now, light seeped from every pore and shimmered around him. It was as though every sunbeam and reflection of light seemed to be brighter than before. He was the embodiment of light, the god of sun and summer. Splinters of light seemed to be shooting into the tip of the spear causing the point to become a white beacon of light. But his display didn't seem to phase Morrigan or Brigid.

Instead they matched his light show with their own. Brigid's skin was glowing pure white, her hair was like coils of fiery rope whipping back from her face. Her eyes were a drowning green, almost liquid fire, flooded with her power.

Morrigan was tamer but still spectacular to watch. Her hair seemed to have a life of its own, black rain that seemed to run from her scalp to the tips of her hair-Ruin's hair- but didn't drip down. Her skin was whiter that white, like carved shining alabaster while her eyes were a dark red that bled over the iris's.

"STOP THIS CHILDISHNESS."

I jolted at the shout and stared up at Airmid who now stood brimming with her own power, skin shining, eyes a dark liquid blue shifting like the ever changing ocean and black hair whipping like cords behind her back. Even her white dress seemed to glow but that might have been just her skin underneath.

The trio stopped abruptly and stared at Airmid as though seeing her for the first time before Brigid sighed and tilted her head, tossing the hair that had fallen into her face away. She shifted her hand from her bow to her quiver and then back.

"My apologies."

"It's not for her to apologize. It's for Morrigan." Lugh snarled. Oh boy, very pissed off god and I didn't do anything. They couldn't smite me for this!

Morrigan haughtily tossed her head. "I had a point to make. _Mo Leanabh_ doesn't respond well to subtly. I needed to make sure she understood what could happen."

"By scaring her? By making her believe her betrothed was dead?"

"He's not my betrothed." I felt it was important to mention that. Maybe they had confused me with my cousin this whole time. That wouldn't be anything new. People confused me for her all the time.

"Not yet but-"

"You see fit to inform her of the future?" Brigid challenged with a quirk of her brow. "How interesting Lugh. Are you so sure of the future that you can inform her of it so certainly?"

I dismissed the conversation with a wave, growing bored of their taunts. I didn't know that Brigid and Lugh didn't like each other. I thought they had no real feelings towards each other. They weren't really linked to each other in any of the books or websites I had looked up for my pet project. Brigid was the daughter of Dagda who had married the son of the Prince of the Fomori, Bres.

Lugh was the Shining god, all around talented Jock type who had been the grandson of Balor. Balor having heard a prophesy about his grandson killing him slung his baby grandson in the sea only for him to be rescued by Manannan Mac Lir. And then Lugh grew up, learned how to fight and make things and killed granddad.

So no real link except they were both Tuatha De Danann and both had links to the Fomorians -Balor being their King at some stage (though not Bres' father). So, why they were fighting now? I didn't know nor did I care. Instead I was a little more preoccupied by the fact that Morrigan had put that illusion on me.

"If it was your intention to strike the fear of god in me -no pun intended-, then consider your mission successful." I bit out gruffly, my voice hoarse as though I had been screaming. Maybe I had been, when I had been locked within those images induced by the woman just to my side. The woman who wanted me to fight in some war as some sort of champion. Me, the weakest member of our little family. I could fight but I wasn't Kai, heck I wasn't even close to Shahero's standards but she was a trained fighter and vicious to boot. I was the person who stayed back and cast little protective circles.

"The gods feel they are to blame." Airmid spoke softly but it didn't do anything to soothe my trembling or to thaw the ice in my blood. Did she think that would appease me? So they blamed themselves. Big deal. Why come crying to me?

"You are our only link to this world. You still believe." Brigid pointed out.

"You know, in Peter Pan, if you say you don't believe in faeries they die… wonder if that works with Faerie gods." I muttered to no-one in particular but I pitched it loud enough for them to hear. I wanted them to hear. I wanted them to know my disdain of their actions. I wasn't a toy to be played with or manipulated. I could wake up and ignore their warnings and where would that put them?

The scene shifted before me and I realized that I now stood on a cliff overlooking a large green plain. The sky was a vivid blue, the grass was more yellow than green and coarse, dry and weedy. Large stone boulders rose from the ground to form tablets and jutting mounds. The plain stretched as far as the eye could see surrounded by mountains glazed with snow and scree that coated the sides.

"A couple of thousand years ago we stood here." Airmid told me softly.

"This is in Ireland? Where?"

"Dun na nGall."

I shook my head. "Donegal wasn't yours. You had the east and the south. Limerick, Kerry and those places. They were yours. Donegal belonged to the Fomori."

"Told you." Lugh breathed to Brigid who shot him a dark look.

I sighed. OK, big deal, I know something about Celtic mythology. I liked it a lot but that didn't mean I believed in them. It just meant that I found something I could relate to in my weird, freaky world and I absorbed everything I could.

"You know who the Fomhóire were?"

Do I look three? "Yes." At Morrigan's prompting brow, I scowled. "The Fomori, mean those who come from the Sea. They were the Tuatha De Dannan's greatest foes. They're the ancestors of evil faeries and misshapen beings, such as giants, ogres, and changelings and were creatures of night, death and cold. They worshipped Balor of the evil eye and were banished to Connaught by the Tuatha De Dannan and after a few hundred years, you allowed your people to marry them." I took a breath from my little tirade to shoot a look at the flaming haired goddess. "Including Bríd over there, how is old Bres?"

Brigid shot me a cool look and I took that as my hint to not interfere with her love life. I primly nodded. I really didn't want to piss off the Gods more than I already had, especially since they actually seemed to have a purpose this time. Usually they invaded to give me meaningless pep talks and inform me of impending doom. However this time I was getting a story as well as impending doom, so much better!

"You're correct though sometimes history has a way of changing by word of mouth. However you have most of the facts correct. A couple of thousand years ago, on this very land we awaited the army of our greatest foes, the Fomhóire."

I hated when they used their Gaelic terms. Why not call them Fomori? The English took the time to translate their terms into the modern speech, they could at least use it.

"They came to banish us from our lands. We could not allow that."

Technically it was the Fomori's land but who was I to cast stones? "So you fought the Fomori and won."

"It was not as simple as that. The Fomhóire had a great army filled with creatures you could not imagine."

"Changelings, Giants, ogres, dark Faerie and those of the dark throng who would not follow the shining people?" I hazarded a guess.

"On the Samhain we did gather. We stood on this hill top and looked down on our battle field. The gods and their followers, Sídhe and Síoga alike."

The Sidhe and faerie folk alike, huh. This was something I couldn't really wrap my head around. It's like hearing about Alexander the Great and his escapades and then meeting someone who fought in it. I'm a faerie, sure, but I'm a diluted version. The Sidhe were so powerful and amazing, (technically they were the gods themselves). They had courts in Ireland and ruled them often viciously before they were forced out. Belief in them died with Christianity and they in turn lost their powers and soon they faded away. The Sidhe were the closest things to gods on earth. I never even imagined Morrigan and Brigid on this earth fighting with Sidhe and Faeries. It's just incredible and fanciful.

"We had the goblins on our side and the Brownies. The Brownies were fierce creatures back then. They have mellowed since and are happy to look after their households. They were our front line. Witches and Druids joined us as our magick defenders, they formed barriers to keep our front line protected until the battle began."

In front of me the scene began to unfold. Down beneath me -for we now hovered in the air- the goblins in their little metal armor stood at the base of the cliff behind a shimmering barrier. In robes of white with golden ropes stood the witches, I presumed, in their protective circles of salt chanting and as they did, I saw the pentacle expand in golden light over the area that kept the army of the Tuatha De Danann secure. The druids in black with their gnarled rods consulted with each other; scanned the skies and inscribed signs and lines I'd never seen before into the earth to give even more protection to the warriors,

"Centaurs acted as our cavalry, impressive beings as they were. So intelligent and courageous, full of dignity and loyalty."

"I guess they're dead then." I whispered.

Lugh nodded. "There weren't many to start with. The Sluagh hunted them for sport and in the battle… well it was a terrible battle."

I watched as the shining Sidhe stood in their resplendent armor awaiting their enemies. The Faeries, not so shining but still powerful in their own rights stood grimly behind the gods. The gods that stood like beacons.

Brigid stood in a green velvet dress with a bow at her back and a quiver too. Her expression was grim and stoic, not cold like Morrigan, but quietly anxious about the battle about to commence. Every so often she would scan the sky as though awaiting a sign.

Beside her stood Lugh, in gold, casually whipping his empty sling around while his spear stood beside him. He didn't seem at all phased by the battle ahead despite the fact that it was to be his grandfather he faced.

Airmid, in blue, stood calmly with her hands clasped over her stomach. She seemed to have no weapons but the river was her weapon, she was after all the healer, the one who could bring people back from death. She could keep an army going long after the battle was won.

A man stood beside her holding a pitcher. And beside him was a bald, old man dressed in a lion skin. Then another man with bright red hair and armor stood with a sword, his eyes intent on the plain before him. These men I knew nothing of. Nor did I know the woman dressed in pink veils who had a stunning beauty. Nor did I know the man with bright yellow hair, who wore gold armor and held a staff and a sword. Or the woman who sat astride her horse, eyes focused on the cavalry men with a cornucopia dangling loosely in her hand.

"Who are the others?"

"Lesser gods." Brigid replied. "Dian Cecht, healer of the immortal ones. Ogma our warrior and god of expressiveness. He came up with the ogham language, language of the druids." The weird runes, I realized. "Nuada of the silver hand, possessor of the deadly sword that would render the user invincible. Aine is the goddess of love who became a Faerie Queen. Taranis-"

"God of Thunder. I know him but I didn't realize he was Irish. I thought he was a god from Gaul."

"He is a Celtic god but the Celts did not begin in Ireland. And the woman on the horse is the horse goddess Epona. They have lost some of their popularity over the years."

"Where's Manannan Mac Lir, Lugh?"

Lugh grinned. "You know my past?"

"Your granddaddy dearest chucked you into an ocean. I kind of identified with that. My grandmother doesn't like me either. But Manannan gets pissed off with so many demons being thrown into his sea that he takes you in as his foster son until you can bear arms."

"My grandfather heard a prophesy that I would kill him. Your grandmother's just a bitch."

"Modern language, Lugh. I don't think I'll ever get used to it. And where's Dagda? He can slay nine men with his club and bring them back to life with the other, wouldn't he be handy to have at a war?"

"Dagda will appear soon." Morrigan said curtly.

"And where are you? Lemme guess, you and the hubby are getting a quick bit of nooky in." Shut up, shut up, shut up!

Lugh threw his head back and laughed while Morrigan aimed a cool look at me. With a graceful gesture she motioned to the sky and there, lost in the blue, was a spiraling raven. Morrigan, I realized. The shape shifting goddess.

"Handy skill." I muttered sheepishly.

"Look." She ordered and I turned to see an army of ants marching over the horizon… not ants, I realized. But the Fomori army. An army that stretched across as far as the eye could see and seemed to have many, many rows. "Wow. There was so many."

"The darkness seduced many. They had wraiths and gremlins, bogles-"

"Boogie men?"

Morrigan nodded. "Trolls, Cyclopes, giants, ogres, hobgoblins, Leannán Sidhe-"

"Dark seducers?" Kai had a bit of that in him as did Ruin, its why they're so obsessed with sex. Every ritual in their head involves sex and though there is magick in sex, it's not as big a deal as they make out. Then again, I don't have any Leannán Sidhe in my blood.

"Sidhe lovers." Brigid corrected. "They feed on lust much the same way as other Sidhe from the Dark Throng will feed on other emotions such as fear and anger."

"How did you fight so many?" I wondered out loud, unable to stop myself from rubbing my arms as the enemy came closer. There was a bugle and the war started. The Fomori's front line raced forward, the second wave staying back. The Tuatha De Danann's army raced forward to meet them and swords clashed.

"We have the gods on our side. Though the Fomori are a great army full of many creatures, they do not have the power of the gods."

"So you won this war-" I paused to watch as the Tuatha De Danann retreated and before the Fomori, who bellowed triumphantly, could chase after them, they were stopped by a wall of vines. Intrigued I looked over at the cliff to see Brigid crouched down with a hand on the ground. Her hair was blowing out behind her, whipping against her back and I knew she had called the earth to life. Roses bloomed on the vines and I began to realize that they were playing with their enemies. "You were arrogant."

Airmid nodded soberly. "Indeed. We believed ourselves invincible. We believed with their defeat that they would quietly retreat to the shadows, never to torment our people again."

"Except a couple of thousand years later, they have. History always repeats itself. You're gods, immortal, you should know that."

"Little daughter, do not push us too far."

"Why are you here? You show that you fought them and yes, you won. Are you trying to say that they have harbored this resentment? That now you no longer walk the earth, they believe they can win?"

Morrigan nodded. "I believe so. We can no longer walk amongst you. Belief in us grows weaker. We dwell in the spirit world, cursed to watch as our people die and there's nothing we can do. But you, you can. You believe in us and we speak through you. This war will not be easy. It will be hard and you will lose many of your allies and friends. But you must continue fighting."

"Shouldn't you at least try to contact someone who can fight? Someone who will be important in this battle?" I wondered softly as arrows soared through the air. Meteors fell from the heavens to crush the Fomori armies. Shadow creatures, changelings of sorts, rushed forward on their hands and feet only to be sucked down into the earth or washed away. This was the great power of the gods and the Fomori could not stand against it.

"You are important. Amber Benson, daughter of James and Treasa Benson; fey and witch; child of sunlight; chosen one of Lugh. You have your family's ear, you have the love of many and-"

"Not of the one I want. If you were really gods, you'd shove Fanny out of the road, you do realize that."

"There are things that we cannot and will not interfere with. We have made our mistakes. We isolated the Dark Fey believing them to be evil and to be unworthy of our gifts and so they devised to overthrow us and we laughed at them. We were gods. When they were defeated, we sat back and ignored them. They were not important enough to pay attention to and in our absence they have grown in numbers. They reek havoc in the new worlds and now they seek not just to take Eire but to take the world. They will cleanse it of tarnished blood until there is nothing but darkness left. We cannot let them do this.

"So we come to you, _mo leanabh_. You must talk to the Fey council. You must stress how dangerous this situation is. Thousands will die. It will be a genocide, a massacre of the human race and those who seek to protect it. The blood of the Sidhe will seep into this barren world and fertilize it. Death will come to those who sit on the side lines. Death will come to those who chose not to fight.

"But heed my words, for I speak the truth. You cannot fight them on the battle field. You must seek them out and destroy them. You must train diligently. The Changelings are no longer easy pickings. They have been experimenting on themselves and on other breeds to create hybrids. Chose your weapon wisely, _mo leanabh_, and do not turn away from those who can help you."

And then suddenly they were gone. My dream was empty. The war was lost amongst the darkness.

-

I woke slowly and lazily, coming back to consciousness with a reluctance I could understand. The dream I had partaken in had hardly been restful. Ugh, stupid dream. Stupid gods and their stupid messages. Did I look like the new messiah? NO! I'm just trying to forge a simple life for myself. But oh no, the gods have plans for me. Whoop-de-freaking-do!

I stretched from the tips of my fingers to my uncurled toes, pushing my feet out of the bottom of the bed to feel the cool air circulating around them.

"Amber?"

I squeezed my eyes tightly before slowly opening one at the intruding voice. I didn't want to wake up and I certainly didn't want to socialize with anyone. I wasn't a morning person and talking was something I couldn't really do until I had at least a mug of tea in me. Which I hadn't yet.

I squinted round expecting to see Tala and was surprised to see my dad sitting by the bed looking as though he hadn't slept in days. "Jeez dad, don't you have money for a motel?"

He leaned over and scooped me off the bed and into a bone crushing hug. Ok, I wasn't away that long. I mean sure, two years was plenty long but he still saw me every so often when he was on one his little trips to save the supernatural delinquents.

"Hello to you, too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired but ok. Oh, you mean about the changeling thing? I don't think it's properly sunk in yet. I still have nightmares about the girl from time to time but other than that, I'm ok, dad. Really."

Dad frowned and shifted in his seat. "Amber, what day is it?"

Did I hit my head? So don't remember hitting my head so what was with the amnesia patient questions? "Tuesday?"

Dad shook his head and I frowned. It was Tuesday. Yesterday was Monday and Nana had a major freak out and I found out that Kai and Fanny had gotten engaged- Ugh, bad thought.

"It's Friday Amber, you've been asleep for three days and four nights."

"What!" I sat up and my head spun woozily. I looked around for a calendar before realizing that I didn't own a calendar. Why would I? I never needed one before. I used my head to tell me what day it was, of course, that method wasn't so reliable anymore. "Are you kidding me?"

A knock on the door sounded and it opened to reveal an anxious Shahero. "Amber? You're awake."

"I tend to do that in the mornings."

"She thinks I'm kidding about her sleeping for so long."

"People don't sleep for days, dad. Not unless they're in a coma." I told him dryly. Honestly, this isn't inspiring loving feelings in me for him.

"Actually, we think you might have been in a light one." Shahero whispered as she moved to sit on the edge of my bed. "Nana Molly entered your dreams when you refused to wake up on Tuesday-" That still sounded so weird to hear, because today is supposed to be Tuesday which means I've missed three days out of my life- "and she said that your mind was blocked. She just got some images."

"What type of images?" Oh, shit. I was beginning to see something of logic here. Gods come a visiting and I get knocked unconscious for a while? Not so good.

"Blurred ones. Of you and Ruin and some others she didn't know but then she was thrown out. Had to take a whole day to recover. It's a good thing that Aubrey and Sonia are healers and were able to help her out. She's been really drained lately."

"Me and Ruin? Oh bugger." So it wasn't just a dream but the gods really had come to visit me. So not good at all. "We need a family conference, I think."

Dad shook his head and pushed me lightly back down onto my bed. "You need to rest."

"Since I've been sleeping for a couple days, Dad, I think I'm pretty rested. We need to discuss what happened, Dad. I lost a few days of my life and it wasn't because I was sick."

"Mum said it might have something to do with her and your bond to Kai?"

Huh? Oh right, yeah that. Nana attacked me and Kai. Forgot about that. Um… "I don't think so but yeah we have to talk about that as well. I need to know what bond or what a soul bond is but not right now. At the moment we have something much more important to talk about."

-

So that's how I ended up calling a family conference. Oh and that's also how I missed meeting Miyami at the airport to guide her and her bodyguards to my home. And how I missed Dad and Bryans' return. Which was pretty bad luck for me. Miyami was ok about it though, seems that you can't really be blamed if you're unconscious. I wonder if that'll work if I miss a few days at work? Speaking of, I have to contact Brooklyn sometime too and Arista to find out how they are.

Everyone slowly made their way into the conference room, each sneaking a look at me which was disconcerting because I was pretty sure I looked like some sort of zombie creature. My hair was limp and ragged having not been washed during my sleep. Something I would have to take up with the gods and with my so called 'sisters'. Even unconscious people get baths. But oh no, not me, I was walking with the gods so I didn't deserve one.

I heard the gasp from Shahero as she sat beside me and slowly I looked up not wanting to know what had startled her so much, if it was a certain couple I was going to bean myself with the Waterford crystal decanter.

Unfortunately what I saw made me gasp as well in utter horror. My poor, poor Nana looked like hell as she hobbled into the room leaning heavily on a cane. My Nana didn't need a cane. She'd never needed a cane in her entire life. She was invincible and strong and good god, who the hell was that in my Nana's skin?

Seth murmured softly to her as he guided her around to the chair and she smacked his hand sharply before berating him for treating her like an old invalid. Though she looked frail and tiny at least she still acted like my strong and wonderful Nana.

"Jeez, what the hell happened to you?"

What makes me think that I can back chat the gods and get away with it? Because maybe I can but I so cannot do that to my Nana, I thought with a wince when she clipped me around the head.

"Don't be giving me no cheek."

"How about I give you a nose." I mumbled into the palm that cupped my cheek.

"And there'll be less lip from you too!" Nana grunted, smacking my ankle with her cane. This is why she should never have a cane. Violent old ladies will do some damage with a walking implement.

The door swung open hard enough to slam against the wall and I was sure there would be a dent in it. Kai strode through with a dark, troubled expression and looked over the table. Then his eyes fell on me and something harsh in his face softened. Like light coming through a cloudy day. Aw, sweet.

"You ok?" He asked as he came around to my side, kneeling down to get a better look.

I shot Nana a look wondering what she would think of his concern before I nodded. And then it happened. I caught sight of his hand. The same hand that had been trapped outside of the wall. Oh god. I pressed a hand to my trembling lips and slid down onto the floor so that I was kneeling before him with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You're ok." I mumbled.

And he was ok. He wasn't stuck. He was real and alive and warm in my arms and he smelled so unbelievably good. Something comforting and earthy mingling with the soap he'd washed with and the light sweat from the heat in the room. I burrowed further into him and sighed. So what if he got married. That wasn't a big deal because he would still be alive and that was what mattered. As long as Kai was happy and alive, that was all that I cared about. I would miss him certainly but it wouldn't be as final as death. Death would take him away forever and I'd never see him. Never touch him, never hold him. I couldn't abide that. I couldn't lose him to death because I loved him too much.

Murmurs and buzzes of conversation finally penetrated my sweet numbness. Reluctantly I pulled away from Kai, embarrassed by my breakdown and the fact that I was sniffling while tears that I hadn't know I had shed, streamed down my cheeks. Somewhere during my minor breakdown, Kai had moved to sit on the seat with me on his lap and more people had entered the conference room, shooting me nervous looks.

I caught Miyami's puzzled look and shook my head. I'd deal with it all later but right now… I was sitting on Kai's lap, hehehe. Take that Fanny! However, I kept my giddiness to myself and curbed the urge to do an ecstatic wriggle since that wouldn't make Kai too happy at all… well it would make him happy but- I'm shutting up now.

Instead of saying anything, I just pulled his arms around me tighter and moved my head so that I could rest it on his shoulder and be able to look at him. He was alive and safe. That's all that mattered.

"Could we please start this meeting? Buffy's about to start soon."

Nana shot Daichi a stern look before she reached out for her glass of brandy. Her hands were shaking and the veins were more prominent than usual. She looked so fragile and old, as though her skin were paper.

"Amber, perhaps you would like to tell us why you called us here?"

Ok, no I really wouldn't. I thought looking at all the faces staring at me. Oh hey, there's Hitoshi and Tyson. I waved and though Tyson waved back enthusiastically, Hitoshi settled for a bemused nod of the head in greeting. Dick. He was sitting beside Shahero and both seemed quite comfortable with the arrangement which meant that my family hadn't decided to block the Kinomiya's out.

"Um… I didn't know I was sleeping for so long."

"You weren't sleeping. Molly says you were in a coma." Tala spoke softly, face whiter than usual and his eyes were almost swallowed by the bags. Poor Tala had been worried about me. Stupid gods.

"I wasn't. I was dreaming."

"About?"

Ooh that tickles. Note to self, don't giggle when Kai speaks, it makes you look idiotic. "Um… Hehe. Ah well… about a lot of things."

"Stop procrastinating. Buffy!"

Right Buffy's about to start which is much more important than gods visiting me in dreams speaking about impending doom and wars. Right.

"GODS!"

"Oops." Note to self, make sure when speaking to self you don't speak out loud. It kind of stops thoughts being private.

"Gods? What type of gods?" Miyami asked with an impressed look. Glad to know I impressed someone, the others thought I was nuts and was wasting time. Important Buffy time.

"Oh the usual battle, death and war gods. Actually, that's just Morrigan. Lugh and Brigid and Airmid were there too."

"Morrigan? As in Morrigan?"

"Not Ruin, you moron! MORRIGAN! The goddess of death and war that Ruin got her name from! Dickass!"

Tala shot me a mild glare but I didn't apologize because I had to admit that Morrigan was really powerful and they didn't know who she was. And Ruin didn't like to be called Morrigan because she thought the name was lame. Lame! Morrigan is a goddess of great power. She's the wife of Dagda and she can shape shift as well as leading men to their doom.

"Though she did take the form of Ruin but she always does that. She thinks it makes her seem less threatening and more approachable but Ruin's hardly either of the two."

"You make it sound like you dream of gods a lot."

"Mainly Morrigan." I just had to remain calm and maybe by speaking truthfully, they'll realize I'm telling the truth and am not, in fact, insane.

"The gods. The Irish gods of mythology?"

"Well they're not really mythology if they still exist." I answered Seth with my theory. "Mythology makes them sound like stories made up by people which I don't think they are. They walked this earth many thousands of years before we did and they still watch over us but because people have lost faith and turned to Christianity, they've faded and lost some of their incredible powers. People's belief in them gave them strength and now it's gone. They are merely shadows of this world."

"The gods spoke to you." Kai murmured softly in my ear and I could hear the disbelief mingling with awe. And yeah, it was pretty awe inspiring when you said it like that. However, when I thought back on my dream, it wasn't really that powerful. It wasn't filled with blood and pestilence and big Peter Jackson style effects, it was more like a conversation between a girl and her imaginary friends.

Shit! Were they really the gods? Or was I just getting confused? Did I really talk to Morrigan of all people? Did Lugh really call me his chosen one? No wait, that was Morrigan. He just called me his little daughter. Shit, James was my dad, right? Ew, so don't want to think of Lugh doing my mum. Big EW!

"What did they want?" Shahero questioned dubiously. "They're not planning to smite us, are they?"

I thought about that and shook my head. "I don't think so. I mean, I said a couple of smite worthy things and they did no smiting so I think we're pretty ok. Just don't refer to Lugh as a leprechaun cause I don't think he appreciates it. And Brigid gets pissed when you talk about her demon husband and Morrigan doesn't like me talking about the smell of death on her but Airmid's pretty down to earth. You know, for a woman who travels through water."

…

Yeah you know the part where I said talk truthfully and they would believe me, well that's kind of gone up in smoke with that last paragraph. Yeah, smite me, now gods. Smite me now.

"Y' mocked da gods?" Russia drawled. "Aye, right. Dese are da big bad gods an' y' took da piss outta dem? I don' t'ink so."

"Hey I told myself off while doing it. I mean, I didn't believe it either. But a lot of what they said sounds pretty darn logical. No one else is going to go around dreaming about gods. I prefer my normal dreams-" That's a big fat lie. My normal dreams have a lot to do with a naked Kai or Elaine (not naked though and in a completely different context.)

"What did they say to you?"

"A war is coming. It's like nothing we've ever seen. It's their fault. Their arrogance caused it though I doubt you would have heard them saying something like that last millennium. I think they got a big slice of humble pie somewhere along the way." I wonder if they had a god of baking? Back to the point: "Basically, they had a war thousands of years ago. They toyed with the Fomori before they-"

"The who?"

"Oh for fuck sake. Do you guys know nothing? Hello, big part of history for faerie folk. We hail from one of two groups. The Tuatha De Danann, people of Danu the goddess who created all things, mother universe or the Fomori. The Fomori were demon gods who lived in Ireland. Then the Tuatha came over on a big cloud and kicked the crap out of them with their gods help. Gods being allowed to walk on the earth at that time because they… I don't know why but they did. So anyway, big battle, good guys win and slaughter the bad guys who lie in wait for the good guys to go bye-bye before they gather their troops to take over the world.

"They've had millenniums to plan this and we haven't. We don't even have the gods on our side. So we have to start getting into action. We can't just stay here and wait for them to come for us because we are just a small group of people. They've created hybrids between them and other creatures. We thought it was just changelings but they're just the tip of the iceberg. The TOS have many more creatures in their troops. What do we have but half breed faeries, a handful of witches who won't pledge their allegiance and lupine fey. It's not enough. The humans won't unite with us. To them all fey are the same and must be destroyed. So while looking after them we have to take on an entire army… Wait-"

I jumped to my feet, almost losing my footing when Kai didn't release me like a good boy. How can you pace when someone it trying to hold onto you? I tapped his hand and he released me with a sigh. Funny I didn't see Fanny around, so I guess it's a case of while the cats away the mouse will play type of thing.

"Dammit, I'm an idiot. Morrigan spoke of hybrids but they have to be creating these hybrids somewhere. Without these hybrids, they lose some of their army. Some of their strength. If we could find out where these laboratories are, and I'm assuming they are labs; then we could destroy them taking out valuable numbers to their cause. We can't go to war with them but we can hunt them down and take them out stealth wise."

"Amber… Don't you think we're taking this a little far? Shouldn't you wait to see what the Council has to say?"

"Ming-Ming is insane." I quoted what Morrigan had said about our illustrious high Queen of Faerie. "She'd get her ass kicked by Aine. She was a faerie queen of Limerick, you know."

Dad simply nodded in a dazed manner while Bryan leaned back against the wall and absorbed what I had said. I doubted any of them believed a word from my mouth but- I looked to Shahero and Miyami and knew that whatever I did, they would be by my side. The others would try to stop me naturally. It's what they did. They were the oldest, the wisest but the gods spoke to me for a reason. I was Lugh's chosen one. There had to be something I could do that no one else could. And that was spread the gods message. TOS was much more dangerous than anyone could imagine and underestimating them could lose us the war. I wasn't willing to risk that.

"The Fey Council gather tonight. You and Miyami will have your say in front of the entire court. How will you convince them that the goddess has talked to you?"

I stared at Nana. She believed me! Good for Nana. But she raised a damn good point. What was I supposed to say to convince insane Ming-Ming that the gods had spoken to me? She wasn't very likely to believe in them. Most faeries took them to be fairytales but they weren't. They were ancient spirits who had kept Ireland safe for so many generations. Heck even I was having trouble believing. It was just like a fairytale. The way that battlefield had been laid out. The Centaurs and the little imps and creatures that only existed in stories for such a big part of my life, I now knew they had once existed. How did I prove it to others? They couldn't share in my dream. And even if they could, who was to say that it wasn't just my imagination?

"If she doesn't believe me, I don't care." My voice broke the contemplative silence as the sun crept in through the lace veil that curtained the window.

My family stared at me with a combination of exasperation and despair.

"Amber, she is high Queen. To challenge her is to speak treason. She could have you killed." Dad pointed out grimly.

"Queen or no queen, I will not stand by and let this world fall just because no one would believe me. You've seen what the Changelings can do. And that's just your regular old changeling, what of the rest of this gigantic army they have been preparing. They've raped and created hybrids over the past decades. I can't explain how bad this will be. I don't fully understand it myself but I know that the gods wouldn't have come to me if it wasn't important."

"But why you?"

That questioned stumped me before I shook my head. "I'm the only person who still believes in them. To me, they are people-"

"To you they are characters in a book you read." Tala replied empathically. He seemed to be trying to understand but found it hard to. "You would like to believe they're real but somewhere in the back of your mind you know the truth."

"If she says they visited her, then I believe her."

Oh sweet Daichi. He just wants this to be over so he can go watch Buffy but it was nice to hear his belief even if it is falsified.

"She's telling the truth. This battle if taken on head to head will destroy us and in turn the world. They have creatures we can't even comprehend fighting."

I stared at Kai. "Well you're very confident in me."

He shrugged but there was a dark knowledge in his eyes when they lingered on my face. "I have my rea-"

He broke off and I looked just in time to catch Nana's pointed glare. Ok, what is going on here? Nana freaked out on Monday and is really frail today and- Had she talked to Kai in his mind? Did I hear that? Why could I hear something that Nana was saying to Kai? Unless, it has to be the soul bond. Do I feel what Kai feels? Do we have a mental bond? If so, that's so not good. Really not good because I have a lot of internalized thoughts. Like important Kai related thoughts and if he can hear them then…

Ok breathe. If Kai could hear my thoughts, then that would mean I could hear his and since I have never had a stray Kai thought in my head ever, I have nothing to worry about. But I really would have to learn more about this soul bond and how to disassemble it. I don't want to be feeling Kai's shit all the time, especially not when he's having inter-marital relations with his wife.

"So da past couple o' days, y've bin spending' tam wit' da gods who 'ave bin warnin' y' abou' a big war. One y' already told us abou'."

"They were explaining why we're at war. What caused it and led up to it and somehow, they've given hints on how to fight it. It can't be fought out in the open. If we do that, we're fighting a war on both fronts -against Dark Fey and Humans alike- and we'll exhaust ourselves. This has to be more covert. And we need weapons, not just iron and steal but magical ones like Dranzer."

Kai raised a brow. "Yeah, good luck to you finding another Dranzer."

"I don't want Dranzer."

"I'm just saying it's not something that will be in the local weapons shop. This is a magical weapon forged with great skill and power."

"It's not a Hatori Hanzo sword Kai."

He smirked and his dark eyes glittered with amusement. Yeah, I'm a well rounded joke. "I never said it was. It's just special. None of you can forge one." He directed the comment to Russia just to make her bristle.

"Fair enough, maybe she can't but… Goibniu could."

"Goibniu? Amber, that's a god and they don't exist anymore." Ruin muttered tightly. "The gods appeared to you once. There's nothing to suggest that they will again or that they'll even help you. They've given you all the help they're willing to. A few cryptic clues and a story, that's all powerful creatures are good for. Don't go relying on them."

Tala reached over to soothe her by rubbing her neck while she settled for glaring at a point on the wall. I was reluctant to admit it but she was right. Who was I to rely on the gods? If we needed weapons, we would have to forge our own.

"I think you're taking this way too seriously. We'll probably not even be involved in this war. So can I go watch Buffy now?"

I wanted to agree with Daichi. I mean we weren't point blank in the middle of anywhere and we weren't important people in the Faerie world. We were just a small Faerie family with allies but we weren't a force to be reckoned with. And being so far from true civilization it was easy to think nothing would touch us but I had a funny feeling that we weren't nearly as safe as we thought we were. But until tonight, nothing would be done about anything because it all came down to what the Fey council had to say.

Sighing heavily, not wanting to talk much longer, I got to my feet and headed down to the den. Watching Buffy's problems would hopefully take my mind of my own. Hopefully.


	9. Witch Fire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of the Irish Mythology or Buffy or Labrynth... actually anything you recognise is probably not mine...

* * *

Chapter Nine - Witch Fire

Buffy the Vampire Slayers' theme tune -which I was told is performed by Nerf Herder- was screeching full blast out of the surround speakers in the Den. In the small but cozy good room where Nana entertains her guests, Miyami, Shahero and I were sitting, trying to watch Labyrinth but the words were being drowned out. Of course, having watched this film since I was a child, I knew all the script so I could lip read. Shahero and Mimi were forced to use subtitles because every time we told the boys to turn the volume down, they would turn it up and then we'd retaliate but we didn't have surround sound speakers. More's the pity.

"Your house is enchanting." Miyami commented as she turned away from the window to look back at the screen. As ever she looked the ethereal screen beauty that she was and I have to say that she looked a little out of place in my living room despite wearing what she would consider casual clothes. Of course, Miyami didn't really wear casual clothes the way we did, they always had a touch of drama and style to them but that was innately her. She couldn't be anything else.

And it was funny to see my family's reaction to her. Daichi has now found his first big crush which he will get over because if he continues to drool over her, he'll end up drowning. Russia and Ruin are a little wary of another female entering their territory. Tala was trying to charm her and failing. Seemingly he had gotten on the wrong side of her, or maybe she was pushing him back in an attempt to get in Ruin's good books. Not really Miyami's style to actually placate someone but hey, she's my best friend and Ruin's my older sister, see why she might try to be nice? Shahero has accepted her since they are my closest friends and Miyami was a source of information on how my life was in LA and Shahero was a font of knowledge on what my childhood was like.

Kai and Miyami… well there's an interesting thing. Kai seems to like her, seems to want to acknowledge her existence (this is a very big deal, Kai doesn't like very many people, heck he doesn't like us half the time.) but Miyami's loyalty is to me so she's keeping her distance until she figures out what's going on. Kirby is having her first girl crush, she's absolutely in awe of Miyami as she promptly told me as soon as I went up to my room to change. Miyami has style and beauty and is totally down to earth… I knew that! She's my best friend!

Ian frowns at her a lot, I noticed. Don't know why but he does. I think she may have tried to do a makeover on him which I doubt he appreciated. Johnny seems to be unsure of her or his reaction to her, I'm not certain myself. He just seems to stare at her a lot and when she smiles back, he gets all confused. Kind of funny.

My Father seems to like her, she did put a roof over my head for a couple of years so therefore she is greatly worshipped in my household. Aubrey adores her but Aubrey adores everyone when she's not PMSing. Nana seems to like her too but there also seems to be this gratitude floating around Nana's aura whenever she looks at Miyami and her guards, Tyson and Hitoshi. Why Miyami's family sent some of their most valued members to our home is beyond me. I guess maybe they're the most trustworthy to keep their princess safe. However, I'm very grateful to have her here. It means I have one less person to worry about.

"We live in the back-hole of nowhere." Shahero muttered.

"It's an enchanting back-hole of nowhere. Seriously, the view is impressive."

"I guess. Still, there's nowhere to really go and everyone knows everyone here."

"Everyone knows me wherever I go. At least you know them."

"True… Man, look at those tights."

I tore my gaze away from my laptop screen to stare at Jareth's… um package. Hey, I couldn't help it. It was pretty darn obvious in those tights.

"I think it's a sock."

"Having met David Bowie, I don't think so." At our intrigued looks, Miyami quickly added. "He's not the type to wear a sock to make himself look better."

"True and this is a children's fantasy film. Their interest isn't supposed to go below the belt."

However, poor Elaine's interest had been forced to focus there. She had been introduced to that life, way before any person should be. I turned my attention back to the screen before me, ignoring Jareth's words as he tried to intimidate the young human girl searching for her brother in the goblin Kingdom. The Goblins I knew weren't quite the creatures in the Labyrinth. They were stumpy sure, but bulkier with armor that was difficult to break through. They weren't the cleverest members of the fey but they were incredibly violent and sly, they didn't do anything unless it was worth their while. They were more suited to the TOS but they preferred to stay on our side because if they joined TOS, they would be the toys of the Changelings, the Ogres and the Giants. In the Fey Council, they were needed and held a position of power that they wouldn't have with TOS.

"What are you doing Amber?"

"Searching the internet." I replied as Kirby walked in and settled herself on the arm of the couch behind my head.

"For?"

"For videos, propaganda, anything that will give me insight into TOS's plan. Already I've bookmarked sites with Elaine's-" I broke off, unable to speak about what I had unwittingly stumbled upon.

Kirby's face became sober and I was betting she wished she hadn't asked me. "Want me to hack in and remove them?"

Kirby is a computer whiz kid to rival many. Possibly it had something to do with her affinity to electricity. She could travel through the computer to another's and cut their power as well as simply being able to hack into a lot of things. It was pretty amazing.

"Could you?"

"Sure. It's disgusting what they're doing and using that girl to recruit people to their cause. That's not right."

"Bastards." Shahero growled, eyes glittering and fists clenching.

I didn't bother to mention that there were plenty of forums, most mentioning how much they despised humans and half breeds. Lots of crude stuff about what they wanted to do to them. There were pictures and videos, it was all pretty sickening stuff. There were lectures on how pure bloods should hate half breeds for stealing their power and how they should really rule the fey and all that pizzazz.

However as interesting as that was, I was more concerned with details of upcoming meetings and conferences, recruitment drives, etc. Anything where a group of them would be together in order to launch an attack.

"Email me the sites Ams and I'll take care of them."

"Don't do it in a room on your own Kirbs."

She offered me a brief smile. "I'll phone Miguel. He can help me out."

"Is he your honey?" Miyami asked with a mischievous grin.

Kirby flushed brightly before leveling her with a look. "He wishes." She said before turning and leaving the room.

Oh, they're on their 'off' again period. Kirby and Miguel are always prancing around each other. Neither is willing to put themselves wholly on line in case they end up with their heart broken but at the same time, they can't stay friends either. So they just continue to have this on-again, off-again relationship. But they're young yet, they have time- well actually, not so much anymore. Who knows when TOS will attack and it has to be soon right, because they've revealed themselves and their intention to the human world with their attack on Elaine. So technically is has to be soon.

That was another reason for looking on the net, someone was bound to blabber on when the war would start. All Wars have a day when they start. With world war two, it was the 3rd of September when Germany officially invaded Poland killing their ponies, destroying their infrastructure with their blitz warfare so that the tanks could roll in and slaughter without inhibition. But before that, Germany had their phony war and they invaded the Sudetenland's and while that happened, Britain and France stood back instead of squashing them when they had the resources to do so.

I wasn't about to let History repeat itself.

The Changelings had made their move, now it was up to us. The Fey Council was going to spend too long deliberating and by rights, we couldn't actually do anything without their permission or we would be exiled… however I didn't think that was such a bad idea. At least exiled, we'd be able to do what we pleased without having to ask permission or having to answer for our crimes but it did mean we wouldn't have the Fey Council's protection nor would we be allowed to contact any of our allies under the Councils protection. Which wasn't good.

I turned my attention back to the TV as the quartet made their way across the bog of Eternal stench while Hoggle deliberated on whether to give Sarah the peach or not.

"Now why aren't all fey like him?"

"Who Hoggle?" I snickered at Shahero's dumb question. It wasn't likely that Miyami was lusting after Hoggle the Dwarf.

"No, Jareth."

"Because he's a Leannán Sidhe."

I blinked. Was he? I didn't know that.

"How do you work that out?"

"Seduction, very tight tights, it's classic Leannán Sidhe behavior. They always use their looks and incite lust to get their way."

Ok, yep, I had to agree with that. Shahero's point was very well made and everyone knew that Leannán Sidhe's were Dark Fey and therefore unlikely to associate with us, so poor Miyami was SOL. Unless she was willing to try for Ruin because Kai was so not on the menu. He's with Fanny after all, who I had found out, had been out shopping while her dear cousin had been in a coma.

"So how are you feeling anyway?"

I shrugged my shoulders. How was I feeling? Happy? Hmm not so much but content. I was finally doing something after years of always feeling inadequate. If I didn't think about Kai getting married too much then I didn't feel depressed. I was refreshed from that sleep which was nice and I was safe at home with my family and it wasn't at all like I had imagined. Kai kept his distance though I had been in a coma all week so he couldn't really do much to me. But for today he had been keeping his distance and while I missed him like a vicious blow to the heart, I appreciated that he wasn't rubbing his engagement in my face.

I was nervous about tonight, certainly. I was about to meet the High Queen and I would be in charge of making her see that the Fey people were in danger. And since she was quite happy with her life, I doubted she would want to see it. That would involve her doing work, other than singing in front of people and dazzling them with her glamour. Which was illegal anyway. You weren't supposed to charm humans with your glamour, they ended up becoming so obsessed they forgot to eat and ended up dying. So yes I was nervous about tonight.

And yeah, I was quietly concerned about the impending war but still I felt distanced from it, as though it wouldn't really affect us but it would. I just had to block it out, I guess. Otherwise, how would I justify killing someone to myself? I didn't want my family to be in danger. I didn't want them to die but at the same time, war didn't rape a country without taking a few victims with it.

"I'm ok."

"You should be well rested anyway." Shahero muttered.

Miyami suppressed a grin. "So what's the deal with you and-"

"Kaye's here!" Daichi exclaimed as he burst into the room, eyes frantic and face flushed.

"Kaye?" Shahero demanded, shooting to her feet. "What does she want?"

Miyami looked to me for an explanation. I sighed. How to explain Kaye's involvement with my family. Ugh.

"Kaye is our counselor I guess you could say. She assesses the people who come into our family and make sure they're a-ok. However, none of us really like her and we're on the lookout for someone new because Kaye isn't that trustworthy."

"So why would she be here?"

Fanny entered the room and scanned it before her eyes settled on me. Uh-Oh, I don't think I like the look of this. "Dr. Kaye is looking for you."

"Me? What for?"

She shrugged and looked miffed that she didn't know before she flounced out. "Don't keep her waiting."

"Why would Kaye want to see you, Amber?"

I jerked a shoulder at Daichi's question. How should I know? I never had to deal with Kaye in my life. Usually she came to see Russia or Shahero. Shahero had to have anger management when she was younger, though she wasn't really angry, just slightly out of control with her pranks. Russia had taken to drugs when she had been left with us because of her grandfather's abuse. Kai had to deal with her for the same reason, minus the drugs before he stopped going because she was showing too much interest in him. Johnny had to meet with her because of his temper and his lack of control but he almost burnt down her office and she referred him to Judy Tate, scientist extraordinaire for the Supernatural freaks. Tala and Ruin had to meet her because they got married so young and then again, Kaye showed interest in Tala and Ruin used her powers as a Leannán on Kaye and Kaye dropped the pair like hot coals. None of the rest of us have ever met with her because we're normal.

At least I was normal, now not so much.

I grumbled bitchily as I stomped out of the room to the soundtrack of 'Falling in love' which was strangely inappropriate. I grumbled loud and clearly all the way down the hall towards the kitchen just as Kai walked out of the gym with a gash on his shoulder that he was binding. He quirked a brow at the sight of me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Kaye wants to see me."

"You?"

"No, the other me, you're wife-to-be." I growled before rounding the corner and shoving open the door into the kitchen, aware of Kai behind me the entire time.

Kaye was sitting at the table, her black hair pulled back into an efficient ponytail. Her face was done up in sultry makeup but it was subtle and she wore plain black slacks and a crisp white silk blouse. She was chatting animatedly with Hitoshi who was sipping a coffee while Aubrey wiped the counter down. Aubrey always found work to do when Kaye was in the kitchen. She was reluctant to leave anyone alone with her, hence Seth's search for a new counselor.

"Ah, Amber, lovely to see you. And Kai too, you're looking well."

"He's half naked, of course he is." I muttered before dropping down into the seat closest to Hitoshi, who was obviously the lesser of two evils.

Kai shrugged on his black wife beater and I was perfectly aware that I wasn't the only one sneaking a peek at his well defined abs. Feeling clothed again, Kai glared down at Kaye but it lacked something. Probably because he had been half naked a second ago, it took away some of that intimidation.

"What are you doing here, Kaye?"

"I came to speak with Amber at her father's request."

"Oh goodie." I drawled. Dad thinks I'm a psycho. Why didn't I see this coming? My life was going well for two whole hours, it's almost a blessing but of course, that was one hour too many. Good old Dad.

"Why?"

"That is between myself, Amber and her father."

"Why?" Kai repeated.

I waved my hand childishly to catch everyone's attention, but I just wanted Kai's. "I know I look like Fanny, believe me I do know that, but I'm not her, so this has nothing to do with you. You get to interfere in her life, not mine. So please, just go away." I'd rather not be seen as a psycho in Kai's eyes, please.

"I'm also your guardian." He snapped back, eyes flashing. Note to self, stop pissing Kai off, the temperature in the room always goes up.

"Your guardian?"

"Fuck you Hitoshi."

"Mr Kinomiya, if you'd like to come here." Shahero announced as she breezed into the room, grabbing Hitoshi by the arm and turning to pull him out behind her. However she underestimated Hitoshi's desire to see Kai make a fool out of me. He braced himself in the seat and Shahero stumbled before furiously rounding on him. "Ok buster, you are coming with me!"

"Where?" He suddenly queried, turning his full attention to her and running his gaze over her. I know that might not seem strange, but Shahero has got a very boyish figure and men generally don't pay her much attention until they get to know her, which she finds irritating at times. Sometimes when a boy is firmly slotted in a friend box, it's hard to put them anywhere else. But here was Hitoshi studying her like a choice piece of meat. Not good.

"Away from here." Shahero ground out and using her dragon strength, she yanked him right of his seat and half way towards the door before he wrestled his arm back and walked dutifully behind her, eyes not quite above her waist. Jerk.

"Now Kaye, why do you want to talk to Amber?"

"Her father wished me to speak to her."

"About?"

Oh, I never liked that tone. Always either pissed me off or made me squirm. Kaye didn't seem to mind it at all, calm hellcat. Which is a contradiction in terms I admit but I bet there's a temper under that cool façade.

"Her comatose state these past few days." She finally answered.

See! My Dad has me in to see the Shrink because the gods talked to me. Do you think that people who see Jesus in cookies or the Virgin Mary in crisps have to see psychologists? I don't think so! They're revered. Just because we don't have a religion as such, they won't bow down and worship me, oh no, I get taken to see the Doctor from the Funny farm.

I gazed beseechingly at Kai. If he was my guardian, shouldn't he be looking out for me?

"She doesn't need counseling about that."

Which kind of implies I need counseling about something else! I don't need counseling! Did people really think that the gods would contact an insane person? I don't think so.

"I'm not a loony, ok? I was just really tired."

"Now Amber I don't think that you're telling me the complete truth. Obviously something else happened for your father to contact me."

"Ok, I'm twenty years old and if you use that tone on me again, I will hurt you." There! See how she likes having that tone used on her.

"Amber violence solves nothing."

"But it makes you feel better."

"Your father is obviously worried about you and there must be a reason for this."

I glared at the woman at the other end of the table and then looked to Aubrey who quickly looked away. Great. So I was left to deal with this woman on my own? Wonderful.

"Amber, I realize that since you didn't come into your powers the way your family did that you may feel inadequate and maybe you feel jealous of your cousin moving on with her life and once again you're left behind and this could be the cause of your delusions."

Delusions? Delusions? Fanny getting married to Kai was giving me delusions of Mythological Gods? Well I have blamed Fanny for quite a lot in my life but not once have I blamed her for having delusions, even that's a new one for me. "Well that doesn't explain the fact that I was in a coma for three days or so."

"Now that can easily be explained from your trip and the use of your powers during that fight. I'm sure that was quite taxing on you. And your body needed time to recuperate. Now, let's discuss these delusions you had. Did they by any chance talk to you?"

What was this woman on? What was I supposed to say? Oh yeah, they told me a war was coming and once again, informed me of my impending doom.

"Dr. Kaye, I don't see how any of this is relevant-"

Kaye waved off Aubrey's attempt to interrupt and continued with her bizarre questions. "Did these delusions tell you to hurt anyone? Did they want you to attack anyone, say your cousin?"

"WHAT?!" This is completely bogus. Even Kai wasn't buying this and I didn't have to take these stupid questions, so I got to my feet and stormed out of the kitchen with the intention of finding Nana.

* * *

It took Nana roughly three minutes and thirteen seconds to get rid of Dr. Kaye. She just strode in, rather wobbly on her stick, glared at Kaye and the woman was off running informing us that she'd be back later as she had another appointment. While she did, Seth was heading to the Golden Pages to find a new counselor, Bryan was offering to off her and Tala was timing the amount of time it took to get rid of her. What? You think I conjured the three minutes thirteen seconds myself? No way. Tala counted. Like I've said before, we don't have anything to do in this house.

After that, Nana summoned us to the conference room/study to find out what the hell had just happened. Poor Nana was trying to have a nap when I burst into her room complaining about the fact that Kaye wanted my delusions to kill Fanny or that's how she heard it.

So I was back in my seat again for the second time this day and I'm betting it won't be the last while Kai sits opposite me with a disgruntled expression. Hitoshi was sitting beside him because he had been talking to Kaye before, not really knowing who she was. Seth and Aubrey were sitting beside me while Nana sat at the head of the table. We were waiting for Dad. Funnily enough he had been in his office the entire time wrapping up the case he had come home from.

He walked in a few seconds later and looked around at us all. When everyone glared at him, he frowned and took his spot beside Hitoshi before looking at me as though I could tell him. Well I could, but where would the fun in that be?

"James-" Ok, Dad gulps too when Nana addresses him. Scary woman, my Nana. "What is the meaning of this?"

Dad looked around bewildered. "I don't know, mother. I was summoned as everyone else was. Has this something to do with Amber and Kai?"

Does everyone know that Kai and I did something? Ugh. I so did not want my dad to know the exact night and with whom I lost my virginity. There are some things which are supposed to be sacred. Why does magic never work well for me?

"No. That is a matter to be discussed between them and it should be discussed soon." Pointed looks aimed at Kai and me. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. Like I want to talk about that night with him. No way. I'm trying to get our relationship back on some sort of footing that won't involve that night together. Of course its four-year anniversary is fast approaching. Woe is me.

"Then what is this about?"

"Dr. Kaye."

"Dr. Kaye?"

Ok, I know my Dad's a lawyer and has to have some ability to act like he hasn't got a clue, but this is ridiculous. He's not in court now, though sometimes family meetings feel like court at times.

"Yes Dr. Kaye. The woman you sent to talk to your daughter."

"Why would Amber need a counselor?"

"Supposedly because my delusions are forcing me to kill Fanny."

"Just attack actually." Kai piped up and I grinned. True, she didn't say kill, just attack.

"Delusions? What delusions?"

Obviously, Dad had no clue what we're talking about. Maybe now would be a good time to fill him in. "So Kaye now thinks my delusions are prompting me to attack someone, say my cousin who I am supposedly extremely jealous of." I finished.

"Well at least she got that part right." Fanny said as she sauntered into the room and slid her arms around Kai's shoulder in some sort of hug that resulted in her pushing her breasts against his head like a pillow. Icky.

I growled at her and quickly averted my gaze when he smiled and kissed both her hands. Disgusting. My poor mentally scarred mind. "I'm not jealous of you."

"Of course you are. You're stuck in this life. You'll never have a boyfriend. You're a virgin-" OH!

"And you're so childish that no man is going to look at you. See, you're holding your tongue, that's so pathetic."

It's not pathetic, my finger just doesn't taste that nice at the moment. Must be that soap. Besides, if I let go of my tongue I just might be tempted to tell dear Fanny about that night four years ago. Though granted I barely remember it, I was sorta drunk but I remember the next morning and that it hurt. I also know that Kai didn't rape me and that I had wanted it. So I remember the important parts. Just not the middle parts. However, I'm so not throwing this in her face. I'd rather keep it to myself.

"You don't have a job-" I did, your boyfriend just took me away from it. "You don't have any friends-" Hello, movie star in the next room! "You're just stuck in this rut."

"I've been away for two years you dozy mare. That doesn't mean I'm stuck in a rut. I've only been back five days and I was in a coma for three of them. And I'm doing something about this war which is more than you are. And I don't want to be you. There's just something about this whole situation that's not right and I'm going to find out what it is."

"Oh and you've still got a crush on Kai. Amber come on, you have to move on."

"I don't have a crush on Kai!" I could say that with conviction, it wasn't a crush, I was in love with him. Big difference!

"And I don't believe there is a war, this is just you crying out for attention-"

"Why is she even here? Family meeting, she's not family! And hey, he was there too, he heard about the war."

Fanny rolled her eyes and leaned over Kai's head. "Well? IS there a war?"

I waited for the inevitable yes, but it didn't come. Instead he got to his feet and walked out of the room.

"Kai?"

"You bastard. See if I ever back you up."

"Amber behave. Fanny- I mean Harley" I exploded with laughter, hey if Kai wanted to be a prick, fine, but Nana calling my cousin Fanny, was too funny for words.

I bent double and felt something sear over my head, singeing my hair and exploding against the wall. I looked back with the rest of my family and stared at the blackened dent in the wall. She had thrown witch fire at me. That bitch!

I surged to my feet, as did my remaining family bar Nana, but before I could retaliate -though what with, I couldn't summon witch fire- Nana had spoken: "Tiffany, you are to leave this room immediately."

"Excuse me, she'll be leaving this house immediately. She just tried to burn my face off!"

"Tiffany, go to your room!"

"Get out of my house!"

Tiffany glowered at Nana before smirking at me and flouncing out of the room. Dumfounded, I gaped at my Nana.

"I'm sorry Amber. But she can't leave."

"Yes she-" Nana held up a hand and I knew that nothing would sway her from this completely stupid idea she had. Screaming in frustration, I whirled around and stormed out of the study, unwilling to listen to them. That bitch tried to take my face off and if I hadn't bent over when I did, she would have and what did my family do? They sent her to her room! Her room for christ sake. If I ever talk to the gods again, I'm so telling on her.

When I reached my room I slammed the door, locked it and dived onto my bed. I didn't want to deal with anyone. It wasn't like Shahero could do anything. If she hit Fanny, then she'd get grounded. Miyami wouldn't do anything since she was a guest and Ruin and Russia weren't here. It wasn't fair! That girl gets everything I want and when she tries to attack me, no one stands up for me. Why not? Did they think it was a fitting punishment if my face was all scarred and blistered.

I'm so invoking Blood Rights as soon as everyone's calmed down. Rolling off the bed, I headed for my wardrobe. And why should I stay here? Granted that's where Miyami is staying and she is my guest as such, but she could come down to Bryan's if she wanted to hang out. I wasn't staying here anymore. I pulled out my suitcase, which was still pretty packed because I hadn't unpacked on Monday and I had been in a coma on Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and I had been busy today. I dumped it onto the bed and began to tug out things I didn't want to wear down to Bryans. I could always come up here and get new stuff anyway when I was doing the laundry. I hadn't even talked to Bryan yet but he was down at his house so all I had to do was call him, he wouldn't turn me down even if he was pissed I'd left. He at least cared.

"We need to talk!"

"WAH!" I screamed and whirled round to glare at Kai who was standing in the doorway with a haunted expression. "For- GET OUT!"

"No, we need to-"

"You need to get out! I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see your face." He has such a gorgeous face. Bastard.

"Amber-"

"Go away. Go check on your lovely bride to be. Because I don't want to see you unless you've come to tell me she jumped from her window? Did she?" I knew that the hopeful tone didn't quite go with the dark vicious look I was sending him but I didn't care. Why was he fawning over her one minute and then coming over to me the next. I wasn't going to be one of his playthings. He couldn't have both of us and he made his choice.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Why? Oh that's a good one. Why would I be treating you like a piece of crap? Oh, I know this one. It's because you are!"

"What I have I done to you? Why do you hate me?"

"Hate, yeah, that's such a strong word." I mused. "I just merely dislike you intensely. You're not worthy of my hate."

He flinched and I knew he got that barb. I cared about people I hated sometimes, if I just disliked intensely, it meant I really didn't give a shit about them.

"Amber-" He started forward and I snarled at him. I wanted to throw something at him. I wanted him to go away and leave me alone. I hated him so much. I loved him so much but he hurt me. He hurt me and he didn't care. My palm began to itch and feel unbearably hot. So hot and burning. Something crackled and I looked down at the white ball of energy in my hand. A white tangle static cluster that buzzed and vibrated with power. Without a thought, I flung it at him watching as it phased right through him before exploding against the wall.

"Amber, what the fuck?"

"Your bitch of a girlfriend did that to me just there now," I spat while thinking 'oh my god, I can conjure witch fire' "only I don't have your power."

I watched as his face paled instantly and I accepted the stab of vicious satisfaction. She's not so perfect now.

"She probably had a reason."

No. No, he did not just say that. He didn't. "You bastard, get out!" My ears flinched at the scream and even I could hear my heart break in the middle of it while tears fell down my cheeks, unable to be willed back no longer.

"Amber-"

"No! How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"You're always sticking up for her. She's not that special. She's a bitch and everyone but you can see it. I thought you cared about me-"

"I do care."

"No you don't. You just wanted me for one thing and when you got it-"

"Don't!" He shouted, eyes dark and furious. "Don't you say that."

"Oh what? That you used me for sex? That I was just something to scratch your itch while you were pissed at her."

"It wasn't like that. It wasn't just sex."

"Oh, I'm sorry was there something else? I mean, you being inside me, that's my definition of sex. So please correct me if I'm wrong."

He raked a hand through his hair and began to pace, obviously unable to release the pent up energy anywhere else the way I could. "It wasn't just sex. Not for me."

"What? Oh please. You didn't give a shit. If you did, you wouldn't have gotten engaged to her. You know how I feel about her. It isn't a big secret."

"You left me!"

"I left you? No! I didn't."

"You were in LA."

"A year after it. A year that you were in college forgetting all about stupid little me. I didn't matter to you Kai."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. Because if I did, you wouldn't be with her. You wouldn't be taking her side over mine. What happened to the guy who claimed to be my friend?"

"You abandoned him and refused to let him near you for two fucking years. Two years where I couldn't talk to you or see you. Two years where you slowly destroyed yourself."

"Two years where I was happy." I whispered and watched him battle back the temper that threatened to take over him but I couldn't help but lob one more grenade. "Besides, it's not like I remember it much anyway. My first time and all. Probably hurt so I guess it's better I don't remember."

"You don't remember?" His voice was strained when he finally managed to choke the words out. His eyes were dark and he looked upset but what was I supposed to think? That because I hadn't been there that he had to choose her? No he didn't.

"Bits and pieces. I was drunk after all."

His gaze snapped to mine, smoldering with temper. "I didn't rape you."

I stared at him. "No shit, Kai. You're a bastard but you're not that big of one. I can remember that it was me who jumped you."

"It wasn't like that either. We were both drunk."

"And now we're in shit because whether you realize it or not, I'm suffering from a soul bond to you."

"I never cast that spell."

"Nah, I don't think you did either. But either someone did or there's another reason why I reacted the way I did after you left."

"Seth told me to stay away from you." He murmured, sitting down heavily on the edge of the bed and resting his face in his hands.

"Yeah I figured. If not, Tala would have killed you."

He looked up, expression exhausted. "Do they know?"

"Apparently no one but the adults know. However, Nana obviously didn't know, did she? That's why she reacted the way she did when she realized I could hear what she said in your mind. Keep away from me, right? Don't want little Amber's hopes getting up again. Well that won't be happening because I may be slow on the uptake, but I won't touch another woman's man even if he isn't that committed."

"I'm committed to her."

"You're really not. However, I'm going to find out what's going on."

"There's nothing. Amber stay out of my relationship with Harley."

I grinned at the panic on his face, so naked and true. Oh yeah, there was something not quite right there.

"She'll hurt you."

"I'll hurt her back, Kai. Whether you realize it or not. I'm not that pathetic little Amber anymore. I am just as strong as any one of you and I can take care of myself. Especially against that little witch. I've gained my witch fire Kai and she doesn't know."

"You did it without thinking. You can't just summon it again. You need to practice."

"I will."

"In the forest, there's a clearing. You should try it there."

I tilted my head to study him. "Whatever she's done to you Kai-"

"I can't talk about it."

"But there's something." Oh yes, Kai is not in love with Fanny. Woo-hoo! There's hope yet.

"There's nothing Amber. I love her."

I stared at him but instead of feeling the heartbreak I usually felt, I felt… fear? My stomach was churning, my chest was tight and why was I nervous? Why did I feel like I had a brick in my stomach. I didn't know. I couldn't know because this wasn't my fear. It was his. Oh boy, this soul bond is going to come back to kick me in the ass.

"No, you really don't." I mused. "I don't know how I know it, but I do know. You're not in love with her. I can feel it, right here." I pressed a hand to my stomach, hoping the heat would soothe it like it did sometime when I had cramps, funny but that's how it felt. "Every time she's around you, she makes your skin crawl. You want to be somewhere else, with someone else."

His eyes stoned over, a bitter brown hard surface, to match his expressionless features. "Don't flatter yourself." He sneered getting to his feet.

"I don't think I am. However, whatever is going on with you and Fanny will have to wait. First I have to break this soul bond." I yelped as hard fingers bit into my wrist as Kai used it to tug me to him, his black expression making my stomach hop nervously. Oh I didn't feel so good anymore. I stared up at him, unable to stop trembling at the violence that leapt from him in tangible waves.

"You can't break it." He spat.

"Yes, I can." I ground out through clenched teeth. He was really hurting me, there were going to be bruises on my wrist tomorrow for sure.

"Leave it alone, Ember. This is magick you can't understand. And stay the fuck away from me and Harley. I don't want you. I never wanted _you_." He dropped my hand as if it burned and strode off through the locked door. My chest hurt so unbearably and everything was so grim and dark. I turned to the bed and wondered just how many times I had cried on this bed. More than ever, I knew I needed to get out of this house and get away from that man. To think that I actually thought he wanted me. What a fucking crock. I was nothing to him, just a means to an end. Well now I knew the truth I could go about my life and in time, I would learn to hate him. I would hate him with everything in my power. I would never leave myself vulnerable to him ever again.

* * *

"Amber? Are you in there?"

I woke groggy from the tentative knock at my door, an uncommon thing to be heard on my door. No one ever knocked. They just barged in and stated what they wanted. Privacy didn't seem to matter much in this house. I scowled and rolled out of my bed, rubbing my aching head and rolling my stiff neck. Why was I in bed? Oh yeah. Kai didn't want me. Bastard. I hated him.

I crossed to the door and unlocked it. As soon as I did, it swung open, almost smacking me in the face, as Miyami marched in with a handful of clothes.

"Right, tonight, what am I going to wear?"

I stared at her. "They wanted you to check that I wasn't in a coma again, didn't they?"

"What? No, I want clothes advice." At my cool look, she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorry but at such short notice, I couldn't think of a better reason."

"That's ok. So what did you really want?" I managed to get out around a yawn.

"Well I can't deny I didn't hear the yelling. Was that Kai you were fighting with?"

I nodded solemnly. Great. So everyone got to hear all about how Kai didn't want me anymore. Wonderful. My life could not get any worse. At Miyami's coaxing look, I ended up telling her about the conversation Kai and I had shared. "So that's it. He doesn't want me, but he wants her."

"That bastard. After everything he did to you in LA to get you back and now he just pushes you away. What kind of shit is he?"

I jerked my shoulder, unable to think of a good answer. Yeah I remembered LA. It all seemed so long ago since we had faced the changelings and I had received one of those knowing looks from Kai. He had been so different then. Or had that just been my imagination. The way Kai kissed me, the way he made me feel, were they just one-sided. I thought he wanted me but he said he never did. What had I done wrong? He had been so demanding in LA until he got me home and then he pushed me to the side.

"You have to get over him Bambi, he's not worth it. With friends like him, you don't need enemies. You just have to concentrate on the war."

"Right, no time for romance."

"Oh honey, there's always time for romance. Just not a big Romeo and Juliet tragedy. Find a nice guy and spend a few memorable moments with him before the world falls down."

I smiled but knew that I wouldn't do that. I just couldn't really contemplate having a fling with anyone. I tried that with Wyatt and look what happened. I just wasn't cut out for it. Kai had spoiled me. I wouldn't be happy with any other guy. I just wouldn't.

"Ams, don't cry."

"I won't. Kai's gotten all the tears that he's ever going to get out of me. He doesn't want me, fine. He can have her. I hope he's happy."

"He's obviously not."

"He made his bed, he can lie in it. I have much more important things on my mind." I sucked in a breath and tried to turn my attention to something else. "Such as tonight. I really don't want to go to this thin-"

An explosion echoed through the house, sounding loud and close. I rushed to the window with Miyami fast on my heels. Stepping out onto the balcony, we stared out at the plume of black smoke that rose from the forest.

"What was that?" Miyami demanded over the hubbub from beneath us. The others had obviously heard and had come out to investigate.

"Russia and Ian, probably." At her questioning look, I quickly filled her in. "Russia and Ian like to mess around with things. I guess they'll be our weapon makers. They have an interest in finding quick and efficient ways to destroy the Changelings. Sort of for our own protection, I doubt any of them really knew that this day would come where we rely on their 'skills' to keep us safe."

"God, Ian's just a kid."

I laughed. "You've never encountered someone of his kind before, have you?"

"Strangely no. I usually deal with humans and family. I never really met anyone not of our species I guess."

I nodded. "Well, the deal with Bakuten is that only fey or other supernatural beings are allowed to stay here under a condition. They usually want us to protect them and if we do, they join us. They forge alliances with us. The humans, well they pretty much know what we are. They've all lived here for a long time. No one who would pose a threat to us is allowed to live near us."

"How do you manage who comes to live here and who doesn't?"

"Shahero is our estate agent. She draws in those who would potentially strengthen our stronghold and help protect our clan. She's really good at her job. She attracts the faerie that can help us while keeping the town hidden from humans who would do harm and she keeps the barrier intact."

"She knows her magic. We felt the barrier when we entered."

"Like entering a bubble, right? Those of us with strong enough magick can feel it but those without, will be repelled. They will feel uneasy and will want to leave."

"But she's not a powerful mage."

"No, but she knows her spells and if there's anything she can't do, she can call forth Russia to help out. Her job's pretty important."

"Impressive."

"Yup. Your clan is family only, huh."

"Yeah bar the bodyguards my father hires. We try to keep pretty low key. Inviting other fey into the family territory tends to make things awkward."

"I hear you. We have dominance fights every so often. But it's pretty much accepted that Kai's the strongest fighter but Bryan could beat him physically, no powers allowed. Kai just drew a good straw in the powers department." That and he's a good strategist who trains and fights with a cool head. Which is why Johnny will never beat him and Bryan who relies on brute strength always has a hard time taking Kai down. But I wasn't admitting that out loud. I'm fed up being his number one fan. Time to find myself an equal.

"Yeah and in the looks department."

I grunted but turned back into my room. I didn't even want to think of him.

"You have to admit. You guys got some good looking guys."

"Meh, we order them through a catalogue. Bishi boys 'r' us."

Miyami's lips quivered. "Maybe you should show me that catalogue sometime. I could do with some bishi boys."

Yeah couldn't we all. But that wasn't the point of the matter. Right now we all had more important things on our minds, like this meeting tonight. I needed to find something to wear, jeans just wouldn't cut it and it wouldn't impress anyone if I showed up looking as though I'd dressed in the dark. After all, I had to convince the Fey Council that the gods had spoken to me. My own family didn't believe me, I didn't see how they would.

"So what should I wear?"

"Something, that's not glamorous but is still smart. Something that gets you taken seriously without being flamboyant."

"Hmm, glamorous but not flamboyant. Couldn't you have given me something easier to find?" She whined before walking to the door, muttering under her breath as she tried to figure out what to wear.

"Hey Miyami?"

She paused and looked at me over her shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Thanks, for being here. I don't know… Just thank you."

"Um, ok Amber."

She left the room and I turned my attention to the window, wondering just how exactly tonight was going to turn out. There was every chance that it could go very badly and I still wasn't strong enough to defend myself magically. As soon as tonight was over, I promised myself, that I would really start working on my magic and my witch heritage. My mother's legacy could no longer be ignored. But first, to avoid the loony farm and raise an army!

* * *

_Yeah I know people, this chapter is incredibly short but it's more a filler than anything. Just some random familiness to set the scene and explain stuff and inform you of the very lengthy history of the mental problems endured by the Dubh Croi Clan (Oh and in case I get asked, Dubh Croi means black heart, kk?). Sorry about the lack of updates but I really love this story, it's just a little harder to write. Please don't be angry about the shortness, I honestly just didn't want to add in the next scenes with it because, well then the chapter would be too long and would verge on pointlessness which this chapter isn't. Kai and Amber have a talk, that's good right? Anyways, read and review this, it's nice to know what you think of this story, it's not really as simple as the others. _


	10. Attack

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade nor Miyami or Russia or Shahero or Aspin. I do however own Amber and Ruin and the plot of this story as well as whatever has been manipulated.

* * *

Chapter Ten - Attack

* * *

Why did I have to be chosen by the gods? Did I look like someone who could preach the good word? I don't think so. I may have the gift of the gab but I don't put it to good use. In fact, I'm just useless in a crisis. I barely have any powers, no strength, certainly no weight behind the words I speak. In fact, I've always been the tiny snickering one beside my father. Though my father carries a lot of weight. You wanna see the gift of the gab; check out my dad in a court room. He completely and utterly overwhelms even the most cynical and sceptical of humans and has them believing completely in voodoo and the like. I once got to watch him and I was in complete awe. Of course, arguing with him was never a smart thing to do. To get him to break curfew, I had to lead him into believing he'd thought of it. Not easy but dad adores me. As shown when he stayed by my bed when I was out cold.

Which brings me right back to those dumb gods. What makes them think I believe in them anyway? It's not like I ever call to them or use them in any spells. The most I go for is the four guardians of the watchtowers, and if you need to personalise them, you can go for the angels: Michael, Raphael, Ariel and Gabriel (I think, that or I've been saying the wrong names all my life…oops) or the four personas of the elements, sylphs, undines, golems and salamanders. I just call to the four watch towers and sometimes sure, I'll call on the goddess but I don't name her. She's just this entity that watches over all things. Sometimes I don't even think she exists. I'm not good with belief in things unless I see them…

Though technically I did see the gods of Ireland and I spoke with them too, I actually sassed them… That cannot be good. See another reason they shouldn't have picked me! Sassing a god or goddess as powerful as they, should have been a clear indication that I'm not a good person to explain their plight. So why was I still going along with this?

I tightened my gun holster and checked my guns all the while frowning at my reflection. I had debated about what to wear but jeans just didn't feel right for this occasion and who wears a business suit to see a demented faerie queen? So instead I chose the outfit Miyami had designed for me. It wasn't exactly typical wear but it was feminine enough (actually giving my bust a nice lift) so that I could fit into a club scene which is where I found most of my victims (though victims isn't really the correct term, makes them sound vulnerable and innocent) and so that I could appeal to their hormones (just don't ask about that, simply I'll say it's easier to get closer when they're tripping over their tongues). It's light and tight fitting for easy movement. And she also infused it with subtle magic so that my shields wouldn't get depleted when I was forced to use spells.

The top was forest green (this is supposedly a great colour on me… like I said, she's the fashion genius, I'm just the mannequin) and had a deep billowy u-neckline with a black sliver of material for modesty's sake. Then there's the black skinny pants which fit nicely into my black boots. It's comfortable and yet, it's really cool. I always feel good wearing it. Plus there's the bracers for my wrists and lower arm because people have this nasty habit of trying to slit my wrists. Yeah my job's dangerous but I'm not remotely suicidal. I think I should put that on a bulletin board, they could get the message and maybe the gods would too.

I slipped the throwing knives into the sheaths hidden on the inside of my arm underneath the bracers. A thick chunky metal choker protected my neck. A Kevlar waistband protected my stomach but my heart was an easy target, however there wasn't anything I could do about that. The top was pretty low and people would spot any protection there a mile off. I had to be incognito loads of times so I couldn't draw attention and tonight, because the Queen doesn't believe anything can harm her, besides us, my guns will be taken from me so I needed to look as harmless as possible to get my knives in. I wasn't going in unarmed. I was as close to human as a faerie could get. I just hoped nothing would go wrong otherwise the gods were going to need a new prophet for their cause.

Grabbing the thigh-length duster Bryan had bought me with Miyami's help naturally -this girl basically filled my wardrobe back in LA- I shrugged it on over the outfit and started for the stairs. A strange excited buzz was coming from downstairs and I was drawn to it, ignoring the blasts of sound from outside where Russia and Ian were still experimenting.

I descended the stairs slowly, not to make an entrance, simply to eavesdrop. Every time I enter a room, the conversation seemed to die or change. It was beginning to get a bit irritating and with the gods and the visit from the quack, I honestly didn't need to feel more insane or paranoid.

"… there's no choice. Something must be done."

"I just didn't think they would resort to this."

"Well we all know how nuclear happy that country is." That was Ruin. I knew that much but what were they talking about? What had a country going nuclear have to do with us?

I sat down on the stairs and peered through the banister into the living room where everyone was gathered, suiting up for combat, strapping on bullet proof vests and checking weapons. Kai was slouched on an arm chair with… the _thing _sitting on the arm but he wasn't too dressed up, just a black turtleneck, trousers and long coat. Real supermodelish but not armed for war. Not the way Bryan was done up at any rate. He was in black too - not a good colour with his paleness but did he care? No. Fashion wasn't his thing, hence why I know Miyami helped him with my coat. But he had on, a vest and kneepads under his black pants, steel-toed boots, swords strapped to his back, throwing knives, a semi-automatic gun… well the works really. This wasn't Bryan going hunting, this was Bryan going massacring. I had never seen him this dressed up.

Johnny was pretty much the same, with his arms folded over his outfit and his mouth curved in a sneer as he glared at Tala.

"How come pretty boy isn't going?"

"Because we need a Dragon at the gate." Shahero snapped, strapping on her own weapons and slipping her silver dragon into its sheath. Yeah, she calls her katana the silver dragon probably because there's a silver dragon imprinted on the hilt.

"And what about Mr. Leader? Doesn't he have to go save the world too?"

"Kai doesn't want to go."

Bullshit.

"Bullshit. Ye're telling me that you have a chance to go play hero and you're not taking it?"

"Go to hell Johnny."

"Ooh, I'm scared."

He should be. Kai was exuding pissed off vibes by the plenty. Hence why I knew he wanted to go but still, if he wanted to go, no one would stop him. Wait a minute, go where?

"Go where?" I demanded standing up.

Hitoshi who had been standing by the stairs looked up at me and inclined his head. He was dressed for tonight but not to the scale my family was. He too wore black, but the long sleek coat he wore was open at the bottom, so that it flared slightly around his legs. His hair was tied back and he held a gun in his hands, almost caressing it. I didn't know if he had a gun fetish and I didn't want to.

"Hell." Kai replied shortly.

"I'm not interested in where you're from Kai, I want to know where _my_ family is going."

He seared me with a look but I flicked it off while Ruin zipped up her leather vest over the burgundy silk top with short puffy sleeves. She checked her gun before meeting my gaze.

"Aspin called."

"Oh! How's her honeymoon- why am I even asking. Obviously it's gone wrong somehow because you're all dressed up to the nines."

"We have to extract her." Tala told me almost gently. Though he was obviously pissed off by the fact that Ruin was going but he wasn't. But if Bryan was going, he had to stay.

"Why so many? Wouldn't you be better off having a small team? You know, to avoid detection?"

"Hey we'll make a soldier of you yet." Shahero grinned as she slipped two daggers into the sheaths at her side.

Bryan slotted the shells of his shot gun into the sash type thingy around his chest. He probably didn't need a bullet proof vest with the amount of straps covering it. "We're going into North Korea. Seems like TOS have struck up some bargain with them for the use of their nuclear weapons. They're planning on a mass genocide of all countries, not just western. They want rid of humans and faeries alike until they're the only ones left."

"That's stupid. Those kinds of weapons leave the earth uninhabitable for decades upon decades."

"Maybe they think they're above such human weakness." Miyami stated as she descended the stairs behind me, dressed in something I couldn't even contemplate explaining. Black miniskirt, silver corset with navy ribbon-fastenings, a thick black leather belt with chain link décor, and fishnet tights fastened by… safety pins? Ok. It looked good on her but everything does. I just wouldn't have the imagination or the energy to put that outfit together which is why I stuck mostly to jeans and tops. Sometimes I wore a skirt, but only at very odd times.

Since everyone else was pretty speechless by her outfit, I risked a glance at her feet. She wore round toe boots of the saggy variety. She looked gorgeous as to be expected and the makeup was applied so it looked flawless and perfect. I barely managed to streak on some black eyeliner and lip gloss. Fortunately, Mum's genes meant I didn't need foundation, thank god.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get Aspin and Kane out of there."

Why can't Aspin stay out of trouble? She went for a honeymoon!! A trip around various countries she wanted to visit and she just stumbles onto a plot to destroy the world. How?! It must have been that journalistic instinct she always bragged about. Personally, I just think she has a big nose she has to go sticking into everything so that someday she'll end up dead! Thank god Kane's got some sense, that has to be why she's lived so long. Honestly, even when she was in college she got into trouble with a corrupt fraternity. Yeah, who'd have frickin thought a group of jocks could be dangerous? And how she found out about it, I dunno but I doubt she dated any of them so I'm betting she was snooping too! When she gets home, I'm taking away her snooping rights!

Although… she might look into Kai's relationship with Fanny, if I ask her very nicely.

"Got the co-ordinates." Ozuma stated as he walked in. "Whatever you do, don't get caught. They hate westerners."

"Uh… Look at the cast, not many of them look very western. Well except for Ruiny and Johnny and Bryanny isn't very eastern, no offence..."

"I won't be caught."

"None of us will be."

"You didn't think to send any of the Orientals there? We've got a bazzillion of them!!

"Almighty Leader boy does'ne wannae go."

"He does a good impression of someone who does but is chained up." I muttered and Johnny flashed a grin. He may be bad tempered and slightly uncontrollable but he gets my humour better than some of the others do. Maybe they try too hard to see what's not there, my humour is pretty simple.

"We'll meet Spencer at the airstrip."

"Airstrip?" Miyami asked pointedly and I flushed.

"Well, it costs less and it's faster. Half of them get airsick. Too much metal or something."

"Iron poisoning."

I nodded. Thank goddess (not Morrigan) for witch blood. It seemed to neutralise the effects for me. Though since I'm a half blood shouldn't I be just as affected as Kai? Unless he's more pure than me? Aspin's more pure than I am, the eyes are a clear giveaway.

"Everyone ready?" They all looked to Johnny who's a notorious procrastinator and who only rushes to get ready when everyone else is on the verge of leaving.

He scowled at them and made to stomp out only to curse and run back upstairs, almost toppling over poor Miyami. "Forgot me axe."

Everyone sweat dropped and watched his ass disappear around the top of the landing. Nana shuffled into the living room, not looking much better with Seth at her side. He too was dressed up and I suddenly felt sick. I didn't like the idea of Seth going. For some reason, I always felt the others could handle themselves but if Seth was going, then this was serious. I just hoped nothing happened to him. Out of all our families, his is the one that hasn't suffered. He and Aubrey are as solid as I ever remember and Ozuma and Daichi are both strong and admirable young men/boys. No death has touched their little unit and the idea that something might happen scared me to death.

Ozuma looked as bad as I felt and I reached over to squeeze his hand. He looked at me in surprise before offering a weak smile, then quirked a brow at me. I followed his look and realized my jacket had gaped and he could see my outfit now. I grinned. Yes, this is what I have been wearing while I was in LA, aren't I so cool?

Nana surveyed us, frowned at me since I was grinning like a little idiot and motioned for us to leave. "All who aren't going on the extraction, clear off. And Amber, shouldn't you and your friends be going? The Queen will not wait forever for your news."

"Aye, I'm going. Uh, who's going with me though?"

"You need a babysitter?"

"How about a little backup, Nana? This is a big meeting of prominent people and the changelings might decide to attack. I know I would if it were me."

Hitoshi stepped up and then Tyson, armed with a… sandwich, ye gods, stepped up too but I knew they would be going to protect Mimi. Who was going to protect me? Newsflash, I wanted protection!!

Johnny thundered down the stairs wielding his pretty decorated axe just as Bryan swept past to the cupboard under the stairs so he could retrieve his long spear-like javelin thingy. Yeah, we're very weapon conscious in my family. We store them in the cupboard under the stairs, well it's better than placing Harry Potter in there isn't it?!

The backdoor burst open and Russia walked in, weighed down with gifts. "Right, I 'ave smoke bombs, tear gas-" The fuck if I know where she gets this stuff from but I'm seriously thinking it was a bad idea for Dad to get a chemistry set- "Oxygen in'alers, much more economic an' easier t' carry t'an masks an' nose pegs fer y'r nose so y' don' breathe in anyt'in' ot'er t'an da oxygen. Y' can put t'em in yer 'air like 'air pins."

"I can't put it in me 'air, I'll look like a girl!" Johnny protested loudly, his masculinity in danger.

"No chance of that happening, flame brain." Miyami retorted tartly; obviously she wasn't impressed about almost being bowled over by the human flame.

"Well I wouldn' wanna look like pretty boy anyway."

"No chance of that happening either."

"Jus' put it in yer 'air! Would y' rat'er in'ale tear gas?"

"Well when ya put it like that." Sheepishly, Johnny stuck the thing in his hair and I muffled a snicker. It didn't make him look the least bit girly, Johnny was far too ruggedly handsome for that. But that aside, what about me?

"I want protection!"

Johnny raised a brow and then dug around in his pocket and pulled out a foil square. I asked for that. Really I did. "Wait, why do you have a… well _that_ in your ass kicking outfit?"

"Maybe 'e's plannin' on shaggin' someun on da battle field." Russia replied while I gagged.

"Yeah like a corpse."

"Do I look like a nymphomaniac?"

Miyami shrugged. "I dunno, what do you nympho's look like?"

"Isn't a nympho a woman who has sex with loads of men?"

Miyami shrugged at Ozuma's casual question and Johnny's face turned beat red while he spluttered and the others laughed at him. Nana merely shook her head and caught my eye, motioning for me to get out. I sighed and grabbed Mimi, knowing Hitoshi and Tyson would follow her.

"By the way Johnny, you meant necrophiliac!" I called out as I closed the door.

"Amber?"

Bollocks, dad would have to hear that line. "Hi dad."

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah, but Nana won't give me any protection and the others are going to rescue Aspin who uncovered the next James Bond plot and-"

"Flame brain offered her protection but she wouldn't take it."

I grinned. "Shut up." I told Miyami lightly then looked over my shoulder as the door opened and… "You're not coming."

"Why not? I'm the best fighter there is." Kai said stoically, not a flicker of emotion.

"Yeah but I might mistake you for one of the bad guys."

"Grow up, Ember."

"Don't call me that."

"Amber, Kai behave." Dad warned us. "You need to show a united front tonight. No childish bickering." Oh believe me, there was nothing childish about our bickering. Ok, so it was a little childish but it was based on mature things. Like sex and love and all that pizzazz.

"Ok, now what car are we taking?" Miyami chirped brightly as her cousins continued to stare at Kai and myself. It made me wonder just how much they saw and heard while being in this house.

The door opened again, letting out a hubbub off noise as Ozuma came out. He frowned at us. "Are we going or are we hoping the fey council will come to us? You know, this is why you're always late Amber."

I stuck my tongue out. I wasn't the only one that was late. He was still standing here. He might be able to teleport but not the whole way to the fey council meeting spot. It was changed each time so even if he could teleport that distance, he wouldn't be able to see it in his mind.

"We were deciding on a car." Hitoshi stated.

"Dude, I saw this sweet Beemer outside-"

"No."

"Thou shalt not touch Kai's car. Thou shalt not think of touching Kai's car. If thou does, thou shalt suffer the death glare of doom!" I chimed in pettily and earned a stony look. "See?"

"We'll take the Humvee." Ozuma cut in over my out of key singing.

"Talk about going overboard."

"I think I liked it better when you were in a coma."

I blew a raspberry as Ozuma pointed out the fact that the Humvee was bulletproof and had blacked out windows and was good off-road and all those kind of things that are important when driving into danger. I glanced at Kai out of the corner of my eye and frowned. "Why isn't she coming? I could kill her off and make it look like an accident."

"Don't you get tired listening to yourself speak?"

Oh, zing. That actually hurt. Yes, I was a chatter box but I didn't like the guy I loved reminding me of it. It made it sound like he found me annoying. Well if he did then he wasn't the right guy for me because the right guy, my true soul mate should find me downright adorable even if I did chat too much. It just seemed unfair that I Kai didn't love me as much as I loved him. Wasn't I allowed a happy ever after?

Aspin found it with Kane and their beginnings had been rocky too. Miyami was bound to find it because it was Miyami. Everyone adored her. Shahero too would definitely find it. She had this something that boys found appealing, some a little too appealing. Arista and Brooklyn, well I was sort of holding out for those two to get together. They seemed to suit each other. Ruin had Tala or Tala had Ruin, I was never sure how that worked out. I hadn't met Ozuma's girl but he seemed happier than usual. Dad had mum and though mum died, Dad still had found love. Nana had grandpa and yeah, he died too but still someone had loved her and she had her children. Seth has Aubrey and even Kirby has Miguel. And Russia has Zareth though I have yet to meet him. But she kind of goes gooey when she talks about him, though the last time I said that she gave me a dead arm. And it was over the phone too! That girl has some kick ass powers.

I wanted someone, no I wanted Kai to love me. Though I knew that I wouldn't settle for him loving me less than I loved him. That wasn't fair. I should have a chance at true love so maybe if Kai wasn't it, I should just let him go and find Mr. Right, not Mr. Glaring at me Right now.

"Look, I'm not talking to you so stop glaring at me."

"You just spoke to me."

I stared at him in exasperation. That was such a me thing to say and yeah, it was annoying but god, dad said to stop being childish and I wasn't saying anything so shouldn't he be acting more grown up? It was almost as though he wanted to keep fighting. Perverse moron!

I ignored him and moved up to walk beside Miyami, tucking my arm through hers and resting my head on her shoulder. Maybe I'll become a lesbian. Meh, somehow I just don't see that happening. Besides, I think Miyami likes guys way too much.

* * *

We were listening to _Total Immortal_ by AFI which seemed strangely apt and pretty cool to be driving to. I was bobbing my head and twitching my feet to the music, an idle excuse to kick Kai's chair only to snap my leg back when his hand sneaked around to grab it. I was enjoying this game until Kai threatened to turn the music off. Since he was in the front seat, that wouldn't be too hard for him. So we decided to take two cars, two Humvees in fact in case of one being broken so we could use the other, I dunno I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy glaring a hole in Kai's head because he insisted the Dubh Croi clan be in one car and Miyami's group be in another. Which was pure bollocks in my opinion but Miyami is a genius. We simply talked on the mobiles, I'm her free call deal person.

Kai changed gear -hence why he couldn't look around to stop me from kicking him, gotta keep your eyes on the road at all times when driving- and I felt a thrill as the speed combined with the music shot through me.

"Look, when you're talking to Ming-Ming you refer to her as Your Eminence. Ams, are you listening?"

I growled and looked at my cousin. Couldn't he wait until the song was over? "Why Your Eminence? Why not your majesty? Or Your Imperialness? Or You're Impervious to Harm?"

If he got my joke, it didn't show as he glared at me levelly. "She's not a real queen as such. She was elected."

"By the brain dead?"

Kai flicked a glare at me via the rear view mirror. Funny when they made the rear view mirror, I bet they didn't intend for the rear view to be the person in the backseat. In fact whenever I was in the front seat, I couldn't see the backseat, weird that.

"When I said brain dead, I didn't necessarily mean you Kai, but now I think of it, did you vote her in? Because it seems like something you'd do."

"Grow up!"

Ozuma took a deep breath and looked to be counting to ten, so I ignored my bastard of a nemesis and looked directly at him. "She's not insane. She's very smart, deadly smart Ams. Now listen."

"I've been listening. I don't particularly want to do this."

"Then you shouldn't have spoken to the gods."

"Screw off Kai."

"Kai leave her alone. Amber this isn't about what you want but what is important." Meaning my wants aren't important. "She hides behind this little girl persona luring people into thinking she's harmless. She's anything but. She's clever, methodical, almost coldly sadistic. She's not going to believe you. In fact she'll probably try to brand you a laughing stock."

"Which won't be hard."

"Way to show support Kai."

"Kai if you're not going to be helpful then concentrate on driving. If Ams messes this up, she might end up getting hurt badly. Ming-Ming doesn't like talk of gods or spirits."

"She's a magical being. Surely she believes in the improbable?"

"Good girl, keep using words like that. It'll confuse her."

"You said she was smart!"

"Not academically, but street wise and politically."

"Well balls."

"Not a good word."

"Yeah, that's one syllable Ember."

"Funny you actually know that, Kai. Did someone have to explain that to you?"

"SHUT UP!"

There was an explosion of smoke and I screamed, part of me thinking a bomb had gone off, only for me to notice that when the smoke cleared, Zuzu was gone. "Uh, where did he go?"

"Behind us."

"Well thank you! Now what am I gonna do? I'm gonna die!"

"Why did you ask if you know?"

"KAI!" I couldn't believe he was being so damn mean to me! Death was not funny under any circumstance and he was making a jest out of me dying?

"Phone Miyami and tell Ozuma to get back here. I need to know where to go at the next junction."

"I really hope you talk to Fanny like that. See if she keeps you around."

"She'll keep me forever."

I frowned at his head. His voice sounded so quiet and resigned when he said that, it made me think again of how I felt when he was around Fanny. Maybe it was my feelings but somehow they felt disjointed. He hadn't seemed happy when she was sitting beside him in the living room either but maybe that was to do with the fact that he wasn't going with the extraction team.

"Why didn't you go?"

"I couldn't leave her."

"Oh. Well, Dad was telling me he knows of a Shaman living in-" The car jerked violently and Kai cursed, glaring at me in the mirror.

"If you think Mystel will know anything about the soul bond then you're mistaken!"

"Mystel? Didn't we go to school with him?" I was hit with a vivid image of a cute blonde with brilliant blue eyes and friendly personality.

Kai roughly swerved the car onto the hard shoulder and switched off the engine. Behind us Hitoshi turned on the indicator and followed us, the light flashing orange into our car and illuminating Kai's dark eyes as he glared at me. "He won't know anything!"

"He might. I'm not living with this anymore!" To my horror I began to feel a lump swelling in my throat and I swallowed it thickly. I didn't want to cry but the fact was, I couldn't go on like this. If it was the soul bond that was making me feel so much for Kai, I wanted rid of it. It was ok for him. He wasn't stuck on the wrong side of unrequited love. And it hurt so much, it was almost unbelievable. I couldn't even plan a future because it was so focused on him but his future didn't involve me. I wasn't going to play second fiddle for him. I wasn't going to live my life at his whim.

"Fine. Do as you want. You usually do anyway." Kai replied quietly just as the door opened and Ozuma slid in, shooting us a dark look.

"Are you two finished?"

"Yeah. We're finished." I replied quietly and turned my gaze on the scenery outside so neither of them would see the tears that wanted to fall.

* * *

So I've only been to the fey council twice in my life and each time, it doesn't really inspire me. It actually bores me senseless. It's dull. The people are stuffy. It's filled with chatter about nothing and they never resolve anything. It's the most pointless night but it's supposedly good for establishing connections in the faerie world, or so Ozuma always says. I don't believe it that much but I don't really care.

The car was parked on the grassy verge at the edge of a road beside a field with a small woodland area in the middle of a hill. Yeah we didn't get a nice conference room in the local hotel. We got a field. With trees. Woot!

I looked out at it, noting how ominous the trees and the shadows looked in the pale milky twilight. The moon hung fat and round in the middle of the sky, surrounded by a sprinkling of stars. I shivered despite myself. I didn't like the lack of cars or the absence of people. It stunk of ambush.

As Kai and Ozuma got out of the car to talk to Hitoshi, I pulled my coat tighter and followed them, pausing just in the doorway to breathe in the scent of the night. At least that would never change. Unless of course they blow the whole place up in which case I don't think the world would smell so sweet and fresh and crisp. Winter was on the way and there was a sense of decay on the horizon.

"I hate these things." Hitoshi was saying as the four men surveyed the knoll. Beside them, Miyami looked petite and ethereal, the epitome of the ideal faerie, only the canines and the wolfish eyes ruined the sweetness and lent a feral tone to her looks. That and the outfit. She should have been wearing something silvery and long and flowing. However, that wouldn't be Miyami. She wasn't a cliché.

"Would you quit standing there? We'll be here all night!"

I scowled at Kai and made a great big deal out of getting out and closing the door with my dainty fingers before I stomped over to them with a scowl. I immediately took my place beside Miyami, the only person who seemed to be on my side as she offered me a comforting smile. I wanted Shahero here too, with her witty quips and amusing view of our world. I didn't want to be here at all.

A hand slipped through mine and even without looking up, I knew whose it was by the tingle that shot up my arm causing it to feel electrified. But I looked up anyway, seeking reassurance and found myself lost in Kai's soft look.

"It'll be ok." He murmured and I nodded, feeling a sharp twinge of pain zip across my forehead before arcing round to the back of my scalp. I hissed. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just the beginnings of a headache. Probably from the stress and tension, you know."

Kai frowned at me and immediately released my hand. I scowled. What? Aren't I allowed to have headaches now? They're not contagious!

"What was that about?" Miyami asked as we climbed over the stone wall, hoping that no farmer caught us or decided to shoot us with his or her gun.

"Beats me." I muttered rubbing my aching temples. There was a spot at the top of my scalp that felt as though someone was sticking a finger in. Bet it's Fanny with a voodoo doll. I so wouldn't put it past her. Though technically I shouldn't believe in it because belief gives magic power after all. The less you believe, the safer you should be…. I wonder if that goes for Gods too. I mean, if I hadn't believed in them, they probably would have left me alone. And what the bleedin' hell was I supposed to say to Ming-Ming and the council to warn them of the impending doom?

My stomach was beginning to squirm and I felt just the tiniest bit nauseous. Oh who was I kidding? I was about to upchuck on everything in my path. Sucking in a deep breath, I wondered just how I was going to get through this. Would it be so bad if they didn't believe me? Would it matter? They'd soon see the extent of the Shadows' power when they made their first move. Why did I have to tell them that it had something to do with the gods? Why was that even remotely important?

Because they asked me too. I had to do it. It was important to them. And somehow I felt like I should honor their wishes because they couldn't tell people themselves.

Miyami grunted beside me and I realized that she had stumbled on the uneven ground and since she had better vision than I did, I really felt secure.

"We need a torch." Tyson stated belligerently.

Ozuma looked at me and quirked a brow. Oh what?! I'm not going to light myself up as a human glow worm.

"That'll make her a target."

Thank you Kai! But Ozuma made a point, we really needed a torch because the further away from the cars we got, the harder it was getting to see. Closing my eyes, I began to summon something to help, ceasing when Kai's hand clamped around my arm above my elbow.

"Ow."

"What are you doing?"

"Calling up a will-o'-the-wisp." I replied, beginning to concentrate once more on summoning exactly what I wanted.

"Oh like that last time in the forest?" Ozuma demanded and there was a hint that said that there was a deeper meaning to his words. I frowned trying to remember this said time and shrugged. I couldn't remember. I'd been in the forest loads of times. It was basically just at the bottom of the garden, the only thing that had ever kept me out was the fence I got stuck on when I was three. Once I could climb over that, there was no stopping me. Apart from the time when Daichi swore blind there was a haunted shack in the middle of it.

"What one was that?"

"The one that led you down that cliff, Ember." Kai stated shortly and I flushed with embarrassment. That had happened. I remembered having to be rescued by Shahero and if it hadn't been for her Dragon wings and the extra strength she got from being a dragoon fey, I doubt I'd have survived. But that was different.

"This will-o'-the-wisp will just be for light. It won't be guiding us. I'll be keeping a tight rein on it."

Somehow I got the feeling that Kai didn't necessarily believe me and that hurt to a degree. Oh hell, it hurt a lot. Didn't he respect me even a little? I showed him that I had powers as a fey now. I could throw witch fire and I wasn't weak so why didn't he trust me? Why didn't he have faith in me, the way I had faith in him?

A low trickling growl and the hairs standing on my neck as a powerful aura washed over mine was the only indication I had that not everything was right in the world around me. Out of the corner of my eye, I noted that Miyami was standing stock still while Hitoshi and Tyson seemed to be watching her warily. Ozuma had frozen, eyes flicking from Miyami to… Kai? I looked at Kai who had elected to stand in front of me, between Miyami and myself so that to see him, I had to tilt my head.

"Mimi?"

"Stay back."

Stay back? From my own friend? What was wrong with him? I couldn't just stand back. Miyami was growling and her eyes were glowing and her hair seemed to have a life of its own and she had fangs!! Really sharp fangs bared in a snarl. She was acting like… an angry dog or wolf.

"Miyami."

"Amber, stay out of this." Ozuma advised but I had never really been good at following even the simplest of instructions. Besides, I didn't feel very comfortable out in the open like this, surrounded by darkness. Even if the moon was full and high in the sky, glowing ethereally and lighting up the midnight blue sky with silver light, I just didn't feel safe. Although the moon being full was probably why Miyami was more in touch with her ookami instincts as she called them.

"Leave her alone."

The words were aimed at Kai but the guttural growl rolled over me like a dark wave of magic, causing my hair to stand on end and my nerves to scream with the tension and menace. This was bad. This was very bad. At any minute I was expecting Miyami to jump at Kai and try to tear his throat out. I moved closer but Kai gave Ozuma a look that had him grabbing my arm. I growled myself. Didn't Kai know that Miyami would never hurt me? Didn't he realize that she was angry because she smelled my pain? She's a lupine fey. They smell everything!! She didn't even have to know my thoughts and because of that, she was trying to protect me but with it being the full moon, she was having trouble controlling her beast. Her eyes had gone to black with just a rim of silver and her jaw was shifting subtly, ready to elongate as soon as she released her tight control of it. And it didn't help that Kai was challenging her. She was an alpha in her pack and to her, I was like a… Actually I didn't know how I fitted into her pack. I certainly wasn't her mate but I was her friend. Which meant she'd protect me and Kai was who she felt she needed to protect me from. Or the beast inside of her thought that.

"_Hime_."

I started at Hitoshi's comforting baritone, shivering at the way it seemed to caress my skin like a coat of velvet and then I realized that he was doing it on purpose in an attempt to calm Miyami's lupine spirit down. Out of my peripheral vision I could see a spirit, tied to Hitoshi -like a seriously stretched wolf-, rubbing up against the one that seemed to be hovering over Miyami.

The trickling growl seemed to die down and the air became lighter again, the tension fading away until Miyami slumped, breathing long and slow. Cautiously, I stepped away from Ozuma, ignored Kai as he went to reach for me, and approached my best friend.

"Mimi?"

"I'm sorry Ams. I just-"

"I know." She was just trying to protect me and since she knew all about how Kai treated me and how I felt about him, there was no reason why she wouldn't want to. Kai treated me like shit. No wonder her beast wanted to claw him to pieces. Heck so did I but I loved him too much to bother. Though seriously, I was contemplating setting the stick up his ass on fire with my new found power.

Slowly, she lifted her -now completely back to normal- eyes to look at Kai. "I'm sorry. I have less control during the full moon."

"Hn."

I scowled as Kai turned away and began to walk towards the cluster of trees while Ozuma shot Miyami a dark look.

"We're supposed to be allies."

Just as Miyami was about to nod, I spoke up feeling I should point this out again. "Miyami came here to help me."

"I know, and that also means that she shouldn't attack us."

"She wasn't saying anything to you Ozuma." I spoke quietly, before joining the Kinomiyas as they ascended the hill some distance from Kai. Silently I fumed about the way that asshole was treating everyone. He just acted as if he was so much better than all of us and then he'd do something sweet and throw everything off kilter. How was I supposed to get a grip on him? More importantly, how was I supposed to get over him? I didn't want to but it seemed like I had no choice. He chose Fanny and something about that didn't sit right with me. He didn't love her, I just knew he didn't. Deep down inside, something told me that he didn't love her but why did he stay with her. And yet, maybe I was the one who was in the wrong. It was perfectly logical that I was unable to accept the truth. After all, since I love him, why shouldn't he reciprocate?

"I don't like this." Hitoshi was muttering under his breath earning an exasperated look from his little brother, though Tyson wasn't that little. He was almost as tall as his brother and lean too but Hitoshi had a body that spoke of muscle and tone while Tyson had one that said 'I eat what I want and keep fit due to circumstances'. I liked his attitude. I couldn't understand people who actually worked out. Me and Shahero were always at loggerheads over keeping fit. She actually_ liked_ working out and keeping fit and healthy, said it was good, while I preferred to not work out at all. Not to say that I just slobbed about the place, of course I had to work out for my job but I was naturally energetic. I never stayed still for long enough and working out meant I had to do one tedious thing for a certain length of time.

"Dude there's nothing to worry about. I'm here."

Oh yeah, I'm comforted. I could even feel the disbelief radiating off Kai and I could almost hear him thinking that Tyson being there was hardly anything to rejoice over. More than likely, his belief that he was so great would probably end up getting us all killed. Or worse. Somehow, I don't know what would be worse than getting killed. Because in my world, getting killed is pretty darn horrible.

"Kai?" Miyami queried tentatively; when Kai tilted his head, the only indication that he was listening because he didn't stop or look at her or anything, she continued. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Why?" No, 'yes' or 'no' answers, but a question, how terribly Kai and gosh it's cold.

"I don't smell anything or hear anything."

Curious, I cast out my own senses, breathing in the air and listening or feeling would probably be the better term for it, for anything out of the ordinary. I sank deeper into the darkness behind my eyelids, feeling my limbs become weightless despite feeling anchored down. I could feel the pulse beneath my feet, the strands of grass, and the silent shivers of leaves on trees as the wind gently caressed them. But other than that, I felt strangely alone. No one else was here. And I couldn't sense any magic in the area either. That was bad. "There's no wards."

Ozuma shot me a surprised look while Miyami immediately motioned for Hitoshi and Tyson to shift. Having seen the sign before, I knew it from the many others they seemed to have. The fact that they were changing so soon wasn't good. It could only mean that she was worried and the tension radiating off Kai didn't help soothe my frayed nerves. My hand twitched towards my gun while Ozuma looked around anxiously.

"I sense nothing here. I can't see anything or hear anything." Kai stated, looking to Miyami for confirmation. She shook her head signaling she couldn't hear or see anything either but that didn't mean shit. There were shadow changelings out there. They were the shadows. And many things could mask their presence but the fact that there were no wards worried me greatly. There should have been wards to protect the grounds, it would be like walking onto sacred ground and I should have sensed something earlier but my obsession with Kai had made me stupid.

I pulled out my gun, not caring if anyone saw me with it and keeping the safety cocked, I began to step away from the others, casting my senses out like a net. The air was cold, a slight breeze played with my hair and smelt of earth and sweetness, something fresh yet dead and the air was charged with something. Subtle magic, I realized, letting go of everything, blocking out everyone around me as I sank to the ground. Vaguely I was aware of the franticness of my companions but that wasn't my concern, as I sank further into the dark recesses of my mind. I was lighter than air and not confined to my body. I could go where ever I wanted, nothing would restrict me. And then I felt that strange sensation of lifting despite not moving. Concentrating on that, on the rhythmic inhaling and exhaling, I felt myself detach from my body until I was the air that surrounded me.

When I felt completely disconnected, I opened my eyes and looked down at my resting body, acknowledging the fact that Miyami plus the two large dogs beside her were guarding my body while Kai and Ozuma shouted at Miyami but she knew what I was doing. To my cousin and _him_ it probably looked like I fainted but it was time they realized that I wasn't just that weak little girl anymore. I may not have the strength they did, or the powers or the abilities they did but I had my own ones and though they weren't spectacular, they were useful.

Ignoring them because at that moment, they weren't important, I pulled away from my body, flowing with the air as took me to where I needed to go. I saw the sigils first, shimmering purple in my peripheral vision, followed by the creeping shadows and I slowed to get a better look. Guards. Not Changelings or members of the TOS because they weren't real shadows but they had cloaked themselves in the darkness to hide from any intruder, every so often I would catch a glimpse of them stalking through the trees in the moonlight.

Then I came to the clearing, surrounded by wards and lanterns lit to provide light to banish the darkness. In the centre was a circle of standing stones, half the size of me which I recognized as the podiums people took when they had something to say. Long stones lying horizontally would be used as benches as well as tree branches, logs and other such natural occurrences that would draw no attention from the human folk. At the top of the circle were three stones that resembled one of those shapes from Stonehenge which would be where the Queen and King would preside over the conference.

It didn't look as though many were going to turn up and that worried me. What was holding so many back? Or did people have such little faith in this war that they didn't even bother showing up to the meeting over it?

I scowled and turned, following the cord of shimmering gold light that tied me to my body, the one thing preventing me from being carried away by the wind. It would be so easy to get carried off by the breeze and become lost forever and I certainly wouldn't want to do anything to make Fanny's life better. What kind of bitchy cousin would that make me? It's kind of essential that I at least try to make her life hell. After all, she's put me down all my life and made me feel inadequate and yeah, that's my fault. If I didn't let her then she wouldn't be able to do it. It's really that simple. But she's doing something to Kai and though he might not even care about me, I know he doesn't care about Fanny and because of it, I have to help him. I'm the only other witch here and that could be the only thing to stop her. Besides, I'm obviously the only one who's going to deal with her, even my Nan's scared of her or something. So as long as I give her nothing to blackmail me with, then I should be fine.

I used the thread to pull myself back into my body, sinking into its comforting warmth and my spirit expanded to fill it up and seemed to solidify. I can't really explain it, I just felt like I was coming home and filling it up. I didn't feel anything of my fleshy body, just the confines that… yeah, it's really hard to explain. Just believe me when I say that I was back in my body.

I sat up with a gasp, inhaling deeply to fill my lungs even though I hadn't actually been lacking any oxygen in the process. It was like my body had been in a coma. Still functioning perfectly, just brain dead. Though how anyone would have noticed the difference is beyond me. Heh.

"Well?" Miyami asked as soon as I was alert enough to understand her, while Tyson, bared his teeth at Kai. Great way to come back to earth, huh?

I rolled my head feeling suddenly strange and restricted once more and sort of heavy too. I can't explain it so you'll just have to take my word for it. "Yeah," I managed to croak out though whether they realized I said yeah or not is beyond me. At least Miyami knew I was awake and that was what mattered. I slowly, almost drunkenly rose to my feet, clutching the fur at Hitoshi's (I'm pretty sure it was Hitoshi but I'm not overly familiar with the wolves in Miyami's pack/clan) neck as he came round to steady me.

"You ok, Ams?"

"I think I forgot my head somewhere." I muttered, placing a hand to my throbbing temple. Oh man it hurt which wasn't a good sign when I was about to face the Queen of Faerie and possibly an attack on the fey council though the one good thing was that everyone in the council was usually powerful so they could take care of themselves.

"How about back in LA." Kai suggested and I glared at him. Why was he acting so pissy for? What had I possibly done to upset him? Did he really worry when I sank to the earth or was he just scared of what my family would do if I died?

"Give it a rest Kai." Miyami snapped. "Can't you see she's exhausted."

"It's her own fault. That display of power was unnecessary and arrogant."

Arrogant? How was it arrogant? I had only been trying to find out what was going on without endangering anyone's lives unnecessarily.

"She was being selfish and showing off. I can't condone that."

"And you became the boss of me, when?" I wondered levelly, feeling suddenly cold and numb inside. I was beginning to hate him and the realization of just how truthful that emotion was, scared me. All this time I had run from him, had feared him and loved him deeply and now all of that was turning to hate. I didn't hate people easily, I could dislike intensely and I could feel indifferent but I had never hated anyone. I didn't even hate Fanny, I just pitied her. But this man before me, I could hate him. It wouldn't take much effort at all. Like they said, the opposite of Love is Hate. Once you've been scorned enough, hatred is natural alternative.

"When your father made me your guardian." Kai retorted pointedly and the chill began to seep through my bones.

"I'll have to get that rectified immediately then. After all, it's not fair to burden you." With that I turned away and headed for the hill. "There are guards and hidden sigils to alert them of our arrival. No clans have arrived as of yet but if they are coming, they will arrive soon."

"Amber?"

I turned to look at Miyami and watched as her sympathetic expression melted to sadness. I guess she could read me, it wasn't surprising. After sharing an apartment for so long, after being friends for so long, it wasn't a surprise at all that she could see what no one else could. I mustered up a wane smile because I felt too tired to do much more.

"You should try to get rid of that headache."

My lips twitched at this though and the amusement was genuine. I didn't even have to tell her I had a headache, sometimes I thought we were separated at birth, that or she had some version of telepathy or empathy. "Sure. Wanna help me out with that?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. Soon enough, the breeze began to rise, playing with the silver tendrils of her hair and coming up to push past me. I closed my eyes and let it sweep through me, blowing away the headache. It didn't take it away completely, that wouldn't make sense but it seemed to ease it. I don't know why, but whenever I had a headache I would find some relief from the wind. It was like the pain couldn't stand against the power and strength of the wind.

"If we're quite finished." Kai muttered curtly, shooting us a dark look. "I think we should head to the-"

The gunshot rang out before I was even aware of pulling the trigger. It was like I was possessed. One minute I was watching Kai and the next, I was staring down the length of a smoking barrel. Kai stared at me, eyes wide and shocked before they burned with fury.

"You bitch! One day you're going to do that and I won't phase out, Ember!"

"So you're suicidal, that's good to know." I snapped back.

"Dude! She just saved your life and you're-"

"Saved my life, she shot at me!"

"Kai, look."

Kai's glare intensified before he finally looked behind him at what Ozuma was pointing at. I waited and tapped my foot idly but inside my heart was beating like a jackhammer. How the hell had I known to do that? I hadn't even been aware of raising my gun or pulling the trigger and that scared me. I didn't like being that out of control.

"What is it?" Miyami asked shifting closer to stare at the little deformed creature that lay on the ground behind Kai. Ebony blood pooled around its head, bubbling and sizzling as it came into contact with the ground.

"A mist dweller. They travel in mist but only become a corporal form when they're seriously wounded, or dead." Ozuma replied, looking over at me with –well I wouldn't say awe since it was awe mixed with some horror.

I looked down at my feet and awkwardly shifted under their surprised looks. I didn't like this much attention on me and I especially didn't like it when it wasn't good attention. My hands were shaking so I folded them in an attempt to look casual and completely at ease with what I'd just done, as if I had been doing that all the time but I hadn't. I had never moved so fast in my life. Heck I didn't even realize that _thing_ was there. Not consciously at any rate.

"Hey, Amber, how did you do that? Did you see it while you were fighting with Kai? Hell, I didn't even smell it. Did you Hito?"

"No."

"Mist Dwellers are hard to smell, that's why they make for good assassins. In the dark, they're barely visible, they can't be smelt or felt, though if you get close enough for a feel, you're probably their target and they're as silent as the wind."

Ozuma-pedia strikes again. But of course, his nice piece of information just made them stare even more at me. I'm a faerie and for the first time in my life I felt like a freak. And could they please stop staring at me. I shot the bad guy, they should be happy. It wasn't like I grew a second head and went on a killing rampage. I just reacted with an instinct that Kai certainly didn't have because he didn't even sense the thing. Ha, I could use this opportunity to gloat and make him feel inferior but then that would be a big fat lie. I wasn't any better than him, I just reacted without thought. Maybe I actually did want to kill Kai and got in a lucky shot.

"Lucky shot." Kai muttered and kicked the body; he moved back up towards the woods. "Come on, if they're out here, they're probably making their way to the council spot."

"What about the sigils?"

"They won't keep them out if they're not in corporeal form." Ozuma muttered chasing after Kai and pulling out his curved blade.

I knew Kai was right, that was probably the Changeling's intention and yet, I still hesitated in going after them. Was I really prepared to fight tonight? There was every chance that I could die and I didn't want to do that. What if I wasn't really in control of my body and I ended up hurting someone?

"Amber?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." I looked down at the body I had killed and sighed. "You should have stayed home." I muttered. I wasn't sorry I killed him but at the same time, I didn't feel great about causing his death, however if it was a choice between me and them, I wanted our side to win. They were evil but still… no one deserved to be killed. As soon as I had whispered the words, the body crumpled like burnt paper and a sudden breeze rose and scattered it like ash until there was nothing left.

"Amber, come on!" Ozuma hissed and I jolted out of my vacant staring to follow them up the hill.

"So if these mist dudes are undetectable, how are we going to stop them?"

"Actually, how are we going to know they're there?" Miyami added to Tyson's perfectly logical question.

"Just keep moving." Kai stated; avoiding a direct answer which in Kai speak is 'I don't have a clue'. "We're sitting ducks if we stand still."

And he had a point. We had been standing still when they caught us and as far as I know, the mist dudes as Tyson called them used sonic waves much like bats to seek their prey so if we're moving, we're much less likely to be caught. But the mist wasn't the only thing we had to worry about. There were other types of changelings out there. After that dream I had partaken in, I was much more wary of the changelings and what they might have created. They were naturally going to go for bigger and stronger fighters but I didn't think they would consider smarts a necessity in soldiers who were just cannon fodder.

I clutched my gun tighter, my hands suddenly felt clammy, the gun felt like a lead weight and I was deathly afraid of dropping my only weapon. There's a reason I hate horror films. It's simply that I have an overactive imagination, I can't sit there and go, oh look at the bad makeup job or hey, I can see strings! I get sucked in and I start feeling the fear of the characters and now, now I was feeling that same emotion all over again. I hate horror films because people always die unless they're the beautiful heroine or the handsome hero. I'm neither. I'm weak and a scaredy cat and I'm the most likely member of the group to die. Miyami can't. She's a princess. Kai won't either. If there was someone most likely to die in a horror film, it would be my character.

The trees loomed up before us and I felt my heart stutter. Oh god, were those shadows moving? Were they?

"Up ahead." Hitoshi stated, grabbing Miyami and urging her up the hill. "Come on."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

"What are we going to do?" Tyson wondered through gritted teeth, his breath suddenly coming out in plumes of fog and I froze.

"Shit! It's getting cold!"

"Don't worry about the cold and keep running."

"Kai! Listen, it's getting icy cold." I enunciated the words hoping the message would get through his thick skull. I wasn't holding out much hope since, let's face it, his head is about as thick as a brick.

Kai frowned and pulled to a stop whirling to face me, his eyes suddenly widening with horror. "We need to move now!"

Thank you for paying attention! With my teeth chattering, I scrambled up the hill, using my hands to steady myself when my feet slipped on the muddy ground. The cold was beginning to seep into my bones, causing them to stiffen and my back to become rigid. The more I moved, the more pain I began to feel and my body ached. I hated the Gods. I was fully blaming them for everything that ever happened to me because they have that kind of power to influence your life. They can destroy you or they can make you. Obviously I wasn't at all favored by them because if I was, they would have told me to build an ark and get the hell out of dodge! Not go straight into the midst of danger.

"What is it?" Tyson demanded, gasping heavily and clutching his chest. I hope he's just having indigestion because if he collapses with a heart attack, I'm leaving him! I don't care; I'm not getting mauled by degenerate freaks of bloody nature blood thirsty for revenge against people who faded away!

"Something you don't want to come up close and personal with, so keep moving." Kai snapped as he put on another burst of speed.

I couldn't run so fast with my gun. I was more afraid of shooting myself in the foot but at the same time, I wasn't willing to run headfirst into danger without being armed. Even in my games, I ready myself for the bad guy but I didn't have a walkthrough to tell me what this bad guy was! I didn't want to die.

"Whatever it is, it smells. It really smells."

I heard Kai snort in disgust and I had to agree with him, the changelings smell was hardly something to worry about at this moment in time. What was more important was getting to safety far away from that creature, whatever it may be. It had to be an upper level 'whatever-the-fuck-it-was' to be able to make the air chill like that and it made the hairs stand on the back of my neck. I hated shadows, I hated the dark and…

"The dark!" That's it. "They're afraid of light so to keep them back, we need a source of light. Me."

"Ember!"

"Look, we can't see them so we can't shoot them and with this much darkness, the bullets won't do much good anyway. Your swords and claws would be great but you can't see them at any rate."

"We can." Miyami stated moving up beside me. "But Amber's right. Preventative measures are more important. If she can keep them at a distance, we'll be able to make it to the heart of the woods."

"The only thing that will be deterred by my light will be the lesser changelings. The upper one will be able to withstand it." Well that's if what the gods say is true. If the changelings have been experimenting and I'm pretty sure they have been, what could possibly be waiting for us? I stumbled and Ozuma caught my arm, half dragging it out of its socket as he pulled me to my feet while keeping at a decent pace.

Something sprang at us from the darkness, a blur of motion and a strangled cry were all that alerted us and Ozuma reacted immediately, his sword sweeping out to slice through the creature. Only the lingering mist told us that something had been there and there amongst the darkness were eyes gleaming like cat eyes reflecting the light. I frowned, what light? I looked down at my palm and my breath caught. It was swimming in that ethereal glow, nothing truly striking but enough to stand out on a night like this. I simply looked like someone who had been exposed to radiation only not so green.

"How far are we from the meeting place?" Miyami demanded between puffs of air.

"Still about five, maybe ten minutes. If we can get close to the guards, we'll have backup."

"Just keep moving." Kai ordered, drawing Dranzer while keeping a steady pace. How he can run with a sword and feel completely natural doing it, amazes me. I'm not used to running full out with my gun, I usually sneak up on my prey –if you can call them prey-, and I never run into them.

"Why are they so close?" Ozuma wondered, casting a look behind us and groaning. I turned to look but he squeezed my hand tightly. "Don't."

Oh shit, oh shit. What was back there? What the fuck was back there?!

"Amber…"

This is not how I wanted to die. I wanted to die old and grey with grandchildren… well I dunno about that because I'd have to have children to have grandchildren but I wanted to be old when I died. I'd never given it much consideration but right now, being old and grey sounded like a better way to die rather than being ripped limb from limb by flesh hungry dark faerie. Did they really eat flesh? I never really asked that question. Never really wanted to know. But I knew some did. I had come to hide outs and crime scenes after the bodies had been dealt with and the stench… let's just say sometimes I really felt like being a vegetarian.

"Ember, I don't feel like dying today so could you stop drawing attention to us." Kai drawled lazily as he scanned the perimeter of the woods, but despite the casual words and tone, his body was tense and alert as he ushered us forward.

I glowered at him, but toned down on the light display. We wanted the light to keep them back but we also didn't want the light to draw them into surrounding us which could easily happen. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I shot at without thinking. The bullet slid harmlessly through as the creature merged back into the darkness like ink, only its eyes continued to watch me warily.

"The forest is going to be worse," Kai stated calmly though how he could be so in control bothered me. Didn't anything faze him? Did he worry about anything at all? Part of me was bitterly pointing out that he certainly didn't seem to be worrying about me. In fact he was keeping as far away as possible from me without deserting the others.

Another movement and another bullet wasted. They were too close to the Shadows to do any damage but too far for the swords to reach. We needed a long range weapon that would actually hurt them! But what?

"Miyami move!" Miyami leapt out of the way instinctively as soon as the words left Hitoshi's lips, just in time to avoid a hand reaching up from the ground. The arm began to solidify and a shoulder followed, pulling a head and a torso up from the ground. I watched in sick fascination as the ground began break into tufts as a body hoisted itself from beneath the earth, as though there was a hole that it was climbing out from.

"Great, is that the fey equivalent of a vampire?" Miyami demanded, pulling out her sai and twirling them experimentally in a manner I had always envied.

"Don't bother asking questions, just –Shit! Run! Run now!"

"What is it?"

"Oh my god." Miyami whispered, her arms falling limply as her eyes went wide with shock.

I swallowed thickly, sensing the fear that had suddenly settled over us like a thick miasma. My skin prickled and the hairs on my neck stood on end. I wanted to look. I wanted to see what they were seeing and at the same time, I didn't want to. I didn't want to see what was causing them such horror. Unbidden, my eyes sought the terror that had caught the others attention and then I froze. There just down the hill from us, was something large and spindly moving through the darkness. Its hulking form swayed with each jerky movement and its arms dangled, sweeping through the air. I couldn't see what it was. Didn't think I would be able to recognize it even if I could see it but the words of the gods came back to me. Their talk about the experiments the changelings had been working on and my heart began to beat loudly in my ear. What had they created? What would it do to us if it caught up.

I wasn't willing to risk finding out, so spinning on my heel I began to race after Miyami into the forest, leaping over fallen logs and slipping on moss drenched paths.

"We just have to make it to the seals." I panted to Miyami as something soared over head. Shit, we were really out numbered with no real way to take them down. We didn't know how many there was and we certainly didn't have the man power to fight them. I noticed Hitoshi coming up beside me and pushed my legs to move faster. The scenery sped past us, barely noticed as we tried to pick out a viable path in the darkness, hoping and praying that we wouldn't find a dead end. I didn't even know if we were going the right way.

"Hand me your gun." Kai ordered, coming up on my other side and holding out his hand.

I slapped the gun into his waiting hand, not pausing in my step and watched out of my peripheral vision as he began to shoot over his shoulder. Something let out an eerie cry and I turned to look, only to see the creatures gliding like shadows over the earth behind us. Oh god, this wasn't how I wanted to die. If I had to die young, I wanted it to be on the battle field, not running for my life. I had at least that amount of vanity and pride.

Kai shot again and I saw another one of the fey who had been under the earth, stumble back as though he had been hit in the shoulder. I cringed but kept running. My feet were killing me, my lungs burned with each harsh, frantic breath and my eyes seared with the strain. Up ahead, Miyami had reached a fork in the path and was looking between both of them while Tyson gestured wildly.

"Left!" My voice carried over the sound of baying and in that moment, I was sure I could hear the wild hunt of legends. Could it be that the changelings had put part of the wild hunt into their experiments? Was that even possible? The thought of some of these creatures being as old as the gods and having as much time to train scared the hell out of me. We weren't cut out for this. We weren't soldiers. We were simply a fey clan brought up to know how to protect ourselves, nothing more.

We veered left and in the distance, I saw the glimmer of the wards. Thank god! The wards would keep us safe until we got to the heart and could gather back up. Putting on an extra burst of speed, we charged towards the glowing sigils, only the baying, the shots of my gun and the panting of our breaths could be heard over the beat of my heart. We were almost there. We would make it.

Miyami was first through, followed by Tyson, then Ozuma, Hitoshi, myself and then Kai. The magic crept over us as we passed through, like going through an invisible veil of gossamer. I slowed to a jog, my muscles screaming with the pain and hunched over, watching with baited breath and a sense of triumph as the black mist licked tentatively at the wards before hissing and backing away with a guttural growl. It tried a couple of times but didn't possess enough power to break through. Thank the goddess.

"We're safe." Tyson stated, leaning back against a tree but Kai continued to walk towards the heart.

"Can't stay here forever. Let's go."

I sighed mournfully. "My lungs hurt. Can't you at least let me breathe?"

He shot me a baleful look and I sighed before trudging after him, shooting a wary look at the changeling's over my shoulder but they were still lingering. We were safe for now.

"Not far now to the heart." Miyami sighed, running a hand through her hair and rolling her shoulders and neck. I knew that if she had been in wolf form, she would have easily out run the dark faerie but she hadn't because she wouldn't leave us behind. She was nice like that. However, right now I kind of wanted Shahero and Bryan here because they could take out bad guys easily with the sheer power of their strength or Arista because she had the magic to reinforce the shields.

I suddenly frowned. Where were the guards? Hadn't they been waiting just inside the ward on the look out? Or were they… dead? Was no one here because no one had been able to make it? I tried to look out through the trees to the horizon but everything was black, just pitch black as though there was a black wall around us. Shit.

"We're being sealed inside." I told Kai but I needn't have bothered because by the pointed look he sent me, he already knew. This meant they had a spell caster out there and I hadn't even sensed it. I thought it was bad just with the soldiers, but with a spell caster there, we were truly out matched. Even…

There was a loud crack and like a whip, the magic tranquility surrounding us suddenly shattered, coating me with a static blanket as the shield fell. I hissed and then stared at Kai.

"What was that?" Kai wondered; holding Dranzer out before him and scanning the perimeter.

I swallowed. I knew what that was but I didn't want to tell them. Didn't want to break their spirits but I had to and so I choked out the words that might seal our fate. "They've broken the wards."

Kai tensed, his jaw tightening at the words while Miyami's face crumpled, as she held up her sai.

"I guess we have to fight." Hitoshi drawled wearily, as though this was the most troublesome chore in the world. He clenched his fists and then cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"Amber, Miyami, you go to the consul, tell the Queen the news and send back up, we'll hold them off for the time being."

What? "What?! That's stupid, I'm not leaving you when I might be-"

"GO!"

"No! Are you insane? You can't fight them, they're the mist! You can't fight the mist!"

"I gave you an order. Get the fuck out of here!"

"And since I've never obeyed them before, I'm not going to start now!"

"Stupid, stubborn brat. Miyami get her out of here!"

Miyami made to grab for my hand but I skipped out of the way. "This is insane. We should all go. We still have time."

Kai snarled at me but didn't reply; instead he looked pointedly at Miyami who shifted uncomfortably. "Bambi, let's go. The men need to act macho." But despite the light hearted words, her voice was thick with emotion.

"They're not men, they're idiots." Suicidal idiots who are going to get killed and for what? If Kai or any of the others die, I'm not fulfilling anything that the gods want from me because if he dies, that's it. I'm not living a half life anymore than I have to. I'm not going to save the world for them if they can't save _my_ world!

"Stop being stupid, Imp! You have to warn the Fey Council about the war. Only you can do that, that's what the Gods wanted from you. They choose you!"

"I don't fucking care!" They were getting closer; I could hear them now, an excited buzz as they sensed fresh blood.

Kai sighed wearily and laying down his sword, he approached me placing his free hand on my shoulder so that it burned against my skin. "Ember, who is more important between me or you?"

_You. Always you. _

But of course, I couldn't say that because we were in the middle of a wood with a bunch of people who didn't know us too well and I wasn't willing to put my heart on the line anymore either. But he was right. I had to go. There was more resting on this than just us, there was an entire civilization to take care of, a civilization that didn't even know what was about to come down on top of them.

"Fine, but if you die on me-"

He scoffed and stepped back again, shooting another look at the growing darkness. "Get going. There's only so long we can hold them off. You need to get to the council now. And don't fuck up."

"Ass-hole!" I snapped, feeling bitchy and scared and- I flung my arms around his shoulders and clung to him, pressing my face to the warmth of his neck. I breathed him in, sinking into the warmth of him and the strength. He was so strong and yet, strength didn't help when he was about to be outnumbered. He didn't deserve to die. Not like this. I squeezed tighter and nuzzled his neck, imprinting this memory on my heart. "Promise me. Promise me you won't die."

He pried me off gently –which still hurt- and rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to die. Now go."

I growled wishing I could have more time to yell at him before hugging Ozuma tightly. "I love you."

"Love you too. Now get going and get us some back up."

I nodded jerkily, feeling tears sting my eyes as the baying got louder. Not waiting to see what came through the trees to attack my family, I turned and hurried towards the path that led to the heart. I didn't want to leave them, I really didn't but I had to. I knew that. But why did I feel so bad about this whole situation. A week ago I didn't even have these concerns. A week ago, I'd just been a normal person trying to carve a life for myself in this world. A week ago, the gods hadn't given a shit about me or anyone else and now we were involving ourselves in their battles and for what: To lose our lives? It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

I didn't look back as I heard the first clang of battle, the bloodthirsty yip of our enemies. I didn't acknowledge Miyami's soft sobs. There was only one thought in my head as we moved swiftly towards the heart.

"He never promised."

* * *

**A.N.** _Yes, I know this is probably a really bad place to stop but if I continued, I was just going to go on and on and you'd be waiting until September and this seemed like a good place to stop. I know the wait was terrible too but I'm doing a computer course and that takes up a lot of time and in the evenings I don't really feel like sitting down and writing so I write during the mornings and the breaks and in the evenings. So now I've posted this I'll start on finishing TFG and trying to work around that SLTS block. I just can't force it because then I get angry with how bad it looks. Plus I've been working on an idea for an original novel so, my time has been pulled in many directions. I'll try to get back into the swing of things soon. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun some of the time and hard others but I love the fantasy aspect. Hehe, it's my fave genre. _

_Anyways if you have any questions feel free to review or email me but I'm not going to give away the plot, I have such a bad habit of doing that. Half my msn list knows how the story will end...¬¬ Gotta stop that. _

**Zadien**


	11. Ordinary World

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

**Warning**: This style may seem a little different to what you're use to but just bear with me; it'll all make sense in the end up.

* * *

An Ordinary World

-

-

-

I woke abruptly, my chest heaving and my breath coming in and out in shallow pants. For a long moment, I lay on my back staring up at the ceiling in the unerringly bright room. Relief surged through me as I suddenly realized that I was safe in my bedroom; it was daylight and the sun's rays were pressing against the closed curtains. It had just been a nightmare. A scary, dark and oddly realistic dream but a nightmare none-the-less. Strange though, some of the people in the dream –apart from being faeries, though that was strange in itself but then I had been reading a lot of supernatural books lately so maybe it inspired me- were people I hadn't seen since high school. Then again, you can't really control your dreams.

Rolling over, I regarded the luminous digits on my alarm clock and frowned. Nine o'clock. For a moment, I tried to think of what I should have been doing only to release a sigh of relief. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Holidays were good. Sure, I had an essay or two to write before heading back to the class at the end of next week but until then I was blissfully free.

I stretched lazily and luxuriated in the remaining cosy warmth of the cocoon of my bed. For some reason, nothing is warmer than under the covers on a gorgeous spring day. Nothing's more comfortable either, which was why I rolled over and prepared to let myself slide under once more. At least that was the idea only for it to be shattered completely by the rhythmic, metallic clang of metal hitting metal. I groaned and rolled over, glaring at the window that was the source of the noise. Granted it wasn't the window itself making the noise, but something outside it. Something out in our driveway to be more precise.

Scowling, I threw back the covers and stomped over to the window though the lack of shoes took away from the aggressive action. I shoved aside the curtains and shielded my eyes against the bright intruding sunlight. Lowering my gaze, I peeked over the edge of the porch roof and took in the scene before me.

I should have known. It's the first day of my holidays and my dear brother Tala decides that it's the best day for him to mess around with that embarrassment he calls a car. I didn't care if someday it could be worth a heap of money, right now it was an eyesore sitting in the middle of our nice, clean concrete driveway leaking oil and dropping rusty particles. Standing beside the car, dressed in a pair of grease stained jeans and an equally abused blue t-shirt, stood my brother Tala, legs braced and arms folded as he surveyed the disaster in front of him.

I watched as his head tilted and then his jaw moved, indicating he was saying something to the other boy in our yard. Johnny McGregor, I quickly recognized, as he ducked out from under the porch roof. He too was dressed in his oldest clothes, a pair of faded fatigues and a black t-shirt. His riot of spiked red hair (which oddly resembled a flame but who am I to say anything, Tala's hair looks like horns, -who ever invented hair gel deserves to be shot-) was held out of his face by his trademark purple bandana.

Sighing, I drew away from the window and traipsed to my bedroom door, intent on finding something to eat before I went out to growl at my brother. I never do my best thinking or arguing on an empty stomach and I was definitely in the mood to bite his head off. He knew this was the first day of my holiday. He also knew that this was the first holiday I had had in ages that didn't involve research or writing up an assignment or two. Uni was hard and unforgiving. It wasn't like high school. You couldn't just wing it on the exam day if you wanted to do really well in it. Then again, maybe High School wasn't like that... it could explain a few things about my grades. While I took after Tala with the whole, 'leave-everything-to-the-last-minute-and-hope-you-pass' plan of action, I didn't have the same genius or penchant for retaining information the way he did. Unfortunately.

I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen, eyes scanning the area for any sign of life. I knew already that the only person home, bar me, was Tala. The house had been eerily silent when I had been up in my room. I wasn't used to such silence; having lived in an apartment for the past couple of months with other students I was used to noise, showers running, babbling from frustrated students, the music etc.

More clanging filtered through the screen on the side door out onto the driveway followed by a muffled thud and a curse.

I contemplated just getting breakfast and watching early morning cartoons or maybe indulging in a good session with _Judge Joe Brown_ but the lure of going outside to ream out my brother was too much. Besides, I hadn't seen Johnny in a long time, so I was kind of curious as to what he was up to while I was hoarded away in college.

Shivering in the early morning air, - despite the sun shining, it was still quite chilly-, I padded to the screen door and stepped out onto the porch, blinking against the brilliant light.

"Hand me that would you?"

"So what did she say to that?" Johnny asked, kneeling down to hand a spanner or something similar, -I don't know, I have nothing to do with this sort of stuff, I leave all manner of fixing stuff and the instruments involved to my brothers- to a hand attached to a decimated body that disappeared underneath the car propped up on bricks.

"Shit, you know women. Bunch of whining-"

"I'd really advise you to shut up right now." I muttered, sitting down on the porch steps. "For some reason, girls don't like being called whining... besides, who's whining now?"

Johnny's head whipped round and fixed me with a look before the expression melted away to one of surprised pleasure. "Hey Amber, how's it going?"

I found myself smiling back before I managed to control it. Offering a warm wave to the red head Scot, I turned my attention and irritation back to the other red head that was rolling out from under the car to glare up at me.

"So you're awake? And still in your Pyjama's." He said pointedly but I shrugged off the comment. If I wanted to be in my Pyjama's in my own front yard, I could. Who was going to stop me? Besides, I was on my holidays.

"Well yes, I'm awake but I wouldn't be awake, if you hadn't been so damn loud. Seriously Tala, I wanted to have a lie in today. I'm not due to get up until... actually I'm not due to wake up at all."

"Fucking lazy." He muttered tossing his spanner thingy-ma-jig up and catching it again.

"No, tired." I replied, stifling a yawn. "I was travelling all yesterday; the day before that I was up all night studying for a mock exam. Give me a break."

"Now who's whining?!"

Was it me or was he being especially harsh? "Um, what side of the bed did you wake up on?"

"Don't mind him Ams; he's just upset because he's not getting any."

And I don't want to know things like that. Tala's my adopted brother, there are certain things I just don't want to know about him, though curiosity urged me to find out other things. "Who's he complaining about?"

"None of your beeswax."

"Morrigan Mulryan, resident ice queen."

"Morrigan's not an ice queen, she just doesn't like the way you act. That's probably why she won't let you touch her with a barge pole." I muttered, plucking at the hem of my tank-top.

"Shows how much you know."

At my blank look, Johnny hastened to explain. "They hooked up when you were away at college."

"Well it doesn't seem to have lasted, so maybe I am right."

Tala sent me a scathing look but it melted off his features as he rubbed his hands clean on a dirt smeared rag and headed towards me. "So how was college?"

"Honestly, I'll be glad when it's over. There's so much pressure coming up to the final exams and I just handed in my last thesis so come the summer, I will officially be a grownup working person."

Tala's lips quivered. "That'll be interesting to see."

"You're telling me." I replied, my own lips curving. Honestly, I just couldn't imagine myself being grown up and actually doing all those boring adult duties like paying bills (granted I did that for my apartment in the city with my friend Miyami but we mostly conned Aspin, another girl I knew, into doing most of it. She was good at that kind of thing, who were we to deny her?)

"So are you going to be living here or are you planning on moving to the big city permanently?" Johnny inquired, resting his elbow on the railing that edged around the porch.

"I don't know. What's there to keep me here, like job wise? All the good opportunities are in the city and while I love Bakuten, there's just not much here." When they opened their mouths, I found myself quickly adding. "Apart from you guys. But I can come see you on the weekends or Sundays. Mum's hardly going to let me miss a dinner if she can help it."

"Che, mum's hardly going to let you go. She thinks the sun shines out of your backside."

"It does, hence when I'm sitting down, the sun's gone." I smirked, motioning to the sun which had now retreated behind a cloud.

Tala rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'total bullshit' before heading towards the garage with Johnny offering me a shrug and following him. It was strange, Tala really seemed to be in a dreadful mood and Johnny was just tiptoeing around him. That wouldn't last for long though, sooner or later, if Johnny's temper was pricked, he'd probably end up slamming a fist into Tala's jaw. That was how the boys solved things, by beating the crap out of each other. It didn't bother me so much; I'd grown up stepping over their bruised and battered bodies strewn around the garden, living room, hall, kitchen, and once in the bathroom, which seemed highly suspicious to me.

I listened to them tinker around in the garage, fishing through a combination of both Dad's, Tala's and Bryan's tools as they searched for whatever was needed. I muffled another yawn and was just standing up to go back into the kitchen for some coffee when I heard the crunch of gravel underfoot. Turning, I found myself shielding my eyes to take in the familiar silhouette of someone standing beside the car. I frowned, trying to place the figure only for my heart to thud in recognition.

"Oh my god! Kai!"

I don't know which of us was more surprised, Kai or myself when I all but jumped into his arms. Considering, I had named the guy my nemesis for as long as I could remember; it probably would be Kai himself. After all, I knew that as a mature adult, I couldn't continue to hold a grudge against the surly boy who I had my arms and legs tightly wrapped around. But still... awkward. Especially since his hands were on my ass.

I pulled back and unlocked my legs from his waist so I could slide down... or that was the intention. Hiwatari just decided to be a jerk –as per usual, good to see some things don't change- and tightened his grip which was kind of uncomfortable considering where that grip was.

"Benson." He greeted simply.

"Kai." Yet again, proof that I'm more mature. Not that I was trying to compete, much.

"So you're back."

No, I'm product of your imagination! "Yep, just last night." I offered up a smile which felt a little strained, so god knows how it looked. "Um, would you mind letting go now."

He quirked a brow and then his lips tilted in that familiar smirk. "Sure."

Since I hadn't been holding on tightly, when he shifted his grip and suddenly let go (more like dumped me) I fell hard on my ass. "OW!"

"Sorry."

Except the apology wasn't offered in a genuine, 'I'm sorry' tone, it sounded more like a reflex. Jerk. "Well, it was good to see you." I muttered, scrambling to my feet and dusting down my shorts.

When he didn't reply, I glanced up at him and my stomach pitch violently. Jeezus, I'd forgotten just how dark his eyes were. My breath came in sharply and I swallowed to relieve my suddenly dry throat. Slowly, I straightened and clasped my hands behind my back so he wouldn't see how hard I was clenching them.

"Ah right, um, I'm going. Bye."

"Hey Kai! Just the guy I was hoping to see."

I jolted and bit back a curse. Now would be a really good time to get out of here, especially before I made an even bigger fool of myself than I already had. I spun on my heel and giving Johnny a salute in greeting, I headed up the porch steps and into the house. I thought, after roughly four years of only seeing him once or twice in passing, I might have finally gotten over my crush on Hiwatari but it seemed like that wasn't happening soon. I'd done everything I could think of.

I walked up to the fridge and pressed my forehead against the door in an attempt to cool my suddenly hot face. God I really hated run-ins with Kai, especially those run-ins where I didn't have time to properly prepare myself for his imminent arrival. Before I went to college and in the holidays shortly after, I would arm myself with scathing insults and retorts, readying myself for any sarcastic quip he might send my way. It never occurred to me until I talked to a friend that I based my actions and responses, and just how I generally acted when I was out, on him. Hence why I was really trying to be mature and to get over this silly little crush.

There wasn't any reason as to why I liked him. Sure, he was good looking and intelligent but I knew better looking guys; ones who were smarter and had better personalities. It wasn't as though I had never garnered any male attention, so that I latched onto the only person who did pay attention, whether it was good or bad. The only thing that I found really attractive about him was his eyes; no one had eyes like Kai. They were just so dark and deep and such a unique shade of deep, velvety brown; I always felt I could sink into them. But a pair of eyes shouldn't constantly make me think of someone. And I do mean constantly; despite the time apart, I found myself thinking about him at the very least once a day, usually at night before I went to bed, he would just sneak in there. It was frustrating and annoying, but bearable because he was miles away from me. Now he was just outside the door. Affairs of the heart were rarely fair.

The kitchen door opened and I glanced over, my stomach dropping. I hoped it wasn't Kai but my nerves steadied as my mother pushed through the door, dressed in a trim business suit. I raised a brow in surprise as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you mom, but shouldn't you be at work?"

"I have the morning off. I'll be going in later to check over the accounts but I wanted to get some shopping done." She placed a paper bag full of shopping goodness on the counter and pressed a kiss to my forehead, her hands soft and surprisingly cold as she cupped my face. "How are you this morning? Did you go outside and greet the boys?"

"Yeah and nearly got my head bit off for my troubles." I muttered as I began to root through the bag. Oranges, Orange juice, pasta, tomatoes, onions, tomato paste... "Mum, are you planning a fancy dinner or something?"

"I thought that since you were back, I'd make your favourite. Despite that weight you've gained, I don't think you're eating right at university."

I glanced down at myself. I hadn't gained weight... much. Ok, I had gained a little and I was wearing a different dress size but it wasn't as though I was fat. At least I didn't think I was. See, this is why girls become anorexic. They worry over stupid off-handed comments like that.

Mom laughed. Bitch. "Oh it's not like that. The weight looks good on you, gives you some curves. Makes you look womanly."

Rather than a skinny little boy... great. I decided that to save our family dynamics, it might be better to change the topic. "So what happened to Tala's car-"

"You must be wearing a bigger cup size, right?"

"Mom!" Did my mom really say that? Oh man, and with the boys outside? With Kai outside... Oh crap. I ducked my head, feeling a hot flush working its way over my cheeks. I'd been embarrassed a lot in my life but never like this.

"Oh honey, you're 20 years old, don't you think you're old enough to embrace your femininity. I don't see why you insist on wearing jeans and t-shirts all the time. You certainly can't wear them to work."

"I'm well aware of that, mother." I muttered under my breath, opening the fridge and placing some of the food inside before returning to my spot beside the sink to finish eating my cereal. "Anyways, I'm not wearing jeans now."

Before Mum could reply with some disparaging comment about her daughter running around in boxer shorts, the backdoor opened and one of the boys came in. I shoved another spoonful of cereal into my mouth so that I would have an excuse not to speak if mum decided to say any other embarrassing things.

"Good Morning Kai!"

Aw crap. Sometimes I wondered about my mother and her taste in younger men. Don't get me wrong, she's completely devoted to Dad and vice versa and being in the same room as the two of them can you give you serious warm fuzzies because of all that love just filling the room but her fondness for Kai is scary. She always looks so pleased to see him and sounds it too. Kai doesn't help matters by flirting with her.

"Morning Treasa, did you get your hair done?"

"Oh, just a little trim, nothing much."

See what I mean? It's sickening. My mother gets more attention from him than I do. I shovelled another spoonful of cereal and tried to drown them out, which was impossible since there were no other sounds in the kitchen. Tala and Johnny had suddenly discovered that silence was a virtue and I'd forgotten to put the TV or radio on for background noise. Now all I could hear was Kai's deep rumbling laugh and Mum's cheerful tittering. Ick!

"Help yourself Kai."

I choked on my cereal and covered my mouth as I coughed harshly. What did mum just say? Had I heard right?

"Amber, are you ok?"

"Do you need me to slap you, Ember?"

I sucked in a breath and glowered down at my plate. "No and stop calling me Ember!" So much for that idea of being mature, huh? It just goes right down the drain as soon as he adopts that sardonic drawl. I hate that tone. It always makes me feel like a pathetic little child.

I froze as Kais' fingers closed around my side and burned into the exposed skin just above the waistband of my shorts. "K-Kai?"

"Hold on, I just need to get a glass." He replied casually but there was nothing casual to me about the way he pressed up behind me as he stretched to reach the cupboard over my head. I sucked in a breath and stilled because every hard inch of him was moulded against me; it wasn't as though the thin cotton of my shorts afforded any real barrier against his weight leaning into me. I could feel the ridge of his jeans and everything underneath too... or maybe that was just my imagination. No, no it definitely wasn't. I didn't even know what was taking him so long. I could hear glasses clinking so he had certainly found them, so what- my stomach muscles contracted as his fingers skimmed lightly along my skin. I closed my eyes and fought the reflex to melt against him.

"So, Kai, I heard you and Tiffany broke up."

Kai's grip on my side tightened so that his fingers were digging into my skin hard enough to leave red marks when they would eventually release me. I moaned inwardly. Mum! Don't distract him! How long did it take to get a glass?

"Hn."

I rolled my eyes at a personal pet peeve of mine when it came to Kai Hiwatari. He never answered questions fully. It was like trying to get blood from a stone when talking to him but my mother never seemed to mind, she found it a challenge to try to get Kai to open up. And everyone knew why she was questioning him about his love life. She has this demented delusion that someday Kai and I will get together. Like I said, demented and delusional. For such a clever, business woman, she sure had some screwy ideas.

"You should find a nice girl and settle down Kai."

Yeah because every time Tala mentions a girl, she warns him not to be getting too serious, he has his whole life ahead of him. Does she think Kai's going to kick the bucket soon?

"Ha, first Kai would have to find a girl he hasn't been with and he's pretty much dated every girl in town and the surrounding area." The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them but they were the truth, I have no problems stating that. He's a serial dater.

"That can't be very satisfying," Mum mused, with an almost sorrowful tone. Oh good grief, if she cries for him and his inability to love someone, then I'm out of here... whenever Kai lets go of my stomach... and stops drawing on it!

I scowled and reached down, yanking the offending hand off my lower stomach and planted it back on my waist... which I probably shouldn't have done because I could almost feel him smirking at me but I kept my head lowered, as though fixated with my now soggy cereal. This wouldn't do. I pushed my cereal to the back of the counter and turned around, hoping Kai would take the hint, grab his glass and move away, like I should have done from the very beginning. I went to college to gain more of a skill in handling jerks like this and I usually handled them very well; Kai's just an exception to every rule.

And naturally, he didn't take the hint to move, he simply planted his hand back on my side – the opposite side since I was facing him, which meant I'd now had two handprints on my skin, lovely- and continued to stand a hairsbreadth away from me. Only problem now was that I could see every inch of him as well as feel it.

"I haven't dated every girl in the town." He finally answered, keeping his eyes locked on mine and I ended up gripping the counter so my knees wouldn't give out. His voice, smooth and deep like hot dark chocolate, was lethal. I continued to breathe in shallowly as I watched him warily –to take a deep breath would be a bad idea considering how close we were and I wasn't exactly wearing a bra.

"Haven't you found a glass yet?" It wasn't as if we were short of them, mum always made sure there were at least six glasses of a set in the cupboard and if one broke, she went out and bought another set of six, so therefore the other five were relegated to the back. There had to be at least twenty glasses in that cupboard and he couldn't find _one_? "And who haven't you dated?"

Kai hummed under his breath; then plucked a glass from the cupboard waving it in front of my face mockingly. A-hole! "That's obvious." He answered, stepping away and moving to the sink beside me. "There's Russia, who's my cousin and Shahero Kaeto."

"Who wouldn't touch you with a barge pole." I stated cheerfully. At least my friend had good taste... even if I didn't.

"And vice versa." When my eyes narrowed, he added, "She's a nice girl but too short and too boyish for my liking." Well that puts me out of the running.

"Ah, that would explain why I'm not on your list." I blurted out, as though the words would hide the stinging hurt. I expected him to say something like: Would you like to be on it? Or something like that, so I struggled to come up with a suitably scathing retort and in doing so, I almost missed his next reply.

"No, you're still a work in progress."

I sucked in a breath, unsure I'd heard right because that wasn't what I expected him to say. "Say that again?"

"You heard me." He replied calmly; not a hint of embarrassment for his confession or anything as he poured himself a glass of water and drank it down.

I looked around for a sign of mum so that she could confirm what I thought I'd heard or at least defend me or something but she seemed to have slipped away somewhere during our little discussion. Typical, when Kai's being a smarmy jerk, she's nowhere to be found. I'm betting she's never even seen this side to Kai.

"I don't think I heard you right, because it sounded as if you said I was a work in progress."

He set the glass down and nodded. "I told you, you heard me."

I couldn't believe him. That cocky piece of crap. "Oh I wouldn't count on that, Hiwatari. I'm way out of your league." I growled, hoisting myself up onto the counter to at least give me a little height. "Besides, Tala and Bryan would kick your ass if you even tried making a move on me." It's true, woeful as it is to admit, my brothers would destroy Kai for even touching me. Heck if they knew he was thinking that way about me, Kai wouldn't even be walking straight.

Kai smirked and came to stand in front of me, right between my legs with his arms braced on the counter on either side of me. He leaned close, -too close for my liking as my pulse began to race in excitement and anxiety-, and with his eyes locked on mine and his lips almost close enough to kiss, he whispered: "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

I swallowed thickly and stared at him, unsure what I should do. His eyes fell to my mouth and it suddenly felt as though it was on fire. Instantly I pressed my lips together to relieve the sensation and his eyes snapped back up to mine, burning with their intensity. I wasn't able to deal with this. I really wasn't.

I lifted a hand to his shoulder to push him back but my arm was like jelly and he was like a stone wall against me. "Kai-"

"Amber! Your cell phone is ringing, someone named Wyatt." Mum called down from her new position upstairs.

Kai immediately pulled back from me and the light seemed to go out of his eyes, as if some door had closed deep inside him and the usual impeccable mask was in place as I slid limply off the counter.

"Uh," I sucked in a breath and cleared my throat. "I... should go answer that." I lowered my gaze and moved to slip past him only to stop as his hand closed around my wrist. My heart was thumping and there was a great gnawing ache in my stomach and my eyes were burning hotly. I felt like an emotional wreck.

"There's a party at mine tonight, you should come."

Yeah, that seemed to be the epitome of a bad idea. "I don't think so."

"Ember." I looked up slowly and gave him my best 'what-is-it-now' look. "Come tonight. Please."

It was the please that did it. Kai _never_ said please. "Is Tala going?"

"Tala and Johnny, Russia and Shahero too."

Safety in numbers, not that I really expected Kai to try anything anyway but... yeah. "Fine. It'd be nice to see them all again. I have to go." I tucked my hair behind my ear with my free hand, and when Kai released his grip on my wrist, I quickly made my escape from the kitchen and scurried up to my room, throwing myself onto the bed and pulling my Joe-bear into a tight hug.

* * *

The rest of the day passed unbelievably quickly, so fast I didn't even really remember what I'd done during it, and soon I found myself outside the Hiwatari mansion having driven the two boys there. They wanted to drink, so I was going to be designated driver for them –as long as they behaved and didn't get so drunk that they'd throw up in the back seat of my car. I usually hated driving to the Hiwatari mansion, it was up a mountainous hill in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by fields and woods and old decrepit houses. The road, while very smooth, was only big enough to fit one car but then it was only for the Hiwatari's use so it was only when Kai held a party –which he often did to spite his god awful grandfather and now the tyrant was dead, Kai seemed to be enjoying his new bout of freedom- that the road ever got much use. Still driving it can be hazardous; you can only go up in second gear since most of it consists of windy bends and hills.

I tugged up the hem of my black shorts and sighed as Tala once again rang the doorbell. I knew we were far too early but Johnny and Tala had insisted that they wanted to be there to help set the place up... since when had they turned into domestic gods? Kai had servants to do all that shit for him; the side affect of being notoriously rich now that his grandfather no longer lived.

The large oak door opened slowly, almost creepily and a tall, broad shouldered man in a dark suit peered down at us.

"Hey Garland, is Kai about?" Tala greeted, patting the man –who wasn't that much older than us- on the shoulder and slipping inside. Johnny grinned at the butler and followed while I surreptitiously gave him a wide berth as I entered. It was ok for Johnny and Tala, Garland was only inches taller than them but he seemed to be at least two foot taller than me. He had to be 6 ft 5" realistically but he seemed to reach all of seven feet. Definitely the scariest man I had ever encountered and I was pretty sure he hadn't been in charge when Voltaire had been, not that I remembered much about Voltaire. Kai wouldn't really have anyone over when Voltaire was around, so Kai came to ours a lot. When he had lived next door, I had followed Kai everywhere like a faithful shadow. Then he became a jerk and I grew wise to his machinations, so I stopped talking to him completely and our enmity grew from there. Now our relationship seemed to be shifting again, if this morning was anything to go by.

Despite how hot my face felt; goose-bumps broke out over my exposed arms, causing me to try to warm them with friction. I wish I'd worn a warmer top but I'd let Miyami dress me via a webcam and she'd come up with a sequined burgundy halter neck top, a cropped sleeved black jacket, black shorts and I'd finished it off with a pair of unassuming flip-flops. I wasn't really sure what I was expecting as far as this party went but given the fact that Tala was wearing a blue shirt that brought out the vividness of his eyes and Johnny was wearing a black skull and bones t-shirt, I figured it was a case of wear whatever you're comfortable in. I would have worn jeans but because of Mum's dig earlier, I felt compelled to prove her wrong.

I followed the boys into the kitchen –which looked as though a restaurant could be run from it- and looked around. Where was the food? A few boxes of pizza wouldn't exactly feed the five thousand. There was no sign of Russia either but she could have been picking up Shahero or out with her boyfriend Zareth. She spent very little time at home as well; maybe she had bad memories of the place as well.

"Hey, where is Kai?" Johnny asked, plunging his hand into a bowl of crisps.

"Master Kai is in the pool." Garland uttered from the door before disappearing off into the house somewhere.

... Oh yeah, have a party and then hide in the pool room? Idiot.

"Fine, I'm going to go set up the music because people are going to start showing up, Amber go and find Kai and drag him up here."

"What?! No way. You go! Besides, he's probably entertaining." And I certainly didn't think I could handle seeing Kai with another girl, not after this morning.

"Just go and get him." Tala growled, stomping off.

I turned to Johnny who shoved another handful of crisps into his mouth and shrugged, looking like a hamster with his cheeks full. I scowled darkly, swearing vengeance upon each of them; then I headed out of the kitchen and down the hall. At the bottom of the corridor, there was a doorway that led to the indoor swimming pool. I'd been there once before for a pool party a long time ago with my brothers and friends but it was strange walking around the house on my own. I entered the room and immediately felt the warm yet damp air. Blue light reflecting off the chlorine filled water illuminated the area aided by the soft glow from the lamps erected along the wall. Darkness pressed against the wall of windows along the east and seemed to make the room look more intimate and cosy, especially with the golden light from the lamps. I passed by a vase of rather tall looking leaves of some plant I couldn't even fathom a name for but it looked like a giant, mutated version of one of mum's spider plants, only darker and thicker and just bigger. There were more of them placed around the pool, and flanking the sides of the three pine doors opposite the wall of windows. I figured they must have been changing rooms and if Kai was in there, then I certainly wasn't going in there to follow him. The other was probably the steam room or something and again, I wasn't going in there either.

Instead I approached the pool, lit up from beneath by small white lights, the kind that really expensive pools seemed to have installed as standard. I suppose it made sense if you were planning to do a lot of night time swimming. There was no sound coming from the pool, just the gentle lap as the water caressed the edges, no sound of flirtatious giggling or splashing around so I figured I was safe to approach only for a dark shape to catch my attention.

Oh god. My breath seized in my lungs as I shed my jacket and darted forward; the only thing I could think or see in my mind was Kai's body floating face down in the pool. My body hitting the water was a shock to my utterly numb system and as soon as my feet touched the bottom, I pushed myself to the surface wishing that my clothes weren't so heavy. It seemed that all they did was slow me down. Somewhere from the bottom to the surface, I'd managed to kick off my flip-flops but I didn't care, I was far more concerned about getting to Kai.

Hopefully I wasn't too late; I couldn't be too late. I honestly couldn't imagine a world where Kai wasn't alive to just be there. Even though we weren't friends and we never talked, just knowing he was there was always a comfort. I couldn't allow him to die, not when I could help him and god, I didn't want this to be the last time I saw him. I didn't want my last memory of him to be this. I didn't want to be the one to find him dead and I didn't want to be the one to tell people, I just didn't. So please god, or whoever was out there, if you could just not take Kai I'd be forever grateful.

"Kai!" I reached for his body, prepared to pull him to the edge but before I could, a burst of bubbles exploded to the surface and Kai's head surged up out of the water coughing, choking and I released a sigh of relief.

Except something wasn't right. He wasn't choking, he was... laughing? He was. He was standing in the water, which reached his chest –why didn't I realize it was the shallower end?- chuckling softly to himself while water sluiced down his face, clinging to his eyelashes and dipping into the contours of his soft, wet mouth.

"God your face!" He choked out.

I frowned at him and swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling hot and unable to breathe. My chest was constricting tightly making it unbearable to breathe, there seemed to be a huge rock in my stomach and my eyes were beginning to itch hotly. I recognized the feeling as betrayal. I felt betrayed at his sheer immaturity.

"You bastard." I whispered before wading slowly through the water towards the edge. I wiped the water off my face only for it to be replaced with more and I finally realized I was crying. I was crying because I thought he had died and all he was doing was pulling a stupid immature prank. I sniffed and reached for the ladder just as his hand closed over mine.

"Can't take a joke, Ember?"

I didn't answer. Why should I? Instead, I yanked his hand off mine and began to ascend the ladder but his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me back into the water against him.

"Fuck off Hiwatari!" I snapped, thrusting my elbow back into his stomach. His breath expelled forcefully against my neck and I took gleeful satisfaction in knowing I'd taken him off guard, even if my elbow hurt from the hit. He wasn't exactly pudgy around the middle area.

"You bitch! What the hell is your problem?"

I blinked in sheer astonishment. He had the gall to ask me why I was being like this? Was he stupid? I take it back, anything I've said about Kai's intelligence, I take it back because he's the most retarded git I've ever come across.

"I'll tell you why I'm like this, you misogynistic little prat!"I snarled, rounding on him, grateful that the water was shallower here because trying to keep afloat while launching into a rant would be dangerous. I poked him hard in the chest, almost breaking my own nail in the process. "I thought you were dead! I thought you had drowned and was wondering how the hell I was going to tell Tala and Johnny! You were just lying face down in the pool, what the hell did you think would happen? For that matter, why the fuck were you lying face down in the pool? Who the hell does something like that?"

"Why are you getting so upset? You wouldn't care if I drowned."

I gaped at him. Ok, yeah we weren't bosom buddies but I would never be so heartless. "That is fucking retarded but sure, think that if you want. That's why I jumped in to save you, because I don't care." I shook my head at the sheer utter bullshit spewing from his lips.

I wrested myself out of his grasp and latched onto the ladder intending to pull myself up but my arms were shaking and I couldn't seem to find my feet.

"You sure do a good impression of not caring." Kai snapped

"I don't want to talk to you right now." I muttered through chattering teeth as the warm air seemed to turn to ice as it drifted through the sodden fabric of my top and shorts.

"Tough." He growled; following me out of the pool. I was soaked through, I felt miserable and I was cold, why wouldn't he just let me go? This wasn't the time to be having a stupid fight about his immaturity or my inability to take a joke –especially ones that just weren't funny and bordered on sick. "We need to talk; this has gone on long enough."

"Kai, I'm cold and I'm soaked through, I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine, I'll get you some clothes and then we'll talk about it."

"No! I'm going home, Tala and Johnny can-"

"You'll ruin the upholstery of your car."

"Somehow I just don't care about my car seats right now." I was trembling violently and each breath seemed to sting my very lungs. I hugged my arms tightly as if that somehow could preserve body heat. It shouldn't have been so cold, -even being soaked through- the air was warm enough that it shouldn't have made me feel cold.

Kai cursed harshly and I flinched, shrinking into myself as he seized a tight grip on my hand and began to lead me out of room. He seized a towel from a shelf attached to the magnolia walls and turned, gruffly wrapping it around my figure. The thick, fluffiness of the material helped to ward off the chill and the fact that it was almost as big as me was definitely appreciated since it covered everything my top and shorts didn't. Kai quickly grabbed one for himself, wrapping it around his waist in a brusque manner before stepping behind me and placing a hand on the small of my back to guide me out since he couldn't grab my hand or my arm anymore.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I'll get water on your carpet."

"It doesn't matter." He ground out.

Fine, but if he was planning to walk me to the kitchen or something equally stupid like that, I was going to release what tiny grip I had on my self-restraint and lamp him one. However, he didn't head up the corridor I'd come down, no he led me to the right and opened a panel in the wall, revealing a burnished brass elevator.

"You have a-an elevator. In your h-house."

Kai simply sent me a long cool look and ushered me inside, stepping in beside me and pressing a button that I assumed was where he planned to go. Luckily there weren't many buttons on the keypad, so I figured the three were just for the different floors. We seemed to be heading to the third one, which I figured were where the bedrooms were. It made sense, if he wanted clothes, he would have to head to the bedroom. Though it seemed awfully strange that he had decided to go for a swim just before having a party. Was he planning on being fashionably late to his own party?

The elevator reached its destination and my stomach swooped at the uncomfortable sensation, and the doors opened, allowing us to exit. Kai immediately led the way down the hall and I had no choice but to meekly follow him. I wasn't feeling very spunky right then and I could feel an awkward tickle in my throat that might have been the beginnings of a sore throat. I picked up that ailment a little too easily as I got older.

"In there." Kai ordered and I shuffled past him, lifting my head to look around the well furnished room. The top halves of the walls were white and the lower halves were navy blue, separated by a rail of thin mahogany. Dark navy curtains and pelmets bordered the pristine white PVC French doors that led out onto the balcony. Again his bed, too large for one person, consisted of the white and blue motive –white sheets and pillow and navy quilt cover- while the leather sofa along the wall was black. All the doors –for the en-suite, walk-in wardrobe and bedroom door- were mahogany as were the shelves and entertainment centre for the TV and Hi-fi system. Even the study table in the corner that housed his computer was mahogany with a navy computer seat. It was a mixture of elegant-maturity and rich-spoilt-brat. It fitted Kai perfectly.

I took a seat on the leather sofa and grimaced at its creak and groan. A few minutes later, Kai reappeared with a bundle of clothes on his arm. "Russia's." He explained and I wondered if he really thought Russia's clothes would fit me. Then again, who was I to fuss and complain; at least he'd gotten me something. He handed over the bundle and I let him manoeuvre me to the en-suite bathroom. It too was made up of everything rich and modern the world had to offer and I felt cheap just being in it. It owned the same colouring system of navy and white tiles with navy marble counters with white enamel sink, shower and toilet. There wasn't a bath but Kai didn't seem the type to lounge around and enjoy a bath like I did.

I rooted through Russia's clothes and finally chose a plain black t-shirt with a logo and a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms and boxers that certainly weren't hers. They made me frown for a moment; then I shrugged and pulled them on. It didn't take me long to change though I wished that I had my own underwear on or even a bra but beggars can't be choosers.

I knocked on the bathroom door when I was finished and opened the door when I got an 'enter' from Kai. He had changed out of his swimming shorts and into a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. Personally I was glad that he'd changed into some clothes without any persuasion because while beforehand, I hadn't paid much attention to his state of undress- I was understandably upset, but now that I had calmed down some, it wouldn't have been as easy to ignore his body. He had such a nice one.

I groaned inwardly and leaned against the far wall, unwilling to come any closer to him. I didn't know how this conversation was going to turn out or how I wanted it to turn out. Well, part of me was rooting for one thing, another part was being a _little_ more realistic and the other part had run scared a long time ago. I like to call that part of me my common sense.

Kai stilled in his chore of picking up a few car magazines from the floor. Slowly, he straightened warily watching me as if he expected me to run or something like that. Since I kind wanted to do that, you had to admire him for picking that up.

"Um, where should I put these?" I asked, holding out my armful of clothes wrapped in the slightly damp towel.

He motioned to the laundry basket in the corner and I emptied my armful into it, feeling strange about having Kai's servants clean my clothes. At home we did our own laundry, the concept of someone else doing it –who wasn't mum- was abnormal. Nevertheless, it gave me something to do for five minutes and then I was back where I started, completely uncomfortable and unsure what I should do or say and wondering why I was even there.

He wasn't going to say anything. He was just standing there looking at the wall, not even at me anymore. I sighed heavily and dropped onto his bed. "Ok, explain to me what you were doing in the pool Kai because you scared me, you scared the crap out of me and I... don't do that again."

There was silence, the deafening kind when you're waiting for someone –namely Kai- to say something but somewhere along the way, the words have gotten stuck.

"I don't know why I did it."

Lie. I think he knew exactly why he had said it; his first answer when I had confronted him about his stupid act was probably closer to the truth than anything he could come up with now. It didn't make sense though. Why would he want me in the pool with him? I could imagine why some other guys might but they weren't Kai. They didn't look like Kai or act like Kai and the idea that Kai might want me... well it was too nerve wracking and impossible to even dwell on.

"Fine," If he wasn't going to explain why he acted the way he did; then I wasn't going to just stand around. He'd already made a fool of me today and it wasn't going to happen again. "Just tell me this one thing, what if I didn't show up?"

Kai looked up from studying the floor and sighed. "I knew you were coming."

I opened my mouth to point out numerous logical 'what if's'. I could have had a flat tire or left the house late but something about the way he said that 'you' made it sound as though it was directed at me in particular. "What do you mean?"

He dropped down onto the couch with a heavy exhale. "I mean what I said, Ember. I knew you were coming, Tala texted me."

"Excuse me? Why?!" Why would Tala do that?

He chuckled mirthlessly and there was a bitter resignation to it. "Why do you think? Why do you think most boys do stupid, idiotic things without thinking about it?"

I felt my face flush hotly as the first answer popped into my head. It was the same answer that went with why little boys pulled the hair of the girls they liked. To get attention. So Kai jumped into the pool and pretended to have drowned was to get attention... _my_ attention? I wanted to ask why but even I wasn't that naive though at the same time, I didn't want to believe it. Part of me was saying that he was only doing it to play with me but the other part was thinking that Tala wouldn't have gone along with it if Kai was only interested in hurting me.

"You have a party to go to." I finally managed to mumble. I needed to think about this or something; I certainly needed to get away.

"For God's sake Ember, do you even hear anything I say?"

"I heard you, alright? I heard you but...this is too weird. I'm not going to be another notch on your bed post or-"

I almost stumbled as he forced me around to face him, his fingers biting into my shoulders. His breath was heaving and his eyes were furious. "You won't be another notch! You could never be a notch, Jesus Ember, how dense are you?!"

"Do you think there's an actual quota for how many times I'm allowed to hit you in one day? Because let me assure you there's not!" I snarled, feeling on level ground now that I was threatening him, even if my heart was racing a mile a minute and adrenaline was pumping through my veins like a drug.

Kai stepped back from me, holding his hands aloft and laying himself wide open. "Go ahead, hit me but that won't hurt nearly as much as you walking out that door."

I stared stupidly at him for a moment. Was he serious? "I don't know what game you-"

"Open your eyes, Ember! I'm not playing-" He broke off on a frustrated growl and aimed a kick at the chair in front of him, sending it to the floor with a clatter. He dropped down onto his couch and covered his face with his hands. "This isn't easy for me either, you know? I thought I'd at least have another couple of weeks before I had to do this."

"Had to do this?" I questioned, leaning back against computer desk as I studied him. He seemed genuine enough and Kai didn't strike me as the type of guy who would get bent out of shape over a girl who meant nothing. He never needed to before; it was usually the girls flocking to him. But I still had my reservations. Guy's like Kai who could have any girl they wanted didn't like girls like me.

"Yeah had. It's gone on long enough as it is."

"You keep saying that. How long as _this_ been going on?"

He raised his head to look at me condescendingly. "I don't know how long for you but for me, roughly around five years."

"Five years?!" No way could that be possible. He dated loads of girls over the past five years and I've barely seen him, considering I've been in college for the majority of it.

"I thought it was just a stupid crush ok? But then you'd come back every summer and... it just became more."

"How much more?"

"How about you answer some questions now?!" He growled, flopping back on his seat and I realized he was probably as uncomfortable as I was. Scratching my shoulder, I made the conscious decision to cross to the sofa and take a seat on the other end of it.

"What do you want to know?"

"You and that kid who phoned today, you two serious?"

"Would it matter to you?!" I fired back only to quell under his no-nonsense look. "No, not on my side. We're not even dating, though not for lack of trying on his part."

"Story of your life Ember, they chase and you run."

"Oh, get off your bitter high horse!" Typical, he always has to get a jibe in. Why did he even want... something with me –if that's even what he wanted- when we could barely stand to be in each other's presence? "What do you want from me?" I felt like crying. Again.

"Everything." His voice was so heartbreakingly honest; I had to stare at him.

"How can... We can barely stand to be around each other Kai, how could _this_" I motioned between the two of us, "even work?"

"We take it slow," He mused, then snorted softly. "We weren't even supposed to have this conversation until you were finished college, I had it all planned out. We'd talk, hang out, try being friends and I'd slowly start to show you that I'm not as bad as you think I am."

Oh so he had it all planned out, good to know. If I ever need to wage a war, I know exactly who to come to. "So what went wrong?" I couldn't help the slightly acerbic bite to my words.

"You came home early and you looked so happy to see me this morning in the drive... I thought you might have felt something for me too."

I pulled my knees to my chest, unsure how to even reply to that. How did you even tell someone who meant so much to you how much they meant without opening yourself to a world of pain? He could hurt me, heck he could already hurt me but arm him with the knowledge that I felt more for him than any other guy I'd known, yeah that didn't seem such a good idea. And yet, despite everything I honestly felt I could trust him with that knowledge and be safe knowing he wouldn't use it to harm me. What a contradiction.

"So what were you planning to do in the pool? Get me to do mouth to mouth resuscitation as an excuse to kiss me?" Just the idea made my lips twitch.

He shook his head but there was a smile lurking around his mouth. "No believe me; if I was going to use a ploy to get you to kiss me, I have better ones than that. That was just a spur of the moment thing."

"Sometimes spur of the moment things work better than plans, plans get screwed up."

He barked out a laugh. "No need to tell me that."

I felt a bubble of humour well up inside me and instead of swallowing it, I began to snicker quietly but it turned into a full out laugh until I was biting my thumb in order to stop it.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just... look at us. We're so busy dancing around a subject that thirteen year olds can deal with in a heartbeat. Look, I like you, a lot and you seem to like me-"

"More than like Ember. It's been more than like for a long time now." He stated soberly and I felt the laughter drain away from the enormity of that comment. Wow.

"Ok, you more than like me –despite dating loads of-"

"I made mistakes ok, don't hold it against me. Besides, I broke up with my last... well I broke up with her a while ago."

"Can you even do long term?" I wondered, a question I'd always wanted to ask him in all seriousness since I was fifteen years old and watching him go through girls like underwear.

"Ember," He warned and I held up a hand, a silent order for him to say nothing. I knew what he was going to say.

"Look, how about we take it slow?" I asked, shifting to look at him straight on. I wanted to see his face now, now that the initial nerves had been diffused. It was hard to be awkward and weird around Kai, it was Kai after all. One of the constants in my life, even if that constant was going to change, a lot. "We can go out but... take it slow, see if we can be in each other's company without killing each other." I offered. That was smart and mature, right?

"You want to date?"

"Well sure, I mean we know we have chemistry," I muttered, flushing as I remembered the way he'd pressed up against me in my kitchen that morning. My mouth went dry at the thought and I quickly averted my gaze which had been lowering considerably from his face. "So that's not an issue," I quickly added, "We need to see if we have anything to base a relationship on because chemistry just isn't enough."

"Agreed. So we date."

"Right."

"And if I happen to find an excuse to get you up against a counter, you wouldn't be adverse to it." He stated it as though it were a fact.

My cheeks felt as though they could light up a city with their brightness. "Well, try to avoid doing it when my mum's not in the room."

He grinned. "If your mother wasn't in the room, it wouldn't have been as harmless as it was."

I sucked in a breath then shut my mouth with an audible snap. I didn't have anything to say to that which just made Kai throw his head back and laugh. It was such an odd action for him that I found myself mesmerized for a moment and then his eyes pinned mine and I swallowed hard.

"Come here."

"Why?!" I blurted out.

"Come here."

"But we have chemistry, we don't need to-"

"Ember. Don't make me come over there."

"Are you always going to boss me around? Because that's not going-"

"Ember, stop stalling."

"And stop cutting me off mid-sentence!"

"I have waited five years for this, now come here."

I opened my mouth to praise the virtue of anticipation and how it made things better only for the words to die on my tongue at his beseeching look. God, even puppies would have trouble matching up to those eyes. I hissed in a breath and then shifted closer but obviously I was taking too long as I Kai reached over, snagged my wrist and tumbled me onto his lap. However, he managed that.

"Kai."

He shushed me softly; his eyes roaming over my face searchingly and one hand slid up to tangle in my hair as the other slid proprietarily around my waist. I shifted to get more comfortable and found myself straddling his lap. He groaned softly and his head fell back against the head rest. Fascinated, I studied his face for the first time up close. He really was too gorgeous to believe. His lashes were long and dark, framing those beautiful eyes that I wanted to sink into. So close, I could see the flecks of red swirling with the brown and ink black. The pupils were larger now, turning his eyes almost black as he watched me lazily from under his lashes. There was a heightened flush along his high cheekbones and I wanted to run my finger down the straightness of his nose. I wanted to press a kiss to his chin and run my fingers through the fine strands of slate blue bangs.

His fingers were toying with my hair and running over my scalp in the most pleasurable way that made my eyes flutter close and had me pressing against him so that I could feel him hard against me. Then he used his grip to pull my head down to his and tentatively his lips brushed mine, ever so carefully as if expecting me to jump back. That wasn't exactly a plan of mine at the moment. I ached somewhere deep inside and it scared the crap out of me but at the same time I didn't want to leave because, somehow, I just knew that would hurt so much more.

The hand at my waist crept around to my lower back and pressed against the hollow there igniting the nerves there. I jolted, moaned and arched into him; surprised by the reaction I lifted my head to regard him warily. "Do I even want to know how you know how to do that?"

He grinned, a flash of brilliance that suddenly lit up the room. "You're squeamish when people poke you." He stated as if that explained everything. "Or touch your neck-"

"I hate when people touch my neck." I muttered.

He chuckled, "Really? So you don't like it when I do this?" I tensed warily, not sure what to expect so when he gently pinched that spot on my neck, I wasn't really prepared for the liquidizing of my very bones. I melted against him with a soft moan of torment because really it unfair that he could do that. No one else had.

Before I could even question him on it, he tilted my chin up and covered my mouth with his. His lips were velveteen as so smooth as they pressed against mine, nipping and nibbling at my lips as if I were some kind of feast. One of my hands ran down his side and slid under the hem of his t-shirt touching the heated silk of his skin underneath. His muscles twitched under my hand and he exhaled raggedly, his grip tightening on my hair while the other hand pulled me even closer. The aching pulse in my body began to flare sweetly when his tongue lapped against my lower lip. With a groan, I parted my lips and then his tongue was touching mine and it was so erotically hot.

His hand at my back slid down further and I shuddered against him, shying away from the electric touch but his grip was firm and there was no way to escape. However, there was a sense of relief and disappointment when his fingers trailed along my thigh and stayed there, gently stroking up and down, as his mouth continued to devoured mine. I couldn't help the feeling of elation welling up inside me. I'd always wanted to know what kissing Kai Hiwatari would be like but had always feared that I wouldn't be good enough for him but the way he was kissing me and the tight hold he kept on me assured me that he wasn't forcing himself to enjoy this in the slightest.

I relaxed further into his embrace, allowing the kiss to break so that we could finally breathe. His hands came up to touch my face, brushing away the damp hairs clinging to my cheeks.

The door burst open and I shrieked, falling out of Kai's grasp and hitting the floor, as I looked around for Tala or Johnny but the two figures in the doorway weren't my brother and his friend. Instead one of them looked uncannily like Kai, while the other had a resemblance to Kai, maybe an uncle or something only with black hair and more angular features and certainly more beautiful than handsome. Beautiful though he might have been, he was also incredibly scary and someone obviously hadn't told him that this wasn't a fancy dress party. He was clad in black, tarnished armour with a heavy broad sword sheathed at his hip; his arms were crossed over his chest in a most forbidding manner that made me shiver at the intensity of his presence.

"Looks like we found her." The one who looked like Kai didn't exactly sound like Kai and he was grinning manically. Kai never smiled like that.

"Get out!" My Kai snarled; jumping to his feet and standing in front of me, as though he would protect me if I needed it. I was grateful for the thought, but hell, I didn't want him getting hurt. Maybe these people were here for the party, they certainly seemed to have already been partaking of some kind of substance.

Wait a minute... _her_? They found her? But I'm the only female here. I swallowed to wet my dry throat, and peered out behind Kai's legs and as inconspicuously fished around behind me to find a weapon or something.

"Aw, I think we're ruining his plans; shame, shame." The faux Kai taunted cheerfully, wagging his finger. He was wearing a loose tunic, pants and a collar which was another reason why he couldn't possibly be Kai. Kai would never wear a collar. His eyes fixed on me. "Get away from him. He's not a nice guy."

He's you; I wanted to point out but instead settled for: "Um, the party's down stairs, fella's." I called out to them, hoping they'd take the hint and just leave us alone. I wasn't in the mood to have to call the police to deal with some stupid guys who'd crashed a party... but there was something so off about them. Not the least that they looked like Kai. I didn't think Kai had any relatives other than Russia and his grandfather. Then again, I couldn't think of any other reason why those people would look so much like him.

"You dare to use my descendant for your putrid schemes? You disgust me, release his face now!"

"Who me?"

"Not you! Him!"

I was confused. Pretty boy who had some of Kai's similarities seemed angry about something or other while the Kai look-a-like with the Cheshire grin was just annoying him. My Kai seemed to be on the edge of turning feral. I didn't like this one bit.

Another figure appeared behind them and entered the room, sweeping it with his gaze before his blue eyes fell on me. Even from way back where I was sitting behind Kai, I could see that his eyes were blue, they were that vivid. Almost as blue as Tala's.

"_A_ _leanabh_!" He called out to me, pushing past the Kai clone and wannabe, and moving towards me. I scrambled back from him. Pretty though he might have been, I certainly didn't like his familiarity with me, as if he knew me from somewhere. I think I'd recognize someone like him.

"Show your true face!"

"Kai what's going on?"

"Mayhap we are too late." Kai clone stated cheerfully, studying his fingernails before quirking a brow at my Kai. "Then again, we could kill him and she'd be right as rain."

"No!" Kill him. No they couldn't! What kind of sick people where they, to talk about death so casually as if it meant nothing to them.

"_A leanabh_, look at me, you need to wake up." Blondie was saying from his spot crouched some distance away, his eyes warily flicked towards Kai as if unsure whether or not Kai planned to attack him. And why did he keep calling me child in Irish.

Kai turned to me, but didn't take his eyes off the intruders. "Ember, go into the bathroom."

"What? No, I'm not leaving you out here with these freaks. We should call the police."

"I'll call them; now go into the bathroom, I'll be in there shortly."

"Don't go in there, _a leanabh_." Blondie ordered, his face drawn in desperation. "Look at me; you do not want to go in there. What about your family, your friends. They need you. Kai needs you."

"Kai's right there." I felt the need to point out. It's obvious; they've escaped the lunatic asylum or something.

"Trust your descendent to be so damn gullible." The pretty guy who looked faintly like Kai muttered. "Enough of this."

So saying, he yanked his sword out of his sheath and I realized it was no toy when the tendons and muscles in his arms strained to swing it out and point it at Kai. "Release her or be destroyed!"

"Bres, don't! You could hurt her!" Blondie shouted. "Please, _a leanabh_, you must see this for what it truly is. Open your eyes!"

"And?" Kai clone questioned. "So she gets hurt, it'll serve her right. She'll learn from her mistake and be enlightened."

"_Dún do bhéal, Ciarán_!"

"Ember, get in the bathroom." Kai ordered looking down at me and I screamed. Superimposed over Kai's face was another and this creature didn't look like Kai. His eyes weren't brown; they were blood red and bleeding black ooze from the corners. His lips had curled back from his mouth, revealing needle sharp incisors and a tattoo was beginning to form on his brow, the black lines etching itself into an ancient yet somehow familiar pattern.

What kind of trick was that? Was that really what Kai looked like? He couldn't be Kai. Kai wasn't a monster. I kept repeating that in my mind as my heart began to break. What was going on? Where was the Kai I had just kissed? Where was my Kai!

"_EMBER_!"

A sharp pain screamed through my head, splitting it in two and I cried out in sheer agony. I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my head, doubling over from the pain.

"_Come back!"_

"_A leanabh_, come away from him! He's not your Kai, you know that!"

Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I needed them to shut up! I cried out, tugging at fistfuls of hair as the word around me shattered. I was broken, something inside me had finally broken and my head was suddenly flooded with images and suddenly I knew the truth. This wasn't my world. My world was back in the Dune with my dead mother, my absent father, my Nana, and aunts, uncles and cousins. My world was filled with magic and a war about to start between the very races that made up my world. In my world Kai didn't love me but was engaged to my cousin. Ruin and Tala had married at fourteen and Johnny could turn himself into a human fire. In my world, I wasn't anything special and I certainly hadn't gone to college but I was plagued a mistake I made when I was seventeen and targeted by the ancient gods. My world was fucked up and it was real. My world wasn't this!

I opened my eyes and glared up at the creature before me. "Whatever the fuck you are, you aren't Kai!"

"Good girl!" Lugh praised, but I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to leave; I was fed up with all this shit. I just wanted it to be over and done with already. I'm fed up being everybody's fucking toy. I scrambled to my feet and stepped away from the Kai-thing just as it reached for me.

"Can we kill it now?" The Kai clone asked.

"Go ahead." I muttered, waving a hand dismissively.

"Ember? What are you saying?"

"Shut the fuck up." I grumbled passing a hand over my face. I felt numb with exhaustion and my eyes were beginning to feel searing hot.

I heard the otherworldly scream of agony as Bres used his sword to cleave the creature in half and wearily, I opened my eyes to watch the body slide apart, oozing black slime as it dissolved into a puddle taking the rest of the illusion with it. The slick inky substance began to fizzle and bubble as smoke rose from the lethal concoction. As the illusion faded away, I realized I was back in the God's clearing, which I finally realized was an old stone circle. Much like the one we had been heading to, which made me wonder if this wood that I always found myself in was the one I had been traipsing with the others. Was that why the gods had been able to find me?

"So you got her?" Morrigan questioned, stepping out of the shadows to approach me. She studied the black gunk and sighed. "Brigid, quickly."

"Right." The red haired goddess drew her bow, locked one of her arrows in place and pulling it back, she released the fiery bolt into the alien goo.

Immediately it combusted into green flames that stretched to the sky. I stepped back reluctantly from the fire but not because it was too hot. There was no heat off the towering inferno and I was pretty sure that if you touched it, the fire wouldn't even burn. Then again, I felt so cold and numb that I didn't think anything could ever warm me again. I had just had everything I'd ever wanted and it was a ploy, a cruel trick played by our enemies in order to... what? Deceive me? What was their true purpose?

* * *

**To be continued.**


End file.
